Savage Seas
by kayleespade
Summary: AU ROMY: Rogue, Remy, and Piotr are captains and privateers. One day, they get an offer they can't refuse... Romy, Jonda, Kiotr my first fic
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own the characters of this story. They belong to Marvel.

Couples: ROMY, Jonda, Kiotr, Rolo… others may make an appearance

A/N: This is my first fic… let me now if you like it!

Savage Seas

By: Kaylee Spade

Chapter 1:

The sea was choppy with a forceful south wind pushing the ship forward on its course at a quickening pace. The young woman standing at the helm steered the vessel toward the south, her auburn hair whipping around her face. A female captain was a rarity at the time, but she had inherited her lifestyle from her mother who had trained her well. When the child was born, she was called Rogue. The child was strong willed and rebellious, and the crew quickly fell under her influence. They loved her and would protect her to their own deaths. When her mother died, Rogue easily took control of the ship.

She sailed one of the fastest ships in the Caribbean Sea, _The Anna Marie_. The ship was majestic, but showed clear signs of battle and long years of adventure. It was her pride and joy, her ticket to the world, her freedom. Rogue had an accomplished crew, which was headed by two of her closest friends. The women were skilled fighters and deadly when needed.

"Kitty, has the treasure been secured?" Rogue asked as the young woman ascended the stairs to the helm.

"Sure, Rogue. It's locked securely down below. It's the greatest booty we've taken in some time, huh!"

"If you want to talk about _booty_, I'll tell you about some great booty, Kitty." Wanda said as she walked up behind the two with a devilish grin on her face. Rogue rolled her eyes.

"I don't believe you, Wanda!" Kitty shot back. "Can't you keep your mind out of the gutter?"

"You have to admit that those men sure had some nice… assets! What was the ship called again?" Wanda asked looking over at Rogue.

"_Neptune's Pearl_." Kitty answered as both women turned to her with astonished looks on their faces.

"Kitty, Ah'm surprised. Details don't usually catch yer attention." Rogue stated matter-of-factly.

"Well…ummm…Piotr is the captain of that ship. Didn't you recognize him?"

"Now it makes sense. You always had a soft spot for that Russian hotty, and he does have a great tush!" Wanda said as she ducked behind Rogue as Kitty took a swing at her.

"HEY! Take that back! I do NOT have a soft spot for him! And keep your eyes to yourself!" Kitty yelled as she continued her attack on Wanda.

"Ah do believe we have some work ta do, don't we ladies?" Rogue asked attempting to get the attention of her feuding crewmates. Kitty stopped her attacks giving Rogue a look of defeat. Wanda was beaming.

"Wanda," Rogue said while giving a small smirk, "Why are ya smilin' so? If mah mind serves meh right, ya have a bit of a 'soft spot' yourself! When was the last time ya saw yer Aussie?"

"And I suppose you have the right to talk, huh? What about…" Wanda paled and stopped mid sentence when she noticed the glare that her captain aimed in her direction.

"Ah believe that we've had enough talk about trivial matters. We're about ta dock, so prepare the ship!" Rogue snapped to the crew as the coastline of the island began to appear directly in front of them. Wanda and Kitty looked at themselves quietly understanding the mistake that was about to be made and ran to their posts. Rogue was happy to indulge in conversations that involved the weaknesses of her crew, but her own were strictly off limits, not that she would ever admit that she even had any weaknesses to speak of.

After all, the ship had a certain rendezvous that she didn't plan on missing. The island had a name which was given to it years ago by ancient travelers. Scar Island was a simple, small retreat for many privateers. Here, any ship could dock and refill supplies without the worry of capture. There were only a few businesses and residences on the island, but one of the most popular structures was a small wooden tavern named after the owner, Wolverine's Den.

As the crew of the _Anna Marie_ secured the ship, Rogue noticed a familiar vessel already docked nearby, _The Dark Ruby._ It was a classic vessel. Its captain was the only other woman, besides Rogue, to sail the seas as a captain, and she was ruthless.

"Belladonna…Ah should have known." Rogue sighed as she walked past the ship and headed for the tavern. Rogue and Belladonna had a past together and neither particularly liked the other. They were both competitive to a fault and neither liked to lose. Ever since they were children, they competed with one another always trying to be the best at everything, always trying to beat the other and take what they wanted.

Kitty and Wanda followed closely behind while the rest of the crew stayed with the ship. Kitty was the first to break the silence as they walked. "So, do you think _he_'ll be here too?" She whispered to Wanda, "I mean, I wouldn't be surprised considering who we've already seen today."

"Let's hope not." Wanda replied in a soft voice. "The tension between Rogue and Bella will be high enough without _him_ at the bar."

Rogue spun around glaring at her two friends. "Do y'all think ah'm deaf? Stop talkin' behind mah back! Besides, why would I give a damn if the Swamp Rat is here or not! Let's go!" Although refusing to admit any hopes to her friends, deep inside Rogue knew that she was anticipating a meeting with Remy LeBeau. No other man had ever had an effect on her. For weeks after their last encounter, all she could think about were his eyes and thoughts of him persisted in her dreams. The latter fact irritated Rogue more than she could have imagined possible. She had never been one to get hung up on a man before, but she couldn't explain her reaction to him. She had met Remy briefly several times prior and nothing sparked. True, there are few men, if any, that can compare to the Captain Remy LeBeau and she could definitely appreciate his looks, but something was different. She wanted to see him again, get over the reaction, and move on.

As soon as Rogue entered the tavern, she was greeted warmly by a very familiar voice.

"Stripes! It's great to see you around these parts again. How long has it been?" The man behind the bar yelled as he ran over to embrace Rogue in a strong hug.

"Nice ta see ya too, Logan! Ah reckon it's been almost a year now. Does Ororo still work here with ya?"

"Yeah, She's servin' some drinks. I'll send her over to you when she's finished." Logan said as he took Rogue by the arm and led her to a nicely secluded table. Logan and Ororo had established the tavern many years back. They were a force to be reckoned with and good friends to have on your side.

Kitty and Wanda took their seats next to Rogue and ordered some whiskey for the table. The tavern was dark, lit only by small lanterns placed on each table and the bar. The crowd consisted of the usual regulars and haggard seamen.

Rogue looked over the crowded bar searching for certain familiar faces. In one corner by the dart boards stood a white-haired woman. Ororo was busy delivering the drinks Logan had mentioned before, but flashed Rogue a smile when she spotted the three women. Rogue continued her scan of her surroundings when her eyes landed on a nearby table. Belladonna was as stunning as ever.-_Damn_- Her blonde hair had grown long and covered a large portion of her back. She was polishing what appeared to be a small jewel encrusted dagger and seemed to have won the attention of several young men. As Rogue finished her scan, she felt a small twinge in her stomach. He wasn't here.

"He's not here!" Kitty said as Rogue turned to her, shocked. How did she know she was looking for him?

"What? Who are ya talkin' about?" Rogue asked.

"Piotr… he's not here. I thought for sure we'd see him tonight." Kitty said as a small frown appeared on her face. Rogue, relieved that her secret was safe, smiled at the small blonde and put her arm around her shoulders.

"He may still show up, Sugah. Remember, _The Anna Marie_ is faster than most ships. He probably hasn't arrived yet. We left before he had a chance to get back to his ship earlier, remember?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Kitty said although still pouting.

"Don't look now, Rogue, but I believe we are about to get some company!" Wanda said as Rogue followed her gaze toward the back of the bar.

"Well, look at what we have here. If it isn' my ol' friend Rogue! Mind if I join y' for a spell?" Bella asked as she pulled out the only empty seat remaining at their table.

"Ah didn' expect ta see ya so soon Bella. Ta what do ah owe the pleasure?" Rogue asked not attempting to hide the sarcasm embedded in each word.

Bella tossed her blonde hair over her shoulders and replied, "I believe we both come for de same reason, _non_? I received a letter offerin' a great opportunity if I graced y' wit my presence. How could I turn dat down? I must admit dat I am a bit disappointed dat _mon amour_ isn' here. What a shame."

It was a well known fact among the two crews that Bella and Rogue kept tabs on each other and often found some sport in teasing each other with their various conquests. This also included their men. Bella's last was a man whom they had both found enticing. In fact, he was the very same captain who had recently been plaguing Rogue's thoughts. This small fact alone irked Rogue.

"Well, speak of the devil, or should I say _le diable_," Kitty said as the door swung open to the tavern. As the women looked towards the door, several handsome men walked in. Piotr seemed to be in a serious discussion with Remy while Kurt and John followed closely behind their captains.

Kitty nearly jumped out of her seat when she saw the tall Russian appear. He noticed the young blonde and smiled as he continued his discussion with the Cajun. The men all took seats near the bar where Logan could take their orders and partake in the conversation.

"I see my Johnny boy has managed to stay in shape over the past few months… yum! If you ladies would excuse me," Wanda said as she made her way to the Australian. A few moments later, neither could be found.

Rogue noticed that Bella had not taken her eyes away from Remy. In some ways, Bella and Rogue had similar tastes. His name was most certainly fitting, Remy LeBeau. He was indeed handsome. Over the past few months, Rogue noticed that his auburn hair had grown slightly longer and he was now clean-shaven. Tonight he was wearing a tight fitting pair of black leather pants that hugged his body quite well and a fitted blood-red silk shirt that flowed over his defined shoulders and chest.

"Mmmm, dat man is sex personified. Don' y' agree Rogue?" Belladonna's comment brought Rogue back to reality earning her a glare. Jealousy was not an emotion that Rogue had expected this evening but the look on Bella's face disgusted her.

"Ah'd rather not have this conversation with ya, darlin'. Ah'm not here ta talk about men or swamp rats for that matter." Rogue said as she took another drink from her whiskey trying to avoid the lustful stares Bella and other women were projecting towards Remy and his companions. "Besides, Ah thought that yah and him were finished. But again, ya always wanted what ya couldn' have."

"Doesn't mean I can' look… right Kitty?" Bella turned to face Kitty who was lost in her own dream with Piotr.

"Sure…Wait?…What did you ask?"

"Hmph…After all, Rogue _chere_, I'm not so sure dat I want t' let go so easily." Bella continued allowing her eyes glide upon every aspect of Remy's well toned body. "I wouldn't mind anot'er go wit him."

"Maybe ya should have thought of that earlier, Bella. Remy may already have another woman. It's not like he doesn't have ladies lined up ta take yer place." Rogue finished with a small smirk on her face. She loved to push Bella's buttons.

"Y' mean someone like y'?" Rogue noticed the hint of jealousy in Bella's voice and decided to go ahead and push the blonde over the edge. After all, she did have some _small_ interest in the Cajun.

"Like ya said, sugah, he is one helluva fine man," Rogue said as she licked her lips seeing the anger growing in Bella's eyes, "and Ah wouldn't mind doin' some explorin' of mah own." Rogue had completely forgotten about Kitty who was sitting by her side as she was drawn into this game with Belladonna.

"I totally knew you had a thing for Remy. Ever since that botched heist when he caught you before you fell over that cliff, you haven't been the same!" Kitty gushed as she jumped up to find Wanda and collect on her bet.

-_Great, what's your next move genius?_- Rogue thought to herself as she realized what she had just gotten herself into.

"So, y' want Remy, huh? Not dat I blame y'. He is _bonne_. Well, I guess we got ourselves another _friendly_ competition, _non_? First one of us t' get wit de _diable _wins. Oh..wait, I guess I should amend dat. De next one of us t' get wit him wins since I already had de pleasure." Belladonna corrected as a devilish smile graced her lips. Rogue felt a wave of rage stirring in her chest.

"There is no way in hell that man would ev'r sleep with ya, darlin'!" Rogue laughed.

"Oh, y' don' believe me? Hmmm, Let's see if I can convince ya…. Well, he does have de cutest birthmark on his…." Belladonna was stopped when a small dagger was slammed into the table in front of her.

"Some things a girl likes ta learn on her own, Bella!" Rogue declared as she pulled the dagger out from the table and slid it back into its hiding place. Belladonna lifted an eyebrow.

Remy couldn't help but notice the two women who were staring at him from across the bar. He was used to the strange reaction his appearance had on women, but these were two very special women. They were both pirates…no, not only pirates, but captains. Belladonna had once enticed him into a short-lived 'relationship' before he had time for rational thought. He was long over that chapter in his life. The second woman was Rogue. He had run across her several times in the past, but their last encounter had triggered something within him. Before long, Remy noticed that he was walking over to their table.

"_Bonjour, _Bella," Remy said as he took Bella's hand and placed a small kiss on her palm.

"_Bonjour, _lover. _Tu as bien foutu!" _Bella answered as she looked over his body.

Remy raised an eyebrow. "_Belle, _Remy's eyes be up here."

Rogue smiled seeing as Bella was caught, until Remy turned his gaze to her.

"_Bonjour, mon chere_." Remy said as his eyes locked into hers. "y' are _tres belle_ dis ev'nin'."

Rogue didn't hear much of what Remy said. She found herself lost in his hypnotic eyes. From the first moment she had met Remy, she was mesmerized by those eyes, the purest rubies she had ever seen. They called to her.

Rogue was pulled out of her dream, when Remy took her hand in his and kissed it so lightly. That familiar sensation in her stomach resurfaced at his touch. –_Girl, get a grip on yourself!_

Remy paused for a moment when he caught her gaze. Her eyes were the most beautiful he had ever seen. A man could easily be pulled into those emerald pools and never surface. Her skin seemed as smooth and pale as porcelain, and her white bangs framed her delicate face. She had a face of an angel, but a body made for sin. Remy continued to hold her gaze and smiled.

Belladonna did not miss the exchange between Remy and Rogue. Her jealously spiked, and she stormed away from the table into a darkened room in the back of the bar. She would win this bet and reclaim Remy as her own!

With Belladonna and the rest of her crew gone, Rogue was left alone with the Cajun. He quickly occupied the seat that was left vacant by Kitty's earlier departure and attempted to start a conversation.

"It's been a long time, _non_?"

"Haven't kept track, Swamp Rat." Rogue quickly shot back. _–Just six months and four days._

"_Mon chere,_ don' tell Remy dat y' forgot dis ol' Cajun?" Remy asked pretending to be hurt by her curt response and took her right hand into his.

"Ah am NOT yer _chere_ or anything else! My name is Rogue and… don't touch me!" Rogue shouted as she pulled her hand away from his.

Remy smiled and said, "_Desole_, it's time we meet de _homme_ who brought us all together, _non_? Come, _mon chere_, ladies first." With that, Remy rose from his chair and offered his arm to Rogue. Acting on pure instinct, she went to accept his gesture, but quickly came back to her senses and jerked away as she walked quickly into the dark room followed by a smirking Cajun.

Remy and Rogue quietly joined the other two captains who were seated at a large wooden table in the center of the room. Remy took a seat next to Piotr which forced Rogue next to Bella. The two women exchanged meaningful looks and then put their full attention to the fifth person in the room.

After only a few moments, the man at the end of the table began to speak. "You all must be wondering why I selected you out of the numerous pirates who occupy the seas. Well, the answer to that question is quite simple. You are the best at what you do. I am in need of a strong group of skilled individuals to retrieve a special artifact for me. This object is of the utmost importance. I am willing to pay an enormous price to the ship that brings this object to me. I am well aware that some of you have history together that most likely will cause some setbacks, but I also know that you all are very competitive and will not turn down a challenge such as this one lightly. This competitive streak, I am certain, will only aid in getting the artifact into my hands that much quicker. Any questions?"

"Plenty of questions, _homme_. First, who are y' and what type of artifact are we t' recover?"

"Ah, yes. Remy LeBeau, captain of _Devil's Lust_, correct?" Remy nodded his head in response. "I am Erik and a collector of sorts. The artifact that I require is a one of a kind necklace that was worn by a high priestess of Hecate over 2,000 years ago. It is said to possess the secret to many of the world's mysteries."

"How do ya figure we're goin' ta find this necklace?" Rogue asked.

"There are three pieces of a map that will lead you to the necklace's hidden location. You must find all three pieces in order to find the artifact."

"I take it zat you do not have any of ze pieces yet, comrade?"

"Correct, but I can point you in the right direction for the first piece." Erik replied as he waited for their answer.

"I have jus' one last question den. How much exactly are y' offerin' for de recovery of dis trinket?" Belladonna asked as she eyed the man's attire.

"I believe you all will find the reward well worth the effort, but in order to sate your appetite I will tell you that it is well over the sum that any of you currently possess in your holdings. Do we have a deal?"

All the captains quickly agreed to undertake this challenge and soon went their own ways for the remainder of the evening. They each gathered their crews together and briefed them on the new task at hand and prepared the ships for the journey.

Remy and Piotr agreed to meet early the next morning and form an alliance against Belladonna and Rogue. They had worked well with each other in the past and knew that if this task was to be completed, it would eventually require some teamwork.

Meanwhile, Belladonna was hatching a plan of her own, and one that did not involve the artifact at hand. She now had two challenges in which she determined to win, one for the money, and the other for pure pleasure. She smiled to herself as she thought of the various possibilities.

Rogue spent her night reaffirming her feelings, or lack thereof, toward a certain Cajun to her closest friends who were more than willing to believe that she was expressing her true feelings at the bar and not just attempting to get a rise out of Bella.After quite some time, Rogue managed to put their romantic notions to rest, while she was left alone the rest of the night to convince herself.

* * *

A/N: I'm not sure if I should continue this or not. It's my first attempt at writing a fanfic, but I do have a detailed plan of where to take this if you like it. Let me know if it's worth it! Thanks! 


	2. San Bartolo

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own the characters of this story. They belong to Marvel.

Couples: ROMY, Jonda, Kiotr, Rolo… others may make an appearance

Chapter 2:

As the sun rose and welcomed in the new day, the four captains found themselves waiting once again for their mysterious host. Erik was to meet the group once more before they departed and point them in the direction of the first leg of their task.

When Rogue arrived at the agreed upon location, she saw that the others were already gathered. Kitty had left the ship earlier in the morning to share a few moments with Kurt and Piotr. She was sitting on Piotr's lap as he talked about the upcoming weather with his first mate, Kurt. She appeared to be in pure bliss as her Russian held her in his arms.

Rogue also spotted Wanda. She was dressed in her usual attire consisting of fitted black pants and shirt with a red buttoned vest and scarf belt at the waist. She was busy trying to distract John from his current obsession, namely a small bonfire on the beach.

Seeing John reminded Rogue of Remy. She scanned the dock and soon found her target. He was leaning back on a tall stack of crates smoking. Rogue took a moment to take in the sight of the man that had been so prominent in her dreams of late. He was wearing tight black pants and a form-fitting black undershirt, which closely hugged his muscular chest. Over this shirt, he wore an open jade silk shirt that gently flowed over his toned arms and shoulders. His auburn hair was loose and blew lightly in the breeze as soft wisps curled at the nape of his neck. Rogue was left breathless for a moment. _How was it possible for a man to look so sinful?_

Rogue was pulled from her thoughts when she saw Belladonna approach Remy. Bella must have spent some extra time this morning preparing herself, because she looked even more radiant than usual. Rogue had no doubt that she was putting on a show for her former lover. _Lover_- using that word to describe Remy in relation to Belladonna was repugnant.

Rogue watched as Belladonna sauntered up to Remy and started speaking softly into his ear. She watched as Remy's smile slowly faded and changed into an unreadable expression. After a few short moments, Remy pushed himself off the crates and walked past Bella leaving her alone and angry.

"Serves ya right, tramp." Rogue said quietly to herself and smiled when Remy caught her gaze and winked.

At that moment, Erik came into view and called the captains together. He was an older gentleman standing tall with flowing white hair that reached his shoulders. Dressed in a red and grey suit that spoke of money, he ushered his audience to his side.

"I'm glad to see that you have all agreed to my little adventure. I do hope that you will be successful and return the necklace to me shortly." Erik said as he glanced over the crews.

"I do have the information that you need to begin on your task. It has come to my attention that the first piece of the map may be located on San Bartolo. Where on the island, I do not know. I would suggest that you set sail soon and begin your search. There is a report of a storm rolling in which may hamper your efforts. Again, thank you and may the best man…or woman… win." With that being said, Erik departed.

Remy and Piotr exchanged looks and agreed to meet in a few minutes to discuss their plan of attack. As Rogue began walking away towards _The Anna Marie_, she felt a strong hand encircle her wrist. When she turned, she was met with a pair of burning red-on-black eyes.

"Good luck, _mon chere_." Remy said as he pressed his lips to the palm of her hand, "Until we meet again!"

Before Rogue could gather her thoughts and respond, he was gone. She, however, was not alone for long.

"It seems dat y' have begun workin' y'r way into Remy's bed. What did he have t' say t' y' dis mornin'," Bella asked, the animosity in her voice quite evident.

"Ah don' see how that is any of yer business, Bella." Rogue said as a sly smile began to form on her lips. "Ah also see that ya aren't wastin' any time. Where did ya get that dress? Whores-R-Us?"

"Laugh all ya want, _salope_. Y'll never know what dat man can do for a woman or how his sweat tastes after a night of pleasure! Remy's mine and I don' share!" Bella huffed as she turned and marched back to the _Dark Ruby_.

"Jus' remember, darlin', that ya started this and Ah'll be damned if Ah'm goin' ta lose ta the likes of ya." Rogue said softly as she boarded her ship and was greeted by Kitty and Wanda.

"What was that all about? Bella seems to be even crazier than usual." Kitty asked as Rogue took her position at the wheel.

Rogue just smiled and watched the other three ships slowly come to life.

"Kitty, Ah noticed that ya were quite friendly with Piotr today. Ah thought ya didn't like that big Russian?" Rogue asked as she watched her friends stir the crew.

"Well, I guess I kinda changed my mind." Kitty answered as a small blushed rose in her cheeks. "He's really a great guy, and so gentle! He like…"

"Oh great! Now you got her started. We'll never hear the end of this!" Wanda exclaimed as she tried to cover her ears with her hands.

"Well, we all saw how you and John on the docks, too! Are you two ever going to commit?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Wanda honestly asked.

"Agghhh!" Kitty yelled as she gave up any hope of ever helping Wanda show any genuine emotion other than mere alcohol induced lust. "You're hopeless!"

"Speaking of showing affection, what was that I saw between you and _Le Diable_? Is that what got under Bella's skin?" Wanda asked as she turned her attention to Rogue who appeared to be lost deep in thought.

"Rogue?"

"Rogue!"

"Oh, yeah… did ya ask meh something, Wanda?" Rogue asked as she came to her senses.

Kitty and Wanda looked at each other and then back at Rogue and smiled.

"I think we let you off the hook too easily last night, captain! Are you sure that you don't want to tell us something?" Kitty asked a little too eagerly.

"Ah stand by what ah said last night. There is nothin' between the Swamp Rat an' meh!"

"What about that kiss this morning?" Wanda asked as Kitty's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Wait a minute! Hold it! Kitty, don' look so happy. Remy jus' kissed mah hand. He's a flirt. It meant nothin'!" Rogue explained.

"_Remy_….so now it's _Remy_?" Kitty asked smiling ear to ear.

"Gawd, ya two are awful! Ah've been talkin' ta Bella too much. It was a slip of the tongue! Leave it alone!"

"Sure," they both said as they smiled. "A slip of the tongue!" The two women quickly ran down the stairs and continued their work at a safe distance from the infuriated woman. They knew that she'd eventually unleash some hideous revenge on them both, but they also knew that she was too busy at the moment to kill.

* * *

Remy stood at the helm of one of the most magnificent ships that ever graced the waters. _The Devil's Lust_ suited him. There were many rumors concerning the black vessel and its mysterious, handsome captain. Some said that Remy was a cursed man forced to seek redemption for past sins, while others concluded that he was the devil himself, L_e Diable Blanc_. In fact, the truth was much more fantastic.

From birth, Remy Etienne LeBeau knew he was different from others. Every morning when he looked upon his reflection he was reminded of that fact. In his youth, he had come to hate his unique eyes, red-on-black beacons that glowed with emotion and called to others and singled him out. It was because of his eyes he was abandoned as a child, why he was forced to live off the streets and sell whatever he could in order to survive.

It was also his eyes that saved him. One day, a man caught sight of the young Remy and was drawn into his eyes. This man took Remy in off the streets and schooled him in the arts of piracy. Jean-Luc knew that the boy would grow to become one of the most notorious of all pirates and would have little trouble earning the respect needed to captain a ship, if for no other reason than his demonic eyes. He became known as _Le_ _Diable Blanc_ and rumors began to spread throughout the underworld of a new captain, one raised by the great Jean-Luc, one that brought the fires of Hell with him. Remy lived up to his father's expectations.

"What y' got dere John?" Remy asked as he looked down over the shoulder of his first-mate.

"Oy, a picture of the most beautiful girl in the world, mate. Isn't she lovely?" John said as he handed the picture to his captain.

"Dis be de _femme_ dat y' were wit at de dock, _non_? Her name 's Wanda?"

"Yeah, she stole my heart." John gushed as he took the photo back and carefully caressed the image. "Crickey, she's a strong willed lady, too. I'm gonna try hard to hold onto this one!"

"I'm happy f'r y', _mon ami. _Not every day dat y' find someone like dat. Remy knows."

"Trouble with Bella again, hey mate?" John asked noticing the change of mood in Remy's eyes.

"_Non_, Bella 's history. She a crazy _femme_. Don' know what Remy was t'inkin' gettin' messed up wit her." Remy shook his head as memories returned. "Dere 's some one though. She 's a _belle femme_ wit beautiful green eyes. Dey call her Rogue and she 's _quel canon_! Y' know her?"

"Oy, I know her! She's the captain of the _Anna Marie_, Wanda's friend. Nice taste my friend. She's hot!" John said as he became entranced with a small flame flickering in a lantern.

"_Oui_, Remy t'inks dat dis little job jus' de perfect chance t' get t' know Rogue." Remy said as he caught sight of San Bartolo Island. "Maybe, dis ol' Cajun catch a break, _non_?"

"Be careful with this one, mate. I hear stories from Wanda. She doesn't like to be pressured and she's not to keen on makin' new friends. She might be crazier than Belladonna." John said as he started to prepare the ship for docking. Remy and Piotr had agreed to dock on opposite sides of the island and work their way inward. That way they could cover twice as much area.

* * *

Rogue saw Remy pull his ship to the east. He was planning on docking on the farther side of the island. With a few swift commands, Rogue was positioned to follow his lead. She was determined to keep the Cajun in her sights and away from Belladonna for as long as she could. She didn't trust Bella and she had a feeling that Remy would be a good ally to have if she hoped to win the money.

Rogue and her crew were only moments behind Remy. As she finished her final checks of the ship and disembarked, she saw him start into the forested area of the island. Bella and Piotr were nowhere to be seen. She smiled and told her crew to split up. Wanda took as small group with her as she started to the north, while Kitty's group went to the south. After they were out of sight, Rogue ordered the rest of her crew to remain with the ship. She went after Remy.

Remy knew that he was being followed. He was trained to notice even the smallest signs. He also knew that it was Rogue. He had caught scent of her perfume over an hour ago and smiled. –_Why y' followin' Remy, chere?- _He thought. –_Mus' t'ink dat I'm her best shot at findin' de map. Well, if she's goin' t' tag along I might as well have some fun wit her!-_ Remy smirked as he spotted the perfect distraction.

Rogue had been following Remy for the past two hours. He wasn't having any luck in locating the map piece, and she was beginning to wonder why she even bothered to follow the man in the first place. Bella was no where in sight. Then, for some reason, Remy stopped and looked toward a small cascading waterfall. –_What are you thinking, Swamp Rat?-_ She thought as he slowly walked closer to the falling water.

Before she knew what was happening, her breath hitched as Remy stripped out of his green silk shirt and boots. Rogue ducked down lower into the overgrowth to avoid being spotted as Remy reached for the hem of his tight black undershirt. Rogue could see the muscles in his abdomen react as he pulled the material over his head. She let out a small gasp when he reached down to his belt. But instead of removing the belt, he pulled out a small tube that was tucked just between it and his lower abs. Before her only a few yards away, stood the most delectably gorgeous man she had ever laid eyes on. He was wild and rebellious, yet somewhat refined. He looked like a living Adonis placed on the Earth for nothing more than pure pleasure.

Rogue couldn't help but feel that she should leave the Cajun and walk back to her ship, but her mind couldn't get her body to agree. Rogue was transfixed watching Remy step under the small waterfall. Even though he still wore his tight black pants, he was breathtaking. As he stood under the water washing his long auburn hair, Rogue watched the water slowly stream down his defined chest and back, traveling lower and lower until it ran under the fabric of his pants. Remy worked the soap into his hair and then rubbed the soapy water over his defined arms and shoulders. The black pants that he wore were becoming even tighter as they clung to his wet body. His soft skin glistened as the sun hit his wet body and Rogue found herself lost in the vision.

_Mah Gawd...Remy!- _Rogue thought as she watched the man finish and step back onto the bank with his hair dripping wet over his face. If there was no desire before, there certainly was now. She needed Remy. She wanted to touch him, taste him, feel his arms wrapped around her.

_Dieu…Remy!_- Belladonna thought as she watched her former lover emerge from the water, his body gleaming from the moisture and pants hugging his body even more than before. Yes, he would be hers again. She would know his touch and kiss once more. Belladonna was certain of that, and if he wouldn't come willingly, she would find a way to make him.

Unbeknownst to Remy, his little show had more than one member in the audience. Belladonna had stumbled upon the scene moments after Remy peeled off his boots. Like Rogue, she found herself unable to tear her eyes away from him. Bella was even more determined to conquer Remy once more.

As Remy stepped back onto the bank, he picked up the clothes that he had discarded moments before and carried them in his hands as he started to make his way back to his ship. The search for the map would have to be postponed a short while since Remy could feel a strong storm blowing in. He hadn't made it too far, when Rogue decided that she would make her presence known to him.

"Hey, Swamp Rat, what have you been doing? You're all wet!" Rogue asked trying to sound surprised by his appearance.

"Jus' took a bat', _chere_. T'ought y' might appreciate de effort." Remy smirked.

"Ya were in need of one, sugah!" Rogue said, "Thanks for the consideration. Ya might also consider coverin' y'rself up. Don't want ya scarin' away the wildlife."

"_Chere, _y' de firs' _femme_ ever tell Remy t' put clothes on." Remy smiled as he pulled his black undershirt back over his head. As Remy pulled the shirt down over his chest, Rogue couldn't help a small hint of disappointment that he had done as she asked, but being that close to a half-naked Remy would not do well for her control.

"Well, ya won't meet many _femmes_ like meh, Swamp Rat." She said mocking him.

"Any luck wit de search?" Remy asked as he ran a hand through his wet hair. Rogue watched as a few rebellious strands fell back down across his face.

"_Chere…?_"

"Oh, no… no luck, yet. Maybe if some people didn' waste time, we could be off this island by now!" Rogue answered trying to conceal a small blush that crept into her cheeks.

"Hmmm, maybe y' should stop talkin' t' dis han'some Cajun den an' get back t' de search, _non?_" Remy replied raising an eyebrow and smirking.

Rogue was about to answer when a loud clap of thunder was heard over head and rain started pouring down on the island. The two quickly glanced around and found a small cave that could offer some protection from the storm until they could return to the ships.

"This is just great! Now ah'm stuck in here with ya of all people!" Rogue exclaimed as she started to wring the water out of her long hair.

Remy walked up close behind Rogue and wrapped one arm around her waist as pulled her hair to one side with the other. He leaned in mere centimeters away from her exposed neck and said, "Now _chere_, I'm sure dat dere are worse people t' be stuck wit dan ol' Remy, _non_?"

Rogue felt his hot breath on her neck and she flushed. She could feel his arm tighten around her waist and pull her even closer to him as his hand began to stroke her cheek and move slowly down to her neck. She had wanted this. It was something that she had dreamed of for several weeks now, but now that it was beginning to become a reality she realized that it was happening too fast. Before he could lower his lips to her neck, she managed to push herself out of his hold.

"What do ya think yer doin'!" She shouted as she turned around to face the confused man. Remy wasn't sure what to say. He had believed that she had wanted him, but now… now, he must have been wrong.

"_Desole, chere_. Remy though' dat y'…" Remy started but was cut off. "Well, ya were wrong! When Ah say don' touch meh, Ah mean it!" Rogue sat down in a corner of the cave with her back to a wall glaring at the Cajun.

Remy slowly found a spot along the opposite wall and leaned against it. He ran his hand through his hair and then pulled out a cigar. "Merde!"

"What?" Rogue asked lifting an eyebrow.

"M' cigars… g't wet n' de rain!" Remy explained as he threw the cigar to the ground and began to pout.

* * *

"Thanks, Piotr, for letting me wait out the rain here." Kitty said as she sat down in a tall backed chair.

"Not a problem, Katja. You are welcome on my ship anytime." Piotr replied as he took a seat opposite the small woman.

"Ja, any _freundin_ of _mein schwester's_ is a _freundin_ of _mein_!" Kurt added as he placed a cup of hot tea on the table in front of Kitty.

"You guys are the greatest! Thanks!" Kitty continued as she took a sip of her tea. "Hey, where do you think Rogue is? I hope she managed to make it back to the ship."

"I vouldn't vorry about _mein schwester_. She is quite resourceful."

"Oy, don't worry your pretty little head, _Sheila_. My captain is out there somewhere too. I'm sure they're fine, right mates!" John said as he came bursting back into the room after raiding the kitchen for some food.

"_Da_, the storm is going to let up soon. I'm sure zat zey are fine." Piotr reaffirmed.

"I wonder if they managed to get caught somewhere together. OH, that would be so romantic! Trapped out in the wild, together, in the rain…" Kitty started to gleam with her romantic notions as various scenarios played out in her head.

"_Nein_! That vould not be_ gűt_. I don't vant that man near her! If he so much as looks at _mein schwester_, I'll kill him!" Kurt began to stomp back and forth growing angrier by the second.

"Not to worry, little man. Rogue is able to take care of her self. If by chance they did end up trapped together, I'm sure she'd set him in his place….right under her!" Wanda smiled as she watched Kurt gape at her with a look of utter shock.

"Oh, don't listen to her. Gosh, Wanda, do you have to be so mean! She's just trying to get under your skin, Kurt." Kitty went to Kurt and patted him on the back trying to comfort him.

John began eating the various spoils he managed to liberate from the kitchen when he noticed several candles slowly burning in the center of the table. As John cautiously reached out towards the beautiful flames, his hand was seized by a very strong and forceful grip.

"John, I believe zat ze last time you played with fire in a mess hall, you managed to scortch ze walls on the _Devil's Lust_, correct? I would appreciate zat occurrence not be repeated on my ship."

"Oh mate, ya spoil all my fun! I was jus' gonna feed the flame a bit." John pouted as he leaned further back into his chair and started to build a small potato castle on his plate.

Kurt, Kitty, and Wanda looked at each other blankly for a few seconds before continuing their tea.

* * *

"Would ya please stop that!" Rogue yelled. "If ya shuffle them cards one more time, Ah swear Ah'll knock ya inta next week!"

"Remy jus bor'd, _chere_. Wan' Remy do somet'ing else wit his hands?" Remy smiled and placed his cards back into his pocket. He started to walk towards her.

"Ah said stay away from meh, Swamp Rat!" Rogue warned, but her body betrayed her with a small shiver.

"Cold, _chere?_" Remy asked as he walked over to where Rogue was sitting and sat down close beside her.

"No! Stay back!" Rogue tried to move away, but Remy caught her shoulders and wrapped his arms around her while draping his other shirt over her back. "Sorry, _chere_, lef' my coat on de ship."

Despite herself, Rogue found that she liked being held in his arms. The heat from his body warmed her and she leaned into his chest. Remy kept his arms around her while she pulled herself closer to him, absorbing the heat produced by their bodies. Rogue took a deep breath and breathed in Remy's scent. He smelled of spices, tobacco, and musk. These scents mixed with his masculine presence made for an alluring combination. _Gawd, he smells so good…_ Rogue thought as she sat there in his arms.

At the same time, Remy was taking advantage of her closeness. He ran one of his hands through her silky hair and pulled a strand close to his face and took a deep breath. She smelled of magnolias and honeysuckle. The scent reminded him of those summer days he spent as a child in the south running along a river bank. He continued to stroke his fingers through her hair and tightened his embrace slightly. She noticed the small action and smiled to herself, ever so slightly.

"Better, _mon chere_?" He asked huskily.

"Mmmm.." This as the only response she could muster at the moment.

They both sat there for a few moments, content, when someone came running into the cave out of the rain.

* * *

A/N: I must admit that Wanda is the character that I know the least about and I have depicted her OCC. I am going to try my best to correct this and do her character justice in the future chapters, so if you notice a slight change in her from this point on please understand! Sorry! Please, review and let me know how I can improve and what you think. Thanks! 


	3. Lingua Romae

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men or anything associated with them…**

Thanks to all those who reviewed!

**Chapter 3: Lingua Romae**

"_Dieu_! Where did dis storm come fr'm!" Bella shrieked as she shook some rain from her hair. She threw her hair over her head and began to wring the water out when she noticed the couple in the corner.

"Well, if dis isn' a charmin' picture." Bella sneered as she approached the pair and placed a hand on her hip. Rogue lifted her head slightly and looked up to see a very angry Belladonna peering down at her.

Realizing her closeness to the Cajun, Rogue jumped up and suddenly missed the heat of his embrace. Silently cursing the blonde, Rogue asked, "What are ya doin' here Bella?"

"I could ask y' de same t'ing, _mon ami_." Bella countered.

"We were gettin' out of the rain." Rogue replied stepping a little closer to Remy who was still seated on the dirt floor.

"Well den, y' g't de answer t' y'r own question." Bella replied. "Mind if I take a seat, _mon coeur_?" Bella implored as she approached Remy and sat down beside him.

"_Non, _go righ' ahead." Remy replied as he stood and walked away. Bella glared at his back as he sauntered to the other side and then turned her attention to Rogue, who was smirking.

"So, have y' two had any luck locatin' dat map? Or have y' been too busy makin' eyes at one 'nother?"

Remy turned and leaned back against the wall of the cave. "We were jus' bout t' have a lil'… parley, us captains." Remy said as he cast Rogue a quick wink. "Good timin'."

"Wouldn' miss it for de world! Hmph… So, where have y' looked?" Bella asked.

"Well, Remy 'ready looked along de southern coast an' de river banks. How bout y', _chere_?" Remy turned to Rogue and lifted a knowing eyebrow.

-_Damn, think of somethin' quick, girl- _"Ah…ummm… checked the forested expanses to the east, but nothin'… caught mah eye." –_Well, it's not a complete lie.-_

"Really? Nothin', _chere_? Dat's too bad." Remy suppressed a small laugh as his mouth quirked upward ever so slightly. Rogue caught his reaction and found herself curious as to how much the Swamp Rat might actually know about her accidental delve into voyeurism.

Deciding that ignorance was better in this particular case, Rogue redirected some attention back onto Bella. "Now that ya know where we've been, how 'bout yourself?"

"Dere's some cliffs off t' de west of dese woods, but nothin' close t' what we're lookin' f'r. Otherwise, I've jus' been enjoyin' de scenery." Bella's gaze shifted back towards Remy with that last remark and her lips quirked at the memory. Remy was too preoccupied shuffling his cards, a nervous habit, and missed her change. Rogue did not.

"Ah suppose we're all in the same boat then, huh. A fine buncha pirates we're turnin' out ta be!" Rogue laughed. "Ah sure hope the others are havin' better luck. At least they're not stuck in a cold, dark cave with the Swamp Rat and Bayou Betty!"

"Ahh, _chere_, Remy can certainly think of worse comp'ny!" He smiled as he lifted his eyes to hers. "Been a while since Remy found h'mself alone in de presence of two such _belle femmes_."

Bella found a large rock projection and took a seat. Crossing her long legs, she began to slowly braid her hair. "If y' don' like de comp'ny, I'd suggest leavin'. Dere's nothin' holdin y' back, jus' a lil' rain n' dat shouldn't bother a river rat like y'. Aft'r all, I'd like some time alone wit Remy t' catch up. What's it been, _cher_, 'round two months?" Bella finished her braid with a small golden clasp that she pulled from a leather pouch attached to her black breeches. She spared a glance to Rogue to find that her spur had stuck home. Rogue was livid and her eyes were darkened…just the response she had expected. A movement from Remy drew her attention.

"_Oui_, Bella." Remy sighed as he walked towards the cave entrance and peered outside. "Jus' ov'r two months. But Remy mus' admit dat he don' remember partin' on de best o' terms."

"_Desole, cher,_ leavin' y' dere alone was terrible. I don' know what came ov'r me." Bella stood and approached Remy swaying her curvaceous hips seductively as she moved closer and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Can y' forgive me, _amour_?"

Rogue quietly watched this exchange looking pensively at the pair. Her curiosity was peaked. She hadn't heard all the details of their parting, but there were rumors. She knew that something had happened near the port town of Port-au-Prince, and that the _Devil's Lust_ had been held there for a fortnight. Beyond that she could merely speculate.

"Nothin' t' forgive, Bella. Y'are who y' are. No harm done."

"So dat's it…dat's all?" Bella asked taken slightly aback by his coolness.

"_Oui_," Remy turned to look her in the eyes, "Remy don't dwell on de past, an' dat's where it'll stay… in de past." He turned and walked back into the cave finally sitting opposite Rogue. Bella continued to stand at the entrance attempting to reconcile this unexpected rejection before returning to her previous seat.

"If ya don't mind meh askin', what exactly happened at Port-au-Prince? Ah heard some stories, but…" Rogue trailed off, and awaited a response from either party.

After a few moments when it seemed as though neither would answer, Remy looked to Rogue and their eyes locked. She noticed that the fiery pulse usually present in his eyes was gone and replaced by something else. Was it regret… pain… emptiness? In an instant the emotion faded and was replaced by the usual mask he wore.

"_Non, chere_, Port-au-Prince was inconsequential, jus' a lil' misunderstandin' 'tween me an' de authorities. Nothin' more." As Remy finished, he glanced back to Bella and then lowered his head, shuffling his cards. Bella uncharacteristically refused to make eye contact with either of the two, and Rogue instantly realized that there was much more to this story than either wanted to reveal. It would have to wait for a later time.

The rain slowed and Remy stood. "Looks like de rain 's ov'r. Remy be headed back t' de ship an' leave y' two _femmes_ t' talk." He took Rogue by the hand and slowly pressed his lips to her palm. "_À tout, mon chere._"(1) With that, he departed without even a look in Belladonna's direction.

Rogue watched Remy leave. When he was out of sight, she looked at her hand and smiled an honest smile.

Turning back to Bella, who looked a little lost for words at the moment, Rogue said, "Seein' that it's getting' late, we should go our separate ways and continue this little search. Wouldn't ya agree Bella?"

"_Oui_, be glad t' get away fr'm y'." Bella quickly took the invitation to leave and did just that, walking out and turning in the opposite direction taken by Remy a few moments before.

-_Well, that was certainly interestin'-_ Rogue thought as she looked around the cave and spotted something that had managed to slip her scrutiny before. In the back of the cavern was a small opening that led further into the darkness. Deciding that exploring a small passage would be slightly more bearable than walking aimlessly in the drizzling rain, Rogue began to feel her way down the channel.

* * *

Back aboard _Neptune's Pearl_…

"Oy, mates, let me out. I promise I'll be good! Please! I already apologized! Please let me go!" John pleaded as he attempted to wiggle out of the ropes that tied him securely to the tall backed chair.

"No way! Look at what you did to me! This was my _favorite_ scarf! Do you have _any_ idea how hard it is to find scarves like _this_!" Kitty screamed as she shoved the offensive scarf under John's nose.

"Ah, _sheila_, I said I was sorry! How was I supposed to know that the fire would get that high and spread to the napkin! I was trying to put it out! I didn't know!" John begged as he put on his most pathetic, pity inspiring expressions.

"What _possibly_ made you think that grabbing a flaming, cloth napkin and waving it around in the air like a madman would help the situation? Not only did the flying embers singe my _favorite_ scarf, but you nearly caught Wanda's hair on fire! Her hair!" Kitty threw her arms in the air and marched over to Piotr who was busy cleaning up the evidence left by John's latest disaster.

"I can't believe how well you're taking this Wanda. If it would've been my hair, I would've killed him. I'm like totally on the verge, and it was just my scarf." Kitty added as she looked over to a very quiet, restrained Wanda. Wanda shifted and an unintentional shiver ran down Kitty's spine when she caught the look in her friend's eyes. This was not good.

"Don't worry, Kitty. Look… the rain is finally letting up outside. Why don't you, Piotr, and Kurt take a break and commence the search. Leave John to me. I'll give him a proper punishment and then we'll join you." Wanda smiled devilishly at her friend and then pulled a small dagger from her knee-high boot. Spinning around to face John, Wanda began fingering the blade.

"Now, darlin'…gulp… what are ya goin' do with that blade?" John asked nervously as he began to squirm in his bonds.

"What? Oh, you mean this little thing? Hmmm…I'm not sure. Maybe…" Wanda trailed off as she quickly lifted arm and threw the dagger with deadly accuracy. Kurt's mouth became unhinged and Piotr couldn't stifle a small wince as they saw where the dagger had landed.

"WANDA! BLOODY HELL! YOU COULD'VE KILLED ME!" John yelped, having paled considerably.

Wanda slowly stalked over to John and grabbed the hilt of the dagger pulling it from the cushion of the chair where it was lodged nicely between his legs. She then ran her hands through his hair and said, "Don't worry, Johnny boy. No one's a better aim, and you'll do well to remember that the next time you feel the urge to unleash your inner pyro!"

"_Ja_…umm…perhaps ve should do as Vanda suggested." Kurt proposed having recovered from his initial shock.

"Yeah, I think it would be best if we split up and continue looking for that map. The sooner we find it, the sooner we can leave this island and give John back to Remy. Speaking of which, I wonder where the others are. Do you think they've already found what we're looking for?" Kitty asked.

"I doubt zey've had any success, Katja. Otherwise, we would've heard from zem by now. Would you join Kurt and me on our search, Katja? John and Wanda could search to ze east and we could take ze west, _da_?" Piotr asked as he took Kitty's hand.

"Sure, that sounds like a good idea. Wanda, you won't kill John will you? I don't think Remy would appreciate losing his first-mate."

"That would depend on John. Will you behave yourself or will another demonstration be in order?" Wanda asked John as she leaned on the back of the chair running her fingers over the ropes.

"No, no, no… I promise I'll be good. Really! Just untie me, please!" John implored.

"Fine." Wanda said as she pulled her dagger out once again and cut the ropes. John jumped from the chair and stretched his arms over his head with a beaming smile on his face.

"Thank you, luv!" John sung out grabbing Wanda by her wrists and proceeded to twirl her around the room.

"John, you better let go of me… NOW!" Wanda ordered. He quickly relinquished his grip and grinned sheepishly. "Uhh…Let's go before I change my mind." Wanda grabbed John by the arm and dragged him out of the room.

"Is it just me, or was that a little creepy? Do you think Wanda will kill him?" Kitty asked looking over to the two men left in the hall.

"It's hard to tell, _Kätzchen_. She is a hard voman to read, and John can test even the strongest of vills."

"_Da, _Remy is always telling us of John's 'accidents'. As close as he is to ze Aussie, I do believe it takes all his control at times not to string him to the yardarm." Piotr shook his head as he led the small group towards the deck so they could begin their search once again.

* * *

An hour later…

Remy was trudging forward with his exploration of the island. His clothes remained wet from the rain and he was becoming acquainted with some of the smaller inhabitants of San Bartolo, namely mosquitoes. –_Dieu, Remy, what did y' get y'rself into?-_ Remy thought as he cut through some more of the overgrowth along his way.

Finally, the forest thinned and he could see the horizon in the distance. The sun was nearing the ocean's waters casting shadows back along the freshly cut trail. The sky was hung with rosy and apricot silks mingled with amethyst strands. Remy stood there, on the edge of the tree line, taking in the image before him. Soon, night would fall and it would be necessary to return to the safety of the ships.

As Remy watched the last rays cross the horizon, he caught a familiar scent on the evening air. A smell he knew all too well….smoke.

Looking down the beach, he saw smoke billowing from a large bonfire a short distance away. –_Dat mus' be John-_ Remy thought as he spotted a tall figure dancing around the flames.

Over the past few years, Remy had come to know the Australian quite well. They had originally met in a small trading town in Jamaica and John was looking for a job. Angus, Remy's previous first mate, had been killed in a dispute over a card game one week prior, leaving a vacancy in his crew. John was an accomplished sailor and had a fierce spirit. He had just sailed from the recently established penal colony, Brisbane, and was the first Australian Remy had ever met. Needless to say, they hit it off immediately.

Of course, Remy did not discover all of John's idiosyncrasies right away. It quickly became increasingly clear that John had a _small _fetish for fire. In any other setting, this particular quirk would be no more than an oddity, but on a ship…a highly _flammable_ ship…this obsession became dangerous. Remy found his vessel docked for repairs more times in the first few months of John's employment than he had in over three years of piracy. Anyone who happened to observe John's antics would surely find them highly amusing from a safe distance, but everyone has their limits.

Remy had attempted countless times to break John of his destructive habits, but to no avail. It was a hopeless cause. Eventually, Remy learned ways to control and isolate the damage while keeping John satisfied.

As Remy approached, he started to make out conversation above the crackling sounds of the fire.

"John, I thought you said that you were only going to build a_ small_ campfire?" Wanda sighed as she sat down on a nearby log and began cleaning a rabbit that she had killed earlier.

"Isn't it lovely, _sheila_? Look at the beautiful colors!" John began to laugh deeply as he continued his dance. "I am Lord of the Flame!"

Wanda decided to ignore John's madness and continue preparing their dinner.

"Is dis fool givin' y' problems, _chere?_" Remy asked as he stepped into view.

"Remy!...No, nothing I can't handle. Care to join us for a bite to eat?" Wanda placed the meat on a makeshift spit and it began to cook.

"_Oui_, _merci_. Did y' have any luck findin' de map?" Remy asked.

"No," Wanda said as she shook her head, "How about you? Where have you been all day?"

Remy was about to answer when John leapt down on the sand next to him.

"Oy, mate, am I glad to see ya! You won't believe what they did to me!" John shouted as threw another log into the growing fire.

"Don't y' t'ink dat fire 's high 'nough, John?" Remy raised a dark brow as he titled his head to the side causing a few strands of his auburn hair to fall into his face.

"Naw, I think it's just about right."

Remy and Wanda looked at each other and shook their heads, smiling. –_God, love him_- John may test their nerves, but neither could deny that life would be far less entertaining without their Aussie.

Wanda pulled the rabbit meat from the fire and divided it among the three of them. They ate by the light of the fire and shared stories of the day's adventures.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"I can't even see where de hell I'm goin'!" Bella shouted as she threw her arms up into the air in frustration. "I swear if I never see anot'er tree in my life, I'll die happy!"

Bella continued feeling her way through the trees and overgrowth attempting to find the _Dark Ruby_. Thoughts of the earlier conversation with Remy plagued her mind. She ran the words over and over again trying to see where she went wrong. _–Dieu, dat man can be so stubborn!_

"This is very güt, _Kätzchen_! Vere did you learn to cook like this?"

"Who 's dat?" Bella asked herself as she edged closer to the voices. "Hmmph, I should have known." Kitty, Piotr, and Kurt were seated near a small fire on the beach with _Neptune's Pearl _in the distance. Each held small bowls in their hands and were enjoying whatever meal Kitty had put together.

As Bella eavesdropped on their conversation, she learned that they had been as unsuccessful as she had been that day. Kurt stoked the fire and turned to take his seat next to his captain, while Kitty was seated comfortably on Piotr's left with her head resting on his broad shoulder. Kurt smiled as he watched Piotr wrap his arm around Kitty, and he thought back to the strange turn of events that brought them all together.

Four years ago, Kurt was sailing aboard the _Callisto_ traveling from Germany back to the familiar waters of the Caribbean. He had just finished school in Austria and was expected to meet his sister in the port town of Bellefontaine. He would then join her on the _Anna Marie_ and serve as the quartermaster. True, he had spent five years becoming an educated man of Europe, but the sea was still in his blood. Like Rogue, he was born and raised on that very same ship and always intended to be a part of that life again.

Kurt was sleeping in his quarters when a roar of volleys boomed and tore threw sections of the ship's mizzenmast. The _Callisto_ was being fired upon. Kurt quickly dressed and went topside only to be met with thick black smoke and falling debris. Off the starboard railing, Kurt spotted the outline of a ship through the haze. He pushed his way towards the quarterdeck and spotted the captain standing near the wheel.

"Vhat is happening!" Kurt yelled over the confusion.

"They're after our cargo! Get back below!" Captain Worthington shouted as he turned to face the young man.

"Can ve hold them off?"

"No, they'll be boarding us soon. We don't have the firepower to match the _Neptune's Pearl_!" Worthington yelled as he shifted to bellow commands to the crew below.

The fight was short-lived. Piotr easily took control of the smaller ship and claimed the prize he was after. The _Callisto_ was transporting guns and powder to Jamaica. There are few richer cargos to be taken, and now it was his. Piotr's crew lined the surviving passengers and Worthington's crew on the deck. Most of the survivors were taken aboard the _Neptune's Pearl_ and locked away in the hold. A few select men were left aboard the _Callisto_ to help sail the vessel to St. Lucia where they could sell both the ship and cargo.

Kurt was taken to the _Neptune's Pearl_ and was put to work along with a few of the other passengers unfortunate enough to have selected Worthington's ship as their transport. Over the course of the weeks it took to reach their destination, Kurt became well acquainted with the men of the _Neptune's Pearl_ and its captain. He was a truly talented seaman and had a penchant for negations, which were valuable traits to have when dealing with the men who graced the ranks of this crew.

When they finally arrived at their destination, Piotr sold the cargo for a handsome price and released the men. The _Callisto_ was sold to an Elizabeth Braddock, a wealthy British colonist, who eventually returned the vessel to Captain Worthington. Kurt was offered a permanent position in the crew, and he accepted after a day's consideration. He wrote his sister to apprise her of his plans and then began his new life aboard the _Neptune's Pearl._ Kurt started out as a gunner on the ship, but quickly climbed the ranks to first-mate. It was only a few months after his initial encounter with Captain Rasputin when he finally met up with his sister once again.

Rogue sent an invitation for Kurt to join her at Martinique for the yearly spring festivities, a tradition that was started by their mother years prior. She insisted that the 'pickings' were much too great to be missed. It was agreed, and they set sail for the small island.

It had been five years since he had seen his sister and was anxious to see how she faired. When the ship docked, it didn't take Kurt long to locate the _Anna Marie_. Rogue was walking the deck inspecting the ship, when she spotted Kurt running along the dock.

"Kurt!" Rogue yelled as she waved her arms in the air.

"Rogue! Can I come aboard?" Kurt asked as he approached the ship.

"Well, let meh think… O' course, get up here!" Rogue barely finished as Kurt ran onto the deck and embraced his sister in a fierce hug.

"_Mein schwester_, I brought someone vith me. He vould like to meet you." Kurt said as he looked over his shoulder towards the dock.

"Kurt, if ya are tryin' ta settle meh down with a man, Ah'll have ya know that Ah don't need one nor do Ah want one!" Rogue replied as she placed her hands on her hips and glared at her brother.

"No, no, no…" Kurt quickly replied as he shook his head, "He's my captain, the one I told you about. He has heard stories about you, and vhen I asked if I could come to meet you, he wanted to be introduced."

"Ah suppose. Why don't ya bring him ta the ship tonight? We can get ta know each other and ya can tell meh about your time away." Rogue suggested.

"That sounds _güt._ I'll bring him back here around seven o'clock. _Danke_!"

Kurt ran off the ship and returned with Piotr later that evening. The three ate, drank, and discussed all manners of things as the hours progressed. It was early in the morning when Wanda and Kitty returned to the ship from their own adventures ashore, and were introduced to the men. Kitty was obviously taken with Piotr immediately.

The five continued talking into the wee hours of the morning. Kurt regaled everyone with tales of his time in Germany and travels throughout Europe, while Piotr and Rogue exchanged stories of their exploits.

At the end of their visit, Kurt promised to stay in touch with Rogue and the two embraced once again. Piotr took Kitty by the hand and placed a small kiss on the back of her palm, a trick he learned from a friend. Before they parted ways, Rogue offered Piotr her aid when needed and he returned the offer. Several friendships and allegiances were made that day stemming from one fated voyage on an unfortunate ship.

Kurt was drawn from his thoughts when Kitty asked him a question.

"Vhat?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt, I think I heard something moving around over there. Did you hear it?" Kitty asked as she pointed to an incline covered with bushes behind Kurt.

"_Nein, Kätzchen_. I'm sorry, but I didn't hear anything."

Bella had been watching the three for a few minutes. Kitty and Piotr had been conversing privately with each other while Kurt appeared to be in deep thought. After a small interruption, which she could only assume resulted from speculation over noises in the distance, the group continued their conversations.

"_Dieu_, they're speakin' too softly again." Bella inched her way closer to the group. She wanted to hear any plans they were making since she was certain they wouldn't share that information with her willingly. When this expedition had started, she had hoped that she could form an allegiance with Remy among other things, but that possibility was fading. She would have to find other means to get what she wanted.

The rain from earlier in the day had thoroughly soaked the ground of the island, and the darkness of night made it nearly impossible for Bella to see what was directly in front of her. She inched closer and closer, when suddenly the ground began to slip out from under her feet.

"AAAAAAHH!" A scream pierced the night and Piotr, Kurt, and Kitty jumped to their feet.

"What was that?" Piotr asked, "Kitty, stay here. Kurt and I'll go investigate."

"Okay..." Kitty responded as she took her seat near the small fire.

Kurt and Piotr approached the spot where they felt the scream had originated from. As they got closer, they could hear some colorful French curses. "_Fils de pute!"_

The men couldn't contain their laughter when they saw an irate Belladonna trying to crawl out of the mud that she managed to slide into from a hillside above.

"Are y' jus' goin' stand dere, or are y' goin' t' help me!" Bella shrieked.

The two men were laughing so hard, they couldn't respond. Kitty heard Kurt and Piotr and ran to see what was so funny. She arrived just in time to see Bella fall back into the mud getting even more mud into her long blonde hair.

"Hey, Bella! When they say mud can be good for your complexion, I don't think that's what they mean!" Kitty exclaimed.

"_Va te faire foutre!_" Bella shouted as she crawled her way out of the mud and onto the sand of the beach. Now covered in sand and mud, Bella stomped off to find the _Dark Ruby_ refusing to look back at the three snickering fools.

* * *

Back in the caverns…

"Why did Ah think this would be a good idea?" Rogue asked herself as she crawled through the dark, wet channel.

She had been working her way slowly through the passage for the past two hours. She imagined that night had arrived not long ago, not that it mattered since there was little light in the tunnel to begin with.

Suddenly the channel opened up into an airy cavern. Rogue looked around her new surroundings and found that the tunnel had led her to a grotto near the water's edge. She could hear the ocean's waves smashing against the rocks outside and smell the salty sea air.

A beam of moonlight illuminated a niche on the far wall drawing Rogue's attention. When she was close enough to inspect the hollow, she saw an inscription in a foreign tongue. -_Ah guess this might be what Ah'm lookin' for._- Rogue thought as she ran a finger over the unfamiliar words.

"Well, Ah can't read this, but Ah think Ah know someone who can." Rogue said to herself and took out her journal and scribbled down the words as they appeared in the inscription.

After she double checked the accuracy of her note, Rogue placed the journal back into the inner pocket of her vest. She climbed to the large mouth of the grotto, which opened up onto the water. There was a ship in the distance, the _Devil's Lust_. She could recognize its formidable outline in the moonlight. –_At least Ah'm close ta mah ship._- Rogue thought remembering that she docked nearby as she dived into the water and began to swim towards the shore.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­

Everyone, save Bella and Rogue, had met back on the _Anna Marie_. After an unsuccessful day of searching, they were discussing the plans for the next morning and enjoying a few rounds of ale.

All were so caught up in their discussions and drinking, no one noticed a soggy and slightly agitated Rogue standing in the doorway of the cabin.

"Ah'm glad y'all are so concerned for mah wellbein'!" Rogue shouted as she sat in a chair and started to peel off her knee-high boots.

"Rogue!" Kitty and Kurt shouted simultaneously.

"_Chere_, glad y' decided t' join us." Remy smirked as he leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on her table.

"Can it, Swamp Rat, and get yer feet off mah table!" Rogue ordered and then turned to Kurt and the others. "Ah take it that none of ya have had any luck locatin' what we're lookin' for?"

"No, we couldn't find anything on this godforsaken island. John and I looked all over the eastern portions, while Kurt, Piotr, and Kitty took the west." Wanda explained as she began to pour Rogue a drink of brandy.

"Yeah, and Remy looked to the south, but didn't find anything either. We don't know where Bella looked, but we're pretty sure she didn't find anything considering her mood." Kitty added and giggled.

"What's so funny?" Rogue asked lifting a brow.

"Nothing…I'll tell you about it later." Kitty smiled and exchanged glances with Piotr and Kurt, who were also smiling.

"Well, while y'all were enjoyin' yourselves, Ah came up with somethin'." Rogue said as she pulled her small leather journal from her vest. "Ah think this may be what we were lookin' for. It's not a map, but Erik could've been wrong. Ah think this is a clue that will lead us ta the next piece. Kurt, do ya know this language? I can't make it out."

Rogue handed Kurt her journal and pointed to the note she had taken on the inscription.

"_Petite lapidem nigriorem quam noctem et prognatum ex igne cum margine acriore quam chalybe. Ibi invenietis ductorem requisitum incasum ab rota Morettiae._" Kurt recited the words.

"Well?"

"It's Latin. I think it says 'Seek the stone, dark as night and born from fire with an edge sharp as steel. There you will find the guide you need engraved by Morettian wheel.' Vhere did you find this, _schwester_?" Kurt asked.

"When the rain came this afternoon, Ah ran into a cave…" Rogue paused and looked over to Remy before continuing, "…and Ah found a passage that led to a grotto near the sea. This inscription was carved into one of the walls. Do ya know what it means?"

"I t'ink I do, _chere._" Remy stood and placed his drink on the table. Everyone turned to him and waited for an explanation.

"I've seen it before." Remy added.

"Ze inscription?" Piotr asked.

"_Non_, not de inscription…de stone. Actually, it's a necklace."

"Where did ya see it, and what makes ya think it's the same one?" Rogue asked.

"It's in Port Royal. And t' answer yer second question, I've nev'r seen a stone as black as dat one… obsidian, I t'ink. Y' also mentioned Morettian, right? Well, the artisan dat created dat necklace was Valerio Moretti, a Venetian glass worker." Remy turned and looked out the window of Rogue's cabin.

"Zat makes since, _comrade_. Obsidian is a volcanic stone and can be extremely sharp. Where in Port Royal did ya see zis?" Piotr asked as he walked over to Remy and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Hmph…" Remy shook his head, "A woman was wearin' it."

"O' course the Swamp Rat remembers it! It has to do with a woman! Ah'm not surprised!" Rogue lowered her glass and glared at Remy.

"Jealous, _chere_?" Remy smirked.

"Ah don't think so! Keep dreamin', darlin'! How do we even know if this woman lives in Port Royal? She could've been visitin' or she may not even have it anymore!" Rogue exclaimed and started pacing around the room.

"I'm sure she still has it, _chere_. It was a gift from her _père_, Professor Conoway. Once somethin' 's in dat family, it stays in de family." Remy explained and moved over to the maps on Rogue's desk. "We're only a day's voyage away from de port."

"I guess that means we're going to Port Royal!" Kitty declared happily and moved to mark their course.

"Guess so, _petit_."

The captains continued to discuss their plans for the next day, before finally parting ways. Remy and John rowed over to the _Devil's Lust_ using the same dinghy Rogue had brought from the shore earlier. Wanda and Kitty dropped Piotr and Kurt off on the beach so they could make their way back to their ship. The next morning, they all would set sail for Port Royal and try to track down the daughter of Professor Conoway.

* * *

1 Literally, "Within the hour, my dear", but is a cute way to say "see you soon".

A/N: Yes, Sekhmet Conoway will be making an appearance in the next chapter. She's a character from the comics, who slightly obsesses over Gambit. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to have the next chapter up shortly!


	4. Sekmeht Conoway

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men or anything associated with them…**

A/N: As I mentioned before, Sekmeht is a character from the comics. I'm going to change her background a little, but I'll explain in the story. For now, she will remain Egyptian in heritage, but will have been raised primarily in England.

Thanks to all those who reviewed!

**Chapter 4: Sekmeht Conoway**

Morning came quickly. Rogue had hardly slept and the first rays of the morning sun mocked her as they danced through her cabin, slipping through the windows at the stern. Silently cursing the onset of day, Rogue stretched her slender arms above her head, and rested on her elbow facing the window. The _Devil's Lust_ was visible in the distance, alive with early morning preparations. The crew was scurrying about the deck carrying out whatever orders had been issued. The distance between the ships made it impossible for her to identify anyone in particular, but a thought slowly began to creep into her mind. If Remy was to sail first, he could easily reach Port Royal before the others. Even the _Anna Marie_ couldn't keep pace with a ship like the _Devil's Lust_. If he acquired the necklace first, there was no guarantee that he would share the information with them. They had no allegiances, did they? She had shared her discovery, but she had needed their help. Would he return the favor, or would he try to claim the prize for himself? She couldn't take that risk.

Rogue jumped to her feet and quickly dressed. When she reached the helm, she found that Kitty and Wanda were already preparing the course, and the crew was readying the ship.

"When can we lift anchor?" Rogue asked as she double checked their calculations.

"Soon, Captain." Kitty replied.

"We need to sail before the _Devil's Lust_ can gain an advantage." Rogue's eyes flickered in the direction of the ship. Kitty and Wanda nodded in agreement.

Moments later, the ship was ready to lift anchor and the _Anna Marie _was put to sea with a strong morning tide. The sails were filled with a gentle northeasterly breeze pushing them along their destined course.

When they were a good distance from San Bartolo, Rogue looked back to the small island and smiled. The other three vessels had just begun to make headway. The _Dark Ruby_ and _Neptune's Pearl_ were no match for her ship, but the same was not true for the other. Rogue could only hope that she had succeeded in giving herself enough leeway.

The weather was beautiful; bright sun and strong winds. Rogue and her crew managed to keep their distance from the other ships, but the _Devil's Lust_ was closing. She wasn't worried. Remy wouldn't have time to pull ahead before they reached the port.

The sun began to sink into the distance, when Port Royal came into view. The harbor was easily accessible and the city was a pirate's paradise. Known for its taverns, brothels, and shipyards, Port Royal was a gem among cities. The British had gained control of the island from the Spanish in 1655, and had since expanded its commerce. The harbor was a sight to be seen. It could comfortably hold as many as 500 ships, and at one time had been a favorite port of the infamous Henry Morgan.

The harbormaster pulled alongside the ships as they entered the harbor assigning each a suitable berth. Officials came aboard and tallied the duties to be paid, and the crews were given their liberty. The _Anna Marie_ was the first to dock. Wanda and Kitty remained on the ship to finish with their inspections and secure the hold, while Rogue went ashore deep into the scandalous districts of the city.

The houses were brick and huddled close together. Rogue made her way along the unpaved streets acknowledging a few familiar faces. Drunkards stumbled out of the various taverns and fell into the streets, while women sold themselves without hesitation. Rogue slipped into one of the popular establishments and took a seat at the nearest table quickly drawing the attention of nearly every man-jack in the room. Their eyes lingered on her leather-clad form, but she met each of them with icy stares. She was not a woman to be trifled with. The serving wench took Rogue's order and scurried off to fetch the drink when she spotted the pistol hanging at her side.

It wasn't long before a familiar form appeared in the doorway of the inn. Remy moved towards the bar and engaged the barkeep in conversation, no doubt enquiring after Conoway. Remy didn't notice Rogue's presence in the crowded tavern, and she took the opportunity to admire every inch of his profile. He was dressed in a rich crimson waistcoat, a white, full-sleeved shirt embroidered with black silk, and snug black breeches. –_Good God. The Devil himself couldn't be more handsome._ - Rogue wasn't the only person admiring Remy, though. Minutes after his arrival in the tavern, he became surrounded by a crew of vile strumpets and common prostitutes clamoring for his attentions and coin.

Rogue's eyes narrowed and she downed the rest of her rum in one gulp. Just as she was about to stand and intervene in the wanton display, a firm hand took her by the shoulder.

"Fancy seeing you here again, darling." Rogue turned to see a tall man standing beside her with long, white hair and piercing grey-blue eyes.

"Joseph." She hissed.

"You look delectable." A curled smile formed on his face. "You're a fine-lookin' piece, indeed."

Rogue smacked Joseph's hand away from her shoulder and watched as his smile changed into a taunting smirk. He was trying to provoke her, and she knew it. "Ah didn't notice the _Waveraider_ in the harbor."

Rogue eased back into her seat as Joseph pulled another up to her side and leaned back.

"You're an observant one. She went down in a helluva storm…came outta nowhere, and took her down. I sail the _Triton's Revenge_ now." Joseph waved for a passing serving girl and ordered a whiskey. "What brings you back to these parts, sweet? I thought you had your fill of this port town." He paused as his drink arrived at the table and he took a drink. "Come back for me?"

"Hah! Ah see ya didn't lose your sense of humor! Ah'm actually lookin' for someone else." Rogue scanned the bar to reinforce her assertion.

"Mmm…That's too bad. I was hopin' for a little fun tonight. Who is he?" Joseph asked.

"What?"

"Who's this man that you're waitin' for? He can't be much of a man if he leaves a woman like you alone in this place." Joseph countered Rogue's glare with a smile.

"Ah'll have ya know that Ah don't need a man ta protect meh! Ah can take care of mahself!"

Joseph threw his head back and let loose a deep laugh. He grabbed his tankard and lifted it into the air, "To women and their spirit!"

Joseph's loud laugh and toast caught Remy's attention at the bar. When he looked over to the table, his eyes landed on the couple. -_How did I miss y', chere_? - Rogue was sitting across from a man Remy knew well, and she looked magnificent. Unlike most women of the time, Rogue was clad in tight black breeches, which hugged her sensuous curves. Her green leather vest fit snuggly over a white silken shirt, and she sported a dark leather belt that hung loosely over her hips. From his vantage point, Remy could see the dagger tucked into the top of her knee-high boots and the pistol at her side with a raven decorating the hammer. –_Dieu!_

Rogue and Joseph were arguing. Remy couldn't make out the words from his position, but he could imagine the tongue lashings that were likely falling from her lips. On several occasions, he himself had been victim to such words. A gentle smile graced his face as he thought back to some of their heated debates. There was little in this world he liked more than to fall into a war of words with that spitfire. No other woman could heat his blood so easily.

The smile quickly faded when Remy saw Joseph's hand reach out to take Rogue's. She pulled away from his touch easily, but he was crossing the line. No man should touch Rogue… no man but himself. A strange feeling swept over Remy. It was jealousy, or at least the closest to jealousy Remy had ever come. Joseph's eyes kept drifting to Rogue's cleavage, and Remy's eyes narrowed. _This_ had gone on long enough!

"'Scuse Remy, ladies, _mais_ he mus' take care o'some business." He stood and made his way towards Rogue's table.

When Remy reached Rogue, he took her by the hand and placed a soft kiss on her fingertips. "_Bonsoir, chere_!"

Rogue lifted an elegant brow and watched as Remy turned to Joseph and stiffened. The two men exchanged an angry stare before sharing a firm handshake.

"Captain Prescott."(1) Remy curtly addressed Joseph.

"Captain LeBeau," Joseph said, "I didn't expect to see you again… 'til we met in Hell. This calls for another drink."

Remy slid into a chair at the table and turned to Rogue. "Dis cur botherin' y', _mon chere_? Want Remy get rid o' him?"

"Naw, sugah. As Ah said before, Ah can take care of mahself. It's the Swamp Rats Ah can't seem ta lose." Rogue rolled her eyes.

A serving girl was passing by the table when Remy caught her by the hand and asked her to pour another round of drinks for the three of them. When she finished, she gave a quick wink and trailed her hand over his shoulders as she continued on her way.

"Always were good with the trollops, LeBeau…" Joseph sneered and tilted his head in Rogue's direction as he continued, "…but leave the _real_ women to me."

"Y' be flirtin' with de Devil…stop 'fore y' get burned." Remy bit out.

"Think you're man enough to take me, LeBeau?" Joseph asked as he pushed his jacket back exposing his small pistol, and the tension increased tenfold.

"_Oui_…more dan enough." Remy began to stand when Rogue shot her hand out and grabbed him by the arm.

"As amusin' as this is ta watch, Ah'll have ta stop ya, Darlin'." Rogue stood and turned towards Remy while maintaining her vigorous hold on his arm. "We need ta finish our business."

"Lettin' a woman fight your battles now are you LeBeau?" Joseph joked. Remy saw red and attempted to break free from Rogue's possessive grip, but she held firm.

"I fight f'r myself," Remy hissed, slipping into the first person. "We'll finish dis later, _mon ami_! It seems _chere_ wants t' spend some time with Remy, _non_?" Remy took Rogue by the hand and strode hard towards the door. As they exited into the street, he let out an exasperated cry. "_Merde_!"

Rogue watched as Remy spun on his heel. They stood face-to-face mere inches apart, neither wanting to back down. His face was glowing with a barely concealed rage, but Rogue stood her ground.

"Remy can take care o' hisself, Rogue! 'Sides, what were y' doin' with dat _homme_?"

"That's none of your business, Swamp Rat! We need ta find that necklace, and ya need ta stay outta trouble 'til we do!" Rogue's eyes flashed and she was breathing hard. Remy lowered his head and paused.

As they stood in silence, Rogue noted their closeness and her heart quickened. She could feel the heat radiating from his body as he struggled to regain his composure. Shadows cast from the dim streetlamps danced across his face accentuating his handsome features and then their eyes locked. For a brief moment, Rogue's breath hitched as she noticed Remy lower his face towards hers. –_He's goin' kiss meh_!- Instinctively, Rogue closed her eyes and waited for their lips to meet.

Rogue could feel Remy's breath on her face and his hands on her hips. Just as she was certain he was about to close the distance between them, he stopped. "Y' right, _chere_. It's best we get back t' business, _non_?"

Frustrated, Rogue watched as Remy turned and walked away.

* * *

The _Dark Ruby_ docked shortly after _Neptune's Pearl_, and was given berth next to Rogue's _Anna Marie_. Belladonna barked some last orders to her crew as she disembarked and took off towards the town. Slipping through some darkened alleys and narrow streets, she came to a familiar façade far from the hustle and bustle of Lime Street. The small structure was just on the outskirts of Port Royal in a district called Pirates' Yard.

Bella remembered the house well. She had spent years growing up inside those brick walls and playing on the sand floors. Her mother had raised her for a time, while educating her daughter on the benefits of being a woman in a man's world. Bella learned how to manipulate men to her will by using her given charms. A gift her mother, Rebecca Boudreaux, possessed in abundance.

Rebecca had worked at Port Royal in a bordello for most of her life. She took pleasure in the power she had over her clients, and was a favorite among the men. She worked her charms and collected money, clothes, and jewelry, but her greatest prize was the pirate captain she took as her own; Marius Boudreaux. They married and had two children, but the home was far from happy. Rebecca refused to give up her promiscuous life and the sea was Marius' greatest love. He left and would be gone for months at a time only returning long enough to sell his plunder and regale his children with stories of his latest adventures. When they were old enough, Marius began taking Bella and her brother, Julien, on his ship teaching them the finer points of piracy. They were quick learners. Bella found that she loved the sea as much as her legendary father and surpassed her brother in skill. At first, the crew of her father's ship didn't take kindly to a woman on board, but she won their approval as she fought time and again alongside Marius. When Marius was killed in a bloody battle against the Marauder, Belladonna stood for captain and wasn't opposed. From that time on, Belladonna lived the life her father had cherished and left her brother in Port Royal to make one of his own.

But now she needed him. Julien was the only person Bella could trust in this matter and he _would_ help her. With her determination firmly in place, she approached the wooden door and knocked.

The door opened slowly and a tall, lanky silhouette appeared.

"'Ello, _sœur_. Lil' late f'r a visit, _non_?" Julien opened the door allowing Bella entrance into the small room.

"I'll make dis quick, an' don't make me repeat myself! I need y'r help. De prize 's big an' I'll give y' a captain's share." Bella took a seat across the room and tossed her long blonde hair over her shoulder.

"A captain's share…y' mus' be desperate t' ask f'r my help at dat price. What's dis prize y' speak of?" Julien walked to a cabinet, took out a bottle of rum and poured two glasses.

Julien crossed the room and handed the glass to his sister and then waited for her response.

"I'm lookin' f'r an artifact. Some old _homme_ willin' t' pay a fortune t' get his hands on it, but dere's a complication. He pulled in several captains t' find it, and we're all competin' f'r de loot." Bella explained and took a drink from her glass.

"Who are y' up against? Dey any good?" Julien asked.

"_Oui_… Captains Rasputin, LeBeau, and…Darkholme." Bella spat the last name out as if the mere mention of it left a bad taste in her mouth. Julien's eyes went wide with recognition. He had witnessed firsthand the animosity his sister shared with Captain Darkholme.

"I'm surprised y' two haven't killed each other yet. Dere mus' be a lot o' money involved!"

"An' more…" Bella whispered under her breath.

"So, what brings y' here?" Julien asked.

"We need t' find de next piece o' de puzzle. It mus' be in Port Royal, 'cause dis 's where dey led me." Bella placed her empty glass on a nearby table and stood.

"Led y'? What do y' mean, Bella?"

"I suppose de others found what we were lookin' f'r at San Bartolo, 'cause I woke up t' find de _Anna Marie_ haulin' ass t' dis hell hole."

"Well, y' didn't expect Rogue t' help y', did y'?" Julien laughed.

"_Non_, but I didn't expect her t' find it so soon! I haven't had a chance t' work my charms on her crew yet, or de other men." Bella turned and paced the length of the room.

"Losin' y'r touch, _sœur_? Nev'r took y' more dan a few minutes t' work y'r magic b'fore."

"_Non! _I jus' got… _distracted_. I won't make dat mistake again. Are y' goin' t' help or _non_? I don't want t' waste my time here talkin'!"

"_Oui_, I'll help y'. Let's go ferret out y' 'friends' and see what we can find."

* * *

Back on the _Anna Marie_…

Kitty and Wanda were just finishing the last touches to the ship when they heard a familiar Australian accent yelling to them from the docks.

"Hey _sheilas_! Are you still up there?" John yelled.

Wanda walked over to the railings and spotted John standing near the bow. "Hey Johnny boy, come on up!" John climbed aboard followed closely by Kurt and Piotr, who were waiting off to the side.

"So what brings you guys over here? Miss us already?" Kitty smiled and placed a hand on Piotr's shoulder.

"We actually wanted to share some news with you, but we have a question first." Piotr said as he took a small note from his jacket's pocket. "Why did ze _Anna Marie_ sail so quickly from ze island? You left us behind, Katja."

"Oh…well, Rogue was worried that Remy might find the necklace first. We don't even know if he told us everything he knows." Kitty explained and looked away.

"No need to worry your lil' head about that, _sheila_. You got an ace up your sleeve…me! I'll not be hidin' _anything_ from my darlin' Wanda!" John lifted his eyebrows suggestively. "'Sides, I know Captain and he has takin' a likin' to yours. What do you say, mate? Let's share the good news with 'em."

"_Da_…You see, we went into town and talked with ze locals. It appears zat Professor Conoway owns ze Rose Hall Plantation, and zere's a ball tomorrow night to celebrate his daughter's birthday." Piotr handed the small note to Kitty. "Zat's an invitation. Would you care to join me, Katja?"

"How…?" Kitty asked looking up into the Russian's eyes.

"A pirate never reveals his sources!" Piotr smiled.

"Of course I'll join you, Piotr, but what about the others? How will they get in?" Kitty asked.

"You see, _Kätzchen_, vhile Piotr vas getting that invitation, he also managed to acquire two more…" Kurt said as he waved the other envelopes in the night air. "…one _fűr_ John, _űnd_ one _fűr_ myself!"

"Yeah! What do you say, luv? Wanna dance?" John asked wrapping his arm around Wanda's waist. She smiled and leaned into his chest. "I didn't think you'd ever ask!" She said putting her hands on his shoulders and then pushed him unceremoniously to the deck.

Wanda stepped over her Australian and laughed. "Come on, Johnny boy! I could use your help fixing the last of this rigging. We're done here, right?" Wanda asked as she turned to Piotr.

"_Da_."

"Good. Then I'll be getting back to work." Wanda grabbed John by the shirt collar and led him to the foremast.

Kitty turned to Kurt and Piotr with a concerned look on her face. "Wait, what about Rogue?"

"I vill be escorting _mein schwester_ to the ball. Who did you expect?" Kurt smiled and handed his invitation to Kitty.

"Oh, I guess that just leaves Remy. Didn't you think about him?"

"You worry too much, Katja. We could only get those, and I don't believe zat we have to worry about Remy. I'm sure he'll be able to get in whether he's invited or not." Piotr walked up to Kitty and pulled her close. "Kurt and I must be going, but we'll meet you and Rogue here tomorrow night at seven."

Piotr placed a soft kiss on Kitty's head and then they departed, leaving John behind.

* * *

Meanwhile, aboard the _Dark Ruby_…

"What do y' see, Julien?" Bella asked looking towards the neighboring ship.

"Dere's five…three _hommes_ and two _filles_. I can't see de _petit_'s face, but de tall one 's talkin' about a ball. Mus' be de Conoway's celebration." Julien said as he looked through the spyglass.

"What celebration y' talkin' 'bout?" Bella turned to look at her brother.

"Conoway be havin' a birthday ball f'r his _fille_ 'morrow night. Dey mus' be goin'… Y' know, Conoway 's a collector of sorts. He might have dat piece y' lookin' f'r." Julien turned to his sister and clipped the spyglass back onto his belt. "It's worth a shot, _non_?"

"If Rogue 's goin' t' dat ball, den so are we! Tell me everything y' know 'bout Conoway, Julien. I like t' know what I'm getting' into."

* * *

Remy returned to the _Devil's Lust_ to find John and most of his crew still away. It had been an interesting night to say the very least. After the altercation at the bar, Remy wandered around the streets of Port Royal and gathered as much information as he could on Conoway and his daughter.

The last time Remy had seen Miss Sekmeht Conoway, she had been attempting to run away from home. Being naïve, she had bartered for passage on a ship called the _Valkyrie_, which was captained by Victor Creed. Victor was only interested in one thing… her money. After he stripped the young girl of all her valuables, he set her adrift in a small rowboat without provisions. Fortunately for Sekmeht, the _Devil's Lust_ was on its way to Port Royal to empty its hold. Remy found the girl and brought her aboard his ship.

Sekmeht remained on the _Devil's Lust_ for just under two days, but became enamored with the captain immediately. Being a gentleman, Remy allowed her to have his cabin while onboard and he stayed with John. Sek spent her time going through Remy's belongings and reading his logbooks creating a romanticized version of the man in her mind. At night, she wrapped herself in his sheets, surrounded by his intoxicating scent, and dreamed of his embrace. When they arrived back at Port Royal, Sekmeht parted company with the greatest hesitation. Remy knew nothing of the girl's infatuation.

Remy walked into his cabin and stripped off his waistcoat. They would have a busy day in the morning, and he would have to apprise John of his plans. During his investigation, Remy learned that Conoway was throwing a ball for his daughter at his manor outside of town. That would be the opportune time to pocket the obsidian pendant. Getting into the manor wouldn't cause a problem given his background and training, especially with a large crowd. He had the advantage.

Remy finished undressing and settled down into bed. In the morning, he would find John and arrange a parley with Piotr to discuss the situation. Now, he needed his sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Rogue woke to loud knocking at her cabin door. She had come in late the night before. After Remy's obvious rejection, she had walked to the ruins of Fort Charles to blow off some steam and clear her mind. The night had been a complete loss.

"Captain? Are you awake?" Kitty asked through the heavy door.

"Come in, Kit." Rogue sat up and turned to face the opening door.

"We have some good news, captain. Piotr managed to get us invitations to a ball that Conoway is throwing tonight. We should be able to find the necklace there." Kitty placed a tray of food on a small table and poured a glass of fresh milk for Rogue.

"Piotr…? Why would he help us?" Rogue stood and walked to the table.

"Why not? Kurt's your brother and his first-mate. Besides, Piotr and I have an understanding." Kitty smiled and handed Rogue an invitation.

Rogue lifted a questioning brow and then looked over the invitation in her hand. "An understanding…Hmmm…good job, Kitty!" Rogue sat down and began to eat her breakfast. "Ah guess that means we have a party ta prepare for. How many of these did Piotr manage to come by?"

"Just three… He kept one for himself and invited me along as his companion, and gave one to John." Kitty stood beside Rogue and pointed to her invitation. "That invitation is for you, but Kurt will be going as your escort."

"Ah should've known. He's always tryin' ta play the big brother." Rogue rolled her eyes.

"You can't very well go alone. All _respectable_ women must have an escort." Kitty laughed when Rogue shot her a glare.

Rogue continued to enjoy her meal and thought over the arrangements. She called Wanda in to join them and they discussed the preparations that would be needed. Kitty would go ashore and procure some _respectable_ attire for the evening, while Wanda would collect as much information on Conoway as she could. Rogue wanted to know with whom she was dealing and what their connections were to the Cajun.

Rogue could imagine how Remy would gain entrance into the ball that night, but she didn't care. After their encounter last night, she wasn't sure how she would react to seeing him again. A mixture of strong emotions filled her; frustration, confusion, anger…desire. Rogue shook her head and sighed. She had been certain that he was going to kiss her. She _wanted_ him to kiss her. –_Gawd! What is wrong with meh! Ah never let a man get ta meh like this!_ No, she wouldn't think about Remy. It would be best to forget him. He was a complication she didn't need. She would acquire the necklace and leave Port Royal in the past.

* * *

Rose Hall Plantation that night…

Three couples sat in a large carriage pulled by a team of horses. Piotr had secured their transportation for the evening thanks to a favor he cashed in with the local blacksmith. It was a short excursion, and the manor came into view within minutes. It was a magnificent structure, stretching over several acres and overlooking the sea. The carriage stopped at the main entrance and the doorman ushered them into the mansion.

The ballroom was vast and crowed with Port Royal's finest families. A grand staircase stood at the end of the room and a series of decadent, crystal chandeliers hung from the vaulted ceiling. Large glass doors opened onto a terrace with an enchanting view of the sea and manicured gardens.

The three couples stood just inside the arched doorway taking in their surroundings. Rogue scanned the crowd looking for their target, but saw someone she wasn't expecting. Belladonna stood near the terrace doors and was accompanied by her brother, Julien. It was over four years ago when she had last seen Julien, but she could recognize that man anywhere. He hadn't changed much over the years. He was gaunt with narrow shoulders and long, unkempt hair which matched his sister's in color. Rogue turned her attention back to Bella, who was chatting up gentleman at her side. Beautiful as always, Bella was wearing a stylish golden gown that displayed her womanly curves well. She caught Rogue's gaze and smirked.

Rogue turned back to her companions and motioned towards Bella. "Look who found their way home."

"Just can't seem to lose her, can we!" Wanda said. "What a pity!"

At that moment, the band began to play announcing the entrance of the guest of honor. Everyone turned their attention to the grand staircase where a striking young woman stood. An older gentleman joined her and they proceeded down the stairs to the dance floor. The woman was dressed in a form-fitting amethyst gown. She had long, ebony hair that was swept up in a flattering style leaving only a few soft ringlets framing her face, but it was her necklace that caught Rogue's attention. A perfect obsidian pendant in the shape of a teardrop hung from a thin golden chain around her neck. It was just as Remy had described it. The woman must be Sekmeht Conoway.

"Zat must be ze woman Remy told us about. Look at zat necklace. It's exquisite." Piotr whispered.

"_Ja_…exquisite." Kurt agreed as he watched the woman mingle into the awaiting crowd.

"Men…Hmph!" Kitty took Piotr by the hand and started leading him onto the dance floor. "Dance with me while we think of a way to get it."

Piotr and Kitty disappeared into the sea of bodies and John looked to Wanda. "Care to dance, luv?"

"Why not?" John took Wanda's hand into his own and left Rogue standing with her brother.

"Kurt, why don't ya go fetch us a few drinks while Ah come up with a plan?" Kurt nodded and made his way to the bar on the opposite side of the room.

When Kurt left, Rogue looked through the crowd trying to spot her target. Candlelight flashed against the jewels and colored gowns of the dancers, and finally Rogue's eyes landed on Sekmeht. She had worked her way through the crowded room and now stood near an arched entryway. Rogue contemplated approaching the woman, when movement caught her eye.

It was Remy.

* * *

Slipping undetected into the mansion was painless. Security was nonexistent. Remy made his way into the ballroom as Sekmeht made her formal entrance down the grand staircase with her father. He watched as they parted ways and the young woman worked her way in his direction. Remy took a moment to scan the crowd and familiarize himself with the layout of the room. He saw Bella standing with her brother, Piotr dancing with Kitty, Wanda slapping John, and Kurt ordering a drink at the bar. Then there was Rogue.

She looked amazing. Remy could count on one hand the number of times he had seen Rogue wear a dress, let alone one as feminine as the one she donned tonight. She wore a breathtaking gown of red satin trimmed in lace, and her bodice was cut dangerously low. Her auburn hair was swept up into a beautiful style that made a man yearn to free it and exposed the skin of her neck. She was simply dazzling.

Remy tensed. –_Dieu! Focus!_- He turned his attention back to Sekmeht, who was standing near one of the beautifully decorated archways that led into the ballroom. Remy slipped into the shadows and approached her from behind.

He leaned down and whispered into her ear. "Dere is every reason as to why I should be alone tonight seeing as I'm a stranger here, but a _femme_ with such a grace as yours should never be left unattended."

Sekmeht felt the warmth of his breath on her neck and turned to face the man that hadn't left her dreams since they parted. "Remy! You came back!"

"_Oui…_Dance with Remy, _chere_." He presented his arm to her and led her onto the dance floor.

Sekmeht was in heaven. Her magnificent Captain LeBeau had returned to her and on her birthday no less! Remy stopped when they reached the center of the room, and Sek wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. A solo violin began to play a sensuous melody and there bodies began to move together. "Let's make everyone jealous, love." Sek whispered into Remy's chest.

Remy took one of Sekmeht's hands into his and slowly spun her out from his body only to pull her back, slamming their bodies together. She responded to his touch and smiled as he bent her backwards lowering his mouth and placing a whisper of a kiss on her neck.

They continued their movements as the surrounding dancers faltered in their steps and stared at the erotic couple. The room became alive with a buzz of feminine whispers and the clearing of masculine throats. Everyone was entranced with the pair.

Sek traced her hands over Remy's strong frame and was lost completely in her thoughts. She could feel the heat of his body and his muscular arms around her waist as they danced. She rested her head on his chest and took in a deep, intoxicating breath. Sek lifted her eyes to look into Remy's. His long auburn hair was tousled and a few silky strands fell into his face. For a moment, she wandered what it would feel like to run her hands through his hair and feel his lips on hers. When the music ended, she refused to let him go.

"Follow me." She ordered and pulled Remy towards the terrace doors ignoring the whispering voices and disapproving looks.

* * *

Rogue was fuming. –_What does he think he's doin'?_ - She had watched Remy approach Sekmeht and offer her a dance and then proceed to draw the attention of every last person in the manor! With one dance, he had managed to eradicate any hope the others could have at getting the young woman alone, unnoticed. Yes, Rogue was beyond angry. She was livid! And now he was taking her outside onto the terrace without a chaperone! Correction…_she_ was pulling Remy onto the terrace.

Whether it was morbid curiosity or something else, Rogue didn't know, but she needed to see what was happening on that terrace. She told herself that she was only interested because of the pendant. She had not interest in the man or his affairs…none at all. She only wanted to keep the necklace in her sight.

Rogue stood to the side of the large glass doors and looked out into the darkness. She spotted the couple near the edge of the terrace. Remy was sitting on the ledge with the sea behind him, and Sekmeht was standing close in front of him with one of her hands on his knee. Rogue's eyes narrowed.

Rogue couldn't hear the words spoken between the two of them, but Sekmeht was smiling brightly and moving closer to Remy with every passing moment. No doubt he was flirting outrageously with the young women and working his charm. Rogue could just imagine the flattering words he was using to entrance the poor girl. The conversation between the pair continued for awhile, and Rogue noticed that Remy's hands remained at his sides. – _That's odd_. – The girl's hands, however, were beginning to roam, rubbing up his arms and shoulders. She ran her fingers through his long hair, and then it happened. Rogue's eyes widened with shock as she watched the _respectable_ woman firmly grasp Remy's shirt and force his lips to hers.

It took all of Rogue's willpower not to scream. That trollop was kissing _Remy_! She was kissing the man, whom Rogue was certain had wanted to kiss her the night before. The man _she_ had wanted to kiss. Rogue wasn't sure why this bothered her, but_ it did_! Yes, she had been angry with Remy for his rejection and games, but that didn't mean she was comfortable watching another woman kiss him…touch him.

Rogue was on the verge of marching onto the terrace, when Professor Conoway appeared and made his presence known. Sek jumped away from Remy as if burned and lowered her head. Her father took her by the arm and pulled her back into the manor leaving Remy alone on the terrace. Rogue's eyes followed Sekmeht as her father reprimanded her for her behavior. She wasn't wearing the necklace anymore…Remy had taken it! When she looked back to the terrace, he was gone.

She let out an exasperated sigh and walked through the doors onto the terrace. The cool night air felt good on her skin and the sound of the waves crashing on the rocks below helped clear her mind. These emotions were becoming too much. They were all too new and powerful. She had always been the one untouched by emotion, the one with a firm hold on her heart. What was happening to her? What was _he _doing to her?

Rogue was about to return to the ballroom to find the others, when a strong hand took hold of her shoulder and spun her around. She found herself pinned against the brick wall of the manor with ruby red eyes looking into hers. Remy pressed his body against hers and the aroma of jasmine and honeysuckle invaded his senses.

"_Bonsoir, chere_." Remy whispered. "Y' look _très belle_ dis evenin'."

Rogue met Remy's eyes with a cold stare. "Let meh go, Swamp Rat!"

"Ah, _chere_, y' still mad at Remy 'bout last night?" Remy lifted his hand to her face and traced his finger along her cheek. Rogue felt a jolt of electricity run through her at his touch. "Let Remy make it up t' y'."

That familiar mixture of emotions clamored within Rogue and she found herself paralyzed, unable to react. Remy lowered his lips to hers claiming them with a firmness that took her breath. When he stepped away, Rogue fought the urge to either slap him or pull him into another embrace. Before she could decide which urge was strongest, Remy took her hand and placed a light kiss on her palm.

"_Bonne nuit, mon amour_!" He whispered and then disappeared into the gardens.

"Good night, Remy." Rogue smiled and looked down at the necklace she held in her hand. Remy will be furious when he realizes it's gone, but that's what he gets for playing with fire.

* * *

(1) Since Joseph doesn't seem to have a last name and I didn't want to use Magneto's, I made this one up. 


	5. Confrontations

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men or anything associated with them…**

A/N: First and foremost, thanks to everyone who reviewed! You keep me inspired to continue! There isn't much action in this chapter, but some of the info is needed to further the story. Chapter 6 will make up for it, though!

**CHAPTER 5: Confrontations**

A roaring fire illuminated the finely decorated room casting playful shadows over the four- poster bed. Candles were arranged seductively, and each fostered a beautifully unique glow. John was covered in lavishly soft satin sheets, colored in a deeper red than the Tartarean flames, while opulent silks, plundered from oriental trading ships, hung from the ceiling and cascaded down the walls. Mesmerized by the lustrous gleam, he fancied some control over the burning fires, wishing them to dance and expand to the heavens.

A smile played across John's face as he reclined back into the comfort of his bed. His cabin aboard the _Devil's Lust_ was his sanctuary, his retreat from the harshness of a life chosen years ago. Here, he could find solace from the haunting visions of the men he wronged and the time served in that wretched Australian penal colony. John closed his eyes and opened his senses to the warmth provided by the flames, warmth too long denied. Most men were puzzled by his obsession with fire, even fearful of him. Not many could possibly understand. For years he was deprived of warmth, left cold in the dark recesses of a prison only to feel the heat of the sun when slaving away for atonement. Now, John cherished fire, yearned for it, and even needed it. Lost in his thoughts of events a lifetime before the _Devil's Lust_, he failed to notice another's presence in the shadows.

A movement…the wisp of a gown across the wooden planks…

John lifted his eyes.

Wanda stepped out from the shadows with her long, crimson gown sweeping lightly across the floorboards of the cabin. John gaped at the vision before him. Wanda's long tresses caressed her face and fell lightly over her pale shoulders. She swayed her curvaceous hips lightly as she walked with a fierce determination toward the ornate bed, and her piercing eyes created a bewitching aura as they captured the light of the flickering flames. The mattress dipped as she kneeled onto the bed and locked eyes with her paramour. John stared unbelievingly at the enchanting woman as she leaned over him.

"John…" Wanda whispered.

"Wanda?" John could hardly move, stunned by his unexpected good fortune. Wanda went to close the distance between them, and as their lips were about to touch…

"_MERDE_!" An explosion rocked the room and John jolted out of bed.

Wanda was gone, and his room returned to its normal state. The four- poster bed previously wrapped in satin linens was now nothing more than a simple bunk. The opulent silks that hung from the ceiling were replaced with rafters and rigging. The flames and soft light were gone.

"Bloody hell, mate…" John shook his head and sighed. He looked to his ceiling and waved a threatening fist toward the captain's quarters. "That was one hellova dream!"

* * *

The night before was a blur. Remy had been intoxicated by surging emotions and the exhilaration of a successful heist. After leaving Rogue breathless on the terrace, he rushed back to his cabin on the _Devil's Lust_ relishing the emotional high produced by the night's events. He threw himself into his massive bed and stared out into the starry sky. His cabin was directly above the officers' quarters filled with artifacts and various trinkets from lands visited and other plundered treasures. There was an embellished widow to the stern encompassing the entire wall that gave an unobstructed view of the dark sea waters below. It was absolutely hypnotic.

That is how he found himself in the morning, still dressed and sprawled out over the mattress facing the sea. Remy sat up and ran a hand through his tousled hair, while his eyes tried to adjust to the offensive morning light. He stood slowly straightening his disheveled clothes and moved to his desk. The ship's log was opened and he began to scribble an entry recounting the events of the night.

_July 26, 1805_

_Infiltrated Rose Hall. Became reacquainted with Sekmeht Conoway, daughter _

_of Professor Conoway. Liberated necklace, and parleyed with Captain of the _

_Anna Marie. I need to meet with Captain Rasputin to discuss plan of action._

_For the record, the necklace is obsidian…_

Remy reached into his pocket to retrieve the necklace in order to write an accurate description of the item in his log. He ran his hand into the left pocket, then the right. Nothing. Remy ran over to the bed and tore the sheets from its frame searching for any sign of the missing gemstone, but still nothing.

"_MERDE_!" He shouted as he kicked a stool into a glass cabinet across the room, shattering the doors and spilling the contents over the floorboards.

Remy paced around his cabin, his footfalls reverberating throughout the ship. He finally stood at the window staring out to sea and turned the events over in his mind, wondering where he had gone wrong. Suddenly, the reality of the situation hit home. He knew _exactly_ where he went wrong…Rogue. Women! They would be the end of him! _How did y' manage t' pick de pocket of a thief, chere?_ Remy shook his head._ Don't delude y'rself LeBeau. Y' know exactly how she managed t' get dat necklace…yer a fool!_ With a firm determination, Remy turned on his heels and marched out of his cabin toward the _Anna Marie_.

* * *

Aboard the _Anna Marie…_

Rogue woke early and prepared herself for a busy day. The first task was to ensure that the necklace was still in her possession. She had spent over half the night expecting a certain Cajun pirate to appear in her room and reclaim the prize, but he never came. Now, she sat at her oak desk holding the small pendant in her palm and scrutinizing every detail. As she looked over the beautiful stone, her thoughts drifted back to the woman who had worn the artifact the night before. _She might know more about these engravin's. _Rogue thought to herself.

_No… If ya go and see that woman, ya'll be tempted ta do more than talk. Who does she think she is after all? _She countered and looked out to sea.

A loud knock sounded on the door, intruding on her reflections. Rogue looked to the door and then placed the pendant into the top drawer of her desk before summoning the visitor into the cabin.

"Enter," she called.

Wanda opened the door and stepped inside. "We have a few visitors, Rogue. They claim to be from the _Triton's Revenge_. Should I allow them in?"

"Aye, send them up… but stay close." Rogue answered. Wanda left and after a few short moments, two figures appeared in the doorway.

One of the men was tall and rangy and bobbed as he walked, while the other one was sturdy and muscular. The latter walked through the door taking a slow, almost painful gait. "Captain Darkholme." He said and gave a slight bow before continuing. "Captain Prescott would like to request your company this morning aboard his ship."

"He would, would he?" The men flinched slightly as Rogue's cold-jade eyes narrowed.

"Yes, ma'am. Captain said that he may have some information you'd find useful." The taller man paused and awaited her response.

Rogue thought over the proposition for a moment before coming to her decision. Joseph knew Port Royal as well as any man she had met and would most likely know more about the necklace and the woman who had possessed it. Rogue wasn't sure if she could trust Joseph, but then she never truly trusted anyone and wasn't about to allow information to slip through her fingers so easily. If there was a chance that he may know the secrets of the gem, she would have to take the risk. "Hmmm…Ah s'pose Ah could meet Captain Prescott this mornin'. When would he like ta see meh?" Rogue asked.

"The sooner the better, ma'am."

Rogue lifted a brow and stepped back toward her desk. "Ah'll be right along. Wait outside." The two men stepped back through the door as ordered and she took a small pouch from the top drawer. "Ah'm not gonna let _you_ outta mah sight, Darlin'." Rogue fastened the pouch to her leather belt and patted it as she stepped out to join the men.

"Wanda, watch the ship. Ah'll be back shortly." She ordered and started to descend the gangplank.

"Where are you going, Captain?" Wanda asked.

"_Triton's Revenge_!" Rogue shouted over her shoulder as she continued to make her way down to the dock. "And if a Swamp Rat comes callin', send him my way!"

* * *

"I had a wonderful time last night, Piotr." Kitty said as she looked into Piotr's eyes and leaned in closer to his chest.

"_Da_, so did I, Katja…so did I." Piotr looked down at the beautiful angel at his side and draped his arm over her shoulders.

Piotr and Kitty had departed from the ball shortly after Rogue announced that she had acquired the necklace from Miss Conoway. No one dared to ask any questions, and were left speculating on the circumstances that led to the acquisition. Piotr had suggested a short walk along the beach before returning to their ships and Kitty agreed. The short walk turned into a night under the stars, and now the sunrise began to paint the sky in pale yellows and oranges. They had spent the night together sitting on the beach near the water's edge talking about the future and enjoying each other's company. Unbeknownst to their crews, Kitty and Piotr had shared several similar encounters over the past few years since their initial introduction aboard the _Anna Marie_. The couple was becoming very close and cherished these moments together. The long months on the sea were hard and both found some comfort in having a sympathetic shoulder to return to.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Kitty asked as she looked out over the rolling waves that were reflecting the colors of the morning sunrise.

"_Da_…breathtaking." Piotr breathed in a strange tone that made Kitty look at him only to realize that he wasn't looking at the horizon. He was looking at her.

"Piotr?"

"Katja…" Piotr couldn't finish his sentence. All that he could do was stare down at her. Finally, he leaned down and claimed her lips with his. Arms as strong as steel wrapped around her and caressed her in a knee-weakening embrace. When they parted, Piotr looked deep into her eyes and gave a genuine smile. "You are an amazing woman, Katja."

A blush reddened Kitty's face and she diverted her gaze to the sand. "Thank you, Piotr. You're quite a special man yourself."

Piotr stood taking Kitty by the hand and helped her to her feet. "We should be getting back to our ships. We'll be missed soon."

Kitty smiled and held tightly onto his hand as they strolled down the beach. She was certain that Wanda had already discovered her absence this morning, but she wouldn't trade this moment with her pirate for any in the world.

* * *

Sekmeht Conoway had no problem escaping from Rose Hall and her father's possessive grip. She knew where she needed to go and whom she needed to see, and nothing would stand between her and the man she sought. She was forced to suffer her father's scolding the night before on account of her less than respectable behavior, but the reward she had received for such behavior would have made enduring the wrath of the serpent-bearing furies worth while. She had waited years for her pirate to return and had dreamt of that kiss for all those lonely nights. She could still feel the heat of Remy's touch, the pressure of his lips upon hers. And what a kiss it had been! Just thinking about that moment caused another warm rush run through her body. Sek knew that she never wanted another man to hold her so intimately, unless it was her Remy.

Sekmeht walked purposely along the streets of Port Royal making her way to the docks. The form of the ship she sought was seared into her mind. The _Devil's Lust_ was the most magnificent galleon she had ever laid eyes upon, a true match for its ravishing captain. She cast her eyes amongst the ships and smiled imaging the scenario which would play out when she reached her destination. Sek was elated this morning when she discovered the absence of her favorite jewel. In her mind, it was an obvious invitation from her thieving love to meet with him. After all, what other possible reason would Remy have to take such a small trinket? He wanted to see her, and she was not one to disappoint.

As Sekmeht continued her search, two shadows lurked in the darkness of an alley. When she passed, strong arms enclosed around her and pulled her out of the light into a small room. Before she could scream, a hand clamped down around her mouth keeping her silent. When her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, Sek could make out two figures standing near. A woman stood near a small doorway. She had long, blonde hair that fell over her shoulders and cold blue eyes. The coldness of those eyes, devoid of emotion, frightened Sek more than anything. The other presence was a tall man. He was holding her tightly and keeping her still.

"Y' are the daughter o' Professor Conoway. Don't try t' deny it, we know." The blonde pushed herself away from the wall and approach Sek. "We're goin' ask y' a few questions, and if y' are a good _fille_ we may let y' go."

The man didn't release his hold, so Sek could only nod in agreement.

"Good… My friend is goin' t' remove his hand. If y' scream, I'll cut y'r throat." The man removed his hand and Sek remained quiet. "Dere was a man y' danced with last night, how do y' know him?"

"I danced with many men last night." Sek replied.

Bella pulled her dagger from her boot and pushed it softly against Sek's throat. "I don't like t' repeat m'self. Y' know de man I speak of."

"If you mean Captain LeBeau…yes, I know him. He rescued me from the ocean a few years back. I owe him my life." Sek sighed as Bella pulled the blade away and took a step back.

"Hmmm…," Bella shook her head slowly, "Remy was never one o' good judgment."

"How do you know Remy?" Sek asked looking over the woman who stood before her.

"Ahh…I know Captain LeBeau intimately, and dat's all y' need t' know." Bella smirked and took a seat in a nearby chair crossing her long legs. "Did he take dat necklace y' were wearing, or do y' still have it?"

"How did you…" Sek trailed off.

"How did I know 'bout de necklace? Well, let's jus' say dat I have some interest in it and y' best be answerin' my question."

"I don't have it. I lost it last night after the ball, but I don't believe Remy has it either. He would have no reason to take it. Besides, I still had the necklace after he departed." Sek watched the woman carefully hoping that she believed her lie.

"Y' mus' have it bad, _fille_. Y're willin' t' lie t' a woman who made it clear dat she has no qualms 'bout slittin' y'r throat. Do y' believe y're protectin' him? I can assure y' dat what I want from de man is far from unpleasant." Bella smiled. "Y' told me what I needed t' know. Now, go… before I have a change of heart an' decide t' kill y' jus' for a laugh."

Julien released Sekmeht and she rushed out of the room leaving Bella and her brother alone once again. Julien approached his sister and smirked. "I think y' had a bit too much fun scarin' dat poor _fille_, Bella. So, what do we do now?"

"Now, _mon frère_, we wait." Bella stood and threw her hair over her shoulder.

"What? Wait? Y' don't want t' go after dat necklace?" Julien arched his brow as he watched his sister walk toward the door.

"_Non_…We'll wait aboard de _Dark Ruby_. De captains can't leave dis port without me knowin' 'bout it, and we won't be able t' get dat stone from Remy. Our best option is t' wait and follow de _Devil's Lust_ when it sets sail." Bella turned and smiled at her brother. "Besides, I wasn't lyin' when I said dat I had better plans f'r Captain LeBeau. Rogue an' I have a lil' wager on dat man, and I'll need y'r help. We have some plannin' t' do while we wait. Come on!"

Julien followed Belladonna out of the alley and they made their way back to the _Dark Ruby_. She convinced him to join her crew and appointed him as quartermaster. The two spent the rest of the morning discussing Bella's scheme and keeping a close eye on the other ships.

* * *

"Wanda! What de devil do y' think y'r doin'?" Remy stared down at the small sword poking into his chest. He had stormed aboard the _Anna Marie_ only to be met by the fiery tempered woman, who stood before him now, threatening him with her sword.

"What do I think _I'm_ doing? What do you think _you're_ doing?" Wanda continued to poke the tip of her blade at his chest. "You come storming on board, unannounced and uninvited, and you dare ask me what I'm doing!"

Remy raised his hands in defense. "Now, _chere_, let's put de sword down and talk 'bout dis, _d'accord_?"

"What do you want, LeBeau?" Wanda asked.

"Remy jus' wants t' see Rogue. She has somethin' dat belongs t' him." Remy said as he pushed the blade of the sword to the side.

"Well, she's not here. She left earlier this morning and I don't know when she'll be coming back." Wanda replied and then caught sight of Kitty running to the ship. While she was distracted, Remy quickly pulled his own sword and disarmed Wanda with a twist of his wrist sending her weapon skidding across the deck.

"Now y'll be tellin' Remy where his _chere_ ran off t' dis mornin'." Remy smirked at Wanda who gave him a cold glare.

"If you must know, she went to the _Triton's Revenge_. Captain Prescott wanted to talk with her over some matters that don't concern you." Wanda turned to Kitty who just arrived on deck. "And where have you been all morning? I should strap you to the mizzenmast for leaving me here all morning to do your work!"

"Sorry, Wanda. I lost track of time, but I'll get to work." Kitty blushed and turned to Remy. "Good Morning, Remy."

"_Bonjour, petite_."

Kitty turned back to Wanda raising her hand to her forehead in a false salute, then left to begin her work. Wanda's lips curved slightly when she turned back to the Cajun. "The captain did say that if a swamp rat came asking for her, I should send them her way. I guess you fit the bill. You best be on your way."

A roguish smile appeared on Remy's face. "_Merci_, Remy wouldn't want t' disappoint your captain." He bowed and then turned to leave. As he was descending the gangplank, Wanda shouted down to him. "And Remy, do try to behave yourself for once!" Remy looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Remy is always a perfect gentleman, _chere_!"

Wanda laughed and watched Remy race down the docks toward the _Triton's Revenge_.

* * *

The _Triton's Revenge_ was an impressive ship, and much larger than Joseph's previous schooner. Rogue was waiting for him in a large dining hall, most likely the captain's private retreat. She sat down in one of the heavy wooden chairs and glanced around the room. The long mahogany table glistened with a high polish and was set with fine porcelain dishes decorated with pale blue meanders. Heavy thick drapes covered the windows and unlit candles were arranged around the room. It was truly a luxury to have such a room on a ship.

Rogue didn't have to wait long before Joseph joined her. He entered the room and stood in the doorway for a moment. He was wearing a fine black suit, starched white shirt, and cream waistcoat, which accentuated his white hair and stunning eyes. She had almost forgotten what a demanding presence he could make in a room. He walked up to the table and took a seat near her.

"I'm glad you decided to accept my invitation, sweet. I wasn't sure you'd come."

"Your men said you might have some information for meh. What is it?" Rogue asked keeping her eyes on the man next to her.

"Ahh…Let's not talk business just yet. Let me pour you a drink." Joseph stood and walked over to small cabinet along the wall. Taking out a dark bottle, he turned to Rogue. "You still favor Brunello, right?"

"Ya remembered." Rogue arched a brow and gave a slight smile.

"Of course, my sweet. A man does not easily forget the likes of a woman such as you." Joseph returned to the table and handed Rogue a glass of dark, red wine. She swirled the liquid and breathed in the aroma.

"A good year…Ya always had good taste in wine, sugah." Rogue lifted her glass and took a sip of the robust sweetness.

"And women…" Joseph leaned onto the table and leveled a probing stare at her. "Why did I ever let you get away?"

"As Ah recall, Ah was the one who did the leavin'." Rogue placed her glass back on the table and leaned back into the chair. "Ah found ya with the daughter of that British general. What was her name?"

"Emma." Joseph continued to hold his eyes locked on Rogue. "I told you that she didn't mean anything to me. It was just a game, nothing more than just a simple tool to help me complete a task."

Rogue shook her head and lowered her stare. "Ah don't give mah heart ta any man, especially one who can so easily play with the hearts of others."

The two sat in silence for a while drinking their wine and contemplating what had been said. Finally, Rogue lifted her eyes and looked back to Joseph. "You said that ya had information for meh…What is it?"

Joseph turned uneasily in his seat. "I believe I said that I _might_ have some information that could be useful to you."

"What does that mean?" Rogue's expression transformed into an icy glare. "Did ya just say that ta get meh here?"

"I had hoped we could've continued our conversation from before, since we were interrupted by that contemptible Cajun." Joseph took another sip from his wine glass. "I had also hoped that we could've patched things up and start over, or maybe just have some fun before you shipped out."

Joseph's smirk faded quickly from his face when Rogue stood and gave him a glare that chilled him to the bones. Fortunately, he was saved by a loud knock at the door. "Captain Prescott, sir?"

"Aye, Jake. What is it?" Joseph answered and quickly moved toward the door away from the infuriated woman, who was shooting daggers into his retreating back.

"There's a man who insisted on comin' aboard. He says he has business with the lady." Jake moved to the side to allow Joseph a view of the deck. Remy was standing near the mainmast looking over the ship's rigging and measuring up the crew. Joseph looked back to Rogue. "Did you tell him to come here?"

Rogue gave him a puzzled look and moved to one of the windows overlooking the main deck. She saw Remy standing with his back to her, but she could tell it was him. He was still dressed in the clothes he had worn the night before and his hair was tied back into a queue. Rogue sighed and looked over to Joseph. "You should call him in here. You know as well as Ah do that he won't leave until he sees meh."

"Bring him on in, Jake." Joseph turned and walked back into the room.

Jake led Remy into the dining hall and then left. Remy walked over to Rogue and took her by the hand placing a small kiss on her knuckles and then smiled. "_Bonjour, mon chere_. Did y' miss Remy?"

Joseph cleared his throat. "LeBeau."

Remy turned and reluctantly extended his hand. "Prescott."

Joseph smirked and took Remy's hand firmly in his own. "How do you like the ship? Beautiful, isn't she? I would even say she outshines the _Devil's Lust_, wouldn't you?"

"Dat would be up t' debate." Remy said, his voice deep and strong as he battled the urge to rip the man's eyes out.

Joseph laughed and moved closer to Rogue, who was cautiously watching the exchange. She was looking forward to her unavoidable confrontation with the Cajun, but she didn't want a repeat of events in the tavern. She knew this was a delicate situation. Joseph and Remy had never been on good terms for reasons unknown to her, but she knew that it wouldn't take much to ignite a fire between the two.

"Mind tellin' Remy why y' invited him here, _chere_. Y' have somethin' dat Remy wants, but he'd much rather retrieve it in private." Remy leaned back against the support beam next to the window so that he could watch her. Trying to ignore how nice he looked there, Rogue forced her gaze to remain on the table.

"Ah didn't invite ya here, Cajun. Ya came here on your own." She placed a hand on her hip and chanced a look at Remy. Even in disheveled clothes, the man was still undeniably handsome.

Remy smirked. "_Mais, chere_, y' told Wanda t' send Remy here, _non_?"

"No…And Ah don't have anything that Ah'm willin' ta give ya here or anywhere else, Swamp Rat."

"It sounds to me as if the lady wants you to leave, LeBeau." Joseph said as he placed a possessive arm over Rogue's shoulders much to her surprise.

Remy's eyes narrowed and he stepped closer to the pair. "O, beware, my lord of jealousy. It is de green-ey'd monster which doth mock de meat it feeds on."

Rogue's eye's widened as she recognized the reference. "Ya're full of surprises, Darlin'. Ah never would have taken ya ta be one who would quote Shakespeare."

Remy's smile returned and he shifted his gaze back to Rogue. "De devil can cite Scripture for his purpose, _chere._"

"If you're done showing off your ability to recall pointless dribble, LeBeau, I would like you to leave my ship immediately, unless you feel an urge to finish what we started the night before. Rogue and I have some business to conclude. Don't we, sweet?" Joseph looked down into Rogue's eyes and was startled to find a hardened glare.

"Ah actually believe we're done here, sugah. Ah need ta get back and finish mah work on the _Anna Marie_, and Ah think Ah've already given mah answer ta your proposition." Rogue's glare softened when she turned to Remy. "And since Ah'm sure that Ah'll be seein' ya later, Ah'm not goin' ta bother sayin' good-bye." With that being said, Rogue turned and marched out the door and left the ship leaving the two men alone.

"You stay away from that woman, LeBeau. She's not for the likes of you." Joseph hissed.

"Remy thinks dat's up to Rogue, _non_? And until she tells him otherwise, Remy will do as he pleases." He walked closer to the door and then turned back to Joseph. "'Sides, Remy thinks _mon chere_ prefers his comp'ny."

"That's only because she doesn't know you like I do. She'll see the light soon enough and I'll be there when she does. This isn't over, LeBeau. Watch your back!"

"Remy always does, _mon ami_." He turned and left Joseph standing alone in his dining hall.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! For those wondering about Logan and Ororo, they will be returning in the next chapter!


	6. Into the Devil's Sanctum

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men or anything associated with them…**

A/N: I'll be using Cat Island for the next leg of the journey, which is an actual island in the Bahamas and a four day journey from Port Royal. I will be changing the historic timeline of the island a little though. There's a beautiful structure on the island that was built in 1940, but it looks much older. For this story, the monastery will date back into the 1600's. This chapter is mostly Romy. I hope y'all don't mind.

**CHAPTER 6: Into the Devil's Sanctum**

The morning hours were quickly slipping away. Rogue hadn't realized how long she had spent on the _Triton's Revenge_, but the hour was nearing noon and she had yet to crack the secret of Conoway's jewel. As she walked along the docks back toward the _Anna Marie_, something caught her eye: Sekmeht Conoway. The woman was standing at the railings of the _Devil's Lust_ talking with John…well, pleading would more accurate. Even from a distance, Rogue could see that the woman was flushed and had lost the confidence exuded the night before. No doubt she had realized the loss of her precious treasure and had rushed to beg for its return. A smile crept upon Rogue's face thinking of how Remy must have disillusioned the poor girl's romanticized fantasy, replacing the heroic and dashing knight in shining armor with a dishonest, thieving scoundrel. After last night, Sekmeht certainly wouldn't want Remy within a hundred yards.

Rogue continued to watch the exchange between Sekmeht and John, until John lowered his head and acquiesced to whatever request she had been imploring of him. He took her by the hand leading her onto the galleon and out of sight. Rogue stood at the bow of the vessel contemplating her options. In all fairness, she should continue to the _Anna Marie_ and await the inevitable arrival of Captain LeBeau, but on the other hand she had never seen the interior of the _Devil's Lust_ and by all accounts it was a sight to behold. She had to admit that she had always been curious as to how it would compare to her own vessel, and what harm could it do to meet Remy in his own element. It would surely surprise him. Moreover, she would be able to witness firsthand the exchange between the captain and Miss Conoway, and that is an opportunity she couldn't ignore.

* * *

John led the terrified woman to the stern of the ship as quickly as possible. He had recognized her immediately and had a fairly good idea of what she wanted before she even opened her mouth. What surprised him, however, was her story of abduction and cruelty at the hands of a sea hellion and her surly companion. Without a doubt, Sek had a gift for narrative, and if even half of her story was based in fact, John pitied her. She hadn't changed since her last visit aboard the _Devil's Lust_, still scared, overdramatic, and lovesick. He shook his head as he remembered the trouble it was to get rid of her the last time… _Remy is gonna kill me for this!_

When they reached the door to Remy's cabin, John turned back to Sek. "You can wait for the captain in here, but don't touch _anything_! I don't know when he'll be back or where he's gone to, but I doubt he'll be in a good mood when he returns."

"Why do you say that? I thought you hadn't seen him this morning?" Sek asked.

John opened the door to the cabin and looked over to the remnants of the shattered liquor cabinet. "Let's jus' say that I didn't see him… but I heard him leave."

Sek walked into the room and took in her surroundings before turning back to John, who was still standing in the doorway. "It's just as I remember it."

"Yeah, well…Like I said, don't touch anything. The same rules apply as before, and don't leave this room. I don't wanna be responsible for what the rest of the crew may do if they find you onboard. We're not all _gentlemen_ like the captain." John gave a small chuckle and then left the room closing the door behind him.

As soon as the door was shut, Sekmeht smiled and twirled around the room feeling absolutely giddy. She was back aboard the _Devil's Lust_, back in Remy's cabin. She looked over to the large four-poster bed…back in his bed. Sek rushed over and threw herself on the mattress gathering up the sheets and pressing them to her face. They had his scent. Raw and masculine like the man himself. Just think, this is where her infamous pirate captain rested his head every night, where he came to relax, where he…

No… she stopped her thoughts from wandering any further. Sighing heavily, Sekmeht lifted herself off the bed and straightened her scarlet dress. Deciding it was best to occupy herself while waiting for Remy's return, she walked over to the bookcase and chose a beautifully leather bound volume. Sek opened the cover and found a dedication written in a fine, feminine hand. It was obviously Italian, but she could easily translate the sentiment: "To our one glorious night, Remy. May you always avoid the gallows." Apparently Remy received books of poetry from Italian ladies. Sek carried the book to a small wing-backed chair and sat down flipping through some of the delicate pages. As she read the passages, an image of Remy leaning close whispering in a soft, loving cadence and reciting a poetic verse formed in her mind. She leaned back into the red stuffed chair and closed her eyes, losing herself in her daydream.

* * *

John was preparing to inspect the swivel guns on the main deck, when he froze. This was a completely new situation all together. He rubbed his eyes as if the mere action would erase the illusion and save him from the inevitable, but nothing changed. Rogue was still ascending the gangplank with a look of sheer determination and a hint of mischief. John lifted his eyes skyward and pleaded… _What did I do to deserve this? Sweet Morgan's blood, where are you, mate!_

As John lowered his eyes, a pair of strong hands gripped the collar of his shirt forcing his attention. "Mornin', sugah!"

John gave a half-grin and lifted his hands to hers, pulling them away from his shirt. "G'day, _sheila_. To what do we owe the honor?"

"Ah'd like ta request a parley with your captain." Rogue said, wickedness dancing in her eyes. "Where should Ah wait?"

"Oh…" John's eyes widened and he struggled to think of a reply. "Ummm…Follow me. I can let you wait in here, but I'm not sure how long he'll be." He led Rogue along the main deck toward the stern of the ship and opened the door to the captain's dining hall. He took a few steps into the room and extended his arm in a gesture welcoming Rogue to enter, but she remained in the doorway.

Rogue looked around the room. It was very impressive and held some resemblance to the one aboard the _Triton's Revenge_, but something was missing. "John, don't patronize meh." Her eyes narrowed and she placed both hands on her hips. "Where is she? Where did you put her?"

John's eyes darted around the room as if searching for something, and when he looked back to Rogue, he gave her a puzzled frown. "Who are you referrin' to? You're the only _sheila_ aboard this ship."

"Ah saw ya bring Conoway on board, John. Ah know she's here, so where did ya put her?" Rogue continued to give John a withering glare, and deep inside he shuddered.

"There's no havin' a lend with you, now is there?" John shook his head in defeat. "Right…I put the lil' woman in the captain's quarters. It's the only part of the ship she's seen before and the best place to keep her safe from the crew. There's not a man-jack on board who'd go in there uninvited."

"Ah s'pose Ah'll wait in the captain's quarters then." Rogue stepped to the side allowing John to pass. "Show me the way."

John sighed and nodded. When they reached the door to the cabin, he lightly knocked earning him a quizzical look from Rogue. "I just wanna make sure she's decent." John said, shrugging his shoulders.

"And why _wouldn't_ she be?" Rogue asked.

John put a hand to his forehead as if pained. "Crickey, you don't know this girl."

"Remy?" Sek watched eagerly as the door slowly opened.

John stepped into the cabin and looked over to Sekmeht, who was still sitting in the stuffed chair. "Sorry, but we have another visitor." He pushed the door fully open giving Rogue the opportunity to make her entrance.

Sekmeht stiffened and her smile vanished as she sized up the woman standing before her. This woman was hardly a 'lady'. She was dressed in breeches and attire better suited for a man. Her hair was loose and hung over her shoulders with light curls, but she had the most exotic bangs. Sekmeht decided there, on the spot, that she didn't like this woman…No, not at all.

"Who are you?" Sekmeht asked, arching a finely plucked eyebrow.

"Captain Darkholme." Rogue answered as she performed an overdramatic bow. "And you are?"

"Miss Sekmeht Conoway, daughter of Professor Conoway." She gave a proper curtsy and forced a fake smile.

John cleared his throat drawing their attention. "I gotta get back to work, _sheilas_. Don't go spillin' blood on the captain's good rug or he'll be mad as a cut snake. Just sit, wait, and _please_ don't touch anything." John turned and closed the door behind him as he left leaving the two women on their own.

Rogue looked back to Sekmeht, who was returning to her seat, and decided to take a moment to peruse Remy's cabin. She had never given much thought as to what his room would look like, but what she found surprised her. Two walls were lined top to bottom with bookshelves, which were inundated with books and trinkets. Numerous leather-bound tomes were also spread haphazardly around the room. There were stacks of books on his desk, and two opened books lay on a chest by his dark four-poster bed. The back wall also caught her eye. Sunlight poured in through the wall of glass windows that overlooked the sea, and each section was ornately decorated with gold-leaf.

The wood of Remy's cabin was stained a richer color than the lighter oak of her own quarters, and the wooden furniture appeared to be mahogany. The four-poster bed was covered with a rich red-velvet spread embroidered with gold leaves and vines. Thick matching drapes hung from the canopy and black silk pillows were arranged at the head.

Sekmeht pretended to read the collection of poems in her hand while she watched Rogue survey the room. Her eyes followed Rogue's movements as she crossed the room and reached for the velvet spread, but before she could touch the soft material, Sekmeht called out to her. "Captain Darkholme, what is your business here?"

Rogue stepped back and quirked a brow. "Mah business is mah own, 'sides Ah'm sure that a fine lady such as you wouldn't be interested in mundane affairs."

"Well, if you insist on waiting, why don't you take a seat at the desk? I'm certain that Remy would appreciate returning to the cabin as he left it." Sek motioned toward the desk to her left.

Rogue decided to play along and see what kind of information she could gather from the young woman, so she moved over to the desk and took a seat. "_Remy_…So you're on a first name basis with Captain LeBeau?"

"Hmmm…yes, I am. Remy and I have quite a history together. I've known the captain for several years and we've become _very_ close. He actually invited me to join him today." Sek closed the book and turned to face Rogue. "How do you know the captain?"

"Captain LeBeau and Ah have crossed paths in the past, but Ah wouldn't say that Ah know him well." Rogue shifted in her chair and began to finger the ship's log.

Sek narrowed her eyes and straightened. "Captain Darkholme, isn't it? I take it you sail a vessel, and judging by the way you're dressed… you must be a pirate. Am I correct?"

"Aye, Ah am. Does that fact bother you?"

"Not at all…After all, my Remy is a pirate, and he's one of the finest men I've ever known. I've lived in Port Royal most of my life and have learned that all things are not as they seem." Sekmeht crossed her arms over her chest. "Do you believe I should be leery of you?"

Rogue gave Sek a devilish grin. "If you have any sense, you would be."

Sek stiffened and some of the color ran from her face. "You mean to imply that you're actually _dangerous_? I don't believe you. I had the misfortune of meeting a _real_ bloodthirsty pirate earlier today, and you are far from intimidating!"

Rogue's intense gaze betrayed no emotion and her voice became dangerously quiet when she spoke. "You, Miss Conoway, have the pleasure of bein' in the presence of one of the boldest and slyest pirates ever to sail the Caribbean…a fearless rogue, even amongst pirates, so Ah would watch your tongue."

Sekmeht swallowed hard and decided that it would be best to end the conversation. "I apologize if I offended. Maybe it would be best if I return to my reading and you gather your thoughts concerning your business while we wait."

Rogue nodded in agreement and the two women began their wait in an uncomfortable silence.

* * *

Remy stormed up the gangplank to the _Devil's Lust_. This morning was far from what he had expected the night before. Last night, everything went according to plan or so he had thought. Now, the necklace was in Rogue's possession and he was left with nothing to show for his efforts, and he had to endure yet another encounter with scourge of the sea, Joseph Prescott. The only thing on his mind now was getting back to his quarters and drowning his rising headache in a bottle of rum, and later meeting Rogue on the _Anna Marie._

"Captain! You have some…" John started but was quickly pushed to the side as Remy stalked closer to his cabin door ignoring him completely. Remy opened the door and quickly slammed it behind him as he entered his quarters. "…visitors." John finished as he shook his head.

Totally oblivious to the two women who sat speechless behind him, Remy began stripping off his shirt. He pulled the billowing linen from his breeches and over his head throwing the shirt onto his bed. He reached into the shell of his shattered liquor cabinet pulling out a bottle of dark rum and took a long draught. When he brought the flagon back down, he sighed and ran a hand through his long, auburn hair accentuating the curve of his muscular back.

Rogue stiffened as she saw the scars that she had failed to notice back at San Bartolo, and made a mental note inquire about their origin when they were alone. Sekmeht, however, couldn't help but stare with her mouth agape. Unlike Rogue, she had never seen a bare-chested man before. Her overprotective father had always made sure to keep her safely away from the indecencies of the world. But even with her lack of knowledge, she was certain that no other man could claim Remy's magnificent form.

As Remy tore his belt from his breeches throwing it to the floor, he turned to come face to face with Rogue and the stunned Sekmeht. He froze. Rogue was sitting at his desk with a stoic look on her face, while Sek stared wide-eyed, a heated blush tinting her cheeks. After a few short moments, Remy recovered and put on an appearance on nonchalance as he leaned against a bedpost and crossed his arms over his bare chest.

"T' what do I owe de pleasure of dis visit?" Remy said, a roguish grin gracing his handsome face.

Sekmeht stood quickly placing the book on the chair. "Remy, I really must talk with you immediately. It can't wait and I've had such an upsetting morning! Please, can we talk…alone?"

Remy's grin faded and was replaced with a look of genuine concern and a slight frown. He pushed himself away from the bedpost moving a few steps closer to the women, and turned to look at Rogue. "Captain Darkholme, would y' mind waitin' outside? _S'il vous plaît_?"

Rogue arched a brow and slowly stood. "Ah'll just wait on deck with John, but Ah won't wait long." She looked over to Sek narrowing her eyes. "Be quick." Then she turned and walked out of the room.

Rogue sat back on the railing in front of Remy's quarters and watched the pair through an open window. From here, she would be able to hear the conversation and witness the exchange, but what she saw was anything but the encounter she had imagined.

Remy watched as Rogue shut the door behind her, but was surprised when Sekmeht threw her arms around his waist and began to nuzzle into his chest. He tensed placing his hands on her shoulders and firmly pushed her away. Sek looked up at him with pleading eyes and a pout. "Remy…?"

Remy moved over to his desk and leaned back facing the young woman. "Sek, _chere_, y' said dat y' needed t' talk."

Sek reached up and pulled a few pins and clips from her hair allowing the long, black tresses to fall softly over her shoulders. Her eyes darkened and she looked at Remy with a hunger in spite of her innocence. When she spoke, her voice was low and sultry. "Remy, love, if you wanted my precious necklace, all you needed to do was ask. I would have given it to you willingly. I would give you…_anything_." She moved close to him and allowed her eyes to drift over his body, noticing how nicely his pants fit him.

"I appreciate de offer, _chere_. Now, do y' mind tellin' Remy why y're really here?"

"I think you know why I'm here, Remy. I don't care about the necklace. Ever since you left me here, I haven't been able to get you off my mind. Every man I meet, I compare them to you, darling." Sek reached out and traced her finger along the gentle curve of his jaw. "I need you."

Remy lowered his head and his shoulders sunk in a defeated look. "Sek, Remy's not de man dat y' imagine. Y' don't know what y' want."

"I know enough! I'm not going to let you push me away again. It nearly killed me last time. Please, don't…" Sek didn't finish her sentence. Instead, she wrapped her hands into Remy's hair and pulled his lips to hers, tears forming in her eyes.

He wasn't kissing her back, but her stubbornness wouldn't allow her to stop. She needed this, and this fever in her blood was his own fault. Finally she pulled back. "Kiss me!"

Remy looked up into her pleading eyes and sighed. "_Non_…Sek, go home. I can't give y' what y' want."

Sekmeht stiffened and without warning slapped him across the face. Instinctively, Remy reached up to touch the wounded cheek, and looked up just soon enough to watch her slam the door as she left.

* * *

To say that Rogue was confused by the scenario that had just played out before her would be an understatement. She had expected Conoway to be angry, disillusioned, and hurt, but she hadn't expected her to throw herself at Remy and beg for his affection…his love. Rogue couldn't say that she cared for the spoiled young woman, but she couldn't help but feel sorry for her after Remy's rejection and seeing the tears in her eyes as she ran from the ship.

"Y' can come in now, _chere_. She's gone." Remy's voice was little more than a whisper. He was standing at the window looking at her, his cheek reddened and still stinging from Sek's assault.

Rogue walked over to the door and paused. She couldn't help but wonder what she was getting herself into, for surely she was willingly walking into a lion's den. Her resolve firmly in place, Rogue opened the door and walked inside.

Remy was standing over by his bed. He picked up the shirt he had discarded earlier and pulled it back on, but left the buttons open. As much as she tried, Rogue couldn't help but admire him as he stood there looking at her with his ruby-onyx eyes. She took a step farther into the room and placed a hand on her hip. "Ya sure know how ta get under a gal's skin, Swamp Rat. Are ya okay?"

Remy brought his hand up to his cheek and smirked. "Ah, _chere_…want t' kiss and make it better?"

Rogue glared. "Ah believe ya said Ah had somethin' ya wanted. And before ya answer," she put her hand on the hilt of her cutlass "…remember that Ah have a short temper."

"Now, _chere_, no need t' resort t' violence. Remy can play nice." He took several steps closer, and looked her over with a fire in his eyes. "And Remy can assure y' dat y' have plenty he wants."

Rogue quickly pulled her cutlass from its sheath and arced the blade towards his throat. "Ah know how ta use this, Remy, and Ah _will_!"

He knew that he should be terrified, but he'd been corned by great swordsmen in similar situations before, and they'd never been able to trap him. After all, he still had some cards up his sleeve.

Remy moved slowly to his walking cane, which was propped between the liquor cabinet and the wall. He noticed the suspicion on her face as he rolled it in his hands. "_Oui_, Remy's sure y've held a sword in your hands. Did your _mère_ give y' lessons?"

He pulled the thin épée from its can sheath and smirked. "Maybe Remy should give y' some lessons of his own, _non?_"

Swinging it around to disarm her, she parried his thrust with an expert move. Remy, slightly surprised, took a few steps back as she began to approach. "Mah mother taught meh _very_ well. Ah don't need any lessons from the likes of you!"

Her sword flashed as she brought it down onto the épée in his hands, and he realized that he had met few men her equal. She thrust at him and he barely side-stepped the move. He twirled around as she passed behind his back. Remy grabbed her in his arms, trapping her in his embrace. Her mouth opened in surprise and he planted a fierce kiss on her lips.

Rogue growled in indignation, then stomped his instep. Pain exploding up his leg, Remy pulled back with a hiss. He barely parried her next move as he hopped away from her.

"Dat was vicious," he said, forcing himself to focus on something other than the agony of his toes. She didn't respond verbally, but the lunge she took at him spoke loudly enough. Remy dipped the blade below hers and wrestled the sword from her grasp. Releasing the hilt of his own so that both blades hit the wall to his right with a loud clatter, he took her extended right hand in his own and pressed her back against the wall. In spite of the fact that she had just tried to skewer him with her sword, he smiled.

"Remy prefers love t' war, _chere_," he said, then dipped his head to kiss her lips once more.

Rogue's head swam as much as her emotions at his touch. He had defeated her! It had been years since anyone could claim that, and yet he had swept her own sword from her hand with ease. What was it about this man that made her lose her senses so easily? Maybe it was the fact that his spirit matched hers so closely. He took what he wanted and made no apologies…a true pirate.

"Let meh go!" Rogue pulled away.

Remy looked into her eyes and then released her. "_Merci_, Remy was in need of some fun." He retrieved the fallen blades and gently handed Rogue her cutlass. She took the sword and returned it to its sheath at her hip. "Ah know what ya really want, darlin'."

Rogue pulled the small leather pouch from her belt and emptied the necklace into her palm. "This is what you're after."

Remy walked over to Rogue and stared at the gem in her opened hand. "Do y' know what trouble Remy went t' in order t' get dat necklace?"

"Ah have some idea." Rogue said smugly.

"Ah, _chere_…," he said, tracing a finger down her face, "Remy loves dat fiery spirit." He turned and walked over to his desk. Rogue watched as he pulled some maps out and spread them over the mahogany top. "What are ya doin'," she asked, arching a brow.

"Remy's helpin' y', _mon chere_. He knows de secret t' dat jewel y're holdin'." He looked up from the charts and quirked a smile. "Y' do want t' know, _non?_"

"Aye, but what's the cost?"

Remy laughed and shook his head. "No cost, _chere_. Remy needs de necklace, and y' need him t' read it. It's a compromise. We both get what we want."

Rogue stepped over to the desk and placed the necklace down on the maps. He studied the engravings and compared them to the various charts before him. She watched as he flipped through the papers and traced his finger over the light markings of the stone. She tried to ignore just how good he looked leaning over the desk with that intense look on his face, his shirt hanging open, and his hair falling down over his eyes. Then those eyes were turned onto her, and he smiled in triumph.

"You've found something?"

"_Oui, chere_…Look, de engravin's on de stone match with de shoreline of an island…here." Remy moved the stone next to an island demonstrating the similarities.

"Cat Island?" Rogue asked, lifting her eyes to his.

Remy nodded in agreement and walked over to the large window in the rear of his cabin. "De diamond must be important. Accordin' t' de map, it's near Mount Alvernia, a favorite stop for de pirate Arthur Catt. Makes sense, _non_?"

"So you think that's where we'll find the next piece?" Rogue asked as she began to calculate a course to the island.

"_Oui_…Now y' have what y' came for, _chere_." Remy said coolly. His tone caused Rogue to pause and look to him. "It's a four day journey t' de island."

"We'll have ta pass Scar Island on the way." Rogue walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ah guess we'll get a chance to visit Logan and 'Ro again."

Remy placed a hand over hers and quirked his lips. "Remy'll tell Piotr, _chere_. Y' best go back t' de _Anna Marie_." He faced her and cupped his hand under her chin. "Are y' goin' t' tell Belle?"

Rogue stepped away from him and gave an impish grin. "Aye, Ah'll tell Belle…when hell freezes over."

Remy smirked and leaned in close, so close she could smell the salt of his skin. "Y' don't want competition for Remy's attention?"

"Hah! Ah have no interest in _you_ at all!" Rogue snapped.

"Methinks de lady doth protest too much." He moved even closer.

A small part of Rogue wanted to give into him, but the stronger part of her will refused to succumb to his advances. True, there was still that wager she had struck with Belladonna back at the Wolverine's Den, but she had a feeling Bella had lost any chance of being with Remy. It would be better to resign herself to a stalemate, than to give in and risk something greater.

She forced herself to turn and walk across the room. With her hand on the door, she straightened and turned back to Remy. "Ah'll see ya at Scar Island, _Captain LeBeau_."

A wicked, mischievous light shone in his eyes. "_À tout à l'heure , mon chere."_

With that, she opened the door and left.

A few short moments later, a knock sounded on his door and John cautiously stuck his head inside. "Captain?"

"It's alright, John. Y' can come in."

John stepped into the room and ran a hand through his hair. "Blimey, captain, I tried to warn you the _sheilas_ were waitin', but you didn't give me a chance."

"Don't worry, John. Have de crew ready de ship, and set a course for Scar Island." Remy stood and walked to the door.

"Where are you goin'?" John asked.

"De _Neptune's Pearl_. Be ready t' lift anchor by dis afternoon!"

* * *

A/N: I know that I promised some Rolo, but the chapter was getting a little long. I hope you don't mind the wait, but the next chapter will primarily take place at the bar and the other couples will get more time, too. Sorry! 


	7. Wolverine's Den

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men or anything associated with them…**

**Chapter 7: Wolverine's Den**

The four ships lifted anchor late in the afternoon with the _Neptune's Pearl_ leading the group. The sights and sounds of Port Royal were fading quickly in the distance, and it would be a two day journey to Scar Island. Aboard the _Neptune's Pearl_, the crew was busy with their work, singing a bawdy sea shanty while the rigging clattered and clanked overhead. Remy had informed Piotr and Kurt of the plan to rest at the small island before continuing on into the more treacherous waters to Cat Island. They would be sailing through the heart of the Devil's Triangle, a stretch of sea known for its unpredictable weather and the basis of countless seamen tales. The stop at Scar Island would give them an opportunity to restock supplies, inquire about the conditions ahead, and calm the nerves of their men.

Piotr was standing at the helm of the ship watching the crew scurry about the deck completing their various tasks. Kurt was using his talents to nimbly climb the mast with rope tied around his torso in order to repair some of the weathered riggings. Three more men sat below the mizzenmast, folding large panels of canvas, while several others scrubbed the decks. Many more, stripped to the waist and barefoot, were busily polishing capstans, hoisting sails, and cleaning the guns.

An hour passed and Kurt finished the necessary repairs, made his way back down the riggings and came up the quarterdeck.

"Is something the matter, Captain? You look troubled." Kurt said as he stepped alongside Piotr.

"Don't you make a sound when you walk, Kurt? I didn't hear you coming?"

Kurt gave a slight laugh. "The way the ship is creaking ünd cracking, I think I vould need a cowbell before you'd hear me! Vhat's on your mind?"

"It's nothing, _comrade_." Piotr shook his head.

"Problems shared are problems solved, _mein freund_."

"Ah…you know me too well. If you must know, it's Katja. We've become very close over ze past few months. She's on my mind all ze time." Piotr sighed and looked out over the railings.

"I know, Captain." Kurt said with a knowing smile. "You didn't think that you vere keeping it a secret, did you? I've seen the two of you together, and vhat kind of officer vould I be if I didn't know vhen my captain vas gone? Is that vhere you vere last night?"

"_Da_…We were talking, _just_ talking."

"Always the gentleman… It's one of your more endearing qualities, _mein freund_. So, vhat are your plans?" Kurt asked.

Piotr looked down at his friend and placed a large hand on his shoulder. "Zat, _comrade_, is ze heart of my problem."

* * *

Rogue looked over her shoulder and saw the _Devil's Lust _and _Dark Ruby_ only a few hundred yards behind, sailing nearly side by side. Belladonna had lifted anchor at the exact moment she had, but held back obviously enjoying the proximity to the great galleon captained by LeBeau.

"A storm's coming up, Captain! I can feel it!" Wanda yelled back to Rogue.

"Aye, secure the sails! We can't afford to lose any!" Rogue shouted back, and looked up to the sky. "Batten down!"

On the horizon, menacing clouds were rolling upon them and the winds began to howl. In a few moments, they would be along the edges of the squall, and the ship would need to be ready. Waves, pushed by the approaching storm, began to swell and break over the deck. The _Neptune's Pearl_ was ahead of them, and Rogue could see the ship pitch, skimming over the water only to come crashing back down. "All extra hands, get below deck before ya get swept overboard, and blow out all the lanterns! We don't need a fire!"

Rogue and Wanda stayed on the quarterdeck, trying to keep on course. The crew that remained on the main deck were forced to tie strings along the ship for making their way about, and lashed down the cannons and tankards to keep them from moving around. More men manned the pumps to expel the water that crashed over the _Anna Marie_'s prow and seeped through the floorboards, dampening the decks below.

In the midst of nature's fury, Rogue lost sight of the other ships, unable to see through the billowing waters and towering waves. A full gale raged from the southeast, and then there was a rumble and a growl deep within the _Anna Marie_'s hold as if something struck her broadside. The majestic ship bucked for one heart-stopping moment, before righting itself. Topside, Rogue and Wanda felt the rumble and watched in disbelief as the rogue wave took the ships prow full under, only to relinquish it a few moments later. Rogue yelled down to Kitty to go below and check for damage, and was surprised when she reported none had been taken. Indeed, the _Anna Marie_ was the queen of ships!

The storm raged on and lightning streaked across the darkened sky. With every strike, a deafening roll of thunder followed. Suddenly, a burst of red fire illuminated the horizon before them like a ghastly beacon. In such a gale, one wouldn't think anything could burn, but the eerie glow grew larger. Realization finally struck, knocking the very wind out of Rogue. The fireball before them was the _Neptune's Pearl_!

"Wanda! Kitty! Prepare the lifelines, and watch for the rowboats! The _Neptune's Pearl_ is goin' down!" Rogue shouted over the driving rain and sea roar.

"It's going to be difficult to spot anyone in this weather, Captain!" Wanda yelled back as she took a position along the railings. Another strong wave swept over the ship, almost washing Kitty overboard. "Hold onto the lines, Kitty!"

"I can't see anything! Oh God, please let them be alright!" Kitty pleaded as she held tightly to the lines tied near the foremast, keeping a lookout ahead of the ship's course.

Wanda was standing along the port railings, watching smoldering planks and debris being tossed in the surge, when she spotted an outline of small vessel. "Captain! Off port bow…There's a boat!"

Rogue tried her best to steer the _Anna Marie_ safely alongside the dinghy. When the ship was within distance, Wanda shouted out to the men. "Watch out! I'll throw you a line!" With that, she threw a boarding hook and pulled them in with the help of some of the crew. Kitty kicked down a rope ladder, and the sea-battered men climbed aboard.

Twenty-three men in all were rescued from the tempest, Kurt and Piotr included. As quickly as it had begun, the storm receded. It was night, before the seas calmed completely and the other two ships were still nowhere in sight. Rogue went below deck and helped Kitty settle their new passengers into their quarters, while Wanda took the helm.

Piotr and Kurt were sitting with Kitty in the galley. Because of the ban of fire during the storm, the cook could only serve the two men some dried beef and onions, but they were thankful for the food all the same. Rogue entered the galley and was rushed by Kurt, who threw his arms around his sister hugging her in a tight embrace.

"Thank _Gott, mein schwester_! You saved us!" Kurt released Rogue.

"_Da_, Rogue," Piotr said as he stood and extended his hand, "I owe you a great deal of zanks. I would have lost more men if it wasn't for your efforts."

"No need for thanks. Y'all would've done the same for meh, but what happened?" Rogue asked, taking a seat at the table next to Kitty.

"We weathered the storm well, until the end. Lightning struck the mainsail, and splintered the mast." Grinding his teeth, Piotr cursed his luck. "When the mast came down, she set the riggings and deck ablaze. There was no way to put it out; not as fast as it traveled. We lost so many men." Defeat weighed heavily on his shoulders.

"_Ja_…Captain and I vaited until the last boat vas lowered, but some of the men jumped into the sea, fearing the fire. Ve don't know vhat happened to the others." Kurt hung his head.

Rogue put her arm over his shoulders and pulled him close. "They might still be alive. We were lucky ta spot y'all in the storm… maybe we'll be able ta find more survivors with the morning light. Don't give up hope."

"Yeah, some of the boats might've been picked up by Captain LeBeau or Belladonna Boudreaux." Kitty said, leaning into Piotr. "I'm just happy you made it through safely. I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost you, Piotr."

"Thank you, Katja." Piotr placed a gentle kiss on her lips. No one had ever made him feel the way she did. He wanted to tell her how much she had come to mean to him, but the words became lodged in his throat. This was not the proper time or place…but soon.

The four continued to sit in the dark galley for a few hours, talking and drinking. Only the light of a single tallow candle safely ensconced in a glass lantern provided light for the group. They agreed that Piotr and his crew would continue sailing with Rogue aboard the _Anna Marie_, until their current task was completed and he could procure a new vessel. Rogue's galleon was large enough to easily accommodate both crews and she could always use some extra hands.

* * *

When the morning sun rose over the horizon, Kurt climbed the mast to the crow's nest and looked for any signs of the _Devil's Lust_, _Dark Ruby_, or survivors from the loss of the _Neptune's Pearl_. It was a beautiful morning. The sky was clear and he could see for miles in all directions. Using the spyglass, he was able to spot a familiar outline off in the distance, a double-masted schooner. It was the _Dark Ruby_.

Not long after spotting the first vessel, Kurt landed on the _Devil's Lust_. It was a little farther behind and partially obscured by Belladonna's ship, but seemed to be making headway. He stayed aloft a while longer, but found no signs of survivors. The sea swallowed all remnants of the _Neptune's Pearl_ and must have sent the unfortunate crew into the fathoms below.

The remainder of the journey to Scar Island was uneventful. The crews became accustomed to one another with ease and spent most of the day exchanging exaggerated stories of their conquests and comparing scars. _Men!_ Rogue laughed as they continued their displays and showboating. Meanwhile, Piotr shared time with her at the helm of the _Anna Marie_, until they were safely docked and anchored in the bay.

* * *

It was late in the evening before the crews were able to disembark and make their way to the tavern. The Wolverine's Den was filled with smoke and more unwashed bodies than usual. The weather had caused many ships to dock and wait out the storm, and it seemed few left. Rogue spotted Logan, the tavern's owner, immediately as he hefted a huge barrel of rum over one shoulder and placed it on a rack above his head. He was built as stout as an oak and everyone who frequented the bar was familiar with his nasty temper.

Ororo was weaving her way through the bodies and tables edging closer to the bar with every twist and turn. She was a rare woman, indeed…beautiful, strong-willed, and fearless. Her intrepid spirit won her the heart of the surly Wolverine. She was the only woman who dared stand toe-to-toe with the man when he raged, and they had their share of notorious fights. Balancing her tray up on her shoulder, Ororo approached a table where two customers sat and set their tankards down before them.

"'Ro, beautiful, why don't ya leave this place and run away with me?" the youngest man at the table asked.

Ororo tucked her tray under her arm and shouted to where Logan could hear her over the din of the noisy conversations. "Logan, love, this young man means to steal me away from you. What do you think about that?"

"You'll hafta fight me for her, bub! Not too fond of breathin', are ya?" Logan growled.

Smirking, she looked back at the young man whose face was now pale. "You still want me to run away with you, ducky?"

The older man chuckled and patted his companion on the back. "That wasn't very nice, 'Ro." Then he threw back his tankard, taking a deep draught of the rum. "Danny'll be havin' nightmares for weeks!"

Ororo continued on her rounds, and waved over to Rogue and her friends as they entered. "Rogue, sweet, Have a seat! I'll be with you in a moment!"

Piotr put a possessive arm around Kitty's waist and led her to a vacant table, where Rogue, Kurt, and Wanda followed to join them. The table he chose was long and rough, but a good distance from the rowdy seamen and would give them some privacy to discuss the next leg of their journey. The five took their seats and waited for Ororo.

When Ororo returned to the table, she brought five flagons of rum and took a seat next to Wanda. "Logan has given me a break so I can join you for a spell, my friends. How goes the adventure?"

"Eventful to say the least…Piotr lost the _Neptune's Pearl_ last night. We were lucky enough to pull him from the sea." Kitty answered, taking Piotr's hand in hers and giving it a small squeeze.

"You poor dear! Well, drinks will be on the house tonight." Ororo said.

"Vhat vill Logan have to say about that, 'Ro?" Kurt nodded his head in the bar's direction.

"You just leave Logan to me. If he says anything, I'll make sure he sleeps alone for the next month of Sundays!"

"I will, will I?" Logan appeared at the table and pulled up a chair next to Rogue. "Hey, Stripes!"

"Who's tending the bar?" Wanda asked.

"I put one of the lads to work. 'Bout time they started earnin' they're keep! Now, what's this 'bout me sleepin' alone?" Logan asked, quirking a brow at his wife.

Ororo smiled and stood, walking over behind her husband and placing a hand on each of his broad shoulders. "I told our friends their drinks would be on the house, love. Piotr lost his ship and they've had a hard time." She leaned down and caught his eye. "That's alright, isn't it _darling_?"

He grumbled but eventually nodded his head in agreement with the offer. "Jus' don't go drinkin' the bar dry, Stripes! At least that damn Cajun isn't here!"

As if on cue, Remy opened the tavern door followed closely by John. The two men eased their way to the table where the group was seated and pulled up two more chairs. John threw his arms up and yelled above the noise. "Sweet Morgan's spleen, mates! We thought we lost you to Davy Jones' locker!" With that, he smacked Kurt firmly on the back and threw his head back laughing.

Piotr turned to face Remy who sat beside him. "How did you know?"

Remy extended his arm and placed a hand on Piotr's shoulder. "Couldn't help but see de fire, _mon ami_. Dat and Remy managed t' find a few of your men bobbin' in de sea."

Piotr, shocked temporarily, couldn't find any words and upon overhearing the exchange, Kurt turned to Remy with his mouth agape. "Zere were other survivors?"

"_Oui_…eight _hommes_."

"That makes thirty-one in all." Kurt frowned. "_Mein Gott_, ve lost so many."

"Y' jus' lucky any of y' made it off dat ship, _mon ami_. Y' did what y' could." Remy said as he watched the man's face fall. "Did _mon chere_ save y'?" Remy asked turning to acknowledge Rogue and flashing a disarming smile.

"Watch it, bub!" Logan growled. "Ya jus' say the word, Stripes, and I'll handle Gumbo for ya."

"Naw, sugah… Ah'd enjoy handlin' the Swamp Rat myself. 'Sides, Ah'd hate ta see ya bloody up such a nice shirt!" Rogue said, a light of mischief glinting in her eyes.

"Ah, _chere, mais oui! _Remy would love y' t' handle him _aussi_!" Remy's grin turned devilish, but before Rogue could counter his statement, he turned to Ororo who was walking by and took her hand in his. "Stormy, _belle_, Y' miss Remy?"

"Of course, love, but _don't_ call me that!" She smiled and gently ruffled his hair.

Ororo had always been fond of the young Cajun. She'd met Remy when he was still sailing with his adoptive father Jean-Luc, and had often treated the young man as her own son. Before she met Logan, Ororo had worked as a cook aboard the _Devil's Lust_, going from one end of the earth to another. Her time with the pirates opened her youthful eyes, showing her that all men were not as they seemed, and led to her initial meeting with her future husband. As a young boy, Remy took to calling her by that atrocious nickname. During a strong storm, Ororo had stayed with Remy below deck, comforting the boy until it passed. Ever since that day, she became his 'Stormy'.

"_Oui,_ Stormy!" Remy smirked.

"Keep yer eyes off my wife, Cajun! I'll never understand the two of ya!" Logan shook his head, and Ororo's cheeks darkened. A loud crash from the bar drew his attention though, and he jumped up from the table. "Kid! I'll have yer hide if ya busted that barrel!" Logan left the group to try and salvage what was left of the rum as the boy behind the bar watched his approach with wide eyes.

"So, you mind fillin' us in on the plan, mates?" John asked, grabbing Wanda's flagon and tossing it back.

"Hey, Johnny-boy! That was mine!" Wanda elbowed him firmly in the ribs, resulting in Kurt being showered with the dark rum.

"Ack!" Kurt yelled and jumped back wiping the alcohol from his clothes.

"Crickey, _sheila_! You nearly choked me!" John gagged and coughed.

"Serves you right, handsome!" Wanda yanked her flagon away from John's grasp and threw her other arm over his shoulder. "Sorry, Kurt."

The group laughed as Kurt attempted to clean up. When the laughter died, they told Remy about Piotr's plan to remain aboard the _Anna Marie_ and he agreed to take a few of the extra men into his crew until Piotr could purchase a new ship. Kurt retold the story of their tragedy and rescue, while Kitty and Piotr lost themselves in private conversation. John flirted mercilessly with Wanda, while Rogue entered into a battle of words with Remy. None of the group noticed when Belladonna and her brother entered the tavern and stole away to one of the back tables.

* * *

Julien and Belladonna sat in a darkened corner of the tavern, trying to avoid the eyes of the other captains. The _Dark Ruby_ had made it through the storm with little damage. Before they could set sail, though, they would need to repair two of the sails that were ripped by the strong winds.

The unfortunate fate of the _Neptune's Pearl_ was known to the pair. They had also seen the fire and had even spotted a few of the crewmembers caught in the storm surge. Unlike the other captains, Belladonna refused to endanger her own vessel to save a few sea dogs, leaving them to Poseidon's fury…a detail she would be sure to keep hidden from Captain Rasputin. When they had docked alongside the _Devil's Lust_, she had overheard a few of Remy's men whispering about the next leg of the trip. Now, she knew they were headed for Cat Island and through the Devil's Triangle. The Triangle didn't bother Belladonna in the least, and she couldn't be more pleased about the upcoming destination. She knew Cat Island well, and it would be the perfect opportunity to enact the scheme she'd been hatching with her brother. Remy would never see it coming.

"Y' still want t' go t'rough wit dis, Bella?" Julien asked as he watched his sister deep in her thoughts.

"_Oui_," Bella looked over to Remy and licked her rouged lips, "more dan anything!"

"It's not goin' t' be easy. LeBeau 's a clever _salaud_. We'll have t' be quick." Julien paused. "What do y' see in dat _connard_?"

"Ah…Julien, y' simple fool. Dat man can show a woman delights dat y', dear _frère_, have never 'fore conceived." Bella laughed, looking at Julien's shocked expression. "And whether or not she'd admit it, Rogue wants 'im. Dat sweetens de pot!"

Julien finished off his tankard with one last swig, and responded. "If y're right and Rogue wants 'im, dat's gonna make our task harder, eh? I don't t'ink she'll stand by while we walk off wit her man."

"Let me worry 'bout her," Bella said, quirking a smile. "Now, _mon frère_, let's…"

She was going to continue when loud singing interrupted her thoughts. Bella and Julien turned to look in the direction of the ruckus, and were surprised to see the Australian and Kurt dancing and singing on a table top. Each were holding flagons high in the air and stepping along to a lively beat. The words to their drinking song rang loudly over the crowded room.

_Beer, beer, jolly good beer,_

_Oh pour it for my men!_

_Both far and near, we'll sing of beer,_

_And drink at the Wolverine's Den!_

_Rum, rum, jolly good rum,_

_Oh pour it for my men!_

_Lift your mug and open the drum,_

_And drink at the Wolverine's Den!_

Both men downed a full flagon, and were rewarded with the loud applause of the patrons. Logan's laughter boomed out, and he sent the pair another round. John and Kurt stepped down from the table and collapsed into their seats. Both had obviously had a few too many, but the mood of the group was markedly lighter thanks to their lively display.

Wanda wrapped her arms around John and planted a small kiss on his lips, and as the musicians began to play, she pulled him from the table and led him in a dance. Meanwhile, Kurt was being bombarded with the attentions of several bar maids, who were smitten with the young man.

Kitty and Piotr had disappeared shortly after the drunken display began, and no one was quite sure where they had gone.

Ororo, watching Wanda and John dance, smiled and threw her serving tray behind the bar, nearly missing Logan's head. Grabbing her husband firmly by the arm, she pulled the grumbling man out from behind his station. "Come now, love! Dance with me!" The men, who were sitting at the bar, gaped as the fierce Wolverine danced with his wife, missing a few steps here and there, and snapping at a poor man who dared bump against 'Ro.

Rogue was still sitting at the table watching her friends enjoy themselves, and finishing off her second pint of ale. When she placed the flagon down, she reached her hand up and rubbed the back of her neck. Without comment, Remy took a step forward and gently placed his hands on the tops of her shoulders. With a tenderness that astounded her, he massaged her cramped muscles.

Rogue closed her eyes against the pleasure of his touch. His hands worked like magic, unlocking the tension and relaxing her.

"Better?" he asked.

"Hmmm," she breathed, enjoying his expert touch too much to say anything more. No doubt, the alcohol was working against her, making her more willing to let her defenses down.

Remy delighted in the softness of Rogue's skin as he rubbed the stiffness from her neck. His focus fell on the small white buttons down the front of her shirt and vest. Buttons he could imagine opening with his fingers as he bared more of her flesh to his touch.

"Tell Remy, _chere_," he whispered in her ear. "Have y' ever had a man kiss y' here?" He touched the tender part of her neck just below her ear.

Rogue stiffened and regained some of her composure. "That's very forward of ya, sugah!"

Remy's fingers stroked her skin, sending a slow burn through her body. "_Oui_…Have y'?"

Against her better judgment, she answered honestly. "No."

"Dat's a pity. May Remy?" He leaned in closer and she could feel his heated breath on her exposed neck.

"Get away from meh, Swamp Rat! Ah'm warnin' ya!" Rogue pushed herself up and away from Remy's hold.

Remy smirked and began to walk away, but turned after a few steps. "One day, _chere_, y'll beg Remy t' kiss y' dere!" With that, he turned and walked toward the door.

"The world will end before that day!" Rogue shouted out over the noise. Frustrated, she flung her arm out over the table, sending her flagon crashing to the floor. "Arghhh! That man!"

* * *

A/N: Okay, there you go! Two chapters in one week… Chapter 8 will be up by Sunday, and Bella's plan should finally be revealed! 


	8. Cat Island

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men or anything associated with them…**

A/N: Sorry for the delay...I couldn't seem to get the document to upload yesterday for some reason! By the way,I'm altering some of the history of Cat Island and the size of Mt. Alvernia. It's really not very tall, but it is the tallest spot in the Bahamas.

Thanks to all those who reviewed!

**Chapter 8: Cat Island**

Piotr led Kitty back through the winding alleys and lantern-lit streets to the harbor. He took her by the hand helping her ascend the slippery gangplank of the _Anna Marie_ and pulled her to the upper decks. The only sounds that could be heard were the gentle lapping of waves against the hull and the distant squawks of gulls overhead. He blew out the lanterns and pointed to a small a blanket stretched along the quarterdeck.

"I wanted to share zis with you, Katja." Piotr whispered as sat down on the blanket and pointed to the sky.

Following the line of his hand, Kitty looked up and gasped. Above her head a thousand stars twinkled, but more surprising than that was the shower of sparks in the sky. It was as if the heavens themselves lost hold of their treasure sending hundreds of stars falling at once. Never in her life had she seen anything so miraculous.

"It's incredible," she said breathlessly.

"I thought you would enjoy it." Piotr smiled and extended his hand to her.

Kitty took his hand in hers and sat down beside him, leaning into his embrace. "What is it?"

"Old sailors in mother Russia call it a star dance. It doesn't happen often, but when it does… it is amazing."

"Oh, thank you, Piotr!" Kitty said, smiling up at her gentle pirate captain.

Piotr's smile widened and he pulled her closer to him, resting his chin on her head. He raised one hand up and gently stroked her cheek. Never in her life had anything felt so wonderful. The sight of the stars dancing, the gentle rippling of waves, and the music of the wind caressing her body in time with his hand created an enchanted moment in time.

He tilted her face toward him and splayed his fingers along her neck. Over her shoulder she looked up at him, and the intensity and need in his eyes took her breath. Never had a man looked at her with such raw, unbridled longing.

"I love you, Katja."

She bit her quivering lip. A thousand thoughts and emotions tumbled through her simultaneously: joy, happiness, but mostly love. Never in her wildest imaginings had she envisioned this perfect man confessing his love for her.

"I love you, too." Kitty whispered.

Piotr leaned over and gently claimed her lips with his. Kitty felt his arms tighten around her waist. Surrounded by the scent of man and ocean, and the feel of hard muscles flexing beneath her hands, she was entranced. That one kiss went deeper than just her lips, her mouth. The heat of it spread through her body, setting a fire to her soul.

When the kiss finally broke, Piotr and Kitty reclined back onto the blanket and stared up at the fires in the sky. Silence hung between them for several minutes, and when he spoke, his voice was quiet and held an awed tone to it. "You are ze most amazing woman I have ever met, Katja. What did I ever do to deserve such a treasure?"

"Kiss me, Piotr."

He reached out and touched her tiny hand. It was so small in comparison to his and yet she possessed strength of spirit that could crush him as easily as he could crush her fingers with his grip and her power over him was unquestionable. He could no more deny any of her requests than he could if the arch angel Michael himself appeared before him with flaming sword in hand demanding his service.

Once again he kissed her, slowly, tenderly. They remained in each others arms for the remainder of the night, enjoying the cool evening air and nature's beautiful show. Kurt found them hours later when he returned from the Wolverine's Den, snuggled closely together and asleep on the quarterdeck.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Wolverine's Den… 

The merriment of the evening was winding down and most of the rugged sea dogs had long departed to other areas of the island to find better pleasures. Wanda and John were engaging themselves in a drinking game, one which John was quickly losing, while Logan was busily closing down the bar for the night. Ororo, throwing a dishrag over her shoulder, walked over to a corner table to join Rogue who was still enjoying a tankard of ale.

"How many of those have you had tonight, love?" Ororo asked quirking a regal brow.

"Eight." Rogue answered and brought her now emptied tankard down hard to the table.

"Is something bothering you, dear? This isn't like you. I don't believe I've seen you this down since Joseph. What is it?"

"Nothing…" Rogue sighed.

"Nothing? Phew! That, my child, is a lie and well you know it. Tell me what's on your mind."

Rogue looked up into the caring eyes of the older woman and found herself losing her will to fight any longer. After all, no one knew her tormentor better than the beautiful African sitting across from her. Maybe talking would help?

"Alright," Rogue relented, "it's Captain LeBeau, if ya must know."

A knowing smile curved Ororo's lips. "He makes you insane, doesn't he?"

"Absolutely!"

"And you love to irritate him? Live for it, in fact?"

Now Rogue frowned. Ororo must possess second sight. "How did you know?"

Her smile widened and she gave a slight laugh. "I saw it in the way you looked at each other, the way you each act when the other approaches. I feel the same way about Logan. It was love at first sight for us."

"No..." Rogue shook her head in steadfast denial. "Ya imagine too much, 'Ro. None of it matters anyway. Ah don't believe in love anymore. My mother taught meh that love is nothin' more than the lie men invented ta woo women ta their beds without guilt. Ah've found the truth in that lesson."

Ororo frowned now. "My dear, you mustn't lose hope so easily. Do you not believe that Logan loves me? Look at him. He's harsh and demanding to most, but he only shows me the gentler side of his nature. I see the _real_ Logan everyday. We don't choose whom we love with our heads, we choose with our hearts. We love in spite of faults and sometimes…" she paused and looked to her husband, "…because of them."

Ororo leaned over the table and forced Rogue to see the bright eagerness of her gaze. "I've never seen Remy stare at a woman the way he does you. You must admit he's as handsome and charming as sin itself, and Remy cares for you, even if he won't admit it to himself. Correct me if I'm wrong, Rogue, but when you're around my dear Remy, do you feel breathless?"

"Yes," she admitted and lowered her head to the table.

"Oh, sweet, it's too late for you." Ororo smiled brightly. "You're in love, my dear. The next question is what are you planning to do about it?"

"You are insane!" Rogue said annunciating each word for emphasis.

"And _you _are a stubborn, stubborn woman, Rogue. I pity the two of you." With that, Ororo stood, patted Rogue on the shoulder, and helped Logan clean the tavern.

Rogue sat at her table, stunned and speechless. What could she say? She wasn't in love, especially not with that…that… no good Swamp Rat! How could she be? No, Ororo was dreaming, lost in her fantasies of true love and destiny. Well, she was going to have no part in it!

The only customers left in the tavern were gathered around the spectacle created by John and Wanda. The two were still attempting to best the other in an absurd drinking game. Rogue stood and made her way over to the small group and watched as the scene played out.

John watched wide-eyed as Wanda tossed back yet another shot of strong brandy and brought the glass slamming down onto the tabletop. With a smile of triumph, she looked over to her drunken Aussie and laughed. "Your turn, Johnny-boy!"

John slowly reached for his twelfth glass. He shot the brandy back in one quick gulp, the hard liquor burning the back of his throat as it went down. When he placed the glass back on the table, he smiled at Wanda, and then fell sideways out of his chair right into one of the barmaids.

The men near Wanda gave a cheer and started collecting the money won in their wager, while those behind John sneered and left the bar mumbling various things about the shortcomings of Australian sailors. The barmaid who had caught John in his fall was still holding him tightly against her generous bosom and whispering encouraging words into his ear. Wanda cast a cold glare and roughly pulled the unconscious man from her grasp. "Thanks for watching him for me. Now, I'll just be taking what's mine!"

Rogue laughed as she watched Wanda pull John by his shirtfront and drag him over to the bar. Logan handed her a pitcher of ice water, which she quickly splashed over John's face. He woke up with a start. "Sweet Morgan's Blood! What did you do that for?"

"I was saving you from yourself. Now get up and walk me back to the _Anna Marie_, darling!"

"Ah, Wanda…Don't be bloody angry." Moaning, John stumbled slightly.

"Johnny-boy, we'll have to work on your tolerance. Here, let me help you." Wanda offered him her shoulder. "Lean on me."

John draped his arm around her shoulder and leaned against her. As they made their way to the exit, he looked over his shoulder and winked at Rogue with an impish smile.

* * *

Bella and Julien had left the bar shortly after Remy's departure. They followed him for a short time trying to stay in the shadows out of sight, but Remy knew he was not alone. He had sensed a stealthy movement around him in the unpaved streets almost immediately. At the corner of Royal Street and King James, Remy stopped and leaned up against the side of a building. "Y' can come out. Remy knows y're dere." 

From the shadows of a nearby alley emerged two figures. Remy had expected Belladonna. He could smell her thick perfume on the air, but the man who stood beside her came as a bit of a shock. He was tall and lanky, his eyes had a half-mad gleam as they stared out from his long, thin face, and his body seemed infested with the plagues of dissipation. And the rot had clearly claimed his soul as well.

"Why are y' followin' Remy, _chere_?" He asked, lighting up a smoke.

Bella stepped forward, moistened her lips, and locked eyes with him. "I need t' talk wit' y', _mon amour_."

The slight flicker in his eyes was the only betrayal to his nonchalant appearance. "Got nothin' t' talk about, Bella. Did all our talkin' back at Port-au-Prince, _non?_"

She glanced to Julien with a wicked smile. "_Non, amour_, we need t' talk 'bout dis job. We're two o' a kind. We should be workin' together." She moved with a soft feminine stride contrary to her predatory nature, and placed a hand on each of Remy's shoulders pushing him back harder into the wall. "What do y' say, _mon cœur_? We're good together…f'r each other."

"_Non_," Remy said as he pushed Bella away forcibly. Julien stepped forward and glared, but Bella held her hand up, stopping him mid-stride.

Remy pushed himself away from the wall and cast his own glare at the pair before continuing. "We're through, Bella. Y' need t' find another playt'ing, 'cause Remy's done." Sparing one last glance to Julien, Remy turned and strode hard for the _Devil's Lust_.

"Let 'im go…for now."

* * *

It was nearly three in the morning before Rogue returned to her cabin aboard the _Anna Marie_. When she first arrived at the docks, she saw Kurt climbing up into the crow's nest to sleep, one of his habits from youth. Piotr and Kitty were nowhere to be seen, but the soft light that radiated from underneath the door to his temporary quarters confirmed their presence onboard. Rogue entered her cabin and lit a small lantern on the wall, illuminating the room in an amber glow. As she undressed and prepared to get a few hours of much needed rest before lifting anchor in the morning, something caught her eye. Resting on her pillow was a single rose next to piece of sealed parchment. 

Rogue lifted the small rose to her nose, and allowed a slight smile to grace her lips. Looking back to the note, her attention was on the quick, clean strokes of Remy's writing. He never ceased to amaze her. Being orphaned from birth and never formally schooled, it was a wonder that Remy was literate, but he was even beyond that skill. He was well read and could easily quote the classics without hesitation. She broke the seal.

'_The course of true love never did run smooth', _

_Or so a great man once said_

_How I wish all your pains to soothe,_

_But please, chere, accept this rose instead._

_Yours,_

_Remy_

She traced the flowing letters with the tip of her finger and couldn't suppress a smile. What was it about such a tiny note that made her breathless? _Stay away from him_! Her mind warned and she crumpled the note and made to throw it out the open window. Her arm drawn back, she watched the sea and faltered. No one had ever written such to her before. Never. It was the type of note most women waited a lifetime to receive. How could she toss it away? Before she could stop herself, she opened her hand and did her best to straighten out the wrinkles. After all, what would it hurt for her to keep it?

* * *

The next morning, the three vessels set sail. Their two day's course was to take them northwest, straight through the heart of the Devil's Triangle and onward to Cat Island. According to the other sailors at the tavern, the journey should be smooth, but the unexpected could always be expected in this part of the world. 

Wanda and Kurt were sharing the duties of quartermaster while Piotr and his crew were sailing with the _Anna Marie_, and Rogue was taking the helm of the ship for the morning shift. Piotr would assist in captaining the vessel when needed, but was currently still asleep in his cabin.

Kitty gently knocked on the wooden door. At Piotr's answer, she opened it and stepped into his room. She could only see his long legs, as he was lying in the center of his bed and thick drapes obscured his upper body from her view. He was lying on his side, reading one of Wanda's books. His white, loose-fitting shirt was unlaced and hanging open, showing his well-muscled chest. It was the most casual, natural pose she'd ever seen him assume.

He looked up to see Kitty standing timidly at the foot of the bed. "To what do I owe ze pleasure of zis visit, Katja?" he asked, removing a pair of small reading glasses. His hands looked so large compared to the dainty glasses as he carefully folded them and placed them on the chest beside his bed.

"I wanted to thank you again for last night, and bring you a little gift. I hope you like it. I know you lost so much with the loss of the _Neptune's Pearl_, and I thought you might be missing something." A slight blush crept over Kitty's face as she placed a crate on the bed.

Piotr looked over the contents and smiled. "Why, Katja, where did all zis come from?"

"Pierre, one of our gunners, paints and I asked if he had any canvas or supplies to spare. He let me take the extras he had laying around on the third deck." Kitty went back to the door and pulled in an easel. "Is there anything else you would need? You do paint, right?"

Laughing, Piotr stood and took Kitty's face into his hands. "_Da_, Katja, I love to paint. It's one of my greatest joys." He placed a gentle kiss on her lips and then looked over the supplies once again. There were brushes and paints, jars and charcoal, sketch pads, conti, turpentine- everything he could possibly need. Without a doubt, it was the greatest gift he had ever received. "I could not possibly ask for more, love."

"Would you paint me?" Kitty's eyes were lowered as she asked. "I mean…I would be honored if you would."

"Very well," he smiled, crossing the room. Taking her arms, he led her over to a yellow stuffed chair near the windows. "Sit here."

Kitty did as asked. Piotr stared at her for a few minutes, then moved around the room looking at him from different angles. His brows were furrowed in thought. "Zat won't do."

"What's wrong?"

"You do not look natural enough. I want to capture you, Katja." Piotr closed his eyes and tried to imagine the young woman in his mind. After a short moment, he opened his eyes and smiled.

"Come. Stand by ze window, looking out to ze sea." Piotr took her by the hand and led her to the large open window. Her hair blew in the breeze as the ship sailed through the Caribbean waters. "Perfect!"

Seizing up his palette and paint, he began mixing the colors to see if he had any talent for the human form. Most of his paintings were landscapes, depicting the rolling plains of the Russian countryside he missed so much. He had never attempted anything like this.

And so the afternoon went. Kitty stood beside the open window watching the sea and stealing glances to her Russian lover while he attempted to portray her personality on canvas. Another soft breeze whispered through the cabin while the sounds of the sea and crew echoed through the room. It was strangely peaceful and soothing.

After several hours, Piotr put his brush down and smiled. "I believe it is finished."

Kitty approached his easel and paused to look at his work. "It's beautiful. Do I really look like that to you?"

Piotr wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a tight embrace. "_Da_, you're so beautiful." Her portrait was better than he had hoped, except for her eyes. He couldn't quite get the shade right. That sparkle and fire was almost impossible to portray. Never mind the innocence and raw intelligence that flickered deep within her gaze.

Kitty and Piotr remained in his cabin for most of the day, and Wanda was quick to mention Kitty's neglect to Rogue, who only laughed. "Wanda, you're just jealous 'cause Piotr's here and John's not. If he was aboard right now, would ya be doin' your rounds?"

"Hmph…" Wanda stomped off to the mess hall, refusing to answer.

* * *

The rest of the voyage to Cat Island went much the same. They were blessed with gentle weather and strong winds that sped the ships along their course. The _Dark Ruby _and the _Devil's Lust_ were always within sight of the _Anna Marie_, and all were careful to monitor the colors of any vessel that crossed their path. Fortunately, no captain was fool enough to attempt an attack on the three as they sailed through rival pirate territory. Cat Island came into view shortly before sunset on the second day of the journey. 

Cat Island would be an ideal location for a getaway. With over fifty miles of rolling hills and empty beaches, it is easily one of the most tranquil spots in the Caribbean, and boasts the highest peak in the Bahamas, Mt. Alvernia. The pirate, Arthur Catt, made the island his home for a while among the peaceful Arawak people, and a great monastery was built near New Bight in the 1600's. The captains had decided that their best course of action would be to sail around the Devil's Point and dock in the protected cove near the foot of the mountain. From here, they could hike to the monastery and search for the next artifact in their quest.

The Hermitage, built for Father Jerome, sits at the summit of the mountain and can only be reached by going through the thick forest that covers the peak. According to the necklace stolen from Conoway, the artifact they seek must be located near that site, but they would need to wait until morning to begin their hike. It would far too dangerous at night.

Dawn came. A high yellow sun shredded the mist and ominous clouds began rolling in over the horizon. Nature in the Triangle was a wicked and fickle creature, changing moods as quickly as a spoiled child. They storm would most likely hold off until evening, but they wouldn't be able to waste time on the trek to the Hermitage.

The captains and their officers all met on the beach shortly after sunrise and started making their way through the thick forest that covered the slopes of Mt. Alvernia. Remy and Piotr led the group, slashing their way through the overgrowth and creating a path for the others. On all sides, they were surrounded by lush vegetation and could see rocky steep-sided cliffs in the distance through the heavy leaves. Streams and waterfalls spilled down their steep sides and bright flowing water glittered in the sunlight as it fell. Sometime after midday, Kurt stumbled upon a stone marker with an image of a monk burdened by a cross. Behind this marker, a small dirt path stretched out and climbed toward the summit. The group changed course and followed the trail until it ended, suddenly revealing a large open expanse overlooking the entire island.

The rays of the sun were skimming over the old stonework of the monastery, and giving the structure an aura, centuries older than its actual date. It was magnificent. Rising up from the rocky cliff, the towering ruins and masonry walls dominated the visage. Looking over the edge, the three vessels could be seen docked below but they appeared no larger than mere pebbles from the height of the mountain. Bella spotted a short inscription carved over an archway that led down into the catacombs deep into the underground. It read, '_Blessed are the dead who die in the Lord.'_

"Here is de entrance t' de catacombs. Who wants t' go first?" Bella said placing a hand on her hip and looking over to the others.

Kitty looked down into the tunnel and frowned. "It's awfully dark down there. Does anyone have a lantern or a match?"

"Let Remy look, _petite_. His eyes can see _bein_ in de dark." Remy stepped into the entrance and reached for a torch suspended on the wall. Stepping back out into the light, he gave Rogue a devilish smile and reached out to her. "_Je suis desole, mon chere_, but Remy needs some cloth." With that, he grasped the end of Rogue's linen shirt and ripped a strip of the material from the bottom, exposing some of her skin. Rogue recovered from her initial shock and narrowed her eyes, while Kurt nearly pounced on the Cajun's back. Remy smirked as he wrapped the fabric around the end of the torch and pulled a matchbox from his leather pouch, lighting the material and handing it over to John.

"Thanks, mate! Let's get a move on! Daylight's a wastin' away!" John shouted happily, glad to be the one in charge of the torch.

Remy led everyone into the dark tunnels, while John followed closely behind, lighting the path ahead. Rogue, Wanda, and Kurt were next, keeping close to the others. Piotr and Kitty agreed to wait outside and watch for any trouble, while Bella and Julien took up the end.

They worked their way through the dark and narrow passages, running their hands over the filthy walls searching for any markings or some clue as to what they were seeking. Niches lined the tunnels, filled with the bodies and bones of those buried beneath the monastery. After what seemed like an eternity, they came to a crossroads. Two separate tunnels leading in opposite directions stood before them, neither marked.

"Vhat now?" Kurt asked

"We split up." Rogue answered matter-of-factly.

Wanda grabbed onto John's arm and looked to Rogue. "But we only have the one torch? How can we split up?"

Remy reached into a nearby niche and pulled out what appeared to be a femur. Then, he tore the sleeve off of his owe shirt and wrapped the material around the end, creating another torch. John used the fire from his own to light the other, and smiled. "Which of you lovely _sheilas_ will be comin' with Johnny?"

Wanda rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the side.

"Wanda, John, and Ah will take the left tunnel. Kurt, Bella, and Julien, follow Remy down the right. Let's agree ta meet with Piotr and Kitty when we've finished our search, alright?" Rogue said. The others nodded in agreement and the group split into two. No one noticed the sinister smile shared between Bella and Julien in the darkness.

The two tunnels stretched deeper into the mountain. Rogue, Wanda, and John weren't having any luck, and John took to humming and singing the bar song from the Wolverine's Den until he happened upon a snake and leaped into Wanda's arms screaming.

Meanwhile, the other group was having slightly better fortune. Remy spotted some strange pictographs along the walls depicting a human skull and an image that resembled the obsidian charm from Conoway's necklace. They continued following the passage until it opened up into a larger cavern with several stone sarcophagi. The four split up and examined each individually and moved about the room looking for another passage. Kurt was about thirty feet from the others when his right foot slipped out from under him and he landed on the seat of his breeches. The force of the fall opened a hole in the floor, and Kurt found himself sliding backwards down another passage. Scrambling to climb back up, he realized that the moss on the floor had become as slick as ice. It was no use. Kurt watched as the blocks in the wall slid past at an ever-increasing pace. He rolled to the left and attempted to grab the wall with his fingers, but succeeded in only breaking a fingernail, which made him curse. He was picking up speed and he knew that wherever the passage led, it couldn't be good.

Above him, Remy was yelling down into the abyss trying to confirm Kurt's safety, but he didn't answer. As he was kneeling over the hole, something hard struck him behind the head. He fought to remain conscious but lost the battle, falling into darkness.

Kurt was still falling, but then pulled his dagger from his belt. With Herculean effort, he drove the blade into a crack in the wall. It held, bringing him to a stop with a jerk. Carefully, working with one hand and holding onto life with the other, Kurt used the butt of his pistol to pound the dagger deeper into the wall. Looking around, he spotted a small hole in the left wall of the pit, approximately ten feet below him. He slowly and cautiously lowered himself down. Then, when he reached the opening, he pulled himself into it. It was a short lateral tunnel that connected to another passage that ran east and west.

Apparently, the catacombs were all interconnected in some intricate and macabre fashion. This tunnel also slanted down, but not as sharply as the first, and with none of the deadly moss. Kurt continued on, while the passage narrowed, continued downward, and narrowed again. Finally the tunnel began to climb again, and Kurt smiled. Then he looked down at his hands and discovered they were spotted with dark blotches. He tried to rub the spots away, but they were attached in a rather rude way to his skin. They were leeches.

Kurt plucked as many of them as he could from his hands and face, and grimly resolved to deal with the rest later. When the passage opened wide enough, Kurt stood. There were scores of skeletons around the small cavern, and most were concentrated in the area where Kurt stood. A shaft of light from above illuminated a small niche about three feet above his head that would otherwise have remained hidden in shadows. It struck a skull of pure crystal set on an altar. Shafts of spectrum-tinged light shot from the skull's eyes and mouth, burning so brightly that Kurt had to shut his eyes to adjust. This must be what they're looking for!

Kurt reached up and seized the skull. It was the size and shape of a genuine human skull, rendered chillingly lifelike by some long-dead artist's attention to detail, including the zygomatic arches of the upper cheeks and an articulated lower jaw with a perfect set of teeth.

A staircase drew Kurt's attention and he carried the skull up the narrow steps until he came to a stone cover. Pushing the obstruction away, Kurt found himself emerging from one of the sarcophagi discovered earlier before his fall. But where were the others?

Following the passage back to the surface, Kurt found Piotr, Kitty, and Rogue standing near the arched entrance. Wanda and John were sitting on a stone bench talking, but the rest of his group was missing.

"Did Remy _ünd_ the others come out?" Kurt asked.

Rogue lifted a puzzled brow. "Weren't they with you? What happened?"

"_Ja_, they vere, but ve got separated. I fell down a shaft and found this skull, but vhen I climbed back out, they vere gone." Kurt explained, pulling the crystal skull from his side and showing the others. "They didn't come out?"

"No, we haven't seen them, and Piotr and I have been here the entire time. Should we go search for them? Do you think they got lost?" Kitty asked.

"_Nein_…there vas no other passage. Ours ended in a dead end, unless they vent into yours."

"Yo, mates! The _Dark Ruby_ is liftin' anchor!" John yelled as he ran toward the archway with Wanda closely behind.

Everyone exchanged confused looks that quickly changed into those of worry. Something was wrong, and Bella was at the source. "Let's get back to the ships! We have to find Remy!" Rogue shouted as she ran down the trail to the shore.


	9. Hoist the Colors

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men or anything associated with them…**

A/N: Just a little warning, this chapter is slightly more adult in nature. It's still (T), but don't be too shocked.

**Chapter 9: Hoist the Colors**

John was the first to reach the _Devil's Lust_ desperately hoping to find Remy somewhere onboard. As he ascended the gangplank, Remy's cabin boy, Christian, came up from the galley and saw the dire look on his face.

"What's the matter, Sir?" Christian asked as John leapt over the railing and ran toward the captain's quarters.

John flung the heavy door open, looked around the room, and tried to catch his breath. "Have you seen the captain, Chris?" He asked as the boy stepped into the room.

"No, Sir. I thought Captain LeBeau was with you?" His puzzled look deepened.

John stomped out onto the deck followed by Christian as the others quickly boarded the ship. The winds were picking up and the sky began to darken overhead. Piotr and Rogue looked over to John, who only shook his head in disappointment confirming what they all had feared. Remy was not aboard the _Devil's Lust_.

"Vhat now? Should ve look in the catacombs? Do you think Bella…" Kurt's thought died before passing his lips when he looked to his sister.

Rogue was barely containing her rage. Her eyes darkened as she glared out over the sea in the direction of the _Dark Ruby_'s departure. Her fists were clenched so tightly her knuckles turned white and her entire body stiffened. "We need ta find him, and Ah have a pretty good idea where ta look."

"You don't think…?" Kitty asked in a whisper.

"What is going on?" Christian stepped around John and looked at the five unexpected visitors. "Did something happen to Captain LeBeau?"

John took Christian by the hand and started leading him back toward the lower decks. "Don't worry, mate! You know ol' LeBeau. There's nothin' that'll stop him." John ruffled the boy's hair and scooted him along. "Now go make yourself useful. Find the navigator and tell him to come to the quarterdeck."

"Yes, Sir!" Christian ran off to the lower deck, but not before casting one last glance at the strangers.

"Nice boy," Wanda said as she looped her arm with John's.

"Yeah…He took to the captain right away. He treats Remy like a father, and looks up to him. This'll take the wind out of the boy's sails." John walked back over to rejoin the others.

"Wanda, Ah want ya ta stay onboard the _Devil's Lust_ and help John manage the ship. Get ready ta set sail and follow the _Anna Marie_ when we lift anchor." Rogue said, and then raised her voice to the others. "Let's get back to my ship. Now!"

The four made their way back to the _Anna Marie_ and each had started mildly panting from their rush. Kurt scurried up the rigging and climbed into the high crow's nest, pulled out his spyglass and began searching for any lingering signs of the _Dark Ruby_. Meanwhile down on deck, Rogue began issuing orders to her crew and prepared the ship for immediate launch. Kitty watched as her friend rushed about and snapped at the men for the slightest hesitation or falter.

"It's going to be alright, Rogue. We'll catch them." Kitty caught Rogue by the arm as she passed by. "Do you think he joined up with Bella?"

The question hit Rogue like a blow. That possibility had never even entered her mind. Would Remy join with her, abandoning John and his crew, his ship? No…He would never leave the _Devil's Lust_ behind, and judging from the conversation they had shared back in that cave on San Bartolo he didn't seem to be very pleased with Belladonna. Something else must be happening here, but what was Bella up to this time?

"Why did ya ask that, Kitty? Do ya think that's possible?" Rogue turned to her first mate.

"No, not really. It's just that you're so angry and I thought…well…that you might have thought he ran off…" Kitty shrugged, and then curled her lips into a small smile. "…unless there's some other explanation."

"Ah'm not angry, Kitty. Ah don't trust Bella and there must be a reason why she would want Rem…Captain LeBeau."

Kitty beamed. "You're worried about him!"

"Ah'd be worried 'bout anyone taken by her! Don't start with meh!" Rogue protested, and then yelled up to Kurt. "Any sign of the ship, Kurt!"

"_Nein_…The ship's gone, _mein schwester_, but it vould appear that the storm is getting closer. Ve need to hurry."

Refusing to continue the conversation any longer, Rogue ordered Kitty to the helm and the ship set sail in the direction the _Dark Ruby _was last seen, while Kurt, Piotr, and Rogue met down in the galley to look over the skull recovered from the catacombs earlier.

The galley was a fairly large room lined with benches and a few tables, all of which were latched securely to the floor. The only light that was available came through small portholes along the walls and brass lanterns hanging from the rafters. Kurt placed the crystal skull onto the table in front of Rogue and the three looked on the artifact in wonder. It was truly a sight to behold, and would have been treasure enough for their journey. What could be more valuable than this?

"I do not see any inscriptions or markings. What are we to gather from zis?" Piotr asked, breaking the silence in the room.

Rogue lifted the skull from the table and turned it over in her hands slowly, admiring the craftsmanship of the piece. As she examined the strange object, something flickered and caught her eye.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Hold it closer to the lantern, Rogue. I believe ze skull reacted to ze light." Piotr came to stand behind her as they both watched for any change in the artifact. She held the skull closer to the light source and was astonished as it began to glow brightly and shafts of spectrum-tinged light shot from the it's eyes and mouth illuminating a section of the wall.

"_Mein Gott_…" Kurt gasped.

"That's a nice trick, but how does it help us?" Rogue asked as she placed the skull back onto the table. "We must be missin' somethin'."

"Maybe there's another piece. Bella or Remy might have found it while I vas in that shaft." Kurt suggested. "That could explain vhy she took off so quickly."

"But she would need the skull. Nothin' is makin' any sense. Ah don't think Bella's departure had anything ta do with our contract or findin' the artifact." Rogue shook her head. She had a sickening idea of what Bella's motivations were, but she wasn't about to disclose the wager she had struck with the woman. She didn't want to think about that at all. _If she so much as touches him, Ah'll…_

"Vhat's this?" Kurt's question pulled Rogue from her thoughts.

Kurt's finger traced over a small slot in the top of the skull no more than an inch long. After staring at the object for a few long moments, Piotr, Kurt, and Rogue looked to one another and simultaneously confirmed their suspicions, "The Conoway pendant."

"Do you still have the necklace, Rogue?" Kurt asked.

Rogue searched her pockets, but then a she was hit with an unnerving realization. "Remy has it."

* * *

Aboard the _Dark Ruby_…

Bella sat on the edge of her large oak bed with a triumphant smile on her face. The _Dark Ruby_ had managed to set sail before the others had even realized what was happening, and now she had her very own prize. Stretched out in the center of the mattress was the most magnificent man she had ever know, and he was hers, thanks to the help of her brother, Julien. Bella tested the binds that held Remy to the bed. Julien had done a fine job. They were tight enough to keep the thief from using his hands and freeing himself. It was a pity, though. She had hoped he would have been more willing, still remembering the wondrous sensations his touch could create.

He was a beautiful man. Bella watched the gentle rise and fall of his chest. His auburn hair was free and draped becomingly about his face, which was relaxed and almost heavenly in repose. Glancing down, she followed the curve of his biceps and the perfect muscles that formed his abdomen move under his shirt.

A devilish smile played across her face as she moved to straddle the unconscious captain. He was quite exceptional lying there so quiet and vulnerable. She could do anything she wanted to him and he would be powerless to stop her. The thought sent an unexpected thrill through her. Bella ran her fingertip over the gentle curve of his jaw. Next, she touched his hair and marveled at its silken texture. He was definitely the forbidden object of her desire and she was going to take great pleasure in claiming him once again.

Bella, still straddling Remy, moved her hands to his shirt. Slowly, she undid the buttons and untied the laces exposing his torso. She ran her hands over his lean ribs and hard muscles, reveling in the feel of them in the palm of her hand. Without warning, Remy began to shift. Smiling, Bella leaned down and began placing soft kisses along his collarbone and continued running her hands over his chest.

Reality slowly began to drift back into Remy's mind. There was a fierce pounding in his temples and the last thing he could remember was watching Kurt fall down into that dark pit and yelling out his name. Now, something was wrong. As his senses returned, Remy began to feel the cool air on his exposed chest. _Exposed?_ And then he felt the whisper of kisses on his neck and the weight pressed over his hips. Moaning softly, he tried to put his hand to his head only to learn his hands weren't free. _Dis can't be good!_ His mind screamed as he slowly opened his eyes.

His vision blurry, he blinked his eyes. They were met with a pair of cold blue eyes, which burned with hunger, raw and wicked. Instantly his body came to life and he struggled against the bonds. Bella smirked and her soft laughter began to fill the room.

Remy narrowed his eyes and glared warningly up at his captor. "What do y' want, Bella?"

Leaning down closer to him, Bella nibbled at his earlobe and flicked it with her tongue lightly. "I want y', _mon amour_. I want y'." She rested all of her weight onto his hips pushing him deeper into the mattress and pulled his face into a forced kiss.

Remy continued to struggle against the ropes strapping his arms and legs to the bed, but they refused to give. "I don't want dis, Bella. I don't want y'! Let me go!"

"Mmmm…Remy, _amour_, y're speakin' in de first person. Y' mus' be mad…" Bella sat up slowly, running her hands down his chest again and smiling wickedly, "…or excited." With the last statement, she allowed her hands to wander lower and rub his lean hips and muscular thighs.

"Bella…" Remy growled.

The blonde's smile grew larger with his protests, and her fingers, brushing along his warm skin, dipped just under the hem of his breeches and leather belt. "Y're wearin' too much clothes f'r de game I want t' play." Bella said as she started to unbuckle his belt.

Heaven help her, but she wanted this man for her own and she was going to have him one way or another. And just as she was about to pull his belt free from its loops, a loud knock sounded on her door.

"Captain? Bella? I be needin' a word with y'." Julien said as he cracked the door open.

Bella pulled her hands away from Remy with a fetid curse. She took one more look at the man beneath her and snarled toward the door, "Devil take y', if de ship's not on fire!"

"_Sœur_, it be urgent!" Julien opened the door completely taking in the sight of his wanton sister straddling their bound captive. "What are y' doin'?"

"What do y' need!" She growled.

"Dere's a storm approachin' and we need y' on deck. Can't _dis_ wait?" He said as he motioned toward Remy.

Bella glared at her brother and then turned her attention back to Remy. She stroked his arms and leaned over to whisper softly into his ear. "We'll continue dis later, lover. Don't go anywhere." With that, a small laugh escaped her lips as she climbed off the bed and left the room.

Remy locked eyes with Julien, who was certain that if looks could kill, he would be six feet under. "Why are y' doin' dis?"

"Don't get me wrong, LeBeau. I don't like what Bella 's doin' with y', but I'm not 'bout t' let y' go." Julien sneered and pulled his short sword from his belt placing the tip under Remy's chin. "If I had my way, y'd be dead f'r what your _père _did t' mine. But Bella wants y', so I'll wait until she gets bored."

"Julien!" Bella screamed from the helm.

He shook his head and looked back to Remy with disgust. "She's callin'. We'll finish dis later." Julien pushed the tip of his sword into Remy's neck just enough to draw a little blood and then left. Remy looked up to the canopy of the bed and sighed. _Look what y've gotten y'self into now!_

* * *

Piotr and Kitty were topside sailing the _Anna Marie_, while Rogue continued to sit in the galley nursing a bottle of rum and trying to drown her thoughts. All she had been able to think about was Remy. They had been at sea for hours now, and there was still no sign of the _Dark Ruby_. Each passing minute made the chances of finding the fleeing vessel even more remote and sentencing Remy to whatever plans Bella had for him. And the visions that came to mind were disturbing.

"Drinking alone?" Kurt startled Rogue as he broke the silence.

"Ah'm thinkin'. Sit down and join meh." Rogue moved a little to the right giving Kurt room to sit on the bench next to her.

"Vhat are you thinking about, _mein schwester_?" Kurt asked, taking the bottle of rum from her. "Are you worried about Captain LeBeau?"

Rogue frowned. "Why do ya think that?"

Kurt shakes the nearly empty jug and smiles. "You like him, don't you?"

"Why does everyone insist on askin' meh that? Ah'm jus' concerned 'bout Bella's intentions. Ya know our history." But in spite of her denial, Rogue knew the truth. She was attracted to the scoundrel. Terribly.

Kurt raised a cynical brow. "Really? Or are you scared to admit your feelings?"

"Scared? Why would Ah be scared?"

"Joseph." Kurt said, downing the remaining rum in a few gulps.

"Ah'm not about ta sit here discussin' mah…affairs with mah brother! Ah've forgotten Joseph, and Ah'm not makin' the same mistake twice!"

"Rogue, I know that Joseph hurt you, but you can't seal your heart away for _gűt_. You have so much love to offer the world. Don't be like mother." Kurt took Rogue's hand in his and squeezed.

Rogue didn't want to think about Joseph now. She had too much on her mind already, especially with Remy being in Bella's clutches. But he had invaded her thoughts more in the past two weeks than he had in the past two years! He was the first and only man she had ever loved, and gave her heart to him unconditionally against the warnings of her mother concerning such men. They had shared a wonderful four months together, but then he betrayed her trust in the worst of ways. She came upon him with another woman in his cabin, and it crushed her. He swore that the woman had meant nothing to him; she was only a means to a way, but that hurt even more. The thought that he could cast aside all they had shared for someone who meant so little lessened the value of their love. From that day, Rogue swore that she would never open her heart to another.

Kurt watched as his sister lost herself in memories. "You shouldn't hide your feelings _űnd_ move on. If you never reach out, no one vill ever take your hand."

Rogue sneered. "If Ah never reach out, then no one can ever _bite_ mah hand."

"You live in a frightening world, _mein schwester_. I can't imagine never telling people how I feel, possibly losing a chance at love. Don't let Joseph destroy you."

Kurt's words hit her strangely, and she didn't know why. She wasn't even sure what she felt. It was just…discomforting.

At that moment, Kitty came barreling into the galley dripping wet. "We've spotted the _Dark Ruby_! We need you, captain. The storm's starting to pick up!"

* * *

Wanda and John were at the helm of the _Devil's Lust_ trying to stay within sight of the _Anna Marie_, but the rain was making visibility difficult. John's ears roared from the sounds of the winds and he felt chilled to his bones. The ship creaked and moaned as it pitched and dipped on the choppy sea.

"Wanda, love, why don't you go below deck? I don't need you to go sailing overboard." John shouted over the sounds of the storm.

"I'm not leaving you up here alone, Johnny-boy! Remy would kill me if I allowed you to hurt his ship." Wanda teased, as the waves began to grow in size and some crashed over the railing and swept along the deck. Christian stepped out of the captain's quarters and gripped the grab rail with all his might. Wanda saw the young boy emerge onto the deck and yelled. "Get down below, Chris! You're no good to us up here!"

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Chris stuck his tongue out and ran for the door.

"There are times when I swear that boy is as mature as an old man, and other times when he hasn't got the sense of a three-year-old!" John said, shaking his head and tightening his grip on the wheel.

Lightning flashed and a loud clap of thundered shook the ship. A powerful gust of wind blew in from the west and strained the sails. John looked up just in time to see a rope securing the boom snap.

"Oh, my giddy aunt!" John paled as he watched the boom swing out over the sea. "Remy's goin' to kill me! Pull that back in, mates!" John shouted down to a few of the crewmen. They managed to grab the loose rope and secure the boom back into place without much damage.

"Please let this end soon!" John pleaded to the heavens.

* * *

Rogue and Kurt rushed out of the galley and joined Piotr and Kitty on the quarterdeck. The storm was gaining strength and the ship was becoming difficult to control.

"Where is she? Where's the _Dark Ruby_?" Rogue shouted.

"Zere… off port aft! We're gaining on the ship." Piotr pointed out the silhouette of the vessel in the distance through the pounding rain.

"You look like you've battled Poseidon, captain." Kurt said as he approached Piotr at the helm.

"I _feel _like I've battled Poseidon." He said, his voice hoarse. Rogue relieved Piotr and he took Kitty by the hand forcing her into his temporary cabin against her protests. "Don't argue with me, Katja. We don't all need to up zere, and you'll be safer in here." Closing the door, he pulled himself back up the small ladder to the helm.

"Bella's spotted us!" Rogue attached the scope back onto her belt.

"How do you know?" Kurt asked.

"She's runnin' up her colors! And it's the Jolly Red!"

Piotr took a firm hold of the starboard railing and looked through his own spyglass. The storm made it difficult to see, but the flag was clear enough. Bella actually dared meet them flying the Jolly Red! Her flag was unique, featuring a bleeding heart over crossed scythes. This one was completely red, meaning no prisoners would be taken and no mercy would be shown in battle if engaged.

"Same Bella," Rogue curled her lips, "she's not going to give quarter." She turned from the helm and looked to Kurt. "Sound the alarm, Kurt. There's goin' ta be a fight."

Rogue took a minute to watch her men hurry to their stations through the winds and rain. They were all good sailors; some with families. She had hoped it wouldn't come to this, but Bella wasn't going to go down without a strong fight. She planned on keeping her 'prize' whatever the cost. Would it be too high, though?

The crew uncovered the cannons and swing guns, pushing them into position and securing them to the deck. They now stood ready with a crew of three men manning each one. The storm, mercifully, began to weaken. "Let's hoist our colors!" Rogue shouted down the men.

It became eerily quiet, as they waited for the impending battle and bloodshed. The only movement came from the pirate flag that was being drawn up the rigging. Rogue had inherited the flag from her mother. It was known throughout the Caribbean, depicting a dark raven over crossed cutlasses. She had always refused to fly the Jolly Red, and she wouldn't give Bella the satisfaction of seeing her break her code.

* * *

Meanwhile aboard the _Dark Ruby_…

Remy was still strapped to the bed and had felt every shudder and dip of the ship as it was tossed in the storm. His body ached from the awkward position and he felt a nausea in his stomach. Whether it was caused by the ship buffeted in the waves or thoughts of what might happen when Bella finally returned, he wasn't sure.

Just as he feared, the cabin door swung open forcibly and Bella appeared in the frame. Her hair and clothes were plastered to her body as she dripped her way across the cabin and sat on the bed. Remy just stared at her and watched as she smiled down at him.

"We've got company, _amour_. Looks like someone 's not so happy 'bout losin' y'." She ran her fingers over the seams of his breeches and then traced small circles in the hairs below his belly button. "Not dat I blame her. Y're worth a good fight."

"Bella, stop dis 'fore it gets out of hand." Remy tried to reason with her, but she refused to relent.

She climbed onto the bed and straddled him once more. She could feel the deep ridges of his stomach pressing against the most intimate part of her body. It was wondrously erotic and sent ribbons of desire thrumming through her body. Bella claimed his lips in another forceful kiss and lingered over him to nibble on his lower lip. "We'll continue dis after I take care of y'r _chere_." Bella hissed the last word and left the room to prepare for the approaching fight.

* * *

Rogue's crew leaped into action and soon the _Anna Marie_ was cutting through the waves even quicker than before, catching every bit of wind they could. They worked valiantly, all the while watching the form of the _Dark Ruby_ become larger as they closed in on the other ship.

Then darkness fell, and with the bare sliver of the silver moon above, it was excruciatingly hard to make a good estimate of the narrowing distance between hunters and the hunted. Fortunately, the waning moon provided some light for the expecting crews. Rogue looked over to Piotr and asked him to signal to John to stay back from the fight. There was no reason to endanger both ships and additional men, and if the worst came to be, they would need John to pull survivors from the sea.

After a few hours, the ships came into gunnery range with each other. Cannon fired roared through the night air. "Incomin'!" Rogue shouted out to her men. Bella had taken the first shot, but it flew too high missing its target.

Volley after volley boomed, falling short, but coming ever closer as the two ships jockeyed for position; one firing, then the other responding. Soon the smoke of burned powder came thick on the southerly wind as the _Anna Marie_ wheeled and zagged across Bella's path to answer her fire. Atop the rigging were numerous men who had muskets and pistols at the ready.

Just as Rogue was about to order another round of fire, she took a hit. There was a shocking crash and explosive splintering of the stern railing. The ship pitched and shuddered under the ball's impact, as though enraged by the assault. Her long guns fired in vengeful succession, rattling every timber, every body onboard. She took out a bit of the rigging and a spar on the _Dark Ruby_, all the while keeping in mind that Remy was somewhere on board that ship.

Eventually, Rogue was able to close the distance between the ships and ordered the boarding hooks to be thrown. Musket fire and the sound of swords clashing quickly filled the air as the two crews joined in close combat. Kitty came out of the cabin ready for a fight, while Piotr and Rogue boarded Bella's ship. The deck was smoky and tangled in sagging cable and sheeting and chaos. Everywhere men were grappling, bodies were sprawled, and more of the _Dark Ruby_'s crew were pouring up from the gun deck below. Arms and legs flailed and strained and slashed in savage combat all around.

Rogue spotted the door to Bella's personal cabin and something told her that she would find Remy there. Piotr followed closely behind guarding her back as they made their way across the deck. He stayed out of the room, while Rogue walked in and looked around. She saw Remy tied to the bed in the center of the cabin, and their eyes locked for a brief moment.

She forgot the storm, the gunfire, and the clang of steel on steel; forgot the waves and the fact that she needed to hurry; forgot everything but the vision before her. Remy's shirt was completely open and his chest was bared, and Rogue felt her blood boil.

"Nice t' see y', _chere_. Care t' untie Remy?" He pulled on his binds and lifted his head to get a better look at her.

Rogue pulled her dagger from its sheath and walked to the bed. "Sure, sugah." The ropes fell away from his wrists and ankles, and Remy began to lift himself off the bed but couldn't suppress a small groan.

"Uhnn…" Remy groaned and rubbed his wrists.

"Are ya hurt?" Rogue asked, not attempting to mask the worry in her voice.

Remy gave her a small smile. "_Non_…jus' sore. Let's get out of here, eh?"

"Yeah, get a move on, Swamp Rat!" Rogue shouted over the increasing din coming from the deck.

"By de way, _mon chere_, thanks!"

Rogue and Remy emerged from the cabin and started fighting their way through the haze and smoke back to the _Anna Marie_. Piotr followed behind Remy, who was struggling to gain his strength and move through the fray, while Rogue became locked sword-hilt against sword-hilt with one of Bella's grizzled men.

One of _Anna Marie_'s swing guns fired and a ball ripped through the mizzenmast above Rogue's head, snapping its top twenty feet and sending tackle, splintering wood, and shredded canvas hurtling over the deck below. Remy dove for Rogue and bore her to the deck beneath him, sheltering her from the rain of debris with his body. A heavy beam from the mast fell, landing squarely on his back and knocking him back into darkness.

Rogue was jammed between the deck and Remy, and he wasn't moving. She could feel no movement at all! _Dear Gawd, what did he do?_ She managed to squirm her way free from weight pressing her down and removed the beam from his back. He was breathing, but unconscious. "Piotr! Get him ta the _Anna Marie_! Now!"

Piotr hoisted Remy up over his shoulder and flew to the other vessel. Rogue was closely behind, but a voice called out to her disrupting her concentration and penetrating the clamor. "Where do y' think y're goin'?" Bella yelled down from the quarterdeck above.

Rogue turned on her heel and faced the raging blonde. She was standing near the grab rail looking down onto Rogue with her hair blowing wildly in the wind and rain creating an illusion likening her to an infernal fury. Rogue barely registered the pistol until it was too late. "He's mine!"

_Crack!_ Bella fired the pistol sending the ball straight into Rogue's left side. She felt a sharp pain across her stomach and, in shock, stared at Bella holding the smoking gun. Her hand went instinctively to the injury and applied pressure, but blood seeped from the wound. The bullet was still lodged in her side, but she managed to sidestep the remaining men and return to her ship. Though painful, the shot wasn't enough to kill her, and she needed to get Remy and the others away from the _Dark Ruby_ and end this madness.

As soon as she stepped foot onto her own deck, Rogue ordered Piotr to take Remy into her cabin and keep him away from the fight. She spotted Kitty and Kurt fighting furiously against the invading ruffians, and she yelled down to them.

"Finish 'em off, and cut the lines! We're getting' outta here!"

They finished off their opponents quickly, gathered the crew, and began cutting the ropes of the boarding hooks releasing them from the _Dark Ruby_. The remaining men of Rogue's crew who were still aboard the other ship leapt over the railings and went back to their assigned stations. A crack of thunder roared overhead as Rogue ordered one last shot at Bella's ship, crippling it in the water. Bella's curses rang out as the _Anna Marie_ pulled away, bringing a smile to Rogue's face. The _Dark Ruby_ wouldn't sink, but she would need heavy repairs before she could sail again. It would be a few days before Bella could cause any more problems.

Kurt began ringing the victory bell and a loud thunderous clamor of voices followed. Rogue descended from the quarterdeck, as the pirate men were in high celebration. No one noticed the blood stain growing larger on her shirt. "Lower the flag, Kitty!" Rogue ordered, as she turned toward her cabin.

"Take care of him." Piotr said, placing a hand on Rogue's shoulder. "I'll captain ze ship tonight."

Rogue nodded her head in agreement and stepped into her cabin. Piotr had placed Remy on her bed, and she sat on its edge cradling her side. The wound was still bleeding, but she had lost her ship's surgeon weeks ago and hadn't found a replacement yet. This would be something she would need to take care of on her own. Silently cursing Belladonna, Rogue reached out and moved a few stray strands of Remy's hair from his face. Seeing him bound and vulnerable in Bella's cabin had torn at her, and her mind fell upon a realization. Love is when someone loves you more than they love themselves. It is when your life is more important to them than their own. She was falling for Remy, and it frightened her.

* * *

A/N: Okay... Chapter 10 will be mostly Romy, and I'll try to have it up in a few days.


	10. Passion and Betrayal

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men or anything associated with them…**

A/N: This chapter is entirely ROMY, and I've tried to keep it (T), but I'm not really a good judge so this is your warning. It's also a little shorter than my other chapters, but I was in a car accident this week and wanted to get it out to y'all. The next chapter may be a little late depending on how the rest of the week goes!

**Chapter 10: Passion and Betrayals**

For the second time in one day, Remy found himself slowly waking to the rude pounding of a pickax swinging viciously against his brain in unfamiliar surroundings, and his entire body aching. He rose up on his elbow and examined the room. It was spacious with light oak trimming and a large iron chandelier hanging from thick beams. The rain was still pounding on the portholes and the thunder rolled, and as the sky was lit by another streak of lightning, he noticed the figure leaning against the stern window.

While waiting for Remy to wake, Rogue had moved to the window and had lost herself in her thoughts. She had risked the lives of her crew and friends in the fight against Belladonna, and for what? The answer to that question haunted her. The pain from her wound was fading, but she was uncertain whether that was a good sign. Despite the storm, the ocean sounds were soothing and the worst had passed. She heard the slight movement from the bed and knew that Remy was finally beginning to stir. It had been nearly two hours since they had left the _Dark Ruby_ crippled and listing to the side. Turning, she saw him watching her.

Remy threw his legs over the side of the bed and slowly walked up behind her. She looked up into his guarded eyes and remembered how charming and vulnerable he had looked while he slept. The subtle light played in the gorgeous highlights in his hair and cast a soft glow to his skin. When he pulled her into his arms, strong yet gentle, she managed to hide the pain that shot through her side.

"Y' okay, _chere?_" Remy asked, pulling her closer.

"Ah should be askin' ya that question, sugah." She turned around to face him.

Remy took her hand in his and placed it against his bare chest. She could feel his heart pounding against her fingertips and palm as chills spread through her. "Remy's fine, _chere_. Thanks f'r comin'."

Trying to regain her composure, Rogue stepped back. "Ah didn't come for ya." She lied. "We came for the necklace"

"Really, _chere_?" Remy arched a disbelieving brow and put his hand on her shoulder.

Rogue wasn't sure what was happening. A moment before she was fine, but now…nausea was taking hold, she was becoming cold, and she began to lose her struggle to keep back that closing circle of darkness. She felt Remy's arms circle around her and then everything went dark.

Remy just managed to catch Rogue as she collapsed into him. He swept her up into his arms and carried her to the bed, but as he pulled his hand away from her, he noticed the moisture on his palm. It was blood. He tore open her jacket and pulled up the hem of her shirt revealing the angry wound which was still bleeding. He ran to the door and yelled up to the helm. "Kitty! Bring some hot water!"

After a few agonizing moments, Kitty came bursting into the room with a bucket of hot water and a rag. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Remy's fine, but _chere_'s been shot. When did dis happen?" Remy didn't wait for an answer. He took the bucket of water and started to clean the wound. Kitty could only stare at Rogue with her mouth agape in shock.

"I don't know…Do you know what you're doing?" She finally managed to ask.

"_Oui_…Remy learned from his _père_." He said, as Rogue began to open her eyes.

"Rogue?" Kitty asked, feeling a little helpless at the moment. "What can I do?"

Rogue slowly began to regain some of her senses and looked up to see Remy leaning over her and Kitty standing at the foot of the bed. "Ah'm okay, Kitty. Go help Piotr with the ship. Remy can handle this." Seeing the hesitation in her eyes, she added, "Go! Ah…Ah'll be alright."

Kitty nodded and left the two captains alone. Remy frowned and looked into Rogue's eyes. "De ball's still inside. I have t' remove it, _chere_. _Desole_, _mais_ dis will hurt."

Remy walked over to Rogue's desk and found a piece of leather and a bottle of whiskey. When he returned to her side, he kneeled and handed her the leather strap. "Bite down on dat if y' need t', and drink dis. It'll help with de pain."

Rogue took the whiskey, but threw the leather down on the floorboards. As she drank down a third of the amber liquid, Remy took a closer look at the gunshot wound. "Are ya goin' ta stare all day, or get on with it?" Rogue asked, placing the bottle down and quirking a brow. "Do ya really know what you're doin'?"

His look turned devilish. "_Oui, chere_…Remy's been waitin' a long time t' get his hands on y'." Then he smiled, trying to alleviate some of the tension and her concerns.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Get on with it, Swamp Rat."

Remy stood up and took a pair of straight forceps from Rogue's cabinet, then gave her a look that seemed to plead for forgiveness. "Got t' get on de bed with y' _chere_."

Rogue nodded and braced herself for the pain, as Remy straddled her and began to probe the wound with his finger. The pistol ball had fortunately missed her vital organs and was lodged only two inches under the skin. After locating the ball, Remy inserted the forceps.

"Uhnnn…Careful!"

"Close, _chere_." Remy whispered and began to pull the ball from the wound.

Rogue took another long drink from the bottle, and a few short moments later, Remy pulled the ball free and began to clean the wound again. She winced when he poured some alcohol over the area, but was grateful for his gentle hand as he bandaged her side.

Rogue suddenly became very aware of Remy's position. Leaning over her, he surrounded her with warmth, and she caught the crisp scent of spice and sandalwood. She locked her eyes with his and they were frozen for a moment, lost in each other's gaze. Remy moved higher and placed his hands on the mattress beside her head after he finished bandaging the wound. "Feelin' better, _mon amour_?"

"Yeah…"

Remy's soft locks of hair brushed over her forehead as he stared into her emerald eyes. His gaze on her face felt like a tangible touch, and her heart raced. There were so many things about him she liked, and so many more she wished she knew.

His look deepened as he cupped her cheek in the palm of his hand and stroked her chin with his thumb. He recognized the longing and desire reflected in her eyes, and began to stroke the sensitive flesh of her neck just under her ear. Chills spread through her as her senses reeled from the heat of his touch. Remy brushed the white streaks of her hair aside, exposing more of her neck to his gaze. He moved his hand to touch her hairline there, and asked for a second time, "Have y' ever had a man kiss y' here, _chere_?"

"No…" she answered breathlessly.

And then he did.

Rogue moaned at the unexpected pleasure that assailed her as his lips grazed her neck. Forgetting about the wound, he moved his hand down to her waist and a thousand ribbons of pain shot through her body. "Uhnnn! Remy!"

"_Desole, amour_!" Remy jerked his hand away and started to remove himself from her bed.

Before he could get away, Rogue grabbed his open shirt in both fists, clinging to him, needing to press herself closer to him. He just felt too good, his touch too seductive, his body too wonderful. She pulled his lips to her mouth and plundered it like the pirate she was, savoring the taste of him, the smell of ocean and man.

Remy was paralyzed for a moment by a scorching confusion. Then he was kissing her, kissing her like a drowning man reaching for his last breath of air. She tasted like paradise. He should stop now, she was hurt. His head knew that, but the rest of him wasn't paying much attention to logic. He plunged into the offering of her kiss, tracing her lips with his tongue, stroking the liquid velvet of her mouth as he invited her to explore him as well.

Rogue deepened the kiss and she slid her arms around his neck. When the kiss was finally broken, she looked up into his fire and charcoal eyes and saw the battle he was fighting within himself. Remy closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. "I jus' have t' get…control, _chere_. Y' don't need dis."

"You're right, sugah. Ah don't need this…but Ah _want_ it." Rogue stroked his cheek with her hand and smiled. "Ah want _you_." And it was true. Against all reason and arguments, she wanted this night with Remy.

For several long moments, Remy just watched her, his dark eyes wide with disbelief. And then he was cupping her face between his hands and capturing her mouth with his again.

"Let's get out of dese wet clothes, _non_?" Remy smirked as he lifted himself from the bed and stood.

Rogue sat up in the bed gently, and watched as Remy stripped off his boots and shirt. His back was turned to her and she saw the scars marring his back for the second time. "Mah Gawd, Remy…"

He turned and saw the concerned look on her face. "What's de matter, _chere_?"

Rogue stretched her arm out to Remy, urging him to return to the bed. When he sat on the edge, she traced her finger along the contours of the scars and frowned. "How did this happen, sugah?"

Remy dragged his hands through his hair and sighed. Why did she want to know about those? That story is one he most certainly did not want to think about right now. "Are y' sure y' want t' know, _chere_?"

Rogue scooted closer to him and brushed his hair back from his face. He stared at her, amazed that she showed him such tenderness. He couldn't remember the last time a woman had touched him that way. Remy leaned his head into her palm, relishing the soft feel of her skin against the stubble of his cheek.

"Ah wish you'd talk ta meh," she breathed. "Tell meh, sugah."

"_Merde_, Rogue, y' don't know," he said, tightening his grip on her hand. "Y' don't know Remy."

"Ah'd like ta try."

And for the first time in his life, he wanted to talk to someone. To tell her what was inside him and have her soothe it. But could she?

_Trust no one at your back unless you want a knife in it._ That was a pirate's first code and a lesson he'd learned firsthand. The scars were the result of misplaced trust. But in spite of his arguments, he wanted to trust Rogue.

Without thinking, he reached out and drew her into his arms. He repositioned himself and held her between his knees, her back to his chest. Inhaling the sweet scent of her hair, he leaned his cheek against her head and massaged her shoulders. Rogue closed her eyes at the tenderness of his touch, praying that this one time he would actually put away his mask and open himself up to her.

When Remy spoke, his voice was nothing more than a whisper. "Remy trusted de wrong person and paid de price, _amour_. It happened at Port-au-Prince."

Rogue opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder at him. Remy's stern face showed the strain of a man who had seen hell firsthand and had barely lived to make it back to earth. "Port-au-Prince? Does this involve Belladonna?"

"_Oui_…" Remy continued, "Two years ago, Bella and Remy were together at Port-au-Prince. We were dere f'r 'bout _quatre semaines_…four weeks, and he thought dat she…" His voice trailed off and he shifted his gaze to the floor.

Rogue could tell that he wanted to withdraw from her, to speak no more about a subject that was so close to him, but she waited patiently for him to continue.

"Bella never cared f'r Remy. One night she failed t' come back t' de room. When Remy woke de next mornin', de Duke was knockin' on de door with soldiers." Even though he didn't move, raw emotion seemed to bleed from every pore of his skin.

"What happened?" Rogue asked, reaching up to touch his face.

Anger and hurt flashed in his eyes, and she could feel the agony of his memories. "Dey arrested Remy, claimin' dat he killed a man, and locked him in a cell f'r several days."

"Did ya do it?" Rogue asked bluntly, but not fully believing he could.

Remy looked away and she could see the sadness and remorse inside him. "_Non, chere_…Remy's committed 'lot o' crimes in his day, _mais_ not murder. When Remy refused t' confess, de guards strapped him t' a waist-high block and whipped him with a stiff metal wire. It went on f'r days. Dat's where de scars came from."

"Oh, Remy," she gasped. "Ah'm so sorry, sugah." Rogue cupped his cheek in her hand. She could feel the tautness of his jaw as he held his emotions in check and she admired his strength. He rubbed his stubbly cheek against her palm and she pulled him into a hug. He tensed for a moment, and then surrendered himself to her touch.

Rogue thought over his confessions. His words drifted over her, until one part in particular stood out. "How was Bella involved?"

Remy looked startled. "What?"

"She was there and back in the cave ya said she betrayed your trust. How?"

Remy had that look in his eyes like he wanted to run again. She prepared herself to grab him if he tried. Instead, he answered. "Bella set Remy up. She killed dat man, and left Remy t' take de blame."

Rogue's mouth dropped. Even though she'd guessed the truth, hearing it spoken aloud still left her shocked. She knew that Bella could be cold and calculating, but leaving Remy to such torture was too much. "Why didn't ya tell the soldiers?"

Remy snorted. "Didn't know 'til after. John broke Remy out of dat place right 'fore de hangin', and it took 'nother two weeks t' find out what really happened. _Dieu_, _chere_… told myself I'd never trust again."

"Ya can trust meh, Remy." Rogue whispered. "Ah…"

Rogue wanted to tell him how much he meant to her, but the words became lodged in her throat. She had trust issues herself. His arms came around her, drawing her closer to him and he turned his face to hers. Seeing his desire to kiss her, she opened her lips in invitation and he took it.

Remy's kiss was warm, sweet, and intoxicating. When he pulled back, he nibbled her bottom lip. "'Shall I compare thee t' a summer's day?' " He whispered. "'Thou art more lovely and more temperate; Rough winds do shake de darlin' buds of May, and summer's lease hath too short a date.'"

Rogue smiled at him, warmed by his quote. "Come here, Remy." Before he could even blink, she pushed him down onto the mattress and forced him to roll onto his back straddling him. Needing to quench this burning ache for him, she reached for him, running her hands over the flesh of his chest, where she felt his strong muscles ripple beneath her palms. He had shared himself with her tonight and she wanted to do something special for him. She may not be able to vocalize her feelings, but she could show him how much he'd come to mean to her.

Remy stared up in wonder as she boldly dipped her head to his throat and flicked her tongue across his Adam's apple. He tried to cup her head, but she held his hands still. His body molten, he sucked his breath in sharply between his teeth.

With a thoroughness that astonished him, she explored his neck and chest with her lips, her tongue. And every time he felt the hesitant stroking, he thought he would die from the pleasure. No woman had ever treated him this way. They merely took what he gave them and were as eager for him to leave as he was to be gone. But not Rogue.

Remy groaned and threw his head back, striking it against the hard wood of her bed. But he didn't feel the pain. All he could feel was her mouth working magic on him. Closing his eyes, he placed his hand on her head and savored the most pleasurable moment of his life. The pleasure was so intense, he could swear he saw stars, and considering the fact that he had most likely just given himself a concussion, he probably did.

Remy rolled her in the bed until he pressed her down against the mattress, carefully protecting her side. Cupping her head in his hands, he brought her lips up to his. "_Je t'aime, mon amour_."

If Rogue heard his confession, she didn't show it. All she felt was him leaning over her, his body hot, his breath even hotter. She jerked in response when his lips touched her neck, kissing and nipping gently as his mouth moved along her throat. Her hands moved along the muscled avenues of his back and pulled him closer to her, but never close enough.

There was heaven in his touch; she'd known that since the first time he'd kissed her. Remy lifted her fingers and placed a gentle kiss on her palm, and she saw the love and tenderness in his eyes. He trailed kisses up her arm, bit by bit, until he reached her throat again. His lips were soft and firm as they played upon her flesh, raising chills and a burning heat at the same time.

"Remy…You're wondrous," she moaned as she wrapped her legs around his bare waist.

He leaned down to kiss her. "Careful, _amour_. Y're hurt." He said as he gently stroked the bandage.

"Ah assure ya, Ah'm fine, sugah." Rogue said, pulling Remy down.

* * *

They lay abed for hours, exploring each other's body. For the first time since he could remember, Remy felt happy…at peace. There was no fear, no nagging regrets.

Covered in sweat, he rolled to his side and pulled Rogue against him. She rested her head on his chest and listened to his heart settle down to a regular beat. Looking out the window, Rogue stared out at the moonlight rippling across the sea. The waves rolled in and out and the ship tilted in a sensuous rhythm of its own. The storm had stopped and the musicians were playing topside. The soft music came floating into the cabin on the gentle breeze. She felt so content being held in Remy's arms.

"Have ya ever gone back to Port-au-Prince?" she asked.

Remy's body grew rigid a moment before he relaxed…a little, anyway. "_Non_…Duke Essex still has a warrant f'r my arrest, _chere_. Remy can't go back dere."

"Well…"

"Rogue," he said quietly. "Dis really isn't somethin' Remy wants t' discuss now." He brushed his hand through her hair, spreading it over his chest. "Do y' really want t' talk?"

She rolled her eyes at him.

Remy gave a contented sigh and closed his eyes.

"Are ya goin' ta sleep, sugah?" Rogue asked.

"It was Remy's plan." He propped himself up on his elbow and looked at her. "Do y' want Remy t' leave?"

Rogue rolled over and wrapped her leg over his thigh. "No…Ah want ya right where ya are." Settling down, she traced her hand over his chest and rubbed his defined arms.

"_Chere_," Remy whispered hoarsely. "If y' keep dat up, neither of us will have any sleep tonight."

She tucked her arm under her side and watched him as he drifted off into sleep. She had learned much this night. Much about Remy and even more about herself.

* * *

Remy came awake to the smell of vanilla and honeysuckle. For a moment he thought he was dreaming as he felt the soft body molded to his. Only it wasn't a dream. This morning was real as had been the night before. He looked down at the auburn curls spread across his chest. Rogue still slept on top of him, her leg draped over his side. She was truly beautiful in his arms. He liked waking this way. He liked the way her breath tickled his chest, the way her hair slid against his skin.

Raising his left hand, he ran his finger over the soft lashes nestled on her pale cheeks. Even now he could remember the way it felt to kiss her there. Through the open windows he could hear Kurt ordering the crew and the others going about their daily activities. By the sound of them, it was probably noon and they should really be out on deck, but he had no desire to leave Rogue's embrace. In fact, all he really wanted to do was replay last night's tryst. He even shuddered to think what Kurt would say to that idea.

A knock sounded on the door.

Sighing, he carefully slid himself out from Rogue's arms and made his way to the door. Remy cracked it open to see Kitty on the other side.

"I came to make sure Rogue was alright. You never came out to let us know." Kitty blushed, peaking around a naked Remy and glimpsed Rogue stretched out on the bed. Quirking a quizzical brow, she asked, "What happened?"

"Rogue's jus' fine, _petite_. Give us a few minutes, _oui_?"

"Sure!" Kitty gave Remy a knowing smile and ran off.

"Is somethin' wrong, sugah?" Rogue asked as he neared the bed.

Remy paused to stare at her. She lay in the bed with her spread pulled up high and her long hair tousled about her. He'd never seen anything more appealing, and she'd asked him something. But the devil take it if he could remember what.

"_Desole, mon amour_," he said, reaching for his pants. "Remy didn't hear what y' asked."

"Ah asked if everything was alright."

Remy laced his breeches. "It's fine, but we should get on deck, and Remy needs t' let John know dat he's alright."

He sat on the bed to pull on his boots. Rogue came up behind him and encircled his waist with her arms. Her body was pressed tight against his back, burning him through and through as his body instantly ached for her. He reached back over his head and cupped her head with his hand. Closing his eyes, he savored her scent, her feel. "_Je t'aime, chere_."

"Kiss me." Rogue demanded and Remy obliged.

He let go of her and moved away. As he closed the door behind him, Rogue sighed. "Ah love ya too, Remy."

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing this story! I'll try to have the next chapter out soon, but it may be a little late like I said earlier.


	11. Íle de LeBeau

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men or anything associated with them…**

A/N: So sorry for the delay with this chapter. I was going to make it longer, but I'm running behind and I wanted to get this up before I left. I'm going to Europe for 10 days for business, so I won't be able to get chapter 12 up until I get back. Sorry again.

**Chapter 11: Íle de LeBeau**

Remy walked out onto the main deck of the _Anna Marie_. The midday's sun was already bright overhead and promised to bring forth a beautiful day. He gracefully climbed the ladder to the quarterdeck where Piotr was standing at the helm and greeted the Russian Captain.

"_Bonjour, mon ami_! Do y' need a break?"

Piotr sent Remy a brilliant grin. "No, comrade, ze _Anna Marie_ is a magnificent ship and I rather enjoy ze opportunity to command such a vessel." He placed a large hand over Remy's shoulder and continued. "Are you alright? Did you sleep well?"

"_Oui_, Remy's jus' fine." He gave Piotr an enigmatic smile. "_Mais_, didn't get much sleep. Been doin' dat too much lately, _non?_"

"_Da_, I must admit you've had some very unfortunate luck, comrade." Piotr said. "How's your head?"

Remy grimaced recalling the events of the previous day. "Head's fine, _mon ami_, _mais_ Remy needs t' stay away from de crazy _femmes_!"

Piotr laughed deeply and patted Remy on the back. "True, very true, but maybe zey are only trying to knock some sense into zat Cajun skull of yours." He looked down to the main deck as Rogue emerged from her cabin. "I understand zat Captain Darkholme was injured during ze attack. How did she fare ze night?"

"_Chere_ was shot, but…de last thing Remy remembers is seein' riggin' and de mizzenmast fallin', _mais_ she'll be fine." Remy's look turned pensive when he caught sight of Rogue moving towards the bow of the ship and his voice took on an unusual severity. "Piotr, _mon ami_, dat woman be de world's best thief."

Piotr turned, looking slightly perplexed. "I do not believe I follow, comrade."

Remy was silent for a few moments, his eyes locked on Rogue as she helped Kitty inspect the damage from the previous battle. Finally, he focused his gaze back on Piotr and sighed. "She stole Remy's heart."

Piotr raised his brows. "Captain LeBeau confessing his love for a woman…Now zere's something I never believed possible!" He said with mirth in his voice.

Remy narrowed his eyes at his friend.

"Now, my friend, do not cast such a look my way," Piotr warned jokingly. "Did you declare your feelings already or are you being your usual stubborn self?"

"_Oui_…she knows."

"And?" Piotr asked.

Remy was silent and his brows lowered. "Time will tell, _non_?"

* * *

Rogue was sore and her side was throbbing from her injury, but Remy had done a fine job repairing the damage. _Funny that the pain didn't seem to be a problem last night_, she thought. But then who could focus on anything when that man was kissing them, touching them…loving them. He had made her feel extraordinary.

Kitty was just finishing her inspection of the rigging when she noticed the glazed look in Rogue's eyes. "Captain? Are you feeling alright? Maybe you shouldn't be doing so much. Why don't you go back to your cabin and rest a while longer."

Rogue was snapped from her thoughts. "No, Ah don't need more rest, Kitty." Rogue placed a hand on her side. "The wound's just actin' up this mornin'."

Kitty giggled under her breath.

Rogue cocked a questioning brow. "What? Is mah pain amusin'?"

"No…" Kitty straightened and shook her head. "It's just that I somehow doubt that you got _any_ sleep last night. I mean, like, do you actually expect me to believe that you had Remy in your room all night long and you only slept! Did you not see how he answered the door this morning? Phew!"

"Kitty!"

"Well...just look at him up there and tell me nothing happened!" Kitty challenged.

Rogue turned and cast her eyes up to the quarterdeck. Remy looked marvelous to her. His long auburn hair was free and blowing about his handsome face. He wore the same black breeches and high black boots from the day before and nothing more. He appeared to be in a serious discussion with Captain Rasputin, looking out over the waters. The sun glistened off of his tanned skin and she became mesmerized by the sight of his muscles that rippled beneath that skin, of the narrowness of his waist and the sinew of his arms. She remembered how she had carefully and _thoroughly_ explored all those lovely features well last night. God, but he was a beautiful man and for this moment, all hers.

Kitty stood at Rogue's side and saw the flash of a thousand thoughts flicker over her face. It was so quick to respond to her thoughts, and Kitty knew her well enough to understand most of her expressions. When the color flushed from Rogue's cheeks, Kitty smiled widely. "Aha! I knew it! And it's about time, so what happens next?"

Rogue rolled her eyes. "We have a task ta finish. Tell Kurt and the others ta meet me in the mess hall in an hour."

"That's not what I meant and you well know it…but aye, aye captain!" Kitty stiffly raised her hand to her forehead in a mock salute and ran off to the lower deck.

* * *

Remy was looking out over the waters when he saw the outline of the _Devil's Lust_ on the horizon off the stern. "_Mon ami_, who's sailing de _Devil's Lust_?"

Piotr handed Remy his spyglass so the Captain could inspect his ship from afar, and then frowned. "I am sorry, comrade. We had no choice but to leave your ship with John. Rogue, however, did leave Wanda to keep our fine Australian in line."

Remy lowered the spyglass but continued to glare toward his vessel. "_Dieu!_ If John even scratches dat ship, Remy'll kill him!"

Taking he scope from Remy, Piotr looked over the other ship. "Hmmm…I don't see John, but Wanda's at ze helm. What do you imagine he could be doing?"

"Knowin' John," Remy clenched his fists, "he's makin' mischief and mayhem!"

* * *

Aboard the _Devil's Lust_…

Wanda stood proudly at the helm of the _Devil's Lust_. It wasn't often she was given the opportunity to sail such a large, powerful galleon, and she intended to take full advantage of the time given to her. She looked out over the main deck and surveyed the crew. Most of the men were making themselves busy securing the shrouds and repairing some of the damage caused by the storm. Fortunately, they had managed to successfully avoid the confrontation between the _Dark Ruby_ and the _Anna Marie_. Wanda only hoped that the loss of life was not too great and that her friends had emerged unscathed.

Just under the foremast, Wanda spotted Christian. He was a good child and seemed to be slightly lost without Captain LeBeau onboard. At the moment, the boy was sitting on the deck holding a small knife and a piece of half-carved wood. Christian would often take to carving small soldiers or pirates out of wood when he was bored or troubled, and this appeared to be one of those times. John had explained to her before that the boy was making a collection of figures so that he could always remember the people he met in his young travels. He had started working on his new creation during the evening's storm and she was told that it greatly resembled herself.

Wanda's smile changed into a frown when she caught sight of John. He had been enjoying himself this morning, allowing the other men to do his duties and leaving Wanda in complete charge of the vessel. He was wearing a short-sleeved, open-necked canvas shirt and dark brown breeches, and was stretched out lazily on coiled ropes on the deck holding a half-empty bottle of rum. The gentle tropical breezes and sunlight played on his skin and in his hair.

Wanda motioned to the ship's navigator to take her place at the helm for a moment, while she confronted her beau. As she descended the ladder to the main deck and approached John, she could tell that he was slightly drunk and…singing? The lyrics became clearer as she moved closer.

Sittin' in a bar Down Under

I was havin' a nice, cold brew

When a devil-eyed gent sat down

Closely followed by his crew.

One, two, no three lagers down,

The man turned and gave me a stare.

With a smirk on his face and a gleam in his eye

He said, "Come dance with me, chere!"

He was a dainty Pirate Captain.

A tall, gaunt, and girly ol' brat.

A dainty Pirate Captain

Sometimes called Swamp Rat!

He put an arm 'round my waist

And led me to the dance floor.

'Round, round and round we went

'Til he twirled me out the swing door.

Makin' my way back to the bar

I saw him talkin' to a prostitute.

They climbed the stairs to her room

Where she performed the 'flag salute'.

He was a dainty Pirate Captain.

A tall, gaunt, and girly ol' brat.

A dainty Pirate Captain

Sometimes called Swamp Rat!

An hour later, he reappeared

With his clothin' all askew.

Tippin' his hat and bowin' his head

He left sayin' only' "Adieu!"

Suddenly a shadow fell over him, blocking out the sun. "Remy would kill you if he ever heard you sing that song, love. You should be more careful."

John squinted up at Wanda. "Crickey…I was just havin' some fun. 'Sides, the captain's not onboard now is he." John laid his head back and smiled. Wanda placed her hands on her hips and glared down at the Aussie.

"John, get up! Now!" Wanda ordered, yelling loudly.

John groaned as his head began to reverberate with her words, and a fierce pounding rocked his brain as if God himself was stomping about in his head. Pressing his fingers to the throb in his temples, he stood slowly and narrowed his eyes at Wanda. "Bloody hell, love, why did you have to yell?"

Humor danced in her eyes and she raised an amused brow. "Did I yell? I am so sorry, Johnny-boy. You know you really shouldn't drink at this hour of the day. Can I get you something for the pain?"

"An executioner and his ax would do nicely."

She ignored his words and headed back to the quarterdeck to relieve the navigator. Throwing one last look over her shoulder as she left, she said, "Make yourself useful, love, and help the men hoist the foresail. We need to catch the _Anna Marie_."

* * *

Aboard the _Anna Marie…_

Kurt was high on the mainmast repairing some of the worn rigging that had given out over the past few days, while Piotr sent a message to the _Devil's Lust_ using a small reflective mirror. As Kurt was beginning his descent, he lost his footing on the wet ropes.

Remy and Piotr turned at the sharp scream to see Kurt high above the deck, hanging by his foot. Kitty was running about below him like a mad woman, and Rogue made her way to the mast.

Without thought, Remy leapt over the railing and rushed to the mast where Kurt dangled, and grabbed Rogue by the arm stopping her in her tracks. "_Non, mon chere_! Y' can't go up dere. Y're in no shape t' be climbin'. Let Remy help."

Kurt swung in a macabre arc upside down about fifty feet above the deck. One man tried to stop Remy by grabbing his wrist. "The rope's giving way. It'll snap before you get halfway up." Remy took a brief moment to survey the scene, then grabbed a rope off the deck and coiled it quickly about his body. He climbed up the mizzen stay to the mainmast, and then secured himself to the crossbeam as he tried to reach Kurt.

Her throat dry, Rogue didn't know what to do. She had never felt so helpless in all her life. _Damn Belladonna!_ This was her ship and that was her brother clinging to the rigging for dear life. She should be the one risking her own life to save him, not Remy.

Remy's perch on the cross-section looked about as tenuous as Kurt's situation. Still, he appeared calm. "Kurt," Remy said, his loud voice somehow soothing as he unwound the rope from around his shoulders and lowered a piece to Kurt. "Take a deep breath and reach for de rope."

"I can't!" Kurt shouted, his voice filled with real terror.

"_Oui, _y' can," Remy assured him, making Kitty wonder how he could remain so serene while death faced him and his friend. "'Sides, if y' don't take de rope, Remy'll run off with your _sœur_."

"_Nein_!" Kurt snarled an instant before he grabbed the rope.

Remy had just pulled upright when the rigging broke from under Kurt. The heavy, tangled ropes and sail fell with a rush to the deck. Kurt screamed in agony as the rope against his ankle was pulled taut. For a moment, Rogue feared both he and Remy would be pulled to their deaths.

The sail hit the deck with such a force that it jarred the boards under their feet and sent a rush of air over them. Rogue and Kitty stared at it, realizing that if it had broken even a second before it would have killed Kurt.

Kurt was screaming and twisting as he sought to maintain his grip.

"Cut de rope from his leg!" Remy yelled down to Rogue.

She rushed forward to oblige. As soon as the rope was cut free, Remy stumbled back into thin air. "Remy!" Rogue screamed from her place on the deck at the same time Kitty turned her eyes away.

Remy had lost his footing, but somehow he managed to catch himself against the mast and not lose his grip on Kurt. Time seemed suspended as Kurt hung far above the deck, whimpering in pain while Remy attempted to right himself and find solid footing again. Rogue needed to help. She couldn't stand by and watch any longer.

"Stay away, _chere_," Remy warned.

And then, somehow, Remy found his footing and slowly he began to lower Kurt toward the deck. Kitty ran to Kurt, throwing her arms around him and helping him to a seat. Rogue watched as Remy dropped the rope, then made his way down the rigging to the safety of the deck.

Rogue turned to her crew, and this time they saw the raw, untamed anger that creased her brow. "What the hell were ya doin'?" she asked Kurt.

"The rigging broke under me, _mein schwester_."

A sailor of about thirty came forward with a piece of the rope from the fallen rigging. "It was just weather damage, Captain," he said, holding it up for Rogue to see. She grabbed the piece and studied it. When she looked up at her crew, Remy realized this was the fearsome face of the Rogue that made grown men shake in terror. "How many times do Ah have ta tell you ta double-check the riggin'?"

The pirates all looked sheepish.

Shaking her head, Rogue dropped the rigging. "Someone clean up this mess." She looked over to Kurt and Remy. "And y'all, take the rest of the day off and calm your nerves."

Rogue grabbed Remy around the arm as he passed. "You," she said, enunciating every word slowly and with emphasis, "are insane!" She paused to look around the deck before continuing, an action that did not go unnoticed by Remy. "I thought you were dead," she said, taking the three steps that separated them.

Remy turned to look at her. "Would y' have cared, _mon chere_?"

His question took Rogue by surprise. Why would he doubt her sincerity? "Of course Ah would care, sugah." She assured him, placing a gentle hand over her shoulder.

Remy caught her hand and turned it so that he could place a kiss on her palm, then turned around leaving her standing in the middle of the deck. Her words rang in his ears, and in that instant something vile and terrifying whipped through him. It was stupid, really, just a vague thought no doubt dredged up from his past. Yet it was there, tormenting him.

What would it be like to actually have a strong woman like Rogue care for him? To know that if he'd tumbled to the ground, she would have mourned for him?

_Rogue doesn't care if you die this instant,_ his mind whispered. _Why should she?_ Tante Mattie would care, he argued back. As would Christian.

Fear and disgust were emotions he could achieve in men. As for women, he could easily stir lust in their bodies, but never love. No one had ever given him that, and he doubted anyone could. Even after confessing his own feelings toward her, Rogue had remained silent.

"_You're worthless, boy_," his master's voice whispered in bitter, drunken anger. "_Absolutely worthless. I should have left you on the streets where I found you. But I was stupid. God, what a fool I was. Your own mother cast you out and couldn't love you. Why I thought I could be different eludes me. If not for you, I'd have a decent life. You ruined me and you will always ruin everything you touch, freak! It's the curse of your blood."_ Remy closed his eyes against the truth. It was his curse and it tainted everything about him.

* * *

Down in the galley…

Kurt, Remy, Piotr, and Rogue met down in the galley to examine the crystal skull one more time. The skull was such an impressive piece of work in its own right. Remy could hardly take his eyes away from the rarity.

"Do ya still have the Conoway pendant, sugah?" Rogue asked.

"_Oui_." Remy produced the pendant and placed it gently on the table near the skull. The obsidian piece appeared to be the appropriate size needed to fit into the slot, but there was only one way to know for sure.

Kurt lifted the pendant and slowly began to slide it into place. It was a perfect fit. The captains looked at each other, waiting for something to happen, for the secret to be revealed, but nothing happened.

"What now?" Piotr asked.

"It reacted ta light last time. Remy, light one of these candles." Rogue took a candle in her hand and held it out to Remy. He lit the wick with a match and watched as she moved the candle closer to the skull.

Once again, as the light inched closer, the skull began to take on a soft glow that seemed to grow more intense with each passing second. It absorbed the light, concentrating it in its center until finally releasing beams of color-tinted light across the room. When the wall was illuminated with the light, a distinct shadow was visible created by the pendant within the skull. The soft white lines that were inscribed into the pendant could clearly be seen, but there were also several more. Invisible to the naked eye, there were additional markings that were enhanced by the light. These new markings combined with those from before and magnified on the wall depicted a map. The diamond embedded in the pendant indicated the location of the next artifact they sought deep in the heart of Orcadia.

"Orcadia…That's quite a sail from here, _ja_?" Kurt asked, looking over to his sister.

"Yeah, we're at least a week out from the island. We'll need ta stop somewhere along the way ta take on more supplies and make additional repairs." Rogue confirmed.

Remy unrolled a map that Piotr had brought. "Could y' show Remy where we are now, _mon ami_?"

Piotr pointed to a spot in the middle of the Devil's Triangle and cast Remy a questioning look. "What are you thinking, comrade?"

Remy's lips quirked into a gentle smile. "Remy knows jus' de place, _chere_. Íle de LeBeau is only a day out." Remy pointed to a point on the map.

"There's nothing there, _mein freund."_ Kurt said.

"_Oui_...Y' won't find de island on any map. It belonged t' Remy's _pére._"

"Wonderful! I've always wanted to meet ze infamous Tante Mattie. I'll set ze course…if Rogue agrees." Piotr waited for her response.

Rogue met Piotr's gaze and pursed her lips as if in serious debate. "Sure, sugah, we can stop by LeBeau's island." She said at last. "Go set our course."

* * *

The _Anna Marie _sailed through Íle de LeBeau sound into a lagoon enclosed by a natural seawall consisting of layers of oyster-shell deposits. Porpoises and sharks were chasing fish into the shoals, where hundreds of pelicans, cormorants, and gulls waited to engage in a feeding frenzy. The poor fish hadn't a chance, attacked from both the air and the sea. On shore, a regal heron lifted its huge wings to join the melee.

From her vantage point on the ship, all Rogue could see of the large island were mangrove thickets and pine trees. The lagoon opened up into a larger lake and she effortlessly maneuvered the ship toward a stone jetty.

"Welcome t' Remy's home, _chere_." He said. "Would y' like _moi_ t' escort y' ashore."

As he ushered her down the gangplank and onto the stone jetty, Rogue was surprised to see a village nestled along the shore of the lake. Small cottages constructed of latticed pine saplings chinked with clay plaster and thatched with marsh grass were clustered together in disorderly rows. Fishing skiffs lined the shore and racks of drying fish baked in the afternoon sun. The heat was oppressive. Rogue followed Remy down a shell-lined street.

"Which house is yours?" Rogue asked, eyeing the huts with misgiving.

They walked through groups of excited women hurrying to the jetty to greet their men, who were disembarking from the _Devil's Lust_. They were a rough looking lot. Their finery had probably been taken from plundered ships.

"_Pére_ built his house farther inland, 'way from de carousin' dat usually goes on in de village."

"And ya don't carouse?" Rouge taunted.

"Hmph…_Oui_,_ chere_…sometimes, but dere are times Remy prefers privacy and quiet." He said, taking her elbow.

They pushed their way through a milling crowd of men and women shouting out greetings to Remy, and then took a path through the forest, leaving the village behind. The path cut a swath through thick underbrush and skirted numerous shallow basins lined with crushed shells. Rogue was curious about their function and asked Remy about them.

"They're used t' collect rain water," he explained. "Compliments of de Calusa Indians who inhabited dese islands before de Spanish killed most of 'em. Only a few are left now. De island is dotted with Indian burial mounds and remains of temples, dwellin's, and storage buildin's of tribes now extinct. Remnants of Indian settlements stretch more dan three-quarters of a mile along de north shore of de island and one-quarter of a mile wide."

Rogue was intrigued. "Burial mounds? Have ya dug into any of 'em?"

"_Non_, and Remy doesn't intend t'. He has no desire t' disturb de dead. Let someone else discover de secrets."

John and the others had stayed behind at the village to make some arrangements for repairs and supplies. They would join them at the house later in the evening. Rogue's skin was slick with perspiration by the time they reached Remy's house. But as she stared at Remy's home she decided it was well worth the walk. It was a palace compared to the small huts on the beach. The dwelling was built on a grand scale, constructed of sawed boards instead of rough pine saplings. It sat on a slight rise beneath an umbrella of palm trees that provided abundant shade. A wrap-around porch allowed the breeze to waft through the open windows. Another building, probably a kitchen, was connected to the house by a covered dog run.

Remy held the door open and Rogue stepped inside. She came to an abrupt halt as her startled gaze encountered a room as luxuriously furnished as some of the grandest homes in New Orleans. Works of art hung on the plastered walls above richly polished furniture and thick, woven carpets. Dainty curtains billowed gently in the tropical breeze, and delicious cooking smells drifted to her on the humid air.

"Do y' like it?" Remy asked. Somehow it mattered that Rogue should like his home.

"It's…Ah can't believe such a home exists on this remote island."

"Remy likes t' be comfortable," he said as he watched Rogue pick up a gold-encrusted vase and examine it.

They had just started down a long hallway when they were met by a handsome black woman. She had expressive brown eyes and a generous mouth. She grinned from ear to ear when she saw Remy.

"We weren't expectin' y', _chile_. How long will y' be stayin' dis time?" Her dark-eyed gaze, bright with curiosity, settled on Rogue.

"Jus' a few days, Tante. De ship needs some repairs and Remy long overdue for a rest, _non?_" Remy said, placing a proprietary arm around Rogue's waist. "Let me introduce y' t' Rogue. She's de captain of de _Anna Marie_."

A sparkle lit Tante Mattie's eyes. "Ahhh…Pleased t' meet y', darlin'. Remy's been treatin' y' good, hasn't he? 'Cause if he hasn't, ol' Tante will get her special spoon. Now tell me true, child."

Remy actually looked a bit sheepish.

Rogue couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, Remy's been a perfect gentleman."

"I knew it! Raised dat boy right, I did! Now lets get y' to a nice room, darlin'. I know jus' de one, too." Tante Mattie took Rogue by the arm and pulled her down the hall and away from Remy.

Remy watched as Rogue was led away and ran a hand through his hair. _Maybe comin' t' de island wasn't such a good idea_, he thought.

* * *

A/N: Like I said above, I really wanted to put more into this chapter. The next chapter will be almost entirely on Remy's island, and have more Romy goodness. Thanks to all those of you who reviewed the last chapter!That was the most reviews for one chapter yet!


	12. Island Paradise

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men or anything associated with them…**

A/N: I'm back from Europe. So, I have several OC's in this chapter. I really like the Kurt/Kitty pairing, but since I have Piotr here I've decided to pair Kurt with someone of my own. Hope you enjoy, and thanks to all those who reviewed!

**Chapter 12: Island Paradise**

As Rogue was led down the grand hallway, she couldn't help but take notice of the finery around her. The mahogany moldings were carved into delicate designs and the wooden floor was covered in fine rugs. As they passed a window, she could see the extensive gardens below. The terrace was tiled in beautiful Italian marbles, so lovely it nearly took her breath away, and at its center was a fountain in the shape of a dolphin that spouted water into a blue-green reflecting pool.

Tante Mattie stopped at the end of the hall and opened the door to the right. The room was small, but bright. Two large windows opened up to a balcony that overlooked the garden and revealed a view to the sea. There was a small canopy bed in the center of the room, a dresser with mirror, and a few small cushioned chairs.

"Is de room t' y'r likin', dear?" Tante Mattie asked, standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, the room is amazin'. Thank you, ma'am." Rogue said as she opened the balcony windows allowing a gentle breeze in carrying the fragrant smells of bananas, sea, and pine.

"Now don't y' be callin' me ma'am, youngin'! Y' can call me Tante jus' like de others." Tante scolded as she shook her finger at Rogue.

Rogue smiled and nodded her head. Just then a thunder of footsteps could be heard running down the hall and a whirlwind came bounding into the room.

"Tante!" Christian shouted as he leapt into the larger woman's arms.

"Oh my, child! How y' have grown! Jus' look at Tante's lil' man." Tante spun the boy around in a tight embrace and placed a small kiss on the top of his head. "What took y' so long?"

"Sorry, Tante. I had to stay on the _Devil's Lust_, while Captain was on the _Anna Marie_. I just now caught up. Where's the Captain?" Christian asked eagerly.

Tante ruffled the young boy's hair and smiled. "I believe he's downstairs, child. I'm sure he'd be happy t' see y'. Why don't y' go and find 'im."

Christian didn't bother to reply, but smiled and ran out of the room as quickly as he had entered, leaving Tante Mattie shaking her head.

"He's a delightful boy." Rogue said. "He seems ta really love Captain LeBeau."

Tante took a seat in one of the small chairs and laughed a little. "Remy has a way inta people's hearts. Don't y' agree?"

Rogue was taken aback by her question. "Ah don't believe Ah know the Captain well enough ta say."

Tante smiled and tilted her head as a mischievous gleam shone in her eyes. "Hmmm… Is dat so? Well, my dear, I mus' be getting' back t' my kitchen. Y' look like y' could use some of Tante's good southern cookin'! Y're skin and bones, child, but I'll be talkin' t' y' again soon." With that being said, Tante Mattie stood and left the small room, leaving Rogue to puzzle over her reaction.

Rogue was sitting in one of her cushioned chairs a few moments later when a gentle knock came at her door. "Enter," she said, placing the book she had found on her lap and turning to face the door.

Remy stepped into the room. His long auburn hair was damp from a fresh shower and tied with a cord at his nape. He was dressed in all black, from his blousy silk shirt open at the neck to his tight black trousers and thigh-high boots. The single splash of color in his somber outfit consisted of a bright red neckerchief tied about his throat, which brought out the color in his unique eyes. "_Bonjour, chere_." Remy leaned a hip against the chair. He was now positioned to read over her shoulder, his hip just brushing her arm.

If she leaned to her right…her gaze slid in that direction and found his muscular thigh, right at eye level. The thought of her fingers on his leg sent a flash of heat through her so strong that it sucked the breath from her.

"What y' readin', _mon chere_?" His question stopped her thoughts in their tracks and brought her back to the present moment.

"Ah found this book in the dresser," Rogue answered. "There's no title, but looks interestin' enough. Is there a problem?"

Remy shook his head and reached over her shoulder to take the book in his hand. As he leaned over her, Rogue caught the strong intoxicating scent that could only be described as Remy's and his hand brushed hers. Remy felt a jolt of electricity jump between them at the touch and wondered if the same was true of Rogue.

Remy turned the leather bound volume over in his hand and immediately recognized it as one his own journals, a childhood attempt at writing and expression. But why was it in this room? "Y' found dis book here?"

"Yeah…over in the dresser. Why?"

Remy looked puzzled. "Nothin', _chere_. Jus' didn't expect it t' be in dis room." He placed the book back down into her lap and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Tante sent Remy t' invite y' t' lunch. It'll be ready soon."

Rogue watched as Remy pulled away from the chair and started toward the door. She couldn't pull her eyes away from his form. His clothes hugged him with a closeness that left little to the imagination and certainly sent hers spinning back to that bight aboard her ship. _What is happenin' ta meh?_

When Remy reached the door, he turned and his eyes cast an unusual expression. "_Je t'aime, chere_." He paused for a brief moment, watching as Rogue stared out the window to the sea, but then quietly left the room.

* * *

Lunch was served at noon on the terrace. The others were still down in the village, so it was only a small gathering. Remy and Christian were already waiting and both stood as Rogue entered the garden, earning them an approving smile from Tante.

"Christian, how grand ya look," Rogue exclaimed. Tante had dressed the boy in dark brown trousers, a tan jacket and a snowy white shirt.

"You look grand, too, Captain Darkholme," Christian said shyly. "I'm glad you brought my Captain back to me. Thank you."

Rogue smiled but said nothing as Christian continued to chatter. Remy came around and pulled out her chair. She nodded her thanks, trying to concentrate on Christian instead of Remy's handsome face. Though his clothing could not be described as formal wear, it seemed entirely proper for on informal lunch in the tropics.

Remy took his seat at the opposite end of the table and Christian quickly followed his example. The garden door opened and a young man walked in smiling brightly. "Remy! Good t' see y' again cousin!"

Remy smiled and stood to embrace the younger man giving him a strong pat on the back. "Lapin! Tante didn't tell Remy y' were here."

"De others are out explorin' 'gain. Y' know dey can't sit still f'r long, jus' like someone else I know." Lapin took the seat to Remy's side and cast a glance down to the end of the table. "Now who is dis _belle femme_?"

"Dis _belle femme_ happens t' be Captain Darkholme of de _Anna Marie_." Remy said and turned his eyes to Rogue. "Rogue, dis is Remy's cousin, Lapin."

Lapin stood and walked down to Rogue taking her hand in his and placed a small kiss on the back of her hand. "_Enchanté, mademoiselle._"

Remy cleared his throat, and Lapin turned giving him a devilish grin.

"Ah'm glad ta meet ya, Lapin. Ah can see good manners run in the family." Rogue looked down to the end of the table and smiled.

Lunch was an interesting affair. Lapin and Christian's enthusiasm kept the mood light and joyful, although Remy said very little during the meal. His demeanor over the past day had changed considerably and Rogue was beginning to wonder what had caused this sudden mood swing.

Tante had prepared a huge feast for the group and practically forced Rogue to eat her fill. They had dined on spicy jerked pork and fried plantains, sweet potatoes and various vegetables. The food was exquisite.

Rogue was nearly finished with her meal when she noticed another visitor had arrived in the garden. The small orange and white cat strolled along the edge of the table, and jumped into Remy's lap, purring loudly and rubbing into her master's hands.

"_Bonjour_, Sophie." Remy smiled and his mood seemed to lighten as he stroked the cat lovingly. "_Ça va?_ Did y' miss Remy, _mon petite_?"

The cat continued to purr and cuddle up to her owner until Tante returned to the garden carrying a tray of fruit for dessert. "Remy! Put dat animal down!" Tante placed the tray on the table and pulled a large spoon from her apron. "Shoo…Shoo!"

"Tante! Sophie jus' happy t' see Remy!"

The cat sat up on Remy's lap and hissed at the large woman, who continued to wave her spoon threateningly. "Oh, child, dat creature only listens t' y'. Get it away from dis table or I'll be usin' dis spoon on y'!"

"_Oui, _Tante." Remy stood and held the cat gently in his arms. "Come, Sophie."

Tante rolled her eyes and apologized to Rogue for the invasion. Remy returned a short moment later. "Remy needs t' find John and check on de _Devil's Lust_. Christian, why don't y' read another chapter in de book of geography Remy gave y'? Y'r readin' skills need improvin', as does y'r knowledge of de world."

"Aye, Captain," Christian said. He gave a smart salute and marched off to his room.

"He's a good boy, Rems." Lapin said as he watched Christian leave the garden. "I'll come with y'…been a while since I saw de Aussie." Lapin turned to Rogue and gave a slight bow. "_Á plus, chere_."

"_Au revoir,_ Lapin," Rogue replied.

Remy started to follow Lapin out of the garden but not before turning back to Rogue. He gave her an enigmatic smile and bow. "_Au revoir, chere_." And then he was gone.

Rogue stared after him, left alone in the garden with Tante.

"Dat boy has it bad, _non_?" Tante placed a large hand on Rogue's shoulder as she stood behind her.

"What do ya mean?" Rogue asked, lifting a single brow.

"Phew! Don't tell ol' Tante y' can't tell dat boy is head over heels f'r y'! Don't y' worry if Remy seems a bit outta sorts. Not every day he meets his match." Tante patted her on the back and smiled. "Now why don't y' go and have a look around. Dere's lots t' be seen."

Rogue decided she hadn't explored the house with any thoroughness as yet, and she always liked to be familiar with her surroundings. It was a survival instinct. She also wanted to learn more about her fellow captain and consider their new circumstances. So taking Tante's advice, she left the garden and ascended the grand stairs to the second floor.

The first room Rogue encountered was a beautifully decorated library. The bookcases stretched to the ceiling and were filled to their limits with books of all types. A large fireplace was located at the far end of the room and two large leather chairs flanked either side. A large window with multicolored glass filled the back wall and a large chandelier provided the light.

The next room had to belong to Christian, she guessed. From where she stood, it looked like Armageddon had struck and nothing had been left standing. Clothes and wooden pieces of all manner of toys and ship parts were strewn about. It was strange to see the room, for it showed quite vividly Christian's transition from boy to man. Wooden soldiers and ships were littered alongside ropes that bore various knots. Two medieval style pendants hung along one wall with a dragon rampant on one and a gryphon reposed on the other. His unmade bed was designed much like Remy's had been on the _Devil's Lust_, and if she didn't miss her guess, there was a crocheted black sheep tangled in the bed covers.

Rogue decided to help Tante by cleaning up some of the destruction. She set about collecting the wooden toys and arranged them on some shelves. She placed her other gathered toys in a carved wooden chest that was set next to his bed. The chest was a beautiful cedar piece with coiling dragons carved all over it. In the center of the lid, the boy's name was carefully inscribed into a small cloud, Christian Alec LeBeau. But what stunned Rogue more was when she looked to the inside of the lid and read the poem that had been carved there:

_There once was a small boy named Chris,_

_Who was loved much more than a bit._

_With eyes of green and hair of brown,_

_He had a smiling face that seldom frowned._

_And though his room was seldom neat,_

_Perhaps this chest will help achieve that feat._

She traced the writer's initials with her fingertip- RL. Remy LeBeau? She closed the lid and left the room quietly.

The room next door was a much larger and magnificent. It was decorated just as Remy's quarters on the _Devil's Lust_. There were two large French doors that opened onto a balcony much like the one found in her own room, and a large four-poster bed covered in silks. Another large fireplace filled one of the smaller walls and a bookcase filled another. Rogue walked over to the nightstand near the bed and opened the small drawer. It was filled with quills, sheets of onionskin, and a leather journal. She lifted the book from the drawer and fingered the cover. She recognized Remy's elegant handwriting on the pages, handwriting which was similar in a way to the journal she had started reading earlier that day.

"Looking for something?"

Rogue turned swiftly, unable to hide a guilty intake of breath, aware of the open drawer behind her and the journal in her hand. In the doorway, she saw an exotic beauty of olive-skin, dark-hair, amber eyes and with generous curves. Her clothing, low cut and slightly transparent, left little to the imagination. Hands on her ample hips, the woman glared at Rogue.

"No…Tante told meh Ah should look around the house, and somehow Ah ended up in here." Rogue placed the journal back into the drawer of the nightstand and closed it slowly. "Who are you? This isn't your room, is it?"

The woman's eyes narrowed. "I am Sinaesta, and you know this room is not mine. It belongs to Remy. Why are you here?"

Rogue placed her hand on her hip and kept her eyes locked on the other woman. "Captain LeBeau and I only stopped here to replenish our supplies before finishing our expedition. Nothing more."

"Good," Sinaesta replied, her cat-eyes glittering.

The question that burned on Rogue's tongue had to be asked. "What are you ta Remy? What is your place here? You don't look like relation."

"I belong to Remy," Sinaesta declared smugly. "Father gave me to him. Father was the last great Calusa chief left on the island. Nearly all our people, except those living in a small village at the north end of the island, were annihilated by the Spanish who came many years ago. Father trusted Remy. Before Father died he asked Remy to find me a suitable husband from among our people when the time came, but I want no one but Remy," she said fiercely.

Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Sinaesta!" Tante Mattie yelled from downstairs. "Get down here girl! I need y'r help in de kitchen."

"Coming, Tante!" She replied. "I hope you enjoy sleeping in my room. I'll be happy when you are gone," she threw over her shoulder as she flounced out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

_What is it with Remy and crazy women?_ Rogue thought as she looked at the door. Taking a deep breath, she sat on the edge of the bed, but was quickly joined by Sophie who climbed out from under the sheets. "Hello, Sophie. Waitin' on Remy?"

The cat curled into a ball near her lap and began her grooming process. "Don't think Ah find your company flatterin'. Ah never was much of a cat person mahself." Rogue said to her. Sophie looked up from her grooming and Rogue could have sworn one bright, green eye winked at her.

* * *

Rogue woke slowly and her eyes began to adjust to the darkness. _Where am Ah?_ She thought, but then remembered coming to the island. Looking around the dark room, she saw the large French doors and felt the silk beneath her fingers. _Ah must've fallen asleep in Remy's room._ A loud knock sounded on the door.

"Rogue, youngin', are y' in dere?" Tante asked.

"Yeah, Tante…Come in."

Tante opened the door with a large smile on her face. "Child, y' missed dinner. What are y' doin' in here?"

"Ah must've fallen asleep after Sinaesta left. Sorry about dinner."

Tante shook her head in dismissal. "Don't y' worry, dear. Most of de house went t' de celebration anyways. Can y' hear de music?"

Rogue looked to the large balcony doors and listened to the sounds outside. Lively music drifted in on the breeze and the sounds of carousing filled the night air. "What are they celebratin'?"

"The village always celebrates de return of de _Devil's Lust_. Many of dem sailors have families here, and don't make it home often. I believe y'r friends are attendin'. Do y' want t' go down, _petite_? Or would y' like t' talk t' ol' Tante?"

Rogue looked back to Tante and tilted her head. "Talk about what, Tante?"

"My boy, Remy."

Rogue laughed a little. "Remy? What about Remy?"

Tante's expression turned serious. "How do y' feel 'bout him?"

"Ah…" Rogue hesitated. "Ah'm not sure what ya mean."

"Hmmm…" Tante moved to sit on the bed next to Rogue. "Dat boy has been hurt enough in his life, child. Ol' Tante can tell when he has fallen, and Remy likes y'. He needs someone who'll treat him right. Can y' do dat for my boy?"

Rogue was at a loss for words. How could she reply to that question? She had feelings, strong feelings, for Remy, but to admit those feelings to this woman was another matter. How could she admit feelings that she could yet define herself? This was all new to Rogue.

"Ah'll do mah best not ta hurt him, Tante. That Ah can promise, but Ah'm not sure how Ah feel right now. Do ya understand?"

"I understand, dear, and dat's all dis old woman can ask. But I don't think y'll find de answers y'r lookin' f'r in dis room. Y' need t' go t' him." Tante's smile returned and she stood.

"Where is he?" Rogue asked. "Ah think Ah need ta explain."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Kitty and Piotr were walking along the beach away from the heart of the celebration and noise. He turned her up a narrow path into a copse of wind-bent, gnarled pine trees, the ground beneath them crunchy and fragrant with pine needles.

Piotr moved in front of her, laying his hands on her shoulders, easing her backwards a pace so that she felt the trunk of a tree against her back. An owl sounded somewhere above her and the silence between them was a moment suspended, filled with a gravity of intent that could not be misunderstood. Kitty titled her face, meeting the Russian's steady, hungry gaze. His mouth hovered over hers and then his lips met hers. At first it was a cool, firm touch, more of a statement than a caress, she thought. Kitty liked his smell; it was salty, tinged with the fresh air, and spiced with pine. She touched his lips with a rapid flickering of the tip of her tongue, tasting like a bee testing a flower for its nectar. Salt and sweet. She brought up her hand and laid it against the side of his face, feeling its shape, the hollow of the cheek, the angularity of the cheekbones, the line of the jaw.

When the kiss broke for needed air, Piotr spoke. "I love you, Katja."

"I love you, too, Piotr."

Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into another kiss. Kitty pushed her tongue more insistently against his mouth and Piotr's lips parted, drawing in the intruder with a sudden vehemence that for a second took her by surprise. Kitty pressed herself against him, as their tongues played. His hands moved down her body, holding her hips now, thumbs pressing into the sharp pointy hip bones that she had always wished were not so apparent. But Piotr didn't seem to mind them. In fact, he was playing a tune now that made her catch her breath even as her tongue plunged and fenced and she tasted the sweetness of his mouth with a hunger that couldn't be sated.

Piotr broke the kiss again, looking down at her flushed face, her parted lips, her luminous eyes. "Will you sail with me, Katja?"

"What?"

"When I get my new ship, would you sail with me? I cannot imagine living without you near. I need you. I know it is much to ask, but please consider my offer, love." Piotr placed a hand under Kitty's jaw and stroked her chin.

"I'll have to think about it, and talk to Rogue. But I do want to be with you."

He kissed her, tracing the shape of her face with his tongue before returning to her mouth. A swift stroking caress of her lips and then he possessed her mouth and she had no control over this. She received him, gloried in the deep, embracing power of his kiss. Piotr kissed her long and deep, stroking her cheek with a flat palm until she had regained her breath, then drew her against him, caressing the back of her head. A tiny smile played over his mouth.

"Shall we retire to ze house, Katja?"

Kitty smiled and took Piotr's hand in hers. "Yes, I'm sure Rogue will be worried."

* * *

Back at the village…

All the inhabitants of the small village were out in the streets playing music, dancing, drinking, and singing. For many of the sailors aboard the _Devil's Lust_ it had been over a year since their last visit home and all were happy to be reunited with their families for a short time.

A large fire had been built in the town square and many men and women were dancing to the lively music played by the musicians. John saw Wanda sitting on a wooden bench and approached her.

"Excuse me, love. They are about to play a jig and I was wonderin' if you might care to join me for the dance?"

Wanda looked up at John, who was bestowing a handsome smile her way. He wore a pair of white breeches and shirt with a tan waistcoat embroidered in red. His hair was secured in a queue and he looked rather dashing and debonair.

"Sure, Johnny-boy, I thought you'd never ask!"

He beamed, and held his arm out for her. He took her hands in his and arched them up and away from their bodies. They danced together easily, as if made for one another. When the music stopped, they were breathless and completely disheveled. Exhilarated, Wanda patted the wayward strands of her hair back into place, then straightened her clothes, which had shifted slightly while John had twirled her about.

"Thanks for the dance, love." John said as he kissed her gently.

"Mmmm…the pleasure was all mine."

Kurt watched as John and Wanda finished their dance and walked over to join some of the villagers in a game of chance. He was sitting along the edge of the street drinking a tankard of ale and watching the revelry all around, when a young woman approached him.

"You look lonely, handsome. Can I join you?"

The young woman was small and slight, with the pale freckled complexion that so often went with red hair and fiery green eyes. Kurt smiled and patted the empty space next to him in invitation. "Vhat's your name, _mädchen_?"

"I'm Meg. What's your name, handsome?" Meg asked as she took the seat offered.

"Kurt."

Meg smiled and scooted closer to Kurt. "Nice name. You sound like you're from Germany. I'm Scottish by birth, but moved to this island with my father years ago. Are you new in town?"

"_Ja_," Kurt said. "I studied in Germany for several years. My captain and I just arrived on the island today with the _Anna Marie_ to get supplies."

"Will you be staying long?"

"A few days, perhaps." Kurt took a long drink from his tankard.

"Only a few days…that's too bad. Time is perhaps of the essence." With a mischievous smile, Meg leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on the corner of Kurt's mouth before jumping up and smiling. "Come on, handsome, lets dance!"

Kurt threw down his tankard and took Meg by the hand allowing her to drag him into the crowd of dancers, laughing all the way.

* * *

Rogue worked her way along a secluded path that was found behind the terraced garden. The thick tangle of mangrove and pine forests was all but impenetrable and she spotted several deceptive-looking patches of quicksand on either side of the winding path. Despite everything and the deepening darkness, she couldn't help admiring the natural beauty of the island.

Colorful tropical birds flitted in the trees as various frogs called out to one another. The numerous Indian mounds were both mysterious and intriguing, topped with shells that had blackened with age. The path finally opened up onto a beach, a pristine crescent of white sand.

Rogue spotted Remy sitting near the water's edge. A large quarter moon hung in the velvet sky, as he watched the silver path of moonlight rippling on the black water. She moved up silently, but he was aware of her presence almost immediately. She took a seat next to him and placed a hand on his knee before speaking.

"Would ya like some company, sugah?"

Remy placed his hand over hers and squeezed. "_Oui_, some company would be _bein_. What do y' think of Remy's island, _chere_?"

"It's beautiful," she said wistfully. "Where's the Indian village?"

"At de north end of de island. We rarely disturb 'em. De Calusa are remnants of an ancient warlike tribe, but… de chief and Remy were on friendly terms before he died."

"Tell meh about Sinaesta." Rogue said, rubbing her hand along Remy's leg.

"Jealous, _chere_? _Non_…y're not de jealous type." Remy answered his own question. "When did y' meet her?"

"After lunch while Ah was explorin' the house." Rogue turned to look in Remy's eyes. "She said that she belongs ta you."

"Ahh…_non_, Sinaesta jus' fancies herself in love with Remy, _mais_ she more like a sister. She's been livin' in de house f'r several years, and hasn't met de right man yet, _non_?"

"Some sister…" Rogue said under her breath.

Abruptly Remy rose and stripped off his silk shirt.

"What are ya doin'?" Rogue asked, staring at the rippling muscles illuminated by the moonlight.

"Goin' f'r a swim. Remy's hot," he said and sat to pull off his boots. "Will y' join Remy?"

He pulled her to her feet and turned her around so he could throw her over his shoulder.

"Remy! Stop!"

"Why? Remy doesn't like t' swim alone." He walked out into the surf. "Y' can keep y'r clothes on if y're concerned 'bout modesty, _mais_ y've got nothin' t' worry about."

Apparently Remy didn't give a fig about his own modesty for as soon as he dropped her into the water, he dropped his breeches and reached for her hand. She held back a moment before placing her hand in his. Together they swam deeper into the water, allowing the cooling waves wash over them.

"Remy, we need ta talk, sugah."

He ducked beneath the surface, and when he came back up he placed an arm around her waist pulling her close to him. "_Oui, chere, mais_ not tonight."

He drew her closer to him, and she could feel the hard lines of his body against hers. He kissed the hallow of her shoulder, before beginning on the tiny buttons of her shirt. He appeared to be in no hurry, instead concentrating on his task as if it were the most delicate operation. Rogue looked down with a curious sense of detachment at his nimble fingers as they worked.

Rogue ran her hands over Remy's chest and then grasped his shoulders. Water surged and splashed around them.

"See dat rock jus' dis side of de breakers? Remy'll race y' dere," He challenged.

"What do Ah get if Ah win?"

He stared at her, his ruby-onyx eyes glittering in the night. "Do y' think y're good 'nough t' outswim Remy?"

"Ah know so, sugah. What do Ah get?"

"Whatever y' want, _chere_, but when Remy wins y' answer jus' one question, _oui_?"

Rogue cocked an eyebrow but said nothing, waiting.

"Y'll hear de question after Remy wins. Now are y' game?"

She gave him a smug smile. "You won't win." Then she was off like a shot. Apparently her strong swimming surprised him, for it took several minutes for him to catch up with her. They swam apace for a time, and when Rogue pulled ahead, Remy unleashed his reserved strength. Rogue's clothes slower her down, and to her chagrin he reached the rock first, treading water as he waited for her.

Remy caught her against him. "Now it's time t' pay de forfeit, _chere_." Placing an arm around her waist, they swam together back to shore. Remy stopped to catch his breath in the shallows, anchoring his feet in the sandy bottom and holding Rogue in place. Water lapped around their waists as Remy lowered his face and touched her wet mouth with his.

"Y' taste of salt," he whispered, licking her lips with a bold sweep of his tongue. "Open your mouth." The heat of the kiss warmed the water around them.

Remy lifted her into his arms and gently carried her to the beach and laid her down under the cover of a swaying palm tree. "Rogue, _chere_…"

"Yeah, sugah?" Rogue asked, moving to straddle Remy's waist as he reclined on the sand next to her.

He moved his hands along her back and caressed her shoulders. "_Quel beau…Je t'aime, chere_." Remy hesitated for a moment and then frowned.

"What's the matter, darlin'?" Rogue asked softly.

Remy looked away and sighed. "Rogue, answer jus' one question. Do y' love Remy or _non_?"

Rogue looked Remy square in the eye. "What is it ya want meh ta tell ya?"

"Remy wants de truth."

She sighed and moved from his lap. "Ah…Ah'm not sure, darlin'."

Disappointment squeezed his chest so tightly he could barely breathe. _Well, what did y' expect?_

'_Yeah, Remy, Ah love ya.'_

His jaw tense, he pushed himself up and dressed. "_Oui, _Remy should've known."

Rogue tugged her shoes on, giving him an irritated glare. Hands on her hips, she asked, "Why are ya so angry?"

"Remy's not angry," he snapped, snatching his shirt down over his head. He heard a rending of fabric as a tear appeared in his sleeve.

"Yeah, ya are," Rogue accused. "Ya said ya wanted the truth."

"And y' gave it t' me." With both cannons of it blasting a hole in his heart. Why couldn't she love him? He started off into the thicket.

"Remy, where are ya goin'?"

"Remy needs t' think."

Rogue folded her arms over her chest as she watched Remy trudge away from her. _Men,_ she thought. _You give them what they want and suddenly they don't want it anymore._

"Fine," she whispered. "Go off and pout." Why was it so important for him to hear that she loved him? _Why is it so hard for meh to admit that Ah love him_?

"Damn…Remy!" She called, chasing after him.

* * *

A/N: Let me know if there's something you'd like to see coming up next. I have a pretty good idea where this story will go, but I'm always willing to add to it. Joseph and Bella will be back soon...just as soon as the crews leave Remy's island. If you're wondering about Rogue's reactions in this chapter, all will be explained soon as well. Thanks!


	13. Understandings

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men or anything associated with them…**

A/N: Here's the next chapter! They'll be leaving Remy's island in the next chapter and moving on with the adventure, but I wanted a few slow days to redefine the relationships a bit. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 12: Understandings**

Rogue never found Remy. He could make himself invisible when it suited him, and it suited him well tonight. When he returned to his estate, he immediately secluded himself in his room, welcoming the peace and quiet.

Until…

"Remy! Ah know ya're in there! We need ta talk!" Rogue shouted through the heavy door, oblivious to the doors opening and the curious faces cast her direction. "Open this damn door!"

Remy nearly jumped out of his skin. What was she thinking? She'd have the entire house awake with the racket she was making. He rolled out of bed and made his way to the door. When he cracked it open, he was met with the icy glare of a woman with an iron-will and staunch determination.

And determined she was. Rogue would have her say and there was nothing he could do to stop her this time. This had to end…now. She pushed herself past Remy and marched into the center of the room. When she turned back toward the door, she got her first good look at the man whom she'd come to set straight. She had never seen him look so…so…magnificent. He was leaning in the doorframe. His black silk pants riding loose on his legs and nuzzled low on his hips. The matching silk shirt, with long sleeves that were partially rolled up on his forearms, was allowed to linger open and expose the smooth plane of his chest and etched abs.

Bare feet carried Remy to his bed and he gave a soft groan as he sat down on the edge and looked up to meet Rogue's eyes.

"What do y' want t' talk about, _chere_?"

Closing her mouth, which had fallen open, she shifted her gaze to Remy's eyes. "Ah…um…"

"Y' what?" Remy asked.

"Ah want ta apologize and explain. Remy, Ah…" She searched for the words she needed to make him understand. She couldn't bare the thought of hurting him, but she wasn't ready for all of this. When she had first met Joseph, she had fallen hard and fast. She had trusted him with her heart, but had been betrayed. She couldn't go through that again. She needed more time. That's all, just more time. Would he understand?

He waited for her to speak, but she seemed lost in her thoughts. She stood so close that he could feel her breath on his naked chest. It raised chills the length of his body.

"Have words finally failed y', _chere_?" he asked.

That got her attention and she narrowed her dark green eyes on him. "Ya're set on makin' this difficult, aren't ya?"

"_Non, chere_…it's y' makin' dis difficult."

She lifted her chin and took a deep breath. "Ah want ya, Remy, but Ah need more time. Ya can't just declare your love and expect meh ta fall into your arms. Ah need to make sure Ah can trust ya. Ah've had mah heart broken before, and Ah can't go through that again. Do ya understand, sugah? It's just happenin' too fast."

Remy sighed and Rogue waited for his response as if the weight of the world rested on his answer. What would she do if he closed himself off to her…if he wouldn't wait?

"Rogue, _chere_…" he ran a hand through his hair, but refused to meet her gaze. "Remy's sorry."

Rogue's breath hitched. "Sorry for what?"

"Remy never meant t' push y'…" He stood and closed the distance between them. He tilted her head and stared into her face. Her lips were parted ever so slightly and he found himself stroking the softness of her face. Before he could stop himself, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to her cheeks. Remy sighed as his entire body erupted into flames. "We'll take dis slow, and see where it leads, _non_?"

Rogue bit her lip, "Aye…slow…" Then, contrary to her own statement, she seized his face in her hands, rose upon her tiptoes, and laid her lips against his.

Remy's head buzzed as if he'd drunk too much ale, and all rational thought fled his mind. There was nothing except the feel of her hot, supple body against his, the taste of her mouth, the smell of honeysuckle from her hair, and the sound of her rapid breathing in his ears.

When he finally broke the heated kiss, he smiled. "Dis is slow, _chere_?"

Rogue rolled her eyes and huffed at him. "Shut up, Remy," she said and boldly grabbed the waistband of his pants, pulling him against her.

Remy pulled back and stared into her passion-dulled eyes. "Y're beautiful," he whispered.

Rogue answered his words with a possessive kiss of her own and everything in their world shattered. All they knew were each other.

* * *

When she woke the next morning, Rogue found herself alone in Remy's bed. She went downstairs to breakfast and sat in the garden alone with her thoughts until she heard John's voice.

"Come on, mates. Let's have a lend with her. Please!"

"I don't know, _mon ami_. Wanda doesn't seem like de kinda _femme_ t' enjoy a good joke."

That comment peaked Rogue's interest and she squatted behind a large hedge to watch unobserved. She saw John, Lapin, and Christian sitting on a bench near the reflecting pool and deep in conversation, plotting some kind of mischief.

"Ahh, please Uncle Lapin! It would be fun!" Christian pleaded and jumped up and down in front of the young Cajun.

"Well…it would break up de monotony. Why not…what's de plan?"

John wrapped his arms around the other two conspirators as they huddled close together and whispered amongst themselves. When the circle broke, the devilish grins that graced their faces could have sent shivers down even the bravest of souls. Poor Wanda.

Christian darted off toward the house, laughing deeply.

When he returned, he was dragging Wanda through the garden by her hand. "Come on, Wanda! I need your help!"

"Okay…Okay! Slow down, darlin'."

When they rounded the corner, they saw John stretched out on the ground near the pool with Lapin kneeling by his side, panicked and breathing heavily.

"What's goin' on here? John?" Wanda asked as she knelt down at John's side.

"_Desole, chere_…we were jus' playin' around and he started gaspin' f'r air."

Wanda began shaking John by his shoulders. "John! Wake up, darlin'!"

All of a sudden, John sprung to life and let loose a mighty shriek. Wanda jumped and stumbled backwards in a cacophony of curses and yelps. With a curse to shame all others, Wanda fell back into the water of the reflecting pool where she landed on her backside. Water splashed up all around her, and John had to step back to keep from being doused. As she came sputtering up from the water, John and the others burst into laughter.

Wanda's face turned a deep red and her eyes darkened. "John!"

Then the laughter ended as the three looked to Wanda, soaked and fuming.

John gulped. "Now… Wanda, love, it was just a little joke." He turned to gather some support from Lapin and hide behind Christian, but they were nowhere to be seen. "Crickey!"

"John…I'm going to give you 'til the count of three…one…two…" John gave an ear-shattering scream as he turned and ran as a fast as his legs could carry him. "Three!"

Wanda leapt from the pool and quickly disappeared hot on John's trail.

* * *

Rogue was still quite amused when Kitty found her sitting on the terrace.

"Can I join you, Captain?" Kitty asked as she pulled out a chair.

"Sure, sugah. What's on your mind?"

"I want to talk to you about Piotr," Kitty said. "He's asked me to join him and to become one of his officers. I didn't want to give him an answer until I've had a chance to ask your advice, Captain."

Rogue looked at her friend and saw the battle she was fighting within herself. "What do ya want, Kitty?"

She sighed and shook her head. "I don't know. I really love him, Rogue. I do, but I can't just leave you and Wanda. We've been together for so long…what should I do?"

"In truth, darlin', this is somethin' that you have ta decide for yourself." Rogue began. "Don't let our welfare keep you from Piotr if he's what you truly want. We'll be jus' fine. After all, Ah always land on mah feet."

Kitty smiled and took Rogue by the hand. "Piotr's just so amazing, Rogue. When we're alone together he makes me feel as if I'm the only thing that matters to him and the world disappears. He makes me feel so safe and desired. I've never met his like."

"Ah'm happy for ya, Kitty." Rogue said. "Is that your answer then?"

"Yeah," Kitty beamed. "I think it is. Thanks!"

"No problem, darlin'. Hold on ta him, alright. You don't want ta throw away somethin' so special. Trust meh." Rogue said with a smile.

Kitty arched her brow. "Hmmm…"

"What?"

Kitty gave her a knowing smile. "Nothing. Well, I have to go find Piotr. We can talk later, okay. By the way…" She waited for Rogue to look at her. "Give Remy a kiss for me!" Then she ran off giggling, while Rogue rolled her eyes.

* * *

Back at the Wolverine's Den…

Just as the waters of high tide receded enough to make crossing the sandy bridge to the tavern possible, a cloaked figure approached the inn. A small boy stood near the corner of the building, looking out from the alley and stole a look at the figure. When the person approached, the boy was shocked as the cloak was pushed open revealing a woman with beautiful, blonde hair and icy blue eyes.

"I'm lookin' f'r a certain gentleman, child."

The boy stepped out of the shadows and looked up at the woman. "Oh? An' who might that be?"

"A man. He's tall, six feet an' perhaps a bit more, slender build _mais_ athletic, silver hair, an' eyes of a very unusual shade of grey." The woman's blue eyes seemed to see through the boy. "Do y' know 'im?"

Heart pounding in his ears, the boy's gaze flew to the door of the inn and then back. "No, ma'am! I ain't never heard of a man like ye're describin'."

"Hmmm." A faint smile touched the woman's face as she, too, looked at the door. "I see. Well, thank y' all de same." With that, she turned and walked toward the inn, pausing outside the door to reach inside her coat for a moment.

In the light of the lantern hanging by the door, the small boy could just make out the curve of a pistol tucked securely into the woman's waistband. Eyes wide, he watched the woman straighten her coat and then enter the inn. The need to call a warning grew in the boy, but somehow, he knew such a commotion would not be welcome. No, it was better to sit quietly.

Besides, Logan could handle the woman, if need be. No one was bigger, faster, or more daring. And no one had a way with blades like Logan. Reassured, the boy returned to his station in the shadows.

Belladonna, meanwhile, took a step through the doorway of the tavern. The boisterous inhabitants continued their conversations and debauchery, but she stopped one of the bar wenches.

"I'm lookin' f'r a gentleman."

The wench chuckled. "Ye've come to the wrong place then, luv, fer we've no gents here."

Belladonna arched a brow and allowed the wench to pass. The Wolverine's Den was crowded tonight. The ceilings were low with large wooden beams smudged with more nights of smoke than any living creature had seen. Logs burned merrily in the large fireplace, but the floor showed the most wear. It dipped in a rut along the bar where countless feet had marched on their way to fetch refreshment. To one side, over the serving area, a single narrow staircase disappeared upstairs.

Belladonna was about to continue her search when a man made his way down the stairs. His cloak had the sheen of the finest wool. His breeches fit perfectly, outlining the hard lines of his body, and his silver hair fell loose around his face. Bella was entranced for a moment, but finally gained her composure and approached the man.

"Joseph?" Bella asked as she stood behind him.

He roused himself and sent a quick glance at the beautiful blonde. "Yes. Won't you take a seat?" He winked at the serving wench, who giggled and brought two ales. Joseph tossed a coin in her direction, watching absently when she tucked the gold piece in the low top of her corset in a suggestive manner.

"I have a proposition f'r y'." Bella said as she took a drink from her tankard.

"And what might that be?"

"How would y' like t' get some revenge on Captain LeBeau?" Bella allowed herself a small smile when she saw Joseph stiffen.

"You've got my attention."

"Well…"

* * *

Back on Ile de LeBeau…

Tante Mattie had prepared a wonderful meal for dinner that evening and everyone was gathered at a table in the large dining hall. Kurt had even invited Meg to accompany him and meet his sister. Remy sat at the end of the table flanked by Christian on his right and Tante Mattie on his left. Wanda sat next to John, who had managed to get released from the rope harness suspending him over a fire-ant mound. Kitty was next to Piotr, and Kurt sat next to Meg. Rogue was at the opposite end of the table with Sinaesta sitting to her right and Lapin to her left.

Rogue watched Remy as he listened to Christian chattering away while serving Tante Mattie food and felt a pang deep in her chest. He was so good with the boy, and would make such a wonderful father someday.

"Are y' alright?" Lapin asked, leaning over to her.

Rogue took a deep breath and nodded.

"Then why do you not eat? Is the food not to your liking?" Sinaesta asked in a hushed voice but with a hint of condemnation.

"The meal is fine. Besides, it looks like Lapin can eat enough for the both of us." Rogue answered tilting her head in Lapin's direction. His plate was heaped with a king's portion of chicken, pheasant, roasted apples, and leeks.

"What?" Lapin asked as he noted their attention.

"I was merely admirin' your gluttony."

Lapin swallowed his mouthful of food, then reached for his flagon. "Good food, good music, and _belle femmes_ are all I require in life to be happy, _mon chere_." Then winked at Rogue and continued meal.

They continued in silence for a while, but Rogue could hear bits and pieces of the other conversations at the table. Kurt was truly enjoying Meg's company and she seemed to be a good woman. Kitty was laughing at something Piotr had said, while Wanda smacked John on the arm for only Lord knows what.

"Rogue!" Christian yelled down from the end of the table.

Tante reached over and tapped the boy on the head. "Dat's no way t' get a woman's attention, child!"

"Sorry, Tante." Christian lowered his eyes and looked sheepish.

"What do ya need, Christian?" Rogue asked.

Christian smiled brightly. "Do you know how many Norsemen it takes to light a fire?"

Rogue looked pensive and slightly skeptical as she reached for her tankard. "Ah have no idea, sugah."

"None…why bother with a fire when there's a monastery over the next hill."

Lapin burst out laughing, but Remy merely glanced sideways at the boy.

"Come on, Rems!" Lapin said. "Dat was funny!"

Lapin turned to Rogue to explain. "See, _chere_, Christian has been tryin' f'r a year t' get Remy t' laugh at one of his jokes, but never does."

"Oh…Why?"

Lapin shrugged. "Who knows how it started, but Remy sees is as a challenge now, an' y' know how stubborn ol' Rems can be, _non_!"

"How many Romans to start a fire?" Christian said, turning to look at Remy.

Remy tried to keep himself from being amused by the boy, but couldn't. "How many?"

"One thousand and one," he announced.

Remy cocked a brow at the boy's answer. "One thousand and one?" he asked in spite of his intention to ignore Christian.

"Aye, Captain. It takes the emperor to order the fire set, nine hundred and ninety-nine senators to pass down the order, and one slave to light it."

Rogue sighed and looked to Lapin. "Your cousin is a hard man."

Remy choked on his wine.

Sinaesta frowned. "Remy, are you alright?"

"_Oui_…fine," Remy said. "Her choice of words jus' caught Remy off guard, _chere_."

Once more Lapin burst into laughter.

"What?" Rogue asked.

Lapin shook his head. "I'll leave it t' my cousin t' explain t' y' jus' how _hard_ a man he is."

"Lapin," Tante scolded.

"Don't yell at me when he instigated it."

Rogue blushed as understanding set in and Sinaesta glowered. They finished eating in silence, and then each departed to their own affairs.

* * *

Wanda and Rogue were standing on her balcony that overlooked the terrace when they saw John talking to Remy.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Wanda asked.

"Ah don't know, but let's hope they stay out of trouble."

Remy patted John on the back, threw a towel over his shoulder, and tilted his head toward the forest. John smiled and nodded his head, and the two took off and out of sight.

Wanda gave Rogue an impish smile. "Are you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

Rogue looked hesitant, until Wanda spoke again, "Surely you're not scared?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Ah'm not scared of anything!" Rogue glared at her friend and placed her hands on her hips. "Fine…they probably need some supervision anyways."

Rogue had a bad feeling about this but by the look on her friend's face she knew Wanda would not be swayed. They quickly left the house and started down the narrow path Remy and John had just taken. It didn't take long to find Remy. He had already shed his clothes and was waist deep in the water of a hot spring. Rogue and Wanda squatted behind a large bush to watch him unobserved.

"Lordy, Rogue," Wanda breathed. "Captain LeBeau is a fine lookin' man, but… where's John?"

"Ah don't know…" Rogue said, but she couldn't take her eyes away from the man before her. Water trailed over his flesh, pooling in the small of his back. Even from this distance, she could tell how solid his chest was, and too easily she remembered the feel of being held close to that rock-hard body. The feel of his lips and hands on her own body.

Rogue bit her lip at the memory and wished she could walk the short distance that separated them.

Remy bent down to wet his hair, giving the women a peek of perfect tawny buttocks and a rear so well formed that it jolted Rogue with a forceful lust. Her entire body throbbed as she watched him reach up and lather his hair. His long fingers stroked the auburn locks, and the sight of his rippling, wet arms did the strangest things to her.

"I could do my laundry on that stomach," Wanda breathed. Then she nudged Rogue with her elbow. "But you probably know better things to do with his stomach, huh?"

Before Rogue could retort, she heard something rustling in the trees behind Wanda.

Her eyes widened. "Ah think we've been caught," Rogue whispered, indicating the direction of the sound with a tilt of her head.

Wanda turned around to look at the same moment a wild boar broke through the hedge.

For an instant, they couldn't move. Then Wanda actually screamed.

Remy turned at the loud shrieks, only to see two women bolting into the spring and toward him. He barely had time to brace himself before they ran him over and knocked him down.

He came up from the water, sputtering, to find Rogue and Wanda jumping up and down, screaming at him, and gesturing wildly toward the bank.

"A boar, a boar, a boar!" Wanda repeated.

"Quiet!" he demanded in a low, forceful tone. "And stop movin'!"

To his amazement, they instantly obeyed. Remy took a cautious step forward to place himself between the women and the pig. He looked to where his cutlass lay useless a few feet from the panting beast. It pawed at the ground and eyed them fiercely.

"It's goin' ta charge," Rogue said, her voice stern.

"If y' stay still it won't charge," Remy told her.

"Ah'm not movin'," Rogue whispered. "Ah will stay here until Hell freezes over."

"What are you goin' to do, Remy?" Wanda asked

Personally, Remy wanted his clothes. Especially since Rogue had him by his left arm in a grip so tight his hand was starting to tingle from lack of blood flow. He started to shrug her hold away, but didn't dare lest the movement entice the boar.

"Can we outrun it?" Rogue asked.

Remy didn't take his eyes from the boar. "It's not so much outrunnin' de boar, _chere_, as it is outrunnin' Wanda and Remy."

"_Now_ you find humor?" Her voice low.

Moving his arm as slowly as possible, he shrugged off her grip. "It's not humor, _chere_. Jus' fact."

Slowly, carefully, he waded a little closer to his cutlass.

The boar snorted and shook its head, and Remy froze.

Rogue swallowed in fear as she watched him near the beast. How could he remain so calm while her heart pounded so fiercely she half expected it to leap from her chest?

"Remy?" John called through the trees.

The boar turned at the sound.

"John, get your pistol!" Remy shouted.

The boar looked back at Remy and moved two steps nearer. Remy didn't budge as he stared the animal dead in the eye.

Rogue swallowed the lump in her throat.

"A pistol? Why?" John asked as he came through the trees.

The boar snorted once, stamped its foot, then charged John.

With a foul curse, John literally jumped up a tree. Remy ran for his cutlass and seized it while John pulled himself up and out of the reach of the boar's pitching tusks.

"Keep it distracted," Remy ordered.

"Oh, yeah," John growled as he tucked his legs up beneath him. "Keep it bloody distracted, he says. Kill the bloody beast, would ya mate?"

As Remy inched near it, the boar turned to face him. Remy stopped moving.

Time seemed suspended as Rogue waited for the boar to charge Remy. Even though he held a sword, she knew not even he was a match for the beast. Worse, once a wild boar charged, it wouldn't stop until it was fully dead. And the more it was wounded, the more damage it would do to the person who had wounded it.

Terrified, she knew she had to do something to help him. "Here, piggy-piggy," Rogue called before she could stop herself.

"Rogue!" Wanda screamed.

Ignoring her, Rogue splashed at the water. "Here, piggy-piggy."

The boar looked at her.

Her chest tight, Rogue trusted that somehow, some way Remy would keep her safe as she continued to entice the boar away from him.

The boar came at her and Remy charged at it. The boar spun about in confusion as Remy raised his sword. As if realizing death was imminent, the boar squealed in terror, then bolted back into the forest.

Relief swept through her so quickly, her legs buckled. Rogue knelt in the water, trembling and laughing hysterically. The next thing she knew, Remy was by her side, helping her to her feet.

"Are y' alright?" he asked.

She nodded, leaning on him for support. "Ah'm glad that even wild beasts think ya're the devil."

She heard John's laughter as he descended his tree, and it was only then she realized Remy had taken a moment to pull on his breeches.

"What are y' doin' out here?" Remy asked her, his tone sharp.

"Water," Wanda said before Rogue could speak. "We came to get some water for the house."

Remy let out a loud breath as he released her. "Y' need t' be more careful, _chere_. Dere are dangerous animals on de island." Then he looked to John. "And y'…where have y' been?"

"Ummm…I had to…you know…Well, I came when I heard 'em scream."

Remy threw his arms up in frustration and then went off into the woods from which the women had run. He lingered over the spot, and when he didn't come right back, Rogue moved to join him.

"Is somethin' wrong, sugah?" she asked.

Remy gave her a suspicious look. "Y' came t' get water?"

"Yeah."

"Then where's de bucket, and why were de two of y' kneelin' here so long dat y' made a deep impression in de grass?"

They were caught!

"Ah…um…" She tried to think of a reasonable lie, but nothing would come to her mind. "Well, ya see…We…"

Why couldn't she think up _something_?

"Y' what?" Remy asked.

Oh, he was enjoying this! Lifting her chin, she decided to rob him of his torment. "Fine…we came ta make sure the two of you didn't get into any trouble, if you must know the truth of it!"

He arched a brow at her. "An' y' decided t' jus' watch Remy bathe, too?"

Before she could answer, John and Wanda joined them.

John tossed Remy his tunic. "We should get back to the house. You never know when that boar might come back."

"_Oui_, as well as other things dat might come up on a _homme_ when he least expects it."

That got Rogue to look at him again.

Remy then started to lead the way back to the house as he quickly dressed himself. Rogue followed behind Remy with John by her side. As they walked back to the house, it dawned on her what she'd done while they faced the boar. Without a moment's hesitation, she had trusted Remy with her life. Never before had she done such a thing. She'd always been adventurous, but never to the point of such foolishness as she had shown with the boar. But in her heart she had known he wouldn't allow her to be harmed. And he had proved her right.

"Thank you, Remy," she said.

Remy looked back at her over his shoulder. "F'r what?"

"For savin' us."

His look softened. "Remy should say de same t' y'. Had y' not distracted de boar, Remy's sure he'd be tendin' a severe wound right now."

"Oh, Remy," John said in a falsetto as he clasped his hands together and held them to his shoulder. He gave Remy a worshipful look. "You're my hero, too!"

John sniffed as if he were holding back tears and threw his arms about Remy's shoulders. "If not for you, that mean old boar would have eaten me alive."

Remy pushed John away from him. "Get off, y' _conard_."

"But Remy," John said again in his falsetto, "You're my hero. Give me a kiss, mate!"

Remy ducked John's embrace and stepped behind Rogue. "What's wrong with y'? Are y' crazy?"

"Fine then," John snapped. "Here, Rogue, you kiss him for me."

And before either one knew what John was about, she found herself tossed into Remy's arms. Their bodies collided. Remy's arms encircled her, and for a moment she couldn't breathe as she stared up into those startled red eyes. Heat sizzled between them, skipping along their bodies, stealing their breath and setting fire to their blood.

When Remy made no move to kiss her, John tsked. "Fine then," John said, pulling her out of Remy's embrace and into his own. "Let me show you how a kiss is given."

John dipped his lips to hers, but before he could make contact, Remy caught his chin in one hand and pulled his face away from hers. "If y'r lips so much as pucker near hers, Remy _will_ geld y', _mon ami_."

John gave her a wink. "Whatever you say, Captain. Whatever you say."

John let go of her and Remy let go of him.

"But I say this," John said as he straightened his tunic with a tug. "If such a beautiful woman had saved my life, I think I could find a better way to thank her than with words."

"Remy's sure y' could."

John ignored him and took Wanda by the arm. "Hey, luv, you didn't get the water you needed. What do you say that I accompany you back to the pond in case the boar returns?"

"Sounds good, Johnny-boy! Thank you."

"Another thank-you with words." John sighed. "What am I to do?" he exclaimed dramatically.

By the glint in Wanda's eyes, Rogue had a good idea that Wanda would be thanking John with more than mere words.

"Remy has a feelin' dat John is after more dan jus' a drink."

"And Ah have a feelin' Wanda is, too."

An awkward silence fell between them as they started back to the house.

"Oh, John, what a large, hot sword you have!"

Rogue stumbled at Wanda's words.

Remy paused. "Remy'll go…"

"No," she said, taking his arm. "Let them be."

They returned to the house and Remy escorted her to her room. "_Bonn nuit, chere_. May Remy kiss y'?"

Rogue's eyes darkened, her chest rising and falling in a way that let him know she was affected by him. "Yeah, sugah."

Rogue leaned forward and he seized her lips with his. The kiss heated, expanded, exploded. Suddenly, kissing was not enough. His hands were everywhere, as were hers. This was madness. With the most incredible control he'd ever exhibited, Remy put a bit more space between himself and Rogue. "Remy can't, _chere_," he smirked. "We need t' take dis slow, 'member?"

Rogue narrowed her eyes at him. She hated it when he used her own words against her. "Fine, good-night Remy."

He leaned back over her and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek and then on that wonderful spot by her ear. Rogue groaned when he pulled away and went down the hall to his room.

She went into her own room and leaned against the door. "Damn it!"

After a few short moments, there was a knock on her door and Rogue was certain it was Remy returning to finish what they had started in the hall.

She opened the door with an impish smile on her lips. "Remy…"

The rest of her sentence died on her lips when she opened the door and looked into the face of the Calusa princess, Sinaesta.

"He bedded you!" Sinaesta accused, verbally venting her venom. "Do not deny it."

"Ah'm not in the mood ta argue with ya, sugah," Rogue replied tiredly. She wanted to be alone…well, not really. She wouldn't mind a certain Cajun's company at the moment.

Sinaesta gave a snort of disgust. "I know what he wants from you. What I don't understand is why. Remy has had women more beautiful than you. Soon, he will realize I am all the woman he needs."

"Go ta bed, Sinaesta. It's late." Rogue blocked her entrance.

"Is Remy in there?" she tried to peer around Rogue, but saw nothing.

"No, he's not here."

Sinaesta smirked and looked her over. "Good. You will be gone soon, and Remy will forget. He always comes back to me. You'll see. You will mean nothing. I will convince him that he only needs me and then I will have his child." With that, she turned and marched down the hall and out of sight.

Rogue sighed and shut the door once again. "Now all Ah need is Bella breathin' down mah back again."

* * *

A/N: Thanks to all those who review this story!You keep me inspired to continue writing.


	14. Sinister Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men or anything associated with them…**

A/N: Happy Easter, everyone! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I really appreciate all the feedback. This chapter makes references to Remy's mother. I know in the comics and classical canon, Remy didn't know his mother. Since this is AU, I'm changing that a little. Hope you don't mind, but it'll help explain some of his hang ups.

**Chapter 14: Sinister Plans**

Shortly after dinner, Kurt and Meg returned to the lower village. She was anxious to introduce him to her family even though Kurt had his reservations. They approached a small, humble shack on the edge of town with a low light streaming from the windows. Built of the same black rock that decorated the nearby shoreline, it was a nearly invisible in the darkness of night.

"I'm not sure this is a _gűt_ idea, _libeling_." Kurt halted a few steps from the door and squeezed Meg's small hand.

"Why not, luv? Oh, me father is nothin' ta be scared of! Come on." Meg smiled and started to pull Kurt to the door.

Before they were able to knock, the door flew open and they were greeted by a mountain of a man. He was wearing a white shirt covered in dark stains and brown breeches that didn't quite cover all of him. He leveled a steely glare at Kurt and filled the doorway with his own frame. Kurt did his best to appear unaffected the man's presence and outward hostility.

"Daddy! Stop it!" Meg playfully smacked the huge man on his arm and embraced him in a loving hug. "This is Kurt, dad."

Kurt extended his hand, but the other man just stared down at it with a frown. Kurt took his hand back and gulped.

"Well, laddie, wha' ya lookin' a'? Get yer arse inside 'fore ya freeze." He moved from the doorway and allowed the young couple inside. "So this be the bloke tha' is keepin' me Meggie away from home?"

"Be nice…"Meg warned as she led Kurt to a chair near the fireplace. "I'm goin' ta help mom in the kitchen, but I'll be back soon, luv." She leaned down to whisper Kurt's ear before she left. "Don't let me dad frighten ya. His bark is far worse than his bite."

As Meg disappeared around the corner Kurt turned his gaze to her father, who was taking a seat on the other side of the fireplace. The man filled the chair easily and Kurt found himself wondering how such a small piece of furniture could hold the weight of such a man.

"Seein' as Meggie has takin' a likin' ta ya, I should get ta know ya. What do ya do for a livin'?

Kurt cleared his throat. "Vell, _Herr _Kavanagh, I'm first-mate under Captain Rasputin at the moment."

"Jaysus! Ya're a bloody pirate." Meg's father covered his face with his palms and shook his head as he let out a heavy sigh. "My Meggie never was a good judge of character. Ya're daft if ya think I'll be lettin' ya drag me little Meggie off on a ship. I've heard the stories from the men who sail aboard the _Devil's Lust_ and tha's no life for the girl."

"I have no intentions of taking Meg _mit_ me, _Herr _Kavanagh." Kurt was going to continue but was cut off by her father's gruff voice.

"Wha' are yer intentions with me Meggie then, laddie?"

"I _vill_ come back for Meg after ve find vhat ve're searching for. I vould like to learn more about her and see vhere this goes. If you vould approve, _mein Herr_."

Meg's father looked Kurt over and muttered something unintelligible under his breath. Meg returned at that moment saving Kurt from what would have undoubtedly been a few very awkward moments. She plopped herself down on her father's lap and smiled up at his frowning face.

"Have ya been behavin' yerself poppa?"

"Bloody hell, Meggie, did ya know the boy was a pirate?"

Meg smiled and smacked her father on his shoulder. "Of course, daddy. Ya were a pirate once, too. Or don't ya remember? I always wanted ta find me a man jus' like me ol' dad."

Throwing his arms up in the air, her father acted indignant. "Brilliant! Jus' brilliant, lass. Why don't ya go back inta the kitchen an' ask yer mother wha' she thinks 'bout tha'. Jaysus, child, if there is anyone who knows the trouble of marryin' a pirate it be her."

"Oh, poppa! Momma loves ya, an' ya very well know it! Here, let me go fetch the drinks." Meg jumped off her father's lap and ran back to the kitchen. A few short moments later, she reappeared with three flagons of Guinness. "Let's drink 'til we get bollixed an' celebrate the time we have."

Meg's father rolled his eyes at his impetuous daughter and took his flagon. He raised his cup and looked Kurt squarely in the eyes. "I be needin' a good drink anyway. Sláinte!"

Over the next few hours, Kurt was acquainted with Meg's mother and eventually learned that he enjoyed her father's quips and manner. He was a man who knew what he liked and wasn't afraid to voice his opinions. It wasn't hard to see where Meg got her fiery spirit and he realized that he would miss that same spirit over the next few weeks, but her father was right. A ship is no place for Meg. She wasn't like Rogue or Wanda.

* * *

Back at the manor…

Rogue sat up quickly in her bed with perspiration pouring off her body and her heart thundering in her chest. It was still dark and the harvest moon was shining brightly out her window while the sounds of exotic creatures called out in the night. It was a dream. It had to be. No…a nightmare.

She had been on a strange plain atop a steep cliff with white sand beaches below. She had been chasing after something…something she couldn't quite hold onto. It fell over the edge of the cliff and her heart jumped into her throat. Before she could reach the cliff's side and peer down into the void below, a black cloth fluttered up overhead and fell to her feet. Then she woke. What was it she was after? What had she lost?

There was no point in trying to sleep more this night. Rogue climbed out of bed, dressed and stepped out onto her balcony. From this vantage point she could clearly see the two great galleons in the harbor below. They looked so well matched side-by-side in the moonlight, as if they were fashioned for one another. Tomorrow they would set out and continue their trek to Orcadia and Remy would captain the _Devil's Lust_ again. It would be strange to be away from him after having him so close over the past few days. How would the separation affect their relationship? Would everything go back to as it had been before Bella's attack?

"Ah'm goin' ta miss him." Rogue whispered to herself.

A slight movement in the garden below caught Rogue's attention. It was Sinaesta, the Indian princess. Rogue watched as the young girl slipped through the garden and back into the terrace doors below carrying a small pouch in her hand. After a short time, Rogue heard the gentle foot falls of someone in the hall, walking past her door toward the end of the corridor. She cracked the door and looked down the hall just as Sinaesta slipped into Remy's room. Rogue saw red. _What does she think she's doin'!_

Rogue moved out into the hall and slowly crept down to Remy's door. Nothing could be heard from the room, not even the squeak of a floorboard.

Inside the room, a flickering light from a candle guided Sinaesta to Remy's bed. She pulled aside the mosquito netting and gently slid under the soft covers. He was sleeping and dreaming a pleasant dream judging by the small smile on his lips. She had loved Remy from the first moment he arrived at her father's village. At first it was merely a childish infatuation with a handsome face, but now she knew the man. Her father had trusted Remy with her well being and she would trust him with her life. He was the only man she wanted.

He lay on his back, one arm bent upward over his head. Moonlight cascaded over his shoulders and glinted through his hair. He looked so peaceful, and younger than she had thought possible. Peaceful nights were not common for her poor Remy. She had heard some of the stories of his childhood before Jean Luc. How could such a wonderful man come from such a black past? Her gaze was drawn to the smooth, curved arch of his brow, the elegant line of his nose, and the soft smile on his lips. Those lips called to her and the need to fulfill her youthful fantasies. Her heart racing, she lowered her head ever so slightly to place her lips to his.

Remy seemed to respond to the chaste kiss even in his sleep. Sinaesta sank her small hand into his hair and stroked him with a gentle, caring touch. She groaned at the wicked feel of kissing Remy. He tasted so good and felt even better than she had imagined. Without opening his eyes and lost in his own dream, Remy deepened the kiss. It was hungry and devouring, and it stole the very breath from her. She'd never had a man hold her like this. If she didn't know better, she might even think that he had feelings for her. But that was foolish. He knew nothing of what he was doing.

Even so, Sinaesta trembled as she imagined the feel of his love.

Suddenly his kisses stopped and his body stilled. Sinaesta opened her eyes to see his eyes flashing red in the dark. "Remy…"

"Sinaesta? What in de hell are y' doin' here?"

She sat up in the bed allowing the covers to pool around her lap. She was naked, her satin skin shining like antique gold in the candlelight. "Remy…please…"

"Remy's not de man y' need, _chere_." He said as he sat up in the bed and propped himself up on the headboard.

"I could be all the woman you want if you'd let me." She scooted closer to Remy and tried to reach out to him, but Remy stopped her by placing his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sixteen," she informed him haughtily. "I can wait until you tire of Rogue."

"_Petite_, Remy's not goin' t' tire of Rogue. Remy loves her." Remy saw the tears forming in her eyes. "_Chere_, Remy loves y' too, _mais_ he can't love y' de way y' want him to. _Desole_. While Remy was out today, he went t' de Calusa village. Y' remember Teyo, _non_? De young warrior expressed his desire t' take y' as a wife."

"I don't want Teyo," Sinaesta said sulkily. "I want you."

"Teyo is a fine young warrior, _petite_. He's comin' t' de house tomorrow. Remy promised y'r _pere_ dat he'd find y' a husband, an' it's time. Remy may not come back one day an' he needs t' know y'r taken care of, _chere._" Remy reached out and stroked her cheek with his hand. Sinaesta tilted her head into his touch, savoring the moment.

When she felt him pulling away, the tears began to freely fall and she jumped from the bed. Grabbing her clothes as she ran, she threw the door open and darted down the hall back to her room, crying as she went.

Rogue was shocked as Remy's door opened quickly and Sinaesta flew from the room, naked and clutching her clothes with tears falling from her eyes. She watched as the young girl ran to her room and slammed the door behind her. Rogue heard the heavy sigh from Remy's room and slowly moved inside.

He was sitting up on his bead with his head in his hands. His chest was bare as the soft covers pooled around his waist and his long auburn hair fell over his forehead. He was without a doubt the most handsome man she'd ever beheld. The fading moonlight danced in the darkest waves of his hair and caressed the planes of his face. He was quite inviting like this.

Remy heard the slight squeak of a floorboard as Rogue took a small step toward the bed. He looked up to the doorway and cocked his head. "Rogue?"

"Is everything alright, sugah?" She asked, moving closer to the bed.

"_Oui, chere_. Sinaesta jus' wanted somethin' Remy couldn't give. She'll be fine. It's jus' an infatuation." He took her hand into his.

Her heart quickening, she stared into those dark, ruby eyes and offered him a tender smile. "Ah'm sorry, darlin'."

One corner of his mouth quirked up into a smile. "What do y' want, _mon chere_?"

"Ah don't want ta spend the last night near ya alone, sugah." She sat down on the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a possessive kiss. He pulled back to give her a look so tender that it brought an ache to her chest.

"Remy knows y' can't say it back, _chere, mais je t'aime._" His eyes flared brighter an instant before he kissed her deeply. Rogue knew how limited their time together was and it sweetened the moment all the more. For now, they would find their own piece of paradise.

* * *

When morning finally came, Remy woke alone in his bed. He felt the covers where Rogue had slept and they were cold. He dressed and opened the large doors that led to his balcony over the garden. He saw Christian sitting at a table on the terrace below painting his small wooden soldiers and pirates. Rogue approached the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What are ya doin', Chris?"

He shrugged his thin shoulders and dragged one foot in a pretend line under the table.

"Are ya makin' a soldier?"

"You can tell?" he asked, his face a study of amazement as he immediately perked up.

Before she could say anything, Chris stood up and moved to a small box not far away and brought it over to her. Meticulously, he pulled out tiny wooden soldiers and lined them up into two groups.

"I made all of these." He pointed to one group. "They're the soldiers." His voice spoke his thoughts loudly.

"The bad guys?" she asked, hiding the humor in her voice.

"Always." Then he handed her five soldiers. "These are the pirates. I did this one to look like John."

Rogue studied the one he referred to. It was probably five and one-half inches tall and so intricately carved that it was breathtaking. She could even see the individual hairs of John's head. It was a stunning likeness.

She looked at the others. "This one must be your captain," she said, indicating the pirate that looked most like Remy.

"Exactly!" he beamed.

"Ya know," Rogue said, as she put four of them down and kept the Remy pirate in her hand. "Ah could help ya paint them."

"Really?"

"Yeah, sugah. Let's have fun, shall we?"

Remy watched as they sat together and painted several of Chris' new figures. He finished dressing and made his way to the terrace when he caught the sound of her laughter.

"If ya do that, ya might kill one of 'em," she said.

Remy frowned. What the devil was she talking about?

"We'll just use a little powder in the lock," Chris said. "It should just be enough to blow it open."

"But ya would blow off a leg, sugah."

"Naw. It'll just leave a bit of a scar. The captain did it when Nathaniel Essex captured him in Port-au-Prince and he's still got his arms."

Remy smiled at the pride in Christian's voice…the hint of laughter in the youthful tone. He loved that boy dearly. How could he not? Christian was everything he had ever wanted to be as a child- innocent, kind, and most of all loving. Fate had denied him those luxuries and he'd be damned before he let anything tarnish Christian's smile.

"Ah think your captain was merely makin' up stories ta amuse ya, Chris," Rogue said as she finished painting a wooden pirate that looked like Wanda.

Chris lifted his chin, his eyes snapping fire. "It's the truth. John was there, you can ask him."

"Don't be angry with meh," she said in the kind of loving, indulgent tone a mother would use-the kind of tone his own mother had never used with him. "Ah know for a fact that your captain is brave and honest."

"An' terribly handsome, _non_," Remy added.

Rogue turned around with a gasp. Closing her mouth, her gaze narrowed. "Terribly conceited. That one Ah'll grant."

"I was telling her about how you escaped Nathaniel Essex," Chris piped in as he absently laid aside a brush of blue paint on the table. "She doesn't believe that you blew up your irons." He rushed to Remy and pushed back the cuff of his shirt. "Show her your scar."

Remy dutifully rolled back his shirt sleeve to reveal the burn mark on his left hand.

Her brows furrowed, Rogue sat back in her chair, then reached out. Remy steeled his body for the tingling shock he'd receive the moment she touched him. As if sensing his thoughts, she froze her hand just above the scar. So close to him, but not quite touching.

"It looks like it must've hurt," she said, quickly dropping her hand back to her lap.

Remy dropped his arm, "Remy has certainly had more pleasurable experiences," he said.

"Were ya scared when he caught ya?" she asked.

Remy fastened his cuff back around his wrist. "Not really. Dere's nothin' in life Remy fears."

"Nothing?" She asked with an arched brow.

He shook his head.

Christian gave a superior look. "I told you the captain is perfect. Cunning and …"

"An' y' wonder why Remy has a big head," Remy said, giving Chris a light hug. "With dis one 'round t' always tout his abilities, be impossible t' be humble."

"Practice," Rogue said, arching a haughty brow, "Ah'm told, makes perfect."

Remy laughed. How he loved matching wits with her. He'd never before met a woman so quick.

"Ah, _chere_, Remy hates t' break dis up, but we need t' start packin' up. Chris, go get y'r bags and tell Lapin and Mattie good-bye."

"Aye, captain!" Chris ran back into the house, leaving Remy and Rogue on the terrace.

"He loves ya, Remy. Do y' know that?" Rogue stood from her chair and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"_Oui_…Remy knows and he loves de boy. Christian is like _mon fils_. Remy'd go t' Hell an' back t' keep Christian from de horrors he's seen." Remy looked past the garden enclosure down to the sea. "Rogue…Promise Remy one thing."

"Aye?" Rogue answered, but was concerned at the whispered tone in his voice.

"Promise Remy y' will bring Christian back t' Tante Mattie if somethin' happens to him. Chris would want t' stay with John, but Tante can take care of de boy." Remy turned his gaze back to Rogue.

"Remy…"

"Please, Rogue," he said.

"Ah will, Ah promise, sugah. But nothin'…_nothin_' is goin' ta happen."

"_Merci, chere_." Remy turned in her arms and captured her lips with his in a chaste kiss. "Now, what was dis 'bout Remy bein' honest an' brave?" He teased her.

She looked to her right while she squirmed. "Ya heard that, did ya?"

"Hmmm."

Her gaze shifted back to his for an instant before she looked somewhere else. "It was for Chris' benefit, sugah. Ah couldn't very well tell him what Ah really thought of ya, now could Ah?"

How he loved teasing her, especially when it brought out the provocative blush that was creeping over her face as she looked anywhere but at him.

"An' what is it dat y' really think of Remy?"

Clasping her hands behind her back, she squinted her eyes toward the house. "That ya're arrogant."

He smiled. "Remy'll grant y' dat."

Her gaze drifted to his before she looked away again. Rogue appeared to be giving the matter much thought. "Irritatin'," she said plainly.

"Remy can be."

A twinge of anger darkened her eyes. He could tell she didn't care for his ready acquiescence to her insults. "Infuriatin'."

His smile widened. "Remy tries t' be."

This time, she met his gaze levelly. "Why are ya bein' so accommodatin'?"

He shrugged. "Y're speakin' de truth an' Remy never argues with truth."

Remy leaned forward and placed his hands against the table behind her, trapping her between his arms. The scent of lavender rose up from her skin and idle strands of her hair tickled his face and neck as the wind blew them about. "Do y' wish t' know what Remy thinks of y'?"

"Definitely not," she said primly.

Remy leaned forward a tad to take in more of her intoxicating perfume. When he spoke, his voice was a hoarse whisper. "Remy finds y' delectable."

"Excuse meh?" She quickly diverted her gaze.

"Beautiful. Exquisite." Remy breathed the words in her ear as he brushed the back of his fingers over the softness of her neck.

She quivered. Beneath his fingertips, he could feel her pulse quicken. How he wanted to kiss her, to feel her nails dig into his back again.

He pulled away. "Now we need t' get movin', _non_? Orcadia is waitin'."

* * *

At the harbor…

The harbor was bustling with activity as the crews of the two galleons restocked their supplies and prepared for departure. Some of Piotr's men decided to remain on the island until he returned with his own vessel, since the ships were crowded by their extra numbers but they were helping for the moment. Kurt was standing on the stone jetty with Meg as they said their good-byes.

"Ve haven't much time," Kurt said to Meg as he cupped her face in his hands.

"Ya'll be careful?" she asked, tilting her head into his touch.

"_Ja_, I vill be careful, _libeling_."

"Promise?"

Kurt looked Meg straight in the eyes and smiled. "I promise."

Meg took a moment to study the features of her pirate. His eyes were soft amber, his hair dark, and a bit of shadow on his cheeks. Her pirate was the most handsome man to ever live.

"I'll be waitin' for ya, luv."

A dark sadness fell over Kurt's eyes. "I vill, too."

Meg pulled Kurt into her arms. He held her in a gentle embrace that warmed her through and through. Then he tightened his arms and pulled away. "I have to go now, Meg."

But she didn't want him to. She never wanted to let go of this man. Reluctantly, she started to pull away, only to have Kurt capture her lips in a stinging kiss. She moaned at the taste of him, at the way he held onto her as if he never wanted to release her.

Groaning, he pulled away again, the wrapped her in his arms and leaned his cheek against her head. His arms tightened an instant before he stepped away. "I'll see you again, _libeling_." Even as he spoke the words, he held her hand tightly in his.

Her heart pounded at the thought of being without him for even a moment. She handed him her necklace, which was given to her by her grandmother years before. "I want ya to keep this safe. It has always brought me luck, luv."

"Take care. _Ich liebe dich_." Kurt kissed her again before releasing her hand and boarding the _Anna Marie_.

Down by the _Devil's Lust_, Remy and Christian were saying their good-byes to Tante Mattie and Lapin. Christian ran down from the gangplank of the ship and launched himself at Tante Mattie who caught the child in her arms.

"Bye, Tante! We'll be back 'fore you know it. I love you!" Christian said as Tante squeezed the small boy in a tight hug. He kissed her on her cheek and squirmed out of her arms.

Lapin reached over and ruffled the boy's hair. Christian bristled under his attention and stepped away from him. "Bye, Uncle Lapin!"

"_À tout_, _petite_! Take care of y'r captain. Y' know de trouble he can find, _non_?"

"Aye, Aye Uncle Lapin!" Chris shouted over his shoulder as he ran back aboard the ship to help secure the rigging and fasten the new supplies.

"Now Remy, child, y' watch dat boy good an' bring 'im home t' his Tante! Y' hear!" Tante said as she waved her finger at Remy.

"_Oui, _Tante, Remy'll be careful. Watch over Sinaesta, _s'il vous plait_." He looked over Tante's shoulder to the Calusa couple. Sinaesta and Teyo were standing along the village's edge watching as the crews readied the ships. Teyo had arrived at the house earlier that morning and Remy introduced the young warrior to Sinaesta. He was a handsome young man and the two seemed to connect well.

"She'll be jus' fine. Y' did de right t'ing, child." Tante reached out and captured Remy in a fierce hug and patted him on his back. As she pulled away from Remy, she narrowed her eyes. "Now y' take good care of Rogue an' treat dat girl right! She's not like den other _filles_ y' bring back t' Tante."

Remy rolled his eyes and smirked. "_Oui_, Tante. Remy'll be good t' _chere_."

"_À plus, _Rems." Lapin embraced his cousin and smiled. "Next time y' come back, bring y'r cousin a _belle femme_ of his own, _non?_ Or if Rogue comes t' her senses, y' could jus' send her my way."

"Keep dreamin', _mon ami_." Remy smacked Lapin on his shoulder and turned to the _Devil's Lust_. "Remy's missed y' _mon chere_."

Rogue watched as Remy walked to the ship and sighed. She turned to make her way over to the _Anna Marie_ where Piotr and Kurt were already loading the last of the supplies. Suddenly strong arms wrapped around her waist and she felt warm breath fall on her neck.

"Ahh, _chere_, y' not leavin' Remy without a good-bye kiss are y'?"

Rogue turned in his arms to face her pirate captain. She trembled as Remy claimed her lips. His scent invaded every part of her while he explored her mouth with his. Their breaths mingled as she ran her hands over his back. The taste of her mouth nourished him in a way that defied description. She pressed her body closer to his as her tongue swept against his.

"Yuck!"

The sound of Christian's voice pulled the two back into reality. Remy lowered his head, looking contrite while Rogue swallowed, trying to regain her composure. "Remy'll see y' in Orcadia, _chere_. God speed."

"Be careful, Remy." Rogue said as she continued on to her ship.

"Like her, don't you?" Christian asked.

Remy shrugged and ruffled Chris' hair. "She's not bad f'r a _femme, non?_"

Christian looked up at him. "Are you going to marry Captain Darkholme?"

"What?" he asked, momentarily stunned by the unexpected question.

"I overheard Tante Mattie telling Kitty you're in love with her. Are you?"

Remy didn't know how to answer the question. "Love is a strong emotion, _petite_."

"So, you're just bedding her."

Remy scowled at the boy. What the devil had gotten into him? "Keep y'r voice down, pup. An' _non_, Remy's not jus' sleepin' with her."

"That's what it looked like back at the house." Christian said.

"Well, we're not at de house an' Remy doesn't want t' hear y' talkin' like dat. _Dieu_! Y' been 'round Lapin too much!"

"Oh," Chris said. "That's too bad then."

"Why?"

"'Cause I think she loves you."

* * *

Port-au-Prince…

Joseph stood outside an intricately carved wooden door that led into an office belonging to one of the most insidious men he had ever known. If there is a man who would want Captain LeBeau as much as he did, Essex would be the man. Remy had managed to escape from his prison and Essex had never forgotten the blemish to his record.

An officer dressed in his finest uniform stepped into the room. "He'll see you now."

Joseph walked around the officer and stepped inside the spacious room. It was dimly lit, but a large window behind a massive oak desk provided enough light and offered an unobstructed view to the harbor of the city. Joseph could see his own vessel in a direct line of sight.

"My men have told me that you have information concerning a certain escaped prisoner. Is this true? And I would advise you to not waste my time, sir. I'm not a patient man." The large chair behind the desk turned to reveal the form of a formidable man. Nathaniel Essex was well known throughout the Caribbean. He was a fierce soldier and harsh enforcer. As a man, he stood over 6'5" tall towering over most he encountered and had hair as dark as ebony.

"I hear you would like to get your hands on a certain thief…Remy LeBeau." Joseph took a seat.

"Ahhh…Captain LeBeau. Yes, I would most certainly enjoy a reunion with my young captain. How can you help me with this endeavor?" Essex crossed his arms over his chest and the corners of his mouth turned upward into a sinister grin.

"An…associate of mine knows where LeBeau is stopping next. She has a reliable source from his own crew."

Essex leaned forward and locked eyes with Joseph. "And what would you like in return for this information?"

"Nothing…just make sure Captain LeBeau stays out of my hair for a _long_ while. Do we have an agreement?"

Essex's eyes seemed to gleam in the dark room for an instant, and Joseph felt a cold chill run down his spine as he watched the man stroke his chin. "We have a bargain, Captain. You will disclose the location of the _Devil's Lust_ and I will handle LeBeau. Just leave the particulars to me."

Joseph suddenly felt uneasy, but couldn't back down now. "Orcadia."

"It's settled, then," Essex said. "I'll take care of LeBeau. With him out of the picture, you will be free to pursue whatever you wish to pursue. The only way LeBeau will leave my prison this time will be in a wooden box."

* * *

A/N: The next chapter may take a while for me to post. I have a job interview that will take me away from my computer for most of the coming weekend. Sorry in advance for the delay!


	15. Orcadia

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men or anything associated with them…**

A/N: Orcadia is not a real location. It comes purely from my imagination, so any similarities between it and any real island is purely coincidental. Sorry for the delay, and thanks to all those who reviewed! WARNING: Some mention of child abuse in this chapter. Nothing too graphic, but may be disturbing.

**Chapter 15: Orcadia**

The sun reached its zenith, while Kitty and Piotr enjoyed its warmth stationed on the lower deck of the _Anna Marie_. The sails groaned overhead as the strong southern wind filled them to their limits, and the riggings rattled. Piotr wrapped his strong arms around Kitty's waist and held her close as they looked over the railing and watched the waves break along the prow of the ship.

Kitty blew a long wisp of hair from her face. "Have you ever been to Orcadia, Piotr?"

"No, Katja," he said, shaking his head. "But Captain LeBeau has a manor on ze coast, I believe. He has told me about ze island in some detail. Why do you ask?"

"I've never been there before, but I've heard it's one of the most beautiful places in the world. Ororo told me some of her stories from when she sailed with Remy's father. She always says that Orcadia is her favorite destination even to this day."

Kitty relaxed into Piotr's arms and rested her head back onto his broad shoulder, then reached up to play with his hair, a faraway smile curving her lips. "I'll like to finally see the island."

"Hm." Piotr pulled her tighter to him. "You will have your chance, Katja. When we find ze necklace, I will purchase another ship, one zat will outshine ze _Neptune's Pearl_. We can sail around ze world and see places we have never seen. Would you like zat, love?"

Kitty turned around in his arms and smiled, as he gently stroked her hair. "I would, Piotr. I would like that very much…as long as I have you." Rising up on her toes, Kitty caressed his lips with hers.

From the helm, Rogue watched the gentle scene unfold below her and smiled. Kitty was in love and Piotr was a good man. She couldn't be happier for her friend, but watching them together made her ache, feeling a void that wasn't present before. Looking over her shoulder, she saw the majestic form of the _Devil's Lust_ and sighed.

Wanda came up the ladder to the quarterdeck and moved to the railings. When she looked back to Rogue, she caught the look in her eyes as she stared out over the sea to the second galleon. Wanda studied her for a moment with a faint smile of amusement tugging at her mouth.

"What?" Rogue asked when she noticed the odd look on Wanda's face.

"Nothing, Captain," Wanda said, shaking her head. "I was just wondering how long this will go on?"

"What?" Rogue asked, tilting her head to the side in slight confusion.

Wanda pushed herself away from the railings and moved toward Rogue. With a smirk on her face, she asked, "How long are you going to deny this…_him_." Wanda motioned back to the _Devil's Lust_.

Rogue stiffened and narrowed her eyes. "Ah don't know what ya're talkin' about, sugah."

Wanda looked at her ruefully. "You don't?" She placed her hands on her hips and met Rogue's narrowed glare with one of her own.

"Wanda," Rogue shook her head. "Don't start with meh."

"You know, you're doing this to yourself. I've watched the two of you over the past few days, and you could be happy with him." Wanda sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "It took me a while before I opened up to John. Hmph, he's not the easiest man to put up with, but you know that. Anyway, he was persistent and eventually I…well…realized that being away from him was hard. He makes me laugh…hell, he makes most people laugh, but he's a good man and I'm lucky that he loves me."

Wanda turned her back to Rogue and looked over to the _Devil's Lust_. "I miss him, Rogue. Sailing that galleon with him was wonderful, even though he can be irritating. He needs me more than you can imagine."

Rogue motioned for her navigator to take the helm and walked over to stand beside her friend. "Ah'm happy for ya, darlin'. John _is_ a good man, but the situation between Remy and Ah is different. Can't ya see that?"

"No, Rogue, you're wrong. Remy needs you, too." Wanda placed a hand on Rogue's shoulder. "Let me tell you a story."

"You know that John spent some time in an Australian prison, right? Well, he was thrown in that prison for murdering a man…his own father."

"What?" Rogue asked, her eyes wide in disbelief.

"You see, his father was a strict man and was trying to raise John to be a great soldier. He was a harsh and unforgiving man. They were having dinner and his mother leaned over and told him a joke and John laughed. He only _laughed_. His father became enraged. You see, great soldiers don't laugh. And so he grabbed his wife to punish her for John's slight. John tried to stop him, but he knocked him away. And then his father threw his mother across the table and started choking her. John drew his dagger to stop him, and they fought. John was stabbed and when he regained his feet, it was too late. His mother was dead."

"Dear Gawd, Wanda. Ah didn't know," Rogue breathed.

"John has only told a few people the full story. When he saw his mother dead, John gave into his rage and killed his father on the spot after a long struggle. He was taken to the prison the next morning after refusing to run. You see, Rogue, John never knew love from his father and saw the one person who cherished him killed before his own eyes merely for laughter. It's amazing that he turned into the man we see today, but he is still fragile. He needs love and support. I didn't see it at first, but I know it now. Thanks to Remy and a few others, John has found his laughter again and shares it with others, but he needs someone to love him…Remy does, too." Wanda turned to look at Rogue with tears in her eyes.

"What are ya sayin', Wanda?"

"Rogue, has Remy ever told you about his mother?" Wanda asked.

Rogue took a step back from the railing and looked at her friend with a wary expression. "No."

"I probably shouldn't tell you this. The only reason I know this story of his past is because he shared it with John to help him move past the murder of his mother. You know that Remy was adopted by Jean-Luc LeBeau when he was very young, but before that he lived with his birth mother. They were poor and he never knew his real father. There was a time when something as simple as rotten cabbage had meant everything to him…had even been worth braving the severest of beatings just so that he could have a taste of it. His mother worked in a brothel and sold herself to support them, while Remy was hired out to local merchants for food." Wanda paused for a moment. "Maybe we should continue this in your cabin. This needs to stay between us."

Rogue looked behind her just in time to see the navigator' head whip forward. "Sure, sugah."

When they reached Rogue's cabin, Wanda took a seat on the edge of the bed while Rogue locked the door. "Wanda, Ah'm not sure ya should be tellin' meh this. If Remy wanted meh to know, he'd tell meh."

Wanda shook her head in denial. "No, that's just it. He won't tell you, but you _need_ to know. Rogue, he doesn't believe he can be loved. You need to know why, so you can decide if you can be the one to help him. Otherwise, you need to tell him good-bye before you hurt him more."

Rogue sighed and took a seat next to Wanda. "Is it really that bad, darlin'?"

Wanda nodded. "Remy was about eleven and had been lugging water from the well to his mother's hovel. Three men had been riding by on horseback when his mother, being ever eager for money, had called out to them to ask if they'd like to spend some time in her bed. A man dressed in a brown and gold jacket had sneered at her and her dirty homespun rags. At least until his gaze fell to Remy."

Rogue gasped and put her hand to her mouth, shaking her head. "Oh no… Wanda. Tell meh it's not what Ah think."

"He asked how much for an hour with the boy, but it wasn't the man's question that shocked Remy the most. It was the calculating gleam in his mother's eyes. His mother looked to Remy and then back to the man and said, 'He's a virgin. Surely that's worth at least a silver coin.'" Wanda's face twisted into a horrified grimace, remembering the first time John had told her the story.

"When the man dismounted and paid his mother, the other two men laughed and offered to pay two bits when their friend was done. Remy's mother actually laughed along with them and accepted. When the first man reached for him, Remy swung his bucketful of water over the man, then beat him with it. The other two men came to help, and somewhere in the fighting, Remy grabbed the man's dagger. He stabbed without thought as to the repercussions…blinded by fear and anger."

"Mah Gawd. How…"

Wanda sighed. "When everything had settled again, Remy was covered in blood, standing over the bodies of the three men, and badly beaten. In true scavenger form, his mother searched their purses for more money, while the child gaped at her. Their deaths hadn't even fazed her. When she saw Remy staring at her in disbelief and horror, she said, 'What are you lookin' at, devil? I've sold myself for you enough times that it's only right that you pay for me for once.' She grabbed him by the hair and gave a yank as she smiled. 'And now that I know what you're worth, we'll be set.' That was the last straw, something broke inside him, and he started to hit her."

Wanda stood and started to pace around the room. "His mother dragged him down to the village and left him on the street to fend for himself refusing to accept him anymore, denying that anyone could ever love such a child…spawned by the devil. That's where Jean-Luc found him." Wanda turned and looked at Rogue. "You see, Rogue, like John, Remy never knew love as a child and his own mother abandoned him to the streets. He's still haunted by her words and has trouble believing that anyone could love him. Then there was Bella… If you love him, tell him. He needs to hear it, Rogue. If you don't, then don't do this to him anymore."

Rogue had listened to Wanda's story, wide-eyed. "Ah think Ah need a drink."

Wanda flashed a lazy grin. "Rum for the lady pirate?"

Rogue pulled a bottle from her cabinet and popped the top, drinking the strong amber nectar straight from its container. "Poor Remy," she murmured softly.

"Listen, Rogue. What I've told you needs to stay in this room. It'll be the yardarm for me and John if Captain LeBeau learns that I've told you his secret."

"Don't worry, sugah," Rogue said as she walked to the large window and looked out to the _Devil's Lust_. "How could a mother treat her child like that?"

Rogue turned to lock eyes with Wanda. "Ah won't hurt him, Wanda. Ah swear it, but you know this is hard for meh. Gawd, it must be hard for him, too."

Wanda placed her hands on Rogue's shoulders. "Remy is _not_ Joseph, Rogue. He needs you. Do you love him or not?"

"Ah do, Wanda. Gawd, help meh. Ah love Remy."

* * *

Port Royal harbor…

Joseph finished lowering the gangplank and started down the docks toward the _Dark Ruby_. He was still unnerved by his encounter with Essex and he was having second thoughts. He needed to get some answers and Bella was going to give them to him come Hell or high water.

Joseph marched aboard the ship and made his way to the large oak door leading to Bella's cabin. He entered the room with his arms folded over his chest. Bella's cabin was open and light, decorated in pale yellows and gold. Her blonde hair was striking against her darker, tanned skin. She looked like an angel, but Joseph suspected that those looks were definitely deceiving.

Her gown was a vivid, unnatural red that moved like blood on her body. She was dancing about the room with a satisfied air. Bella paused in her dancing as she saw him. "So y've done it."

Joseph shrugged nonchalantly. "Why did you want to bring Essex into this?"

Bella smiled as she crossed the room to stand beside him. She reached out to brush his hair back from his face. Her touch was as icy as her heart. "We need him."

Joseph cut a glare to her. "_We_ don't need anything. _You_ needed him. Why?"

She sighed as she continued to toy with his hair. "_Now_ y' ask questions, love? Funny…y' didn't seem t' care before. What changed?"

"I don't like that man, Bella. He seemed so…empty. What will he do to LeBeau when he gets him? Do you even care?"

Bella smiled. "I know _exactly_ what awaits Remy in Port-au-Prince. Essex won't kill him right away, don't worry. But why de concern, _mon ami_? Isn't he what's keepin' y' from what y' want? Besides, Remy 's my concern, _amour_. I have some plans f'r Captain LeBeau."

"Hmph."

Bella gave him a pretty, seductive pout. "Did y' tell Essex where t' find him?"

Joseph shifted uneasily. "Yeah…he's on his way. He should intercept the _Devil's Lust_ sometime during the night. I don't like this, Bella."

Bella smiled and pressed herself close to him and pulled his head down to hers so that she could kiss him.

Joseph didn't respond. She pulled away from his lips with a curse, then shoved him back. "Leave."

He inclined his head to her and for once, was happy to be dismissed.

* * *

Aboard the _Devil's Lust_…

It was late in the evening and Remy was having difficulty focusing on sailing when the _Anna Marie_ was never out of sight. Even in the darkness of night, he could see the lantern lights of the other galleon and hear the music and laughter floating on the wind. He was so close, yet still so far away. It was driving him slowly insane. He needed a distraction…something to take his mind off of Rogue. That's when he spotted Christian.

Remy motioned for John and asked him to take the helm for a while. He then descended the ladder to the lower deck and took a seat on the deck next to Chris, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Hey, Captain!" Chris exclaimed as he looked up to Remy.

"What y' doin', _petite?_"

Chris leaned back rested his head on Remy's arm. "I was just wondering about the stars. I know we use them to stay on course, but I really don't know much about them." Chris turned to look at Remy. "You know how clouds can take shapes? Well, I can see shapes in the stars, too."

"_Oui, petite_. De shapes are called constellations. See dat one dere?" Remy pointed to the sky. "What does it look like t' y'?"

"Hmmm? It kinda looks like a man wearing a belt." Chris said and looked to Remy for approval.

"_Oui_…he's called Orion. Y' can see him from any place on de Earth. Y' want t' hear his story?"

Chris looked up at the constellation with awe and nodded his head.

"Orion was placed in de sky after he was killed by his lover, _petite_. He was a great hunter and de goddess Artemis fell in love with him. Her _frere_, Apollo, became jealous and tried t' have Orion killed. He placed a scorpion along his huntin' path, but de scorpion fled. When his plan failed, Apollo tried again. Orion was swimmin' in de ocean and Apollo placed a small beam of light on his back. He dared his _sœur_ t' hit de tiny spot on de water. Never one t' pass up a challenge, Artemis killed her lover with a single arrow t' his back. His body washed up on de shore de next mornin'."

"Wow… that's a sad story." Chris leaned into Remy, but never took his eyes off the night sky.

"Sad…_oui, mais_ love often ends with tears, _petite_. Y' have t' watch your back, _non_? Y' can be hurt most by de people y' trust and love." Remy sighed and placed his arm around the young boy.

"What about that one? It looks like a horseshoe." Chris asked, enjoying Remy's attention.

"Ah…dat's de Corona Borealis, de Northern Crown. It was placed in de sky to honor a princess named Ariadne. She helped a prince kill de minotaur after she fell in love with him, but he abandoned her."

Christian stood and looked into Remy's eyes with a sad frown. "Do all the stars have such sad stories, Captain?"

"_Non,_" Remy shook his head. "_Desole_, _petite_."

Chris gave Remy a firm hug and smiled. "That's okay, Captain! Look! I'm making a new figure. Can you tell who it is?"

Remy picked up the small wooden pirate and smirked. It was a beautiful piece of work, and he was always amazed at the boy's skill. The small figurine was obviously a woman with long hair and petite frame. "Captain Darkholme, _non?_"

"Yeah! You got it in one guess! Does it really look like her?" Chris picked up his figure of Remy and held it close to Rogue's likeness. "I think you two look good together. Don't you?"

Remy shrugged and gave a half-hearted laugh. They sat there for a few more moments and stared up into the night sky, each lost in their own thoughts. Remy eventually noticed the pitch of the ship increase, and he looked out over the port railings. He saw the wind had picked up and the sea was turning choppy. Whitecaps showed here and there atop the dark waves. Farther out, the indigo line of the horizon seesawed a bit more distinctly. The galleon was so large that its rocking most of the time was nominal, but now he could feel its motion. Perhaps they were in for a gale.

Remy stood and motioned for Chris to follow as he climbed up to the helm and took the wheel from John. Then it happened. Remy heard the small gasp at his side as Chris saw the manifestation.

"Look!" The boy pointed, but Remy was already staring up at the sails in amazement.

Against a black and moonless sky with a wisp of fog, an eerie blue light danced along the spars and coated all the ship's sails. He looked to the _Anna Marie_ and saw that they were also struck by the same phenomenon.

The ghostly illumination was as bright as lightning, but clung to the canvas, hanging stationary, only wafting on the night's haze. With a glow like blue flame, its brilliance illumined the humble faces of the crewmen on deck who were virtually silent with awe, marveling at the manifestation. Some blessed themselves with the sign of the Cross while others took off their caps and clutched them to their chests in superstitious reverence.

Then Remy noticed something. The strong wind had stopped. The _Devil's Lust_ and _Anna Marie_ were becalmed.

Aboard the _Anna Marie_, the scene was much the same. Kitty looked around and spotted Piotr standing near the mizzen mast, his head tilted back as he, too, gazed at the unearthly lights. He was very still, his angular features bathed in the strange blue glow.

For a moment, Kitty stared at the rugged captain, looming a head taller than the rest of the crew. Drawn to him, she detected a strange charge in the atmosphere that came before a tempest. It made the hairs on her arms and nape rise.

She looked up once more at the strange floating illumination. "What is it?" she whispered.

"St. Elmo's Fire." Rogue's voice answered from behind her.

Piotr turned to look at both Kitty and Rogue. "But what is it, where does it come from?"

"Nobody knows." Rogue looked at the sails warily in the darkness. She pulled out her spyglass and aimed it at the _Devil's Lust_. She spotted Remy and Chris standing at the helm of the galleon as awed as they were. He was completely unaware of her study. For a moment, he looked as large, remote, and forbidding as a rocky island in the middle of a cold, cold sea. He looked so hard, so tough, and so alone, she thought, though he stood surround by his most trusted crew.

"It's wondrous," Kitty breathed, drawing Rogue back to her own ship.

Rogue sighed. "They say the chance ta experience it only comes along once in a lifetime."

"R-really?"

"Yeah." Rogue stared up at the sails in guarded nonchalance. "Conditions have ta be just right. Even then, it never lasts."

"Oh." Kitty wrapped her arms around Piotr. A slight shift of the rocking deck set her slightly off balance; Piotr steadied her, and the strange lightning seemed to leap between them. "So, why is it called St. Elmo's Fire?"

"Patron saint of sailors," Rogue answered.

Kitty frowned and looked up at Piotr. "Is it dangerous? Could it not set the sails on fire?"

"No, Katja. Nothing like zat. It is an omen," he said, squeezing her in a protective embrace.

"Of what?"

Rogue's shrewd gaze scanned the dark skies. "Storm and trouble." Even as she uttered the ominous answer, the blue glow began to fade, gone in another heartbeat. The glow lingered a while longer on the _Devil's Lust_. Then the night sky returned to black.

"The barometer's been droppin' all day," Rogue added.

The reverent hush lingered all around the decks; the men watched the sky in silence, waiting to see if it might come back. Instead, the wind returned, rising with eerie speed. With a burst of humid air, it warned them all of its malicious intent, aggressively flapping the sails.

"Comin' up fast, Cap," Wanda called. "She'll be a gale soon."

Rogue sent Wanda a terse nod, then turned to Kitty and Piotr. "Kitty, ya should get below. Take Piotr with ya and see ta the sick deck. We'll need ta be ready for the storm and injuries. We need ta make our storm preparations. If it gets bad- and it could, this time of year- Piotr, take the rest of the crew down ta the lubbers' hold. It's the safest spot on the ship."

"Where will you be, Captain?"

"Up here," she replied, looking around the decks. Then she glanced up at the sails. "Up there, too, if it comes ta it."

"Rogue…Be careful."

"Don't worry." The wind ran through her hair as he walked back to the helm.

Rogue looked over to the _Devil's Lust_ and saw that Remy was also preparing for the coming storm. Knowing Captain LeBeau, he would face the storm with a skeleton crew just as she planned to do. After all, why risk too many lives.

All through the onyx night, the storm had chased them, churning closer, bearing down until both captains decided they could not outrun this lion and gave the order to drop anchor.

Rogue had hoped the gale might blow itself out if she could stay ahead of it, but it was moving over the water at a wicked clip. They were going to have to stand and brace to take their lashes, battening down the hatches and taking in most of the sails.

The storm raged on throughout the night, a dark, cold battle.

When dawn came, its hard pewter light revealed leaden skies and waves like mountains on all sides. Rogue searched the seas, suddenly realizing that the _Devil's Lust_ was gone. At some point during the night, they must have been pulled apart or…No. They were fine, just separated for the moment. Remy must be alright. But the fight was far from over. Indeed it was only then that the storm unleashed its full wrath, battering them from directly overhead – a beast of sixty knots with periods of even stronger gusts lasting up to five minutes each.

"Heave to!" Rogue bellowed, her clothes all soaked through. The driving rain reduced visibility to nothing.

The _Anna Marie_ groaned as she pitched and rolled heavily, facing the storm under shortened sail. A couple of reefed topsails flew aloft to try to steady her, but soon her stay sails were shredded to ribbons. From there, they rode out the storm under bare poles.

Her anchors dug into the depths like fingers of a person clawing for purchase on the edge of a cliff. Rogue knew they had already been driven off course. Tomorrow she could figure out where the hell the wind had blown them to and find the _Devil's Lust_ …if it was over by then.

Sheets of water sloshed across the deck, swells a few feet deep splashing in through the forward gun port. Still more water poured in over the leeward rail. Rogue saw that some of the hawse holes had come unplugged and roared at the men to plug them up again.

"This damned weather is getting the best of her pump, Captain!" Wanda yelled over the storm's howling as she received the report from belowdecks.

"Tell the carpenters ta get down there and check for any leaks!"

"Aye, Captain!"

"We got ta get the spars down!" Rogue ordered grimly. "They're puttin' too much pressure on the masts. Strike the topgallant and the topsail spars!"

Wanda and the bosun exchanged a grim glance, but they, too, knew it had to be done.

"Aye, Captain!"

The bosun relayed the order, and the bravest of his tars got their tools together and dutifully began climbing the shrouds. Rogue hated with all her heart to send any of her men aloft in this. Disassembling the spars from the masts was backbreaking work, even without the wind trying to peel a man off the rigging, and the foot-lines he stood upon soaked with seawater.

But if they didn't take those huge, heavy yardarms down, they risked being dismasted. The violent pitching of the ship was making all three of her masts bend. They had been massive trees once, after all, and could give somewhat in the wind, but the mighty crossbeams of the spars added so much weight to the top portions of the masts that they could snap in half and come crashing down on them. If that happened, they all would be at the mercy of the fierce Caribbean.

Watching her sailors ascend slowly and carefully much in contrast to their usual carefree speed, Rogue could not have been more proud of her crew. She stared at them as the weather dripped down her face. Any captain's heart would have lifted to see their men working in splendid unison, neat as clockwork, stout-hearted and very well trained. They held their posts without flinching or complaint; if one got into trouble, the nearest few rushed to help. No man, after all, could stand alone against the weather and the sea.

Hours later, the ship had stopped its tossing; the sea was clam. A steady drizzle of rain drummed the soaked planks and speckled the bank of stern windows, but by early afternoon, it appeared they had weathered the storm.

No sign of the _Devil's Lust_. It had been nearly thirty-six hours since the end of the storm and they were nearing the coast of Orcadia, but there still was no sign of Remy and his crew. The hurricane had blown the _Anna Marie_ off course, but only cost them a half-day. There had been some debris in the sea after the storm, but Wanda was convinced that it was from their own galleon. In fact, Rogue had never seen Wanda so concerned and flustered as she was when they had discovered the absence of the _Devil's Lust_. She truly loved John.

Rogue had managed to convince herself that Remy was most likely already arrived at Orcadia, awaiting the arrival of the _Anna Marie_ and probably just as worried about their welfare as she was about his. But as the steep cliffs of Orcadia came into view, Rogue's delusion dissolved. The _Devil's Lust_ was nowhere to be seen.

Rogue ordered her men to lower a dingy so she and Piotr could examine the coast before giving leave to the crew. Every stroke of the oars dipping rhythmically into the grey-green waves lengthened the distance between her and her mighty gunship. Behind them, greedy seagulls circled the masts, clamoring for handouts. The sound of the ship's bell and the working crew's sea chanty faded as the pounding rhythm of the surf grew louder.

From the austere vastness of the ocean, they now arrived at a whole new landscape completely unknown to them…one where the air was fresh, where breakers pounded the stark black rocks that strewed the beach. Here and there the slamming waves curled upward into tall, dramatic plumes of flying foam.

Beyond the craggy beaches, alive with all their watery motion, mysterious green hills beckoned, sculpted in smoothly undulant curves, with even more mysterious valleys between them. The late spring weather was not promising, true. Rogue's first view of Orcadia ahead was bleak and overcast, its desolate beauty whispering of grief and bloodshed, ancient heartbreak; but when the sun broke through the heavy, piled clouds and etched everything with a glimmer of gold, she could suddenly feel the magic on these shores. She half expected to see mermaids twirling through the waves.

At last they reached the dock. Piotr and Rogue walked along the beach and surveyed the local outpost before signaling back to the ship, calling the crew for leave. From the local authority stationed at the dock, they learned that the _Devil's Lust_ had not docked in Orcadia for nearly a year, but Remy did have a manor not far from the coast. Piotr and Rogue decided to leave news for Remy and wait for his arrival at his family's estate. From there, they could continue their search for the necklace and bring this journey to an end.

Kitty, Wanda, and Kurt joined the two captains at the outpost where they rented horses to take them to the manor. Within an hour, Piotr stopped his horse at a pair of tall wrought-iron gates.

"According to ze directions, zis should be ze place."

They rode up a long graveled drive, but when the 'house' came into view, Rogue's jaw dropped.

"Rogue…it's a castle!" Kitty blurted out, wide-eyed.

A real castle! There were brooding towers and formidable walls hewn from timeworn gray stone. Irregular additions jutted this way and that, made by various owners over the centuries. But the most recent bit was the main block in the center. Through the skill of some cunning architect, a large neo-gothic house built in front of the ancient keep somehow pulled the whole pile together, a castle-fortress fantasy with a crenellated portico above the massive front doors and matching towers framing the front face. The trim around the tall, narrow windows was fresh and white; not a weed grew out of place. It was as impeccably kept as the spotless decks of the _Devil's Lust_. The place was pure Remy.

When they approached the castle, they saw that the stern gothic fantasy was tempered by a hint of Classical ease, as if to assure the viewer that, inside, the home was graced with every luxury.

When they came to a halt in the sprawling courtyard, half a dozen servants came running. Rogue couldn't tell the footmen from the grooms, though she guessed that the fellow in black was the butler, and the round lady with apple cheeks must be the chief care-taker.

"We are sorry, but the master is not present at the moment. Can we help you?" The butler stepped forward.

"We are travelin' with Remy, but got separated. Could we wait for him here? He should be arrivin' shortly." Rogue asked.

"Ah! That child never lets me know when he's comin'! How can I be expected to keep everything in order when he always surprises me like this!" The woman exclaimed and marched back into the manor, throwing her arms in the air and barking orders to the other servants.

The butler cleared his throat. "You'll have to excuse, Mrs. Danvers. We do not often receive guests here. You may call me Reeves. You say master LeBeau will be arriving shortly?"

"_Da_…we were sailing here together when a storm blew in separating us." Piotr said, taking Kitty by the hand.

Reeves opened the front door wide and stepped aside in a low bow. "Then, please, make yourself at home. If you need anything, just ask."

The great hall was stunning, with its dark, carved wood, stained glass, and wondrous age-old tapestries; its gleaming flagstone diamond squares of white and bluish gray; its soaring corbelled ceilings painted white, and the cozy inglenook with fireplace taller that Rogue was.

"Shiver me timbers," Kurt whispered, and the whole staff burst out laughing.

They settled into various rooms and began to acquaintance themselves with the layout of the castle and go over the plans for the search. They decide to wait three days for Remy before continuing the without him. Rogue and Wanda did not want to consider the possibility of Remy's continued absence and refused to dwell on the possibilities that could foretell. In their minds, the _Devil's Lust_ would arrive…it was just a matter of time.

* * *

A/N: Okay, the next chapter will show what happened to the _Devil's Lust_ and what Essex has planned. I think we have about 5 more chapters left. Maybe make it an even 20? Thanks again for your patience with this chapter!


	16. Fallen Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men or anything associated with them…**

A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter!

**Chapter 16: Fallen Friends**

Three Days…

Three long, tortuous, never-ending days passed with no word from the _Devil's Lust_, each moment like a stab to the heart. Three days of hopeful waiting, only to end in dark disappointment. Rogue could almost sense a shadow lurking on the horizon, waiting to reveal itself like a panther on the prowl.

She missed Remy. She missed his vitality, his spirit. She missed knowing he was near, welcoming her into his arms. With each moment without news, she felt a piece of her heart fall away, leaving a void that hurt more than any physical pain possibly could. Her thoughts drifted into unwanted territory, imaging possible scenarios that could have delayed his arrival…could the ship be damaged, adrift in the ocean…could Remy have lost his way…could they be…dead? No! That was not an option she would entertain. Remy and Christian were fine, just delayed.

For now, however, Rogue set her thoughts aside and decided to join Kurt on a ride through the beautiful, lush countryside. She needed a distraction. In moments, they had left the stable far behind. Rogue let the mighty Arabian stretch out, sweeping along the narrow road at a racer's gallop. The sun shone more brightly, and Kurt laughed aloud as he tried to catch his sister. Rogue could feel the animal's thrilling power, his hoof beats pounding the turf like a drum. Up hills and through dales, past meadows spotted with wildflowers, they scared a flock of blackbirds up from the tall grasses and sent a clutch of rabbits darting off through the brambles. It was a beautiful day, as long as she restrained her worries.

Rounding a bend on the crest of a windy hill, a gust of air sent her hair blowing out behind her and tumbling around her shoulders. Kurt stopped his horse next to Rogue and smiled.

"Vhat a beautiful day, _mein schwester_."

"Yeah…it is, isn't it?" Rogue returned her brother's smile.

They rode at a slower pace down the road that led to the steep precipice, overlooking the harbor where the _Anna Marie_ was docked. But they pulled forcibly on the reins when they saw a man from the crew running towards them.

"Captain! Captain! There's a ship!" The man cried out, but Rogue was already rushing past him to the harbor before he finished. Rogue urged the animal into motion and it was off like a shot. She rode low over its neck, praying the _Devil's Lust_ had finally arrived.

As she approached the cliff, Rogue was struck with a sick feeling of _déjà vu_ when a large black cloth carried on the wind from the sea below landed in the meadow directly in front of her. She jumped down from the horse and bent to inspect the fabric. It was a flag, tattered and torn by a storm, but the design was still clear…a devil's skull flanked by two hour glasses. It was the Jolly Roger of the _Devil's Lust_! Remy was here! But…why had he been flying the Jolly Roger, and how had it become separated from the ship?

Rogue found the ribbon of a path that wound its way between the jutting rocks leading to the beach below. As she carefully climbed down the cliff, she got her first look at the ships in the harbor. _Oh Mah Gawd!_ The _Devil's Lust_ was a skeleton of its former self. Even from a distance, Rogue could see the heavy damage the ship had sustained. Only two of the three great masts remained standing but they were cracked. The remnants of the massive sails were tattered, spotted with holes and strips of the canvas blew in the wind. The stern, or what was left of it, was in shambles. Part of the topdeck had collapsed and one side of the captain's cabin was laid open. Something terrible must have happened.

As she continued her way down to the beach, she clung to the scrubby plants that lined the path. Below, the roar of the waves, the crash of the surf, grew louder. Eventually she reached the beach and drew a deep breath, her lungs aching. Kurt was just beginning his descent when Christian and John came into view.

"Rogue! Bloody Hell, am I happy to see you!" John yelled over the surf as he and Christian came to stand by her side.

"What happened?" Rogue asked nervously.

Christian looked to be on the brink of tears. "We were in a fight, ma'am."

"A fight?" Rogue cast John a questioning look, but before he could respond to her silent plea, Christian broke down and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her heart breaking, Rogue dropped to her knees embracing the boy.

After a few moments, Christian realized what he was doing. With tears still falling down his face, he pulled back and straightened up attempting to look the part of a rough and ready pirate. "Sorry, Captain Darkholme."

"Maybe we should go back ta the castle and y'all can tell meh what happened." Rogue stood and looked over John's shoulder to the _Devil's Lust_, furrowing her brow. "Where's Remy?"

John turned to follow her gaze, and sighed. "We should talk at the castle, _sheila_. It's a bloody long story."

"John," Rogue's tone became stern and punctuated. "Where is Remy?"

Running a frustrated hand through his hair, John whispered. "We lost 'im, love."

* * *

An hour later…

As they arrived at the castle, Wanda ran out from the double-doors, her eyes shining. John quickly closed the distance between them, sweeping her up into his arms and kissed her fiercely.

Reeves and Mrs. Danvers were instantly on the scene bombarding John with questions that Rogue herself was yearning to learn the answers to. Convincing everyone that it would be best to retire to the library to reveal the events of the past fours days, John led Christian into the great hall. He tried to convince the boy, unsuccessfully, to go with Mrs. Danvers to his room and get some rest, but Christian refused to leave his side. He wanted to be present and help in any decision that needed to be made and he didn't want to be alone.

When everyone was gathered into the library, the tension began to build as John tried to decide the best way to begin. Piotr held Kitty in his arms, while Wanda squeezed John's hand in comforting reassurance. Finally, Rogue couldn't take the silence any longer.

"What happened?" Rogue's voice was shaking from the weight of her fear and her anger at herself for not telling Remy all the things she needed when the opportunity was at hand. Now…it could be too late. Why wouldn't John just tell her?

John frowned and placed Christian on his lap as he began his story…

Throughout the storm they had been able to keep their location next to the _Anna Marie_ until the line to their anchor snapped, setting them adrift in the maelstrom. Remy held his position at the helm the entire evening trying to keep the ship from being pushed too far off course, but it was a losing battle without the stars and the 60 knot winds driving the rain unmercifully into his face.

The waves seemed to build as the morning sun broke on the wavering horizon. The _Devil's Lust_ groaned and pitched heavily, facing the storm under bare poles. Remy threw his full weight against the wheel, refusing to let the wild waters to take control of the rudder. Gritting his teeth, he held it steady 'til his arms shook.

After what seemed an eternity, the tempest finally faded revealing a calm sky and golden rays. Having an opportunity, Remy went to his cabin to simply change his clothes and then returned to his duties on deck. The man was perfectly exhausted.

Remy was about to hand control of the galleon over to John just as the call came from the look-out posted above. "Sails ho! Hard to starboard! Triples!"

Sails? Christian raced for the starboard railings to have a look, and Remy sent John for his spyglass. John and the crew watched Remy scan the specks on the eastern horizon and waited his word. He lowered the glass, his jaw set then he raised it again and uttered a French-sounding expletive. He turned a hard look on the men around him and made that dreaded pronouncement.

"They're red."

Red. Every man on board knew exactly what that meant…especially coming in three's. Essex. Chris watched the torturous possibilities flitting through Remy's clean, sculpted features and felt his fury rising against all restraint. He shoved his glass at John with a snarl to stand by as he stalked back to the stern and stood with his legs planted apart and his tightened fists on his hips.

"Run for it." Chris's voice came low and even, filled with a determination he little felt.

Remy's jaws flexed, his shoulder muscles knotted, as he stared down into the boy's pleading face. Alone, the _Devil's Lust_ would never be able to stand off three of Essex's heavily armed barks. And there was Chris' safety to consider…

He was there, offering him encouragement, alternatives…a choice. Searing-hot determination, drawn from the boy's stubborn faith in his ability to choose, exploded up from his core, showering through his shoulders and arms. He grabbed Chris by the shoulders and starred down into his youthful eyes, drawing strength from his love. Christian's love, his certainty, poured into him and he decided to decide, to take his fate into his hands one more time. Remy lunged for the quarterdeck, bellowing orders to hang every bit of canvas they had left. They were going to run for it!

Unfortunately, the storm had destroyed nearly all the sails and only one was found in the lower decks. They wouldn't be able to make it far, but it would buy them some time… time to become accustomed to their fate.

Then darkness fell. Fortunately, the waning moon allowed clear view of the 'steering' stars and Remy was able to fix their position…far off course.

Essex's ships made taunting gains on them through the night. By the light of dawn, they were drawing within gunnery range of the _Devil's Lust_. Remy stalked the deck, his polished ruby eyes scouring the deadly familiar names on those blood-red hulls.

Cannon fire roared and the ship shook. The ball landed just off the starboard, splashing salty sea water over twenty feet in the air. "That'll be the warning shot," Chris said.

"What do y' say, _mon ami?_ Shall we fire back?" Remy smirked, hiding his troubled emotions.

"Yeah!"

Remy walked over to the swing gun stationed at the starboard railing and calculated the distance. Lighting a cigarette off a nearby lantern, he leaned down with an easy motion and ignited the cannon's fuse.

_One…two…three…_

"Boom," he murmured, the cheroot dangling from his unsmiling lips as the gun's thunder crashed across the open expanse of the sea. Screaming out of the iron barrel, the cannonball flew through the early dawn light like a comet, its fiery reflection flashing across the glassy surface of the water.

It streaked down from the skies to slam into the hull of the nearest ship. _Direct hit._

"Captain…wasn't that 'spose to be a warning shot?"

"_Desole…_must be a lil' off, _non?"_ He cast Chris a wicked grin and winked.

Then Essex set loose his hounds of hell. Volley after volley boomed, falling short, but coming ever closer as the three ships jockeyed for position; one firing, the falling back while her treacherous mates skittered in to try from other vantage points. Soon the smoke of burned powder came thick on the wind as the _Devil's Lust_ cut across their path to answer their fire. Just as she lowered her gunports, she took a hit. There was a shocking crash and explosion.

The _Devil's Lust_ pitched and shuddered beneath the ball's impact. Essex came on, their single, blood-red strakes like evil grins painted over their prows.

"Go below, Chris! Now!" Remy yelled.

"I won't…" He screamed above the agonizing intensity of battle noise and the thundering boom of cannons. The boy twisted wildly as Remy tried to pull him down the steps. But suddenly he wasn't pulling any more…he was staring past him, over his shoulder, over the water. His face grayed and the dark pupils of his eyes narrowed to pinpoints in reaction to whatever he saw.

"What is it, Captain?" Chris wrenched about to follow his gaze through the haze of smoke and made out ships…three large ships, bearing down on them out of the north.

"_Dieu!"_ Remy flew past the boy, scattering debris as he headed for the railing to rake the advancing barks for some sign of identification. He turned and bellowed for his glass and John came running through the tangle of men and confusion, shoving it into his hands and waiting for the verdict.

"Red!" Remy lowered the glass and wheeled, coming face-to-face with the bosun, who had just come storming up from the gun deck, panting and grime-streaked. "Dey're part of Essex's fleet, _Dieu_!" he thundered.

"Are they charging us?" Christian groaned, grabbing his arm.

"God knows, _petite_!" He wheeled back.

They were caught between two clusters of Essex's slavering packs. They didn't have a snowball's chance in hell of surviving a battle like this…much less in a damaged ship.

A fresh cannonade from Essex's lead ship cut short his deliberation. Their zigzag course had allowed Essex's barks to gain on them, and a ball ripped through the stern, laying open the entire side of Remy's cabin and collapsing part of the topdeck and stern railing above it. The _Devil's Lust_ bucked wildly, and as she righted, Remy's crew drew vengeful aim on the waterline of the offending bark and sent two twenty-four pound balls ripping into it.

Brief elation accompanied the red ship's violent rolling and slowing. It was enough time for Remy to turn back to the second group bearing down on them. One vessel pulled in close enough to land grappling hooks on the port railings of the _Devil's Lust_. They were being boarded. It would only be a matter of time now…no denying the inevitable.

"Incoming!" John roared, as one last cannonball screamed towards them.

Remy grabbed Chris and pulled him to the deck. An instant later, the cannonball flew a few feet short of the ship. A huge tidal splash came over the edge, dousing the two of them.

"Stay down!" Remy ordered. "_Oui_…Essex really wants Remy, _non?_" He said with a sigh as he brushed his wet hair out of his eyes. He looked down at Chris and saw the terrified expression on the boy's face.

"Don't worry, _petite_."

John gave a snort from behind him. " 'Don't worry', he says. We've only got a madman trying to blow us out of the water, and the _Diable Blanc_ tells us not to worry." He looked over to catch Remy's gaze. "Tell me, oh great pirate captain, at what point should we bloody well start to worry? When we see the whites of their eyes? Or when the sharks begin to circle us?"

Remy smiled. "Remy would say y' should definitely start t' worry when de sharks begin t' circle y'."

"That's what I just love about you, you're just so comforting."

Remy shook his head, and he started across the deck pulling his sword and pistol. The deck was chaotic. Everywhere men were grappling, bodies were sprawled. This battle wouldn't last long, but he hoped Christian would be spared.

The struggle aboard the _Devil's Lust_ stretched on. The crew fought admirably against a great host of enemies. Bodies were heaving and grunting and writhing. John stood over one slumped form, weaponless, and swung his fists like a hammer into the spleen of a boarder locked in knife combat with the bosun.

Chris was scared, but his friends were fighting for their lives…dieing. He had to do something. He wheeled up from his hiding place and flew up the quarterdeck, searching for Remy. He was near the wheel, hard-pressed by a heavily braided officer; sword-hilt locked against sword-hilt. His face was contorted into a gritty mask, and Chris watched him straining to heave his opponent back. Out of nowhere came another form, pounding up the steps…red and snarling, blood on his blade. The invader hesitated as though startled by Christian's appearance, then charged to help his comrade…to help him finish Remy off!

Chris jolted, screaming Remy's name, and his warning was swallowed up in the confusion. But some shred of it penetrated the roar in Remy's head enough to disrupt his fierce concentration and then a sword-hilt smacked against his head, dazing him enough to slacken his resistance. They broke apart and Remy parried clumsily, shaking his head. And from the side came a new threat…a second blade.

Chris felt leaden as he watched. Everything seemed to move with slowed motion as the second invader charged in. Christian's hand came up as he tried to call out, and clutched a pistol with his other. He wrapped his second hand over the grip and pointed it at the second man's shoulders. Remy's wild, sweeping parry held him at bay just an instant longer…the instant Chris needed to squeeze the trigger.

_Crack!_ The man grunted and crumpled to the deck and his comrade's instant of hesitation was all Remy needed to deliver a downward slash on his arm, sending both him and his blade onto the deck. It happened in mere seconds…all of it, and Chris was stunned by the effect of his action. But he rushed to Remy's braced, disbelieving form with the pistol still dangling at his side. He shook his head to clear it and stared at the boy and then at the pistol in his little hand.

"_Dieu_, Chris…y'!" His face split into a glazed grin. He shook his head again and his eyes seemed to focus this time.

"Stay put!" He ordered, glancing around the quarterdeck to be sure it was secure before lunging over the crumpled forms at his feet.

As he was about to descend the steps, he heard sinister laughter come from behind him. Remy turned and saw a mountain of a man towering over Christian with his massive hand over the boy's mouth and his other pressing a small blade into his neck.

Remy froze and paled. "Victor?"

"Yeah, runt. Long time no see." Victor ruffled Chris's hair. "Nice boy y' got here…do y' want him tah see another day?"

Remy dropped his pistol and sword immediately.

"Good boy." Victor sneered. "Now, tell yer men tah lay down their weapons."

Remy looked behind him onto the lower decks. His men were putting up a good fight, but in the end it was a losing battle. If he could save some of his men and Christian by surrendering, so be it. "_Mon amis_, put down y'r weapons."

When his men heard his command, they looked up to the quarterdeck with startled faces. Remy never surrendered, but they understood when Victor came to stand next to him with Christian in his hands.

"Now listen up, boy. We'll let yer men live and I'll let yer precious lil' boy here go if y' give yerself up nice and easy. What do y' say?"

Remy caught Chris's pleading eyes and sighed. "_Oui_, Remy'll go with y'."

Essex's men rounded up Remy's crew and cornered them at the prow of the ship. When everyone was contained, Nathaniel Essex himself boarded the _Devil's Lust_ and inspected his victory. "Ah…LeBeau. How nice to see you once again. I had a special gift made especially for our little reunion. I do hope you like it."

Essex waved two of his officers over, carrying a small black box in their hands. Opening the box, they removed a heavy set of shackles…ones without a keyhole. "You see, my dear boy. You will not be blowing your way out of these unless you want to take your hand off with them…and you can forget about picking the lock, my little thief. They have no key. They must be cut off."

As Remy was shackled and Victor began forcing him aboard the _Daedelus_, he yelled over his shoulder to John. "Get de boy t' Rogue, John! And don't worry 'bout Remy, _mon ami_. He'll be jus' fine."

"Captain! No!" Chris screamed, trying to push his way through to Remy.

"_Non,_ Chris. Remy needs y' t' help John get de _Devil's Lust_ t' Orcadia. Don't let 'im down, _petite_."

"Remy…" Chris whispered as his tears fell.

* * *

"After Rems was taken onto the ship, Essex pulled away and fired a few more shots at the _Lust_. He crippled us good. It took us a whole bloody day to get the lady moving again." John said, as he finished recounting the details of their battle.

"We're going to go get the captain, right?" Christian asked, taking Rogue by the hand.

Rogue couldn't find her voice. She was furious beyond words. Somehow Belladonna was behind this, she knew it…and she had the audacity to call in Essex. Of course they were going to get Remy out of that prison and away from that madman. Hell, Remy had already been at his mercy for three days! What if Essex had decided to carry out his previous order of execution while at sea?

"Sure, sugah, we'll get Remy back." Rogue hugged the boy as she spoke. Remy had to be alright for Christian's sake…for hers.

Piotr stood and moved to lean his large frame against the granite fireplace. "Well, comrades, we have a decision to make."

"What do you mean?" Kitty asked.

"We need to decide if we go for Captain LeBeau first or finish our business here in Orcadia. It will take us at least two or more days to reach Port-au-Prince from here, Katja."

"What! Ya're not tellin' meh that ya want ta let Remy sit in that…that…hellhole while we go lookin' for a piece of jewelry!" Rogue jumped to her feet and glared at Piotr, hands on her hips.

Piotr lifted his hands into the air in surrender. "Rogue, I only mean to suggest zat it may be beneficial if we consider using our time wisely. If we don't find ze necklace now, we will have to come back to Orcadia later. Besides, we cannot rush headlong into Port-au-Prince without a plan. We cannot help Remy in zat way."

Rogue raked her hands through her hair. Her frustration reached out to her friends, but Piotr had a point. Her eyes burned as she met John's gaze. "What would ya have us do, sugah?"

If John had his way, he would save Remy, but he could see the value in Piotr's argument. Remy could take care of himself for a few days, surely. John lowered his gaze to the floor. "We should find the necklace, _sheila_." God help him if he was wrong.

Rogue looked to Christian who seemed as frustrated with the decision as she was. How could they be so willing to let one of their friends suffer while they waited? She clutched her fists and made a sound of disgust. "Ya do know that findin' the necklace could take days…weeks! What if Remy doesn't have that long? Essex could already be plannin' his execution!"

Everyone lowered their heads as if resigned to their choice but sorrowful for having made it. Rogue cast her gaze over the room and sighed. She needed to think. Turning on her heel, she stormed out of the library followed closely by Christian.

* * *

Port-au-Prince…

Remy turned painfully on his left side, careful not to aggravate the broken rib he'd suffered during his last beating at the hands of Creed. Over the last three days he'd received beating regularly, each one administered with the compliments of Nathaniel Essex.

Remy groaned and changed positions again, unable to find comfort in the pile of moldy straw that served as his bed. He no longer noticed the offensive odor emanating from the bed, but he knew others would find its stench intolerable. As he lay in the rank straw, he wished he could hold Rogue and Christian in his arms one last time. Remy knew he would die soon. Since his last visit to the prison, he had studied the layout of the dungeon and found no way out other than the one by which he had entered; escape was virtually impossible.

At least there was the hope that John had reached Orcadia and delivered Christian to Rogue. She would take the child back to Tante Mattie where he would be safe and have a chance for a better life.

Suddenly Remy heard a key scrape in the lock and he turned his head toward the heavy oak door. The door opened and he blinked at the sudden flare of light. "Hey, punk, ready for another round?" It was Creed! Remy didn't think he could survive another beating.

Victor grabbed Remy by the hair and hoisted him mercilessly into the air. Remy willed himself to rise above the pain of his aching ribs, refusing to give Creed the pleasure of seeing him in so much agony. "No need tah worry, darlin'. I'm not here tah play right now. The boss wants tah talk with y'."

Creed fastened Remy to the wall with the shackles. With his arms stretched over his head, Remy's ribs throbbed and he couldn't stifle a wince of pain.

Creed laughed and landed a hard fist into Remy's side. Pain…excruciating… debilitating…seething over him and through him. His breath came in short, uneven bursts as he bit his lip clear through to keep from screaming.

"That'll keep y' from causin' too much trouble. I'll see y' later, punk…I promise."

Creed left the cell. Remy didn't know how long he stood there, chained to the back wall. Pain made the time seem endless. He barely roused himself when the cell door opened and Essex entered.

"Well, well, well." Essex wrapped his hand into Remy's hair and lifted his head to look into his eyes. "Not our usual self lately, are we?"

Remy used what little strength he had left to spit in the man's face. "Go t' hell!"

Essex laughed evilly at him. "Oh, my dear boy! I thought you had more strength than this. But it doesn't matter. You made a laughing stock out of me when you slipped through my hands before, but you'll have no such luck this time. I assure you. Tell me…do you think your whore will come for you?"

Remy's startled eyes sent Essex into another fit of laughter. "Oh, yes…I know about her, but do not hold onto false hope, thief. She'll leave you here to suffer just as everyone else in you life has. I actually find it quite amusing. The handsome Remy LeBeau, ladies man, and he has yet to find a woman who sees any value in him beyond the bed. Oh, well…what a pity."

Essex moved to the center of the cell and turned back to Remy. "In three days, you'll be taken to the city square, where you will be executed. I hope you are not too fond of your neck. There will be _no_ escape this time, LeBeau. You have plundered your last ship."

Turning on his heel, he stalked to the cell door. "One last thing…you seem to have a visitor."

Remy didn't see who entered after Essex left. He was trying to distance himself from reality and the pain, until a familiar voice echoed around the dark, damp cell.

"Mmmm…Don't lose all hope, _mon amour_. Dere may jus' be another way t' save y'rself."

Remy lifted his head and saw Bella standing in the doorway, where a light shone on her, highlighting her red gown and her fair skin. She stood with her hands on her hips and a lascivious smirk on her deceptively angelic face.

"Bella," he snarled, dropping his head again. "Go away."

Bella eased into the cell and closed the door behind her. She shook her head with a _tsk, tsk_. "Look at y', _mon brave_." She ran her hand through his hair. "What has she done t' y'? Y're so tired, I know," she whispered as she ran her hand down to his bared chest. "I'm goin' t' take care of y' now."

* * *

A/N: Well...Remy's in trouble again and back in Bella's hands. Will Rogue be able to convince everyone to go after him in time? Stay tuned to fine out! Thanks again for reading and your reviews!


	17. Unexpected Alliances

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men or anything associated with them…**

A/N: Hope y'all didn't hate John and Piotr TOO much in the last chapter. I was going to put this first scene at the end of Chapter 16, but decided to hold off…sorry! I hope it explains their thoughts a bit more. We broke 200 reviews! A special thanks goes out to Fauna Greywolf, who was the 200th reviewer, and thanks to all who took the time to tell me what they thought!

**Chapter 17: Unexpected Alliances **

Rogue had just vanished through the doorway of the library, the sound of her strides echoing behind her in the sharp rhythm of her boot-heels striking the flagstones. Kurt ran out after his sister, while Wanda and Kitty stared blankly for a short moment before turning their attention back to their respective men.

"What was that all about!" Wanda exclaimed as she stood, placing her hands on her leather-clad hips and throwing a stern glare at John.

"Yeah, Piotr. I thought you liked Captain LeBeau. I don't understand why you don't want to help. Lord only knows what that monster is doing to him!" Kitty said as she, too, stood to look at the men.

John glanced over to Piotr with a questioning look and shrugged. Piotr let out a deep sigh and motioned for the women to take their seats once more. He paused for a moment as if gathering his thoughts and a deep sadness darkened his brow. "I did not mean to imply zat we not help Captain LeBeau, Katja. He _is_ one of my closest comrades. I merely want us to consider all possibilities before allowing our emotions to dictate our actions."

"I think we need to tell the _sheilas_ the whole truth, mate." John moved to Piotr and paced a hand on the man's large shoulder.

The sadness in his eyes intensified.

Wanda and Kitty looked at each other, both wearing matching expression of confusion. "I don't think we understand, love."

"As you may know, Captain LeBeau and I joined forces early in zis expedition, ladies. Together, we were able to learn more about zis 'necklace' we were sent to locate. He believes it to be not only ze most valuable jewel in ze world, but legend says zat it holds a power passed down by ze ancient gods. Captain LeBeau and I do not believe ze necklace to be anything more zan a rare jewel, but it could give us an advantage if we are to face Essex. He is a man ruled by avarice."

John frowned. "See, loves, Piotr and I have dealt with this situation before. Crickey, you have to understand that Essex's prison is bloody impregnable. We had two weeks to plan a rescue last time and we nearly lost him. This time it will be even more difficult. Essex will be expecting us, even if by some stroke of luck he doesn't know about the _Anna Marie_. If we can find this piece of glitter, maybe we can buy Remy's freedom."

Wanda and Kitty stared at John and Piotr as they tried to fathom what they were telling them, and then understanding set in. The men were worried.

"Do you really think Essex would release Captain LeBeau for a piece of jewelry?" Kitty asked.

John sighed and turned in frustration to the stained-glass window overlooking the countryside. "I don't bloody well know, but I do know that our chance of getting the captain back by force is low. The _Devil's Lust_ is out of commission until she can be repaired and one ship against the fleet of Port-au-Prince…Hell, even Remy wouldn't take that gambit!"

Wanda rose and wrapped her arms around John's waist, leaning her head on his strong shoulder. "How did you get him out of that place last time, sweetheart?"

"We were lucky last time, _sheila_. Piotr and the _Neptune's Pearl_ arrived about three days before Rems was scheduled to be hung. We came up with a diversion and managed to get the captain away from the guards as he was bein' led to the gallows. He was in a bad way and getting' back to the ship was like fightin' our way out of the fires of Hell, but we managed to make it to the _Lust_ and escape before the fleet could mobilize." John shook his head and punched the stone wall. "Essex will be ready this time."

Wanda took John's abused fist in her hands and placed a gentle kiss on his knuckles. "We'll get him back, love."

John rested his forehead on the top of Wanda's head and sighed. "What if we're already too late? What about Christian? I couldn't…" His sentence died in his throat, unable to pass his lips.

Piotr wrapped his arms around Kitty as they watched Wanda console John, the weight of the events of the past few days finally sinking in and taking hold of their friend. They needed to find Rogue and move quickly. Remy's fate was in their hands.

* * *

Port-au-Prince...

In the darkened cell, Bella stood, inspecting her prey. Remy was barely holding onto consciousness. The beatings had sapped his strength, only the pain allowing him to win his fight against sleep. He looked subdued, having lost his will to fight…magnificent. His head was resting back against the cold stone wall and his Adam's apple moved slightly as he swallowed a sudden surge of pain. His corded muscles glistened in the light torchlight that filtered in through barred window of the cell door. Small drops of blood and sweat slowly trickled down chiseled abdomen and his flesh called out to her.

Biting her lip, Bella moved closer, tracing her hand over his fevered skin, marveling at the texture, at the feel of his muscles beneath her hand. He felt like velvet stretched over steel. Never had she felt anything so marvelous.

Hungry to feel more of him, she traced one hand over his pectorals, delighting in the feel of his skin against her palm. Remy moaned. "No…Bella."

Brushing her lips across his forehead, she inhaled the spicy masculine scent of him. One day she would win his heart. _You will be mine_.

Impulsively, she leaned over and touched her lips to his. Remy groaned and tried to turn his face away from the touch, but Bella persisted as she trailed her hand down his ribs and to his naked back. Desire coiled in the center of her stomach, aching for his touch.

As Bella moved her hand over his injured rib, Remy cursed and threw his head back.

"Be mine, _mon amour_, and y'll be free," she whispered into his ear as she nipped at the lobe. "Or reject me and die."

Remy heaved a heavy sigh. "Death is not de greatest loss in life, _chere_. De greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live."

Bella glared as her anger took control. "Y' reject me f'r her! Y' would die before havin' me! And f'r what? Rogue?"

With his head lowered, Remy answered, "_Oui_…"

"Y' don't believe she loves y', do y'?" Bella laughed. "Oh…_mon cœur_, Rogue doesn't love y'. De only reason she let y' into her bed was t' win a bet. She only wanted y'r body, _chere_…nothin' more. She likes t' win."

A familiar disappointment squeezed his chest so tightly that he could barely breathe. _Well, what did y' expect?_ _Love isn't f'r de likes of y', LeBeau._ But Rogue had seemed different than all the others. When they were together, everything seemed so right. He was happy.

No. Bella was wrong. He would believe others capable of using him, but not Rogue…never Rogue.

Lifting his eyes, Remy met Bella's gaze and smirked. "Well, looks like she did, _non_?"

Bella's mouth gaped. "Y' don't care?"

Remy kept his face completely devoid of his true emotions. "_Non_…Remy'll be dead soon, _mais_…" Remy's eyes shone with a mischievous glint, "Remy'd take Rogue over y' any day."

Hissing, she closed the distance between them and backhanded him. Remy laughed at the blow he couldn't even feel over the rest of the pain of his body. A slow, evil smile curled her lips. "I may have lost my temper, _mon amour_, but y'…y're goin' t' lose more dan dat. A _lot_ more."

Turning, Bella stalked from the cell.

Remy had a few short moments alone before the door creaked open once more. "Miss me, punk?" Finally, he gave up his fight and drifted into darkness.

* * *

Orcadia…

Kurt's heart ached in sympathy as he faced Rogue in the courtyard. He looked past his sister to see Christian, whose face showed his own sadness that there was nothing being done for Remy. "Ve can't go after him vithout a plan, _schwester_. Ve don't even know vhat to expect."

"Why not? The longer we wait here without doin' _somethin'_ … we could be losin' him, Kurt! We have two days while sailin' to Port-au-Prince to think of a plan. Ah have ta go ta him! You don't understand! Ah have ta!"

Kurt embraced his sister in a hug and Christian wrapped his arms around her waist. "You'd go after him alone, vouldn't you?"

"Aye, Ah would and Ah will."

"Rogue, if Essex captures you…"

Rogue stood straight and stepped away from Kurt. "Nothin' in life comes without risk, and he's worth it. Ah would die if somethin' happened ta him because we waited too long. Ah have ta do this and Ah don't need their help!"

Kurt was about to argue when someone else spoke.

"Aye, you do."

Rogue turned at the new voice to see Joseph standing in the arch of the courtyard. "'Ello, Kurt," he said in a cool tone as he joined the small group. He looked Kurt up and down. "You've not changed."

Kurt curled his lip. "Who let _you_ in here? And how did you find us?"

"The butler…I think. Told him you needed my help, and you do." His voice was thick with a proud superiority.

Kurt rolled his eyes as he sneered. "_Ja_, _ve_ need _you_…" He narrowed his gaze menacingly. "Use your head…and I use that term loosely. _Fűr_ all ve know, you could've been the one responsible _für _this."

Piotr, John, Kitty, and Wanda came into the courtyard at that moment. Upon seeing Joseph, John launched himself from the steps and lunged for the man with fire in his eyes. "_You_… What are you doing here! I swear to bloody hell if you had something to do with this, I'll rip you apart, you pommy bastard!"

Piotr grabbed hold of John before he could connect with Joseph. "We all need to calm down, my friends." Turning to Joseph, Piotr added, "Now, do you care to explain yourself?"

Joseph sat on a stone bench and began his story. Rogue clenched her hands into fists and made a sound of disgust when he explained his meeting with Belladonna Boudreaux and her intentions with Nathaniel Essex. He continued to describe his initial meeting with Essex and his misgivings about the agreement he had struck on a whim with the beautiful blonde. Piotr continued to restrain John during the tale and fought against his own need to lash out, while Christian hid his face in his palms. Finally, Joseph told the captains of the traitor on the _Devil's Lust_, who gave away the destination and course of their captain to Belladonna.

"So I decided that no matter what I think of that rat LeBeau, he doesn't deserve whatever that man has planned for him, and I came here. You _do_ need me if you hope to save your friend."

"And we're supposed to trust you?" John asked.

"Aye…do you honestly think I would risk showing my face here surround by LeBeau's friends, and reveal my earlier deceptions just for kicks? Are you daft? Well, actually knowing you John…you probably are." Joseph said with a snicker.

"Shut up!" John snapped.

Wanda cupped her hand under John's chin. "Sorry, love, but he does have a point."

"And Ah don't care," Rogue said between clenched teeth as she added her own glare to theirs. "Right now, the only thing that matters ta meh is the fact that Remy needs our help. Now, who is decent enough ta help meh rescue him!"

Joseph let out a snide laugh. "For the record, gorgeous, that's not particularly motivating to those of us who pride ourselves on being indecent and indifferent."

"Fine! Ah'll go alone!"

"I didn't…" Joseph began, but was cut off.

"Get out of mah way!" Rogue said, letting her anger at the man and situation show.

"Wow," Joseph said in a sarcastic voice. "That's pretty damned scary. Good tone, and the glare is a particularly nice effect."

Joseph stepped aside, but before she could walk by John stopped her.

Rogue growled at him.

John stared her down. "Don't give that look to me, _sheila_. You don't know your way around Port-au-Prince like I do, and I'm not about to let you go alone."

"I'm with you," Piotr said, much to Rogue's surprise. He didn't strike Rogue as the type to do something so foolish, especially after their last discussion on the matter. "But we need a plan of attack. Essex will be expecting us."

"But he won't be expecting me." Joseph said, letting out an agitated breath.

All faces turned to look at him, surprised.

"What? I might as well be an idiot, too. After all, that _is_ why I came here or have you not been listening to me?" Joseph smirked. "All right, beautiful. Let's go die."

"Let's not," Wanda said. "But if we do get into trouble, I say we sacrifice him."

* * *

One hour later…

After discussing the concerns that John and Piotr had expressed earlier to Wanda and Kitty. Everyone came to an agreement on a course of action. Rogue refused to wait before departing to save Remy, and the rumors Joseph had heard about his upcoming execution only hardened her resolve.

John agreed with Rogue after hearing that Belladonna was involved and Joseph's suspicions concerning the scheme. But he was also convinced that Essex's greed would free Remy if all else failed, if only they could find the jewel in time. They finally concurred that the best course of action would be to split their efforts. With the _Devil's Lust_ in need of repair, John's crew would remain in Orcadia and repair the vessel while Piotr, Kitty, and Kurt searched for the necklace. Meanwhile, Rogue and Wanda would sail the _Anna Marie_ with John and Joseph would follow with his crew in the _Triton's Revenge_, a ship with forty guns. If the necklace was found, Piotr would sail the repaired _Devil's Lust_ to Port-au-Prince to join the others. On the way to the city, Rogue and the others would decide what to do when they landed.

* * *

On the beach of Orcadia…

Standing closer to the once magnificent ship, Rogue could almost taste and smell the last battle Remy fought aboard her decks. The charred wood along the edges of the gaping holes created by the cannon fire left a familiar stench of powder on the air. The broken base of the foremast jutted up from the deck ending in pointed spears that drew her attention to the shredded sails above. Looking to the remains of the quarterdeck, Rogue remembered standing in Remy's cabin in Port Royal and the wonderful tension she felt for the man as they sparred. Now that same cabin, once beautiful, was bared to the world.

Accepting Joseph's help left a bitter taste in her mouth and seeing the proud _Triton's Revenge_ docked between the _Anna Marie_ and the _Lust_ made her chest tighten. None of this should be happening. Remy should be standing with her on this beach or driving her mad with his touch back at the castle. He should be anywhere but in that prison, locked away from the world.

"She's seen better days." Joseph's voice rose above the sound of the crashing waves.

Rogue turned with a frown. "Ah'm not happy with this situation and Ah don't like the fact that Ah need your help, but Ah do. This changes nothin' between us…Ah'm doin' this for _Remy_."

Joseph ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I know, Rogue," he said as he stepped closer to her. "And I'm doing this for you. There's no love lost between myself and LeBeau. That's no secret, but he doesn't deserve what's happening to him in that place. Listen, I need to sail with you on the _Anna Marie_. We both need to know what the plan is before we arrive at the port, so I'm going to leave command of the _Revenge_ to my quartermaster."

Rogue began to protest, but Joseph raised his hand. "No. We both know I'm right. When we dock in Port-au-Prince, I'll return to my ship and give my crew their orders. Don't worry, love. I won't cause you any troubles and I'll behave…sometimes."

"Fine, but ya'll bunk on the lower decks with mah crew and if ya start a fight with John, Ah'll keelhaul ya! Do ya understand?" Rogue ordered, stabbing her finger into his chest with each punctuated word.

All around the pair, the crews were busy loading the supplies needed for the voyage and preparing the two ships for departure. Christian, who had been ordered to remain at the castle for his safety, was hiding behind some rocks, watching the crews work and looking over the _Anna Marie_. It was as big as a floating castle, equal in size to Remy's ship, and was bristling with deadly armaments. If anyone could save his captain, it would be Rogue. Awed by the majesty of the great vessel, he studied the colorfully painted figurehead for a moment, while the ship's crew scurried about the copper-clad hull like drone ants around the queen. His gaze ran the length of the two-hundred foot hull with its double gun decks, all the way back to the carved and gilded stern.

_How in blazes am I going to get on that thing?_ He wondered, and considered his options. _Climb up one of those ropes?_ He was a skilled climber, after all. _No, they'll see me. What about those big crates they're loading aboard? Maybe I could stow away in one of those_.

It seemed as good a plan as any.

Taking one, long, last look back at the _Devil's Lust_ and wondering if he'd ever see it again, he faced forward once more, steeled his nerve, and then darted out of his hiding place, running stealthily from rock to rock toward the great pile of wooden crates being loaded onto the ship.

With the sailor's distracted by the rising voices of their captains, Christian stole over to the pile of crates variously labeled BANANAS, POTATOES, COCONUTS, ONIONS, and FLOUR. He wrenched the top off one and dove inside, hastily pulling the lid back on over his head. He waited, heart pounding, then he held his breath as more of Rogue's sweaty sailors returned, trudging back through the sand to continue their task of loading the crates onto the longboats for transport to the huge galleon.

"Sweet Morgan's balls, these bananas is heavy!" a man in a red shirt exclaimed as he picked up the crate Christian was hiding in.

"At least we won't get scurvied, eh?"

"Give me a hand with this one, Sharkey! I'll break me damn back," the first said, but thankfully, nobody noticed Christian's presence as they carried his crate over to the longboat and stacked him in with all the others.

Before long, the cutter took to the waves, the seamen rowing out to the ship and complaining all the way about the heat. Pushing a few bananas out of his way, Christian peered out through the slats of the crate, wide-eyed. He saw the bare masts of the galleon scrape the very sky.

Then suddenly, from out of the blue sky, a giant crane descended with a cargo platform hanging from its huge metal hook. When it came down low enough, the sailors began transferring the crates of fruit onto the platform.

" 'Hoy, Oars, think Cap would notice if we took a few o' these 'ere bananas?" a large fellow with an earring asked the others as he lifted Christian's crate onto the platform.

He balled up as small as he could make himself and prayed no one would see him.

"Course she'd notice, knowin' her, you tit. Tie 'er up tight there!" Sharkey ordered the others, then secured the stack of crates with a rope. "Cap will have a fit if we drop 'em in the brine."

"Right, take 'er up!" the one in the red shirt yelled, gesturing to the men operating the davit.

Up on the ship's deck, another team of sailors lurched into motion, pushing the mighty winch around in a circle, and drawing the great pulley upward. Meanwhile, another pair of seamen posted at the taffrail kept a weather eye out for anything amiss.

Christian stared out over the water and land, barely daring to breathe as the cargo platform ascended, up and up and up so high, until he could see for miles over Orcadia's countryside.

The nearby forest was afire with a blazing fuschia sunset behind it, silhouetting towering pines and the other leafy giants. He could see the rolling hills and deep valleys and could almost make out the lofty peaked mountains in the distance. Back at the castle, Reeves believed he was sulking in his room and he felt a twinge of conscience, but he had to help his captain…his family. He swore to himself that this was for the best.

Christian saw Rogue approach the men on the beach. They were already working hard, but visibly doubled their efforts when their captain arrived. The he plunged into darkness as the crane descended through the large square hatch, going down deeper into the bowels of the great ship, until, at last, he was swallowed up in the deep, dark recess of the cargo hold.

* * *

Port-au-Prince…

Creed stepped into the darkened office and shut the door behind him. Essex sat at his desk finishing the last of the needed paper work for the day, and smiled as Creed approached.

"Tell me, Victor. How is our guest enjoying his stay?"

Creed smirked, "He's stubborn." That was an understatement and Essex well knew it. Remy was proving to be just as uncooperative and obstinate as before. The pirate seemed inured to pain, a prospect that for some reason thrilled him. Over the next three days, he would enjoy testing LeBeau's threshold of pain.

Since Remy's successful capture, it hadn't taken Essex long to decide that Remy should be hung, and he felt justified in holding a public execution. Remy was a pirate who had previously escaped sentence, attached his ships and disrupted shipping and naval operations. In Essex's opinion, the world would be a better place without him.

Creed was quick to voice his opposition, when told of Captain LeBeau's fate. "Sir," he said, "executin' 'im in public isn't a good decision. Y' remember what happened last time."

Essex fixed him with a quelling glare. "I have taken precautions this time, my friend. I will have my naval fleet standing ready incase of an assault by sea and to seal the harbor if needed. Six of my finest guards will accompany LeBeau to the gallows, and there will be little ceremony to the procedure. It will be quick and efficient…no time for complications." He pinned Creed with a hard glare. "If you value your life, I suggest that you make arrangements for a public execution. Have I made myself clear?"

Creed tipped his head to Essex's wishes. "Very clear, Sir. The pirate'll be hung accordin' to yer directions."

"Post notices," Essex ordered. "A public display will affirm my authority and make everyone aware of what happens to those who rise against me. And, Creed, arrange for a gibbet to be constructed at Deadman's Cay. I wish for the body to be hung in chains after the execution in the same fashion as Captain 'Calico Jack' Rackam. I want the body of the infamous Remy LeBeau to be seen by the crews of all ships entering and leaving the port."

"Aye, Sir." Creed said, leaving Essex feeling highly proud of himself.

* * *

Aboard the _Anna Marie_…

That night, Rogue ordered the crew to be silent and the ship's lanterns doused. The mood on board was tense as the crew imagined what might be waiting for them at their destination and their captain's wrath if they were too late. Nevertheless, a fair wind out of the east drove them along.

It was a fine night to make sail, cool and partly clear, but though tranquil, there was an eeriness to the silence and the way the bright half moon lit up the cloud clusters here and there. Luminescent algae, famous in the torrid zone, glowed atop the waves.

"Wanda, what is our speed?" Rogue asked.

"Eight knots, Captain."

_Not bad_, she thought. Because they were still in coral reef areas, caution dictated a moderate pace, but they didn't have time to waste. Caution had to be thrown to the wind. A smattering of some twenty small islands dotted the seas, shallows and reefs surrounded most of them.

For now, standing arms akimbo near the helm, she passed a glance across the starry sky. "How reads the barometer?"

"Stable, Rogue," Wanda answered, a sympathetic smile on her face. Rogue never asked so many questions in the matter of a minute.

Rogue nodded. "Steady as she goes, boys," she murmured to the crew, strolling restlessly from the quarterdeck to the bow. "Let's make full sail."

The crew muffled their answering cheer and eagerly ascended the stiff rope ladders of the rigging. Rogue tilted her head back and watched them climb out onto the yards with unflinching bravery despite the ship's constant wide rocking and the action of the wind. In four minutes flat, they unfurled the rest of the magnificent vessel's full two acres of pearly canvas, gleaming and magical in the moonlight.

It always took Rogue's breath away to see her come to life with the breath of the wind filling the newly lowered sails. "She's a beauty, Rogue."

Rogue turned and smiled at John. "Aye, she is."

Drifting to the rails, Rogue gazed down rather broodingly into the foaming wake off the bow, easy with the _Anna Marie_'s familiar rocking as she ploughed on through the waves and sent up plumes of brisk spray.

Far below, a few dolphins plunged merrily alongside them, their slick hides gleaming in the moonlight. It was a good omen and all had gone smoothly. Joseph and John had avoided any confrontations, but Rogue's mood was a little pensive. Guilt gnawed at her. She was here, sailing under this beautiful night sky while Remy was locked away in a dark, dank cell, suffering god knows what horrors. God, she missed him. And she would be sure to let him know the moment she saw him…no more missed opportunities.

Rogue turned away from the rail and motioned up to the helm for John to follow her below deck to the galley. They needed to start planning a rescue.

John and Rogue entered the large hall and spotted Joseph sitting near one of the portholes with a tankard of ale. "Come and have a seat. We should talk."

John bristled but took a seat opposite, while Rogue sat next to him. "Any ideas what we can expect?"

"Aye," Joseph replied. "I have a few ideas. Since John and Piotr used the day of execution for their last attempt, Essex will be expecting a similar tactic. Unfortunately, the layout of the prison dictates we take the same course. If the rumors are wrong, we may have more time to prepare, but we can't depend on that chance." Joseph paused to take a swig from his tankard. "Essex will have his fleet ready in the harbor this time without a doubt, and we won't be able to escape without additional help. But I have a suggestion."

"And what might that be?" Rogue asked, letting out a heavy sigh as the depth of their troubles came into light.

"Someone owes you a favor, I believe. He could help." Joseph said, locking eyes with Rogue.

Rogue looked pensive, confused, until a glint of understanding lit her eyes. John looked at her waiting for an explanation. When Rogue spoke, she whispered just one word. "Summers."

Before she could explain further, a member of her crew burst into the room. Rogue looked up as the grizzled master-at-arms entered.

"Problem, Bastian?" Rogue glanced at her fob watch. "Our inspection's not 'til six."

"If I could have a word with ye, Cap'n," he said, his hat in his hands.

"Of course. Speak freely."

Bastian eyed Joseph with his usual warrior's wariness. "Thought you should know, Cap, there's a rumor goin' around among the men, quietlike, says we picked up a stowaway."

Rogue steepled her fingers in thought. "Really?"

"Aye. One o' the carpenter's mates thought he caught sight of a young lad hidin' on the orlop deck."

"Is that right?" she murmured, taking no heed of how John perked up at the news.

She considered for a moment; Bastian waited.

"Take a couple of the men below and have a look around. If ya find anyone hidin' out down there who's not on my roster, put him ta work. Everybody pays their way on mah ship," she said. _No, it couldn't be_.

Christian was bold, but not insane. No doubt it was just the imagination of the men running away with them.

"Aye-aye, Cap'n," Bastian answered stoutly and went to do her bidding.

It _couldn't_ be Christian.

He wouldn't.

Would he?

_Don't forget who you're dealin' with here_. The boy was no ordinary child, the little imp. Staring at nothing as she tapped her finger on the table, Rogue recalled the worry on the boy's face in the library and on the beach when they first arrived, the fear in his voice, the love in his heart for Remy that mirrored hers, and his desperation when they ordered him to stay in Orcadia. But was he foolhardy enough to stow away?

Of course he was, she realized.

"Rogue?" Joseph asked.

In a state of mystified incredulity, she got up from the table abruptly. "We'll finish later, Joseph. Ah have ta go, um, check on somethin'."

Reclining in the orlop deck with his head resting on a sack of sugar, Christian was thumbing his fingers in a state of extreme boredom, when suddenly his senses registered an unfamiliar presence somewhere very nearby.

He froze for a second, then rolled onto his side and crouched down behind the fruit crates. Someone was coming…or already here?

He had to get out of here…now. Stealing up the narrow ladder of the companionway with his bag over his shoulder, he arrived on the lower gun-deck and dodged down the cramped passageway at the top of the steps.

When he came to the corner, he looked left and right, advanced cautiously, hearing noises ahead, the nearly stepped out into the sailor's quarters. Hundreds of hammocks hung from the ceiling. He darted out of sight again, backing into the dim passageway.

Hearing voices in the other direction, Christian glanced over and drew in his breath. Five rough-looking sailors were trudging down the companionway, heading for the orlop deck. He pressed back deeper into the shadows. Blending into the perpetual twilight belowdecks, he stepped into another companionway and ascended to the middle gun-deck, creeping silently down the passage.

Steadying himself against the rocking of the ship, Christian could smell the galley stoves cooking a late evening meal for the sailors on duty and hear the men relaying orders through the hatch. On this level, the flanks of the _Anna Marie_ were also lined with long rows of bristling cannons, but here, the wooden gun ports were open on both sides, creating a nice cross-breeze.

Moonlight filtered down through the grate over the hatch some yards away. Christian stopped to stare at it for a moment. He had heard no one, but when he flicked his eyes down the dark passageway, he saw her…a silhouette at the far end of the corridor. Like the prey entranced by the predator, he was momentarily transfixed, knowing he was caught. Rogue did not call out to him, but the second she moved…began striding toward him…Christian whirled around and fled.

He could feel Rogue coming after him, feel her gaining on him. He flung around another dim corner of the passageway, but all that was ahead of him was the open deck. Casting about in desperation for anyplace to hide, he spotted a closet marked LIFE BUOYS and dove into it. He wedged himself in among the piles of hard cork life rings and pulled the door shut silently. He held his breath, his heart pounding.

Listening hard over the din of his own thundering heartbeat, he heard sharp, forceful strides approaching over the wooden planks.

"Captain, is something wrong?" Wanda asked from the helm.

"Did anyone come this way jus' now?"

"Aye…one of the powder-monkeys, I think. He ran up on deck a moment ago."

Rogue sighed, just outside the door of the closet.

Christian waited with his heart in his throat. After a nerve-racking moment, she moved on. Just when he started to exhale, the hard, firm footsteps returned.

Turning to the closet with narrowed eyes, Rogue gripped the latch and suddenly threw the door open, thrusting her free hand into the closet. As her questing hand grasped the front of the miscreant's clothing, a small yelp rose from the darkness.

"Come out of there!" Rogue yelled, hauling the stowaway out into the open.

It was Christian, all right…looking a mess, trapped, and terrified of her wrath. Rogue released him. "Where do ya think ya were goin'? We're in the middle of the ocean!"

Christian bowed his head. "Sorry, ma'am."

Rogue raised an eyebrow. "What are ya doin' here, Chris?"

"I couldn't just sit back and do nothing while captain is in trouble! He's in that place 'cause of me! If I hadn't gone up on deck, he'd still be here. He was trying to protect me!" Tears began to fill the boy's eyes. "I have to help. I didn't get to say good-bye."

Rogue grabbed the boy in a tight embrace and held him as the tears began to flow freely. Could she blame the boy? He was feeling the same regrets she herself felt. She understood his desperation and need to help…and his love for Remy.

"Everything will be fine, Christian. Ah promise. We'll get Remy back." She whispered as she held him tightly.

Christian pulled back slightly and looked up into Rogue's eyes. "You love him, too, don't you?"

Rogue smiled down at the boy's tear streaked face. "Aye…Ah do." She kissed the top of Christian's head. "Ah do."

* * *

A/N: Yep...they are on their way! Chapter 18 will bring the arrival in Port-au-Prince and more adventure in Orcadia for Piotr and his group. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!


	18. The Gallows

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men or anything associated with them…**

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Sorry this is a bit late, but I've had a busy weekend. Well, he we go...the great rescue scene!

**Chapter 18: The Gallows **

The hours ticked by as the three sat in the dark galley finalizing their plans for Remy's rescue. The wooden bench of the small table was becoming more uncomfortable by the minute and the wax of the candle was near exhausted. Their plan was good but relied completely on the assistance of a man that none had spoken to in several years, and whose actions were dictated by the law. Rogue was uncertain whether they could convince such a man to aid in the rescue of a criminal.

"If we can organize some type of diversion at the execution, it might facilitate his escape, but we can't manage that alone. We'll need Summers' cooperation." John said, stroking his chin. "What makes you believe we can convince him to do this?"

"Just ask Rogue. They have a history together," Joseph answered.

"We can and will save Remy," Rogue said with more conviction than she felt. "If Scott refuses ta help, we'll find another way. We'll have ta. See, John, the reason Joseph thinks Scott will help is because he once swore ta repay meh for returnin' somethin' very valuable ta him, somethin' he treasured more than his own life…his wife."

John quirked a brow and asked, "When did that happen, _sheila_?"

Rogue swirled the last bit of her ale in the tankard before answering. "About four years ago, Ah believe. We were nearly two days out from Port-au-Prince when the _Black Revenge_ attacked, captained by Victor Creed at the time. He was havin' some fun plunderin' all the ships that crossed his path." Rogue chuckled. "Not one ta turn down a good fight, Ah engaged him, cripplin' his ship. When we boarded her, we found about ten prisoners below deck…one was Jean Summers. She had been on her way ta England ta visit her family when they were attacked by Creed. He had taken her prisoner thinkin' he could get a good ransom from Lieutenant Summers. Ah took Jean and the others back to Port-au-Prince and returned them to their families. Scott swore that he would help in any way possible if Ah ever found myself in need or had lost somethin' Ah treasured. Ah guess we'll see how good his word actually is."

John smiled. "Does that mean you _treasure_ my captain, love?"

Rogue cast a warning glare at John.

"I think it does." Joseph teased.

Rogue turned her glare to Joseph.

John cleared his throat drawing her attention back to him. "You know, love, he's been different lately." Rogue looked confused so he continued. "He doesn't keep to himself as much. He hardly ever spent much time with the rest of the crew, except Christian and myself."

"Ah think he values his privacy," Rogue said.

John drank a bit more of his ale. "I think he's lonely and doesn't know how to relate to people."

Rogue laughed at the thought. "Ah honestly don't believe that's the problem. Remy seems ta adapt ta people with remarkable skill."

"No," John corrected. "He adapts to situations with remarkable skill. As for people…He hides. Oh, he'll drink with the men and is friendly enough, but when it comes to talkin' about himself or what he likes to do, he's as silent as a tomb."

Rogue nodded in agreement. That was certainly true enough. All that she had learned about Remy's past had come from either Christian or other members of the crews.

"But you," John said. "You, _sheila_, he treats differently. He actually seeks you out to speak with you."

Rogue smiled.

Joseph sighed. "Are we finished here then? I think I need to go retch."

John stood and leaned over the table bringing his face a few mere inches from Joseph's. "Don't go thinkin' I trust you, mate. I don't and I'll be watchin' you."

* * *

Port-au-Prince, a few hours later…

The _Anna Marie_ sailed into the harbor before the sun set the day before Remy's planned execution. Standing out from the dock a few hundred yards awaiting her turn and the harbormaster, a whaleboat skimmed away from the ship carrying four individuals with a determined purpose.

The dock was alive in a chaos of sound, sight, and smell. Idle sailors loafed about with the stench of the night's revelries still upon them, and drab, unwashed strumpets quite boldly hawked their wares, hoping to make a shilling or two or an evening's bed and board. A group of rats squealed over garbage in the open gutter, then fled as a rock flung by an urchin thumped among them. Shrill laughter erupted as several ragamuffins skittered across the dock, leaped over the gutter and disappeared in an alleyway.

As the sun set and under the cover of night, none noticed the small vessel as the four disembarked and ducked down the same alleyway that had sheltered the street children. The moon on this evening had an ominous glow like blood, foretelling a difficult struggle on the coming morning.

Rogue had ordered Christian to watch over the _Anna Marie_, until they brought Remy back to him and she prayed that the child would listen for once. But in the alley, they were halted by a proclamation posted on the dingy walls. It read, 'Attention all citizens of Port-au-Prince: At noon on the day of October 2nd, 1805 the infamous Captain Remy LeBeau a.k.a. _Le Diable Blanc_ will be executed for crimes against the city and his lordship.'

John tore the notice from the wall and with a growl shredded it before their eyes. In a hushed tone he said, "We need to hurry, mates. Rogue, go find Summers and make him understand. We have only fourteen hours to get ready."

"Aye, John." Rogue placed her hand on his shoulder. "Ah won't let him down. Ah swear it." With that being said, Rogue and Wanda hurried down the alley and out of sight.

"Come on, John," Joseph whispered. "We have preparations of our own to orchestrate."

* * *

The Summers' residence…

As Rogue and Wanda made their way down the dirty, dark alleyways and cobbled streets, Rogue prayed that Scott still resided in the same brownstone from years before. What would they do if he couldn't be found…if he was in England? What if he refused to help? There just wasn't enough time!

Rogue led Wanda to a large building at the end of a cobbled street marked as 50 Berkeley Square. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the heavy door and waited. After what seemed an eternity, the door opened a crack and a small servant girl looked out. "What brings you here at this time of night, mum?"

"Tell meh, is Lieutenant Summers at home?"

The young girl peered back over her shoulder and then answered, "Yes, mum, but he and the lady of the house have retired for the night."

Rogue breathed an audible sigh of relief. "Then please wake them and tell them that Captain Darkholme is here ta discuss a matter of the utmost importance."

The girl seemed to hesitate but eventually nodded and allowed the two women inside. Wanda and Rogue waited at the foot of the grand staircase leading to the upper floors and inspected their surroundings. Nothing had changed over the years. Expensive gold embossed wallpaper still decorated the narrow hallway of the foyer and before them stood the large, winding staircase made of mahogany wood. A huge dining room was to their right and a salon to their left.

A few moments passed until the servant returned and led them into the salon, which was decorated in the latest style. The chairs and sofas were Chippendale pieces covered in brown and maroon tapestry. Ornately carved tables were set around the room, which were used when entertaining guests. "Please take a seat. Lieutenant Summers will be down shortly."

The minutes passed slowly as they waited, until a deep voice called from the doorway of the salon. "Good evening, Rogue. It's been a long time."

"Aye, it has. Good ta see ya again, Scott." Rogue said, rising from her seat.

"Wanda," Scott said, tipping his head in her direction.

"Lieutenant."

"So, what brings you knocking on my door at this time of night after all these years?" Scott said, pouring a glass of brandy for himself and the women before taking his seat and waiting for an answer.

"Ah come here because Ah need your help. Essex is plannin' on executin' a man tomorrow and Ah want ta stop it," Rogue said.

"You refer to Captain LeBeau, am I correct? I know the charges against him, Rogue, and they are severe." Scott shook his head. "I don't believe I can help you in this. I'm sorry."

"But ya don't understand the circumstances involved here, Scott. Remy did escape from the prison before, but he had been charged with a murder he didn't commit. He was set up by a jealous and vindictive woman. Ah swear he is innocent of that crime!"

"But not of others, Rogue. He's a pirate and a thief."

"So am Ah, or have ya forgotten! Once you told meh that you would help meh if ever Ah needed somethin', right? Well, Scott, Ah love Remy and Ah won't see him killed like this but Ah can't do this alone!"

Scott sighed and put down his glass. "Tell me how you plan to save this man, Rogue."

"The execution is ta be held at noon, so Ah expect that's when Remy will be brought from the prison to the city square. Joseph and Ah plan on bringin' our men from the ships ta mingle with the crowd in the square. Even as we speak, John and Joseph are inciting the mob, using them to protest the execution."

"Do you think the people will do it?" Scott asked.

"If mah men and Ah start a riot, the rabble will follow. The soldiers will not be able to guard Remy and deal with the mob. While they quell the disturbance, Ah'll get Remy, but we need outside help."

Scott shook his head again. "I cannot commit my soldiers to your daring rescue, Rogue. You are asking me not only to break the laws of the city but to engage loyal soldiers to the same task. Besides, how do you intend to get LeBeau back to the ship? Won't the guards chase you?"

"They will, and here is where Ah need your help. All Ah ask is that you send some soldiers ta the square to prevent Essex's soldiers from followin' us. Once Remy and mah men are back aboard the _Anna Marie_, your soldiers can disperse."

"That is little enough to ask, darling." Jean said as she entered the salon. "Good evening, Rogue…Wanda. Perhaps the soldiers could go to watch the execution and inadvertently add to the confusion while the captain makes his escape. Essex's soldiers won't attack your men."

"You're not helping, my love." Scott frowned.

"Scott, dear, Rogue needs our help. If our positions were reversed, I would do the same thing to ensure your safety. Besides, you don't trust Essex any more than I do. You know very well that man would execute a man just for the sheer joy of watching someone suffer. Can't you do something to help?" Jean wrapped her arms around her husband's waist. "If it weren't for Rogue, I might not even be here today with you."

"Hmmm, I did tell Essex I needed to take on water and provisions before we sailed for England again. I could send men tomorrow morning to purchase some supplies. It would not be our fault if our soldiers got in the way of the guards."

"Oh, Scott, I knew you'd do the right thing." Jean kissed her husband and winked at Rogue.

Rogue and Wanda remained silent while they waited for Scott's decision. Hands clasped behind his back, Scott paced the salon. After a lengthy pause, he spun around and addressed the women.

"Before I make my decision, I need to ask you a question. Do you _truly_ love this man…this criminal?

For once, Rogue did not hesitate to answer. "With all mah heart, Scott," she replied. "Ah would do anythin' ta save his life."

"Then I have made my decision. The soldiers on the English warships will not be involved in the rescue, for I have no authority to direct the queen's army in an illegal operation."

"Scott!"

"Let me finish, dear. What I do with my own soldiers and sailors is my decision. Tomorrow morning I will send the _Fairwind's_ sailors to the city to purchase supplies and have my soldiers accompany them. They cannot be faulted if they get caught up in the drama taking place in the city. I am sure they can create the diversion you require."

* * *

Morning of the execution…

Remy woke early on the last day of his life. He tried to dwell not on death but on life…Christian's life. Rogue would have him safely in the hands of his Tante Mattie where the child could learn a better life than that of the sea. He would always remain with him in spirit if not in body. His wish for the boy was that he would grow to know love and a happier life than the one cast upon himself.

Remy had fallen to his knees the moment Creed released him from the wall, clasping his hand over his rib to stanch the throbbing. He had dropped to the foul straw, too spent to feel, too bitter to think past the last beating, and that is where he was when he woke. He was brought a meal that morning by a sullen guard…his last meal on this earth. His stomach rebelled, and he pushed the food aside. At mid-morning Essex showed up with Belladonna.

"LeBeau, I must admit you do amaze me. Somehow you have managed to convince this lovely creature that you are worth something, and she has convinced me to allow her one last moment with you. Don't be long, my dear. He has an appointment with the hangman. I will return in a few minutes, so say your good-byes quickly." Essex patted Belladonna on her backside as he left and missed the deadly glare she cast as he shut the cell door.

"Dat man doesn't realize whom he's dealin' wit', _mon amour_," Bella said as she turned back to Remy.

"Leave, Bella. Remy doesn't have de patience t' deal with y' right now." Remy groaned as he tried to lift himself off the straw bedding, but fell back as the pain coursed through his body.

"Ahh, _amour_," Bella whispered as she dropped down on her knees beside him. "Dis never would've happened t' y' if y' would've accepted me as y'r own. I came here t' give y' a final chance t' escape y'r fate. Come wit' me, _mon cœur_, and be mine."

Remy closed his eyes as he laid back. "No, Bella."

Bella smirked, and reached out to stroke his chest. "I thought y' would say dat."

Remy hissed as he tried to turn away from her touch but his body was too weak to cooperate. "What do y' want, Bella?"

"Mmm, jus' a kiss good-bye, _amour_." She captured his face in her hands and lowered her lips to his.

The cell door swung open and Creed stepped in followed closely by Essex. "Hope we're not interrupting, my dear, but the time has come. Leave us."

"Fine," Bella snarled and then stroked Remy's cheek. "I'll see y' again, love…at the execution."

After she left the cell, Creed pulled Remy up onto his feet to face Essex. Essex smirked as he saw the flash of pain cross Remy's face and said, "Rest in hell, LeBeau, where you belong. I look forward to seeing you dangle at the end of the hangman's noose. Bring him, Creed!"

Creed laughed evilly, as he twisted Remy's arm behind his back and pulled him through the prison. When they exited the gate, he shoved Remy into the back of a large wagon filled with guards. Remy forced himself to his feet even though his arm was broken from Creed's 'gentle' touch. Every part of his body ached and he almost welcomed the end to the pain, but he refused to die, carried to the gallows like a coward. Essex and Creed might have returned him to a life like that of a slave, but he wasn't going to die with out his honor.

Remy held his broken arm at his side as he faced the soldiers in the wagon and awaited the arrival at the gallows. As the wagon stopped, he was vaguely aware of the unruly crowd surrounding it and wondered why the masses had turned out for his execution. Then he saw it…the gallows and the executioner waiting him in the square.

Remy's pride would not allow him to show fear. His head held high, he maintained his dignity as he managed to make himself walk toward the executioner with painful steps. He gazed directly into the crowd, and what he saw lifted his spirits. Many familiar faces looked back at him. He saw John and members of his crew, and then he spotted Rogue. For a brief moment he knew hope, but just as quickly it died. Joseph stood next to her and wrapped his arm around her waist as he leaned in to whisper something into her ear.

The pain in his heart at that moment out shone the pain of his physical body nearly bringing him to his knees. Why had she come to his execution with that man at her side? Was his death not enough? Must she, too, inflict one last blow to his heart? For once in his life, he had thought he had found someone who might have been able to love him, someone whom he could trust. After all the betrayal in his life, why did this one hurt the most? _Because y' love her_.

As Remy was prodded toward the executioner, he felt a sudden urge to thank whatever God would listen for bringing this torture known as life to an end. A heart wasn't meant to hurt this much. Remy slowly stepped up the last few steps to the noose and closed his eyes as the rope was tightened around his neck.

Rogue and the others were positioned and waiting for the right moment to move into action. Rogue's heart leapt into her throat as she watched Remy arrive in the square. She barely recognized the man she had seen on the beach two weeks before. Wearing only a pair of ragged and torn black breeches, he had been beaten and whipped until he barely appeared human. Swollen welts and bruises distorted every part of him. Even Joseph cursed under his breath. Unable to take it, she made to force her way through the crowd to him, but Joseph wrapped his arm around her waist and whispered for her to wait if she wanted to save him.

Unable to watch as the noose was placed around Remy's neck, Rogue scanned the crowd for the others. John was standing near the gallows, while Wanda was guarding their escape route. Intermixed amongst the rabble, Rogue's and Joseph's men were beginning to excite the crowd, and then she saw Belladonna. Rogue's anger flared at seeing the woman responsible for this sickening display and Remy's present sufferings. When this was all over and Remy was safely aboard the _Anna Marie_, she would make Bella pay.

Scott had done his part as promised. His soldiers seemed to be everywhere, mingling with the crowd that had come to watch the execution. Remy opened his eyes and watched in stunned silence as pandemonium erupted within the crowd. Angry voices became raised fists and quickly a small riot had begun. Remy stared in utter astonishment as people began pushing through the ring of guards trying to hold them back.

Before he realized what was happening, the square became a solid mass of human bodies. Remembering the last attempted execution of the pirate and afraid to face the wrath of Essex again, the guards motioned for the execution to pull the lever.

Rogue's face paled as she saw the man reach for the lever. There wasn't enough time to reach him! Then she saw Joseph reach into his coat and pull a pistol from its holster. Aiming it at Remy, he pulled the trigger just as the executioner released the lever. Rogue let out a scream as she watched Remy drop through the trap door. Joseph's bullet struck home at the same time, tearing through the noose's rope. Remy crashed down to the ground below the gallows.

John rushed beside Remy and helped him to his feet and began leading him away from the square. "This way, mate. I got you," he urged, edging him through a breach that had miraculously parted for them.

Scott's soldiers provided a buffer as Remy and the others slipped through the crowd. When a hue and a cry arose, they realized that the guards had noticed Remy's disappearance, and Remy feared that they were all doomed.

Then another miracle occurred. The soldiers regrouped and formed a formidable blockade, allowing Remy and the others to flee unhampered. Remy had no idea who had organized this incredible uprising, but he was exceedingly impressed.

Leaning all his weight onto John, Remy was able to move through the streets to the docks. John helped him into one of the longboats tied to the pier, while the others scrambled into another. "The soldiers are shielding us from the guards," John said.

"Where are Wanda and Rogue?" Remy asked.

"There they are," John said, pointing to the two women racing along the pier.

As soon as the women reached them and found a place in the boat, they shoved off. The second boat carried Joseph and his crew back to his ship. The pain from all his injuries and the added ones from his fall from the gallows finally caught up to him and Remy collapsed in the boat. Rogue was about to go to him when John shouted out.

"Look what's happening! The crowd is forming a bloody blockade between the soldiers and the guards. The guards can't reach them!"

Rogue sank down onto the bench of the small boat as they continued to row out to her galleon. Remy was safe now. "Looks like Ah owe Scott a favor now. He really pulled through for us."

John finally let out a sigh of relief and smiled at her. They reached the _Anna Marie_ in good time. The mood aboard the ship was jubilant as the men congratulated each other. By the grace of God, Remy was alive and none of her men had been injured.

Soon the men were all aboard and Remy was carried into her cabin. "Unfurl the sails!" Rogue shouted. "The tide is turnin' and the wind is with us. Set a course for Orcadia."

Christian came bounding down the steps of the quarterdeck, throwing his arms around Rogue and almost knocking her off her feet as the full weight of him hit her square in the chest. Rogue hugged him close for only a minute before she pulled away.

"You save him, didn't you!" Christian shouted.

"Aye, sugah, we got him back." Rogue smiled and ruffled the boy's hair.

Christian tried to straighten his hair and asked, "Can I see him, Captain Darkholme?"

"Ah don't think he would want ya ta see him right now, darlin'. He's been hurt and needs ta be with the doctor for awhile, but Ah can let ya know when he's ready."

The small boy frowned but nodded his head. "He'll be alright, won't he?"

"Yeah, sugah, Ah'll take care of him."

Christian smiled and hugged Rogue once again. "Thanks, captain."

"Why don't you go below and help John get some food ready for the crew. Besides, Ah'm sure Remy will be hungry when he wakes up." Rogue said, stroking his cheek.

"Aye-aye, captain!" Christian gave a small salute and turned on his heels, running down to the galley.

Rogue let out a small laugh as the boy bounded down the stairs. Looking over the crew, she watched as the men continued their revelry while Wanda sailed the _Anna Marie_ out of the harbor. The doctor came up from below decks and slipped into her cabin to tend to Remy's more severe injuries. She desperately wanted to go to him, but knew the doctor needed time and space to help him and she would only be in the way. Like Christian, she could wait until the doctor was finished.

* * *

Later that evening…

Rogue was standing near the port railings, staring out into the black expanses of the sea. The doctor had been with Remy for eight hours now, and still had not emerged from the cabin. When she had seen him being led to the gallows she knew he was hurt, but what had that monster done to him! Rogue wanted answers and was quickly losing her resolve to wait for the doctor.

A quarter-moon hung in the star-studded sky, beaming down on the deck. Rogue spread her legs against the motion of the ship and stared at the heavens, thinking she had never seen a sky equal to tonight's glittering display. Trying to calm her rising emotions, Rogue became engrossed in gazing at the stars and failed to hear approaching footsteps. She did, however, sense a presence seconds before a hand gripped her shoulder. Whirling about, she faced the doctor, who wore a troubled look on his face.

"How is he?" she asked.

Sweat covered his face, and he looked as if he would be sick. "He's still unconscious, captain."

"What happened?" she whispered.

"He has a broken rib and several others seem to be fractured. His arm is broken. It appears that he was beaten and whipped over the course of a few days and some of the cuts have become infected. He must have been staying in deplorable conditions. I'm sorry that I can't do more to ease his pain."

"Can Ah see him?" Rogue asked.

"Go ahead, captain. I need a drink," he whispered, walking past her with sigh.

Rogue rushed inside her cabin to find Remy still unconscious. The doctor had stripped what little clothes he had had from him and covered him with a down blanket before he left. She paused by the bed and looked down upon his resting form.

Like the doctor, he was covered in sweat. The skin on his body was pink and blistered from the whipping he had sustained in the prison. And the stench of burning flesh still clung to the air from where the doctor had cauterized some of the wounds.

Rogue reached out, then stopped before she touched him. So much pain, and yet he still held himself high when walking to the gallows. How had he borne it in silence?

She fetched a ewer of water and some towels, then poured water into the basin and dampened a cloth. As carefully as she could, Rogue bathed his fevered brow. His roughened whiskers scraped the palm of her hand as she tested the temperature of his skin.

His long eyelashes rested against his tan cheeks. Never before had she seen him look so peaceful…so at ease. And he was so handsome it took her breath.

She traced the cloth down his hard, muscular chest, cleaning the blood away from his wounds and arms. She paused over the charm he wore around his neck. It was the LeBeau family crest. Made of gold, it shone in the faint light. The design had been meticulously made, and on the back it read simply "The Prince of Thieves."

Rogue smiled as she traced the words. They fit him perfectly. He had stolen her heart. Brushing her lips across his forehead, she inhaled. How she had missed him! _Ya're mine now and Ah won't let ya go._

Consumed by her thoughts, she absently pushed the blanket down his chest to his waist. Rogue froze when she realized what she was doing. Almost the whole of his body was bare before her. Swallowing, she trailed the wet cloth slowly over the mountainous terrain of his torso. His chest rose and fell with his deep, even breathing.

Biting her lip, she laid the cloth aside. Grateful for her solitude, she traced her hand over his fevered skin, marveling at the texture, and paused her hand over the planes of his rippled stomach. Even unconscious there was a raw, masculine power that emanated from him. Impulsively, she leaned over and touched her lips to his. He groaned as she kissed him while trailing her hand gently down his chest.

"Rogue," he breathed, her name a caress on his lips.

"Ah am here, sugah," she answered, only to realize he was still unconscious.

Pulling away from him, she reached for the covers and pulled them over him. "Ah will always be here," she said to him. "And not even ya'll be able ta drive meh away."

* * *

During the following day, Remy drifted in and out of consciousness. The doctor stayed with him and continued to check his wounds, while Rogue remained on deck supervising her crew. And when he finally came to his full senses, the doctor went to inform her.

"He's awake, captain. Do you wish to see him?" the doctor asked as he approached her on the quarterdeck.

Rogue smiled and looked over the railings. The sun had just set over the horizon streaking the sky in deep oranges and purples, and ocean waters reflected the colors over the gentle waves. "Yeah, Ah do. Wanda, take the wheel!" she called down to her friend as she made her way to her cabin.

When she entered her cabin, she found him sitting on her bed. His boots were planted on the floor and he slumped forward, his good elbow resting loosely on his knee. An unlit cheroot dangled from his lips.

His stare tracked her with a glint of insolence as she ventured warily into the room. He was dressed again and his hair was tied back in a loose leather tie.

"It's stuffy in here. Do ya want meh ta open a window, darlin'?"

He grunted, shrugging.

Rogue went over and unlocked the port windows, and then opened them a few inches.

"Bella told Remy 'bout your bet, _chere_. She tried t' seduce him."

"What?" she spun around, wide-eyed.

"_Oui_, it's shockin', _non_?" he drawled. "Some _femmes_ actually do find Remy attractive."

She took a few steps toward him, appalled. "What happened?"

"When Remy first arrived at de prison, Bella came and offered t' get him out if he'd agree t' go with her…sleep with her," he added, leaning back slowly on his good elbow on the bed, testing her with his insolence as he always did when he most needed her to reach him. It was a nasty trick of his she had learned to spot. When he needed her most, he tended to push her away.

"Did ya…sleep with her?" She asked stiffly.

"_Non_," he said, then added in a cool tone: "De only one Remy want t' sleep with is y', _chere_."

Rogue stared at him for a long moment, knowing he was baiting her. He was trying to shock her into reaction, but all she could think was, how dare that woman try to take her man?

"So," she sauntered closer to him. "Ya want meh?"

"_Oui_, even dough y' treat Remy like yesterday's slops."

"No, Ah don't."

"Remy saw y' with Joseph at de execution, _chere_. Oh, _mon chere_," he turned weary. "Do y' love me or not?"

Rogue felt a pang in her heart at the question and gazed tenderly at him. If only she had realized he'd been feeling so unloved. He shouldn't even have to ask. Her unequivocal answer wasted no words. She walked over to him and stood between his sprawled thighs, clasped the front of his shirt, and pulled him up from his leaning position to gather him into her arms.

She captured his scruffy jaw between both of her hands and pressed a silken kiss to his lips. "Ah'm sorry, sugah."

Remy trembled with emotion at her soft whisper. She climbed onto his lap and draped her arms around his shoulders, kissing him again. "Ah'm so sorry."

Her kiss deepened. Remy groaned partly from pain, but also from need. It sounded almost hopeless, as though he was sure she would set him on fire and then merely reject him again.

He was wrong.

She began unbuttoning his shirt. "Ah love ya," she breathed against his bare throat as he dropped his head back. "Ah love ya so much."

He seemed to be beyond words. She gently slid his shirt from him smoothly, gently caressing his broken arm and bandaged ribs. "Ah realize Ah made ya doubt mah love," she whispered as she kissed his collarbone, "but now Ah want ta take your doubt away."

"_Dieu_, I want t' devour y'," he moaned as he reclined back on the bed.

"No, Remy," she taunted him hotly. "This time it's mah turn ta devour ya."

She ended another kiss and swept her gaze up to his, meeting his fevered stare in subtle question. His splendid chest heaved as he watched her, his hair tousled. She smiled at his bee-stung lips and kissed him again, lightly. As she rested her weight on him, he groaned in pain as his ribs began to throb under the pressure.

"Ahh…_desole, chere_…"

She moved beside him. "Don't worry, darlin'. Ya've got meh for the rest of your life. Ah'm not goin' anywhere."

Remy smiled although he didn't dare completely trust in her words, but he would hold onto this dream for at least this moment…this one night, knowing like most dreams it would fade in the morning.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter may be a bit late in getting posted. I'm going to be spending about two months in Indiana and Italy. Unfortunately, the places I stay in both of those locations do not have internet access and I have to drive about an hour to get somewhere that has public access. Needless to say, it may take me a little longer. I am almost finished with this story and will try to continue to post a chapter a week or even two at a time if possible. But please be patient! Thanks!


	19. Games

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men or anything associated with them…**

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Sorry for such the long wait, but this chapter is a bit longer to make up for it.

**Chapter 19: Games**

Remy woke to the feel of a warm body pressed against his back and a gentle touch stroking his bandaged chest. With his eyes still closed, he inhaled a familiar scent of magnolia and vanilla. Rogue knew the moment Remy awoke, sensed it in some untouchable part of her. Still stroking his chest, she nuzzled his neck and smiled. God, how she had missed him!

"How do you feel, sugah?"

"Remy doesn't feel anything, _chere_."

"What?" Fear swamped her. What can he mean by that?

But at that moment, Remy shifted ever so slightly and added, "Remy doesn't hurt nearly as much as he should."

"Oh." She tried to hide her relief. "Ah'm an excellent healer," she said, and reached for a cup on the table near the bed. "Drink this."

Remy eyed it dubiously. "What is it?"

"The doctor brought it this morning. It'll help with the mendin', darlin'."

Their gazes caught. "How does Remy know y're not tryin' t' drug 'im in an attempt t' take advantage of 'im?"

A shiver stole up her spine, stealing her breath. "Perhaps Ah am."

"Den Remy'll drink it."

She lifted the cup to his lips, and he drank, though not without a grimace for the bitter taste. "Remy's never had t' take such noxious stuff t' be seduced before, _chere_."

"But ya've never been seduced by the likes of meh."

"_Non_," he breathed, "Remy hasn't."

Reaching out, she touched his hand. "Tell meh ya're mendin'."

"_Oui_," he said. "Don't worry, _mon amour_."

"Can ya move your arm?"

"What's dat smell?"

He was trying to distract her, and she well knew it, but she let him, for doing otherwise might spoil their careful pretenses that all was well. "Breakfast," she said.

Remy raised his brows. "So y've moved Remy home t' Tante."

She smiled. There was a silent agreement between them. An unspoken pact that said that for now they would speak of no evil, no pain. Instead, they would take what they had and be grateful for it.

"No," she said. "Ah brought home ta ya."

"_Oui?_"

"Aye." Rising to her feet, she dressed. "The cook has prepared a feast."

Dipping a ladle into the broth, Rogue scooped a bit into a small bowl and turned back to him.

But when she did so, she saw his grimace of pain as he tried to sit up.

"Let meh help, sugah," she insisted, and rushed forward, but he didn't wait. Instead, gritting his teeth, he levered himself into a seated position.

It took him a moment to catch his breath, then, "It'll be a poor seduction if Remy can't even sit up, _non?_"

Rogue wanted to lash out at those who hurt him. Damn Belladonna and damn Essex! She felt like weeping for his pain, but sympathy rubbed against their careful game of make-believe. "Maybe Ah want ya helpless," she said.

He leaned back, breathing hard from the exertion, and waiting a moment before he spoke again. "And why would dat be, _chere_?"

"Maybe if ya're helpless…"

"I've always been helpless where y're concerned." He said, the use of the first person not going unnoticed by Rogue.

She waited for the Remy of old to laugh, but he did not. The new Remy made her nervous. "That's not true," she murmured, lowering her gaze.

He watched her in silence. "For someone so wise, _chere_, y' know Remy little," he said, and reaching up with his good arm, touched her cheek. "I've always been at y'r mercy."

A thousand errant emotions sprang up inside her. She closed her eyes and pressed her fingers to his which were still touching her cheek, but in a moment she felt his hand tremble and he carefully lowered it to his lap.

"Drink this," she urged and lifted the bowl to his lips.

Remy took a sip, raised his expressive brows at her, and sipped again, easily draining the bowl. Still leaning back against the headboard, he said, "Remy needs t' stretch his legs, _mon chere_."

"Ya can't even stand up, sugah," she reminded him.

"Den it'll make what Remy has t' do difficult, _non?_"

Rogue scowled at his words, but in a moment realization dawned. He had a call of nature. "Oh."

"Oh indeed."

"Ah'll…fetch a…vessel of sorts."

Remy quirked a brow at her. "A vessel?"

"Ta…ya know."

"_Non_." There was dry humor in his voice, but it did nothing to staunch her embarrassment.

"Ya can't move, darlin'."

"Watch," he said, and shifted his feet slowly to the floor.

"Remy, ya can't," she insisted, rushing to his side.

"Y're wrong," he argued, and easing carefully out from under the covers, pushed himself to his feet. For a moment, he thought his legs would fail him, but he gritted his teeth, pressed his back to one of the bed posts, and stood his ground. "See?" Even that single word was hard fought to produce. "It wasn't dat hard."

"Remy, sit down. Please." Rogue was grasping his arm as if he were no more substantial than a new born calf.

"Y' don't understand, _mon amour_," he said, trying to sound cavalier. Swooning would put a definite damper on that act. "Remy has need of a privy."

"Let meh help ya."

"Remy's shocked, _chere_," he exclaimed, but the words were horribly weak and the world seemed to be going black. He leaned his head back against the bed post, and in a moment the dimness passed. "Maybe y' could help a little."

"Remy…"

"I can't lie here all de time."

"Your wounds need more time, darlin'. Ya should be restin'." She said, tugging at his arm.

"More time?" Despite his efforts, he couldn't contain his seriousness. Surprisingly, when he stepped forward, his legs actually moved. He lurched slightly as he did so, and Rogue clutched one arm. But still, he was moving, albeit at a snail's pace.

His foot caught on the covers. He struggled to catch himself, and in that second, pain ripped through his chest. He gasped for breath and stability as colors swarmed in his head. But eventually, the colors faded and he found himself still on his feet.

"Well…" His voice sounded strained and raspy as an old man's. "Isn't dis pleasant?" He found that he had somehow grasped Rogue's hand where it held his arm. He loosened his claw-fingered hold and prayed for some semblance of pride. Had she not done enough to save his worthless hide? Lifting his hand, he patted her fingers. "How lovely t' be out for a stroll with a _belle femme_ like y'."

"Are ya well?" she murmured, her gaze searing his face.

"Well?" With every bit of self-control at his disposal, he forced himself to take another step. It jarred his ribs and ripped at his lungs. "Well 's a relative term, _mon chere_." Another step, creaked out of his limited resources. "Why, in his younger days Remy could…" He stumbled again, jarring his insides like sacks of loose grain. But he was getting accustomed to the pain. "Remy could stand up all by himself, he could."

"Could he now?" She was trying to pitch her voice up higher, to play along, but her grip on his arm spoke of her tension.

"_Oui, _he was quite de stallion." He took a few more hard-won steps, then leaned wearily against the doorframe to the privy as he tried to slow the crashing beat of his heart. "Still is, in fact." If he didn't fall right off his feet it would be a splintering miracle. "But for now, Remy believes he's…gone far enough." And his bladder was about to explode. He managed to bring his hands to the laces of his breeches.

"Let meh help ya with that, sugah," she said, still gripping one of his arms.

"_Dieu,_ Rogue!" he rasped. "Give me some pride, will y'!"

"Ah only…"

"Go stand…" He motioned behind him with short jerks of his head, being careful lest he rip something loose in his chest. "Over dere."

"Honesty, Remy, Ah've seen…"

"I know," he said irritably. "Please, _chere_."

She released his arm slowly and finally moved away.

Remy's hands shook as he untied his laces, but finally his fingers did his bidding, and he gratefully emptied his bladder. Tying his laces proved to be no simpler, but he managed. Turning about was nearly impossible. Nevertheless, he did so without losing consciousness. Even a few tottering, independent steps were accomplished.

"Y' might consider helpin' Remy now 'fore he falls on his face," he said, barely daring to glance toward where Rogue waited.

"Ah had no wish ta rush ya, sugah," she said, striding back to his side.

He shuffled along a few careful steps and thought over the past few weeks. "Most men don't have such troubles, y' know."

"What can ya expect, darlin'. What with your devilish good looks and all, Ah'm surprised ya aren't tackled by every woman who sees ya. Ah'm tempted ta throw ya down on the bed right now." She gave him a saucy look.

He jolted to a halt. "_Dieu!_ Rogue, what's gotten in t' y'?" he rasped.

"Ah think ya're rubbin' off on meh," she said, taking his arm.

He sighed. "Logan will have Remy drawn and quartered if he hears y' talk like dat, _chere_."

"Ah hadn't planned ta proposition him."

"Is dat what y're doin'?" he asked, his ribs feeling, quite suddenly, too small for his heart.

"Ah thought Ah'd give ya a bit of time ta heal first." Her hand was warm against his arm, but she still didn't turn to look at him.

"_Dieu, regarde!"_ he said, straightening with painful effort to place his hand dramatically over his heart. "Remy's healed!"

Her laughter was silvery sweet. It tugged at his soul, and for a moment, as he stared into her angel eyes, he could not speak, for they had not changed since the first moment he had seen her, sailing with her mother on the _Anna Marie_ years ago. They were just as brilliant, just as mesmerizing, and the sight of them made his heart ache. How could she ever truly love him?

"Rogue…"

"Shh," she said and raising a finger to his lips, refusing to let him speak. "It has all been said already, sugah," she murmured. "Ah love ya."

Rogue helped Remy back to the bed and when he was settled, she said, "Ah have ta check the ship."

"And leave Remy here alone when he's in such pain?" Remy asked.

"Ah thought ya were healed," she said, placing her hands on her hips.

":Dat was when Remy believed it advantageous t' be so," he said. "Now he sees y' were only toyin' with 'im." Their gazes met. Silence as warm as fire stretched between them.

"Come lie with me," he urged.

She did, and although that fact still seemed the most miraculous of events, it also seemed so right. Her weight against his arm should have sent spasms of pain through his tattered chest, but instead it only thrummed a soft blur of pleasure through him. Never before had anything felt so perfect.

"Remy's dreamt of dis," he said softly. The truth seemed so easy now, so simple, undeniable almost, which should have scared him, for the truth had never been this thief's particular friend. A good lie had often suited him better. "More times dan he can count."

"Ya've dreamt of being beaten and nearly hanged?" she asked.

He chuckled. It hurt, but the pain was almost pleasant, for she was there. "_Non_, of bein' with y'."

"Ah think ya're too easy ta please," she said.

He laughed again and their conversation moved on. They talked for an hour of a thousand things, old memories, people they had known, food and fights and hopes and dreams, until she cleared her throat and dropped her gaze to his chest.

"It would be a good time ta change your bandage."

Remy winced. Rogue stood and gathered some materials from a chest and then returned to Remy's side. "If Ah wet the bandage it won't be so difficult ta remove. Ah've also brought a soap ta cleanse your wound," she said as she sat on the edge of the bed and began wetting the cloth.

"Y've been plannin' dis torture all mornin'?" he asked irritably.

"It won't be so bad, darlin'."

He harrumphed. "Remy's sure de bandage is fine, _chere_. In fact…" He lifted his arm to demonstrate, preparing to spew forth some likely lie about his amazing recovery, but her gasp stopped him.

"Ya're bleedin' again."

Remy began to look down, but Rogue cupped his chin in her hand. "Don't. Lie back and Ah'll take care of it."

He did as she asked, and Rogue began to remove the bandage. Pain stabbed through his chest as her hand brushed against his wounded ribs. He jerked at the impact.

"Remy?" She pulled her hand away as if burned. "Ah'm sorry." She leaned over him, her eyes full of worry.

He tried to catch his breath but couldn't quite manage it.

"Are ya alright?"

"Small price," he rasped. "If y' want Remy's head on a platter, y've but t' ask."

"Ah got what Ah wanted," she sighed.

He raised his brows at her. What did she mean by that? Maybe Bella was right. Maybe she only wanted him for a short while and would cast him away just as everyone else in his life had. "Did y'?" he breathed.

"Aye." Her hair draped like a curtain of glimmering silk past her face. "For now," she said, and smoothed her hand up his arm.

Remy blew out a slow breath. "Remy may need t' rest 'fore dat."

She laughed low in her throat and continued to work on the wound. Miraculously, the process gave Remy little pain. Her hands were like magic against his skin, touching, smoothing, her brow puckered as she stared at his chest.

"How's it look?" he asked glancing down.

"It's healin' well," she said, and leaning forward, kissed the muscle just above the wound. "Ya'll soon be the scourge of the seas again."

Just as Remy was about to respond, there was a slight knock at the cabin door. Rogue stepped away from the bed as the door creaked open and Christian peered in. "Ca-Captain?"

"Come on in, Chris. Do ya want ta see Remy?" Rogue answered, trying to regain her composure.

Immediately the young boy's face lit up and he smiled. "Can I, ma'am? I brought some bread and fruit from the galley. I thought the captain might be hungry."

"Sure, darlin'. Ah'm sure he'd love some company. Ah need ta see ta the ship, so would ya watch over him?" Rogue asked as she moved to the door and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Aye-aye, ma'am!" Placing the tray down, Chris gave a quick salute and launched himself onto the large bed. Remy grimaced as ninety-five pounds hit him like a cannonball, then wrapped the boy up in his arms and placed a small kiss on his head. "I've missed you so much, captain! I knew you'd make it," Chris shouted in his ear as he hugged him close.

"_Oui_, _petite_…and Remy's missed y'. Have y' been good f'r de lovely captain?"

"Yep! Look, I brought some food." Chris jumped from the bed and took the tray over the Remy as Rogue stepped out of the room, leaving the two alone. The boy gestured to the door with his thumb as it shut. "The women didn't think you'd survive, but I told them otherwise."

"Y' did, did y?" Remy asked, lifting a dubious brow.

Chris nodded quickly and handed Remy a piece of heavy bread. "She's alright…for a woman. Good captain, too."

Remy chuckled. "_Oui_…she is."

The two remained in the cabin for the remainder of the day. The only other visitors were John and the doctor, who insisted on keeping a close eye on his new patient. Rogue manned the helm and fought against a strong head wind that would delay their arrival into Orcadia by at least a day. This was turning out to be the strangest expedition of her life!

* * *

Later that night…

Remy ate dinner with Christian in the captain's cabin that night. Rogue had apparently decided to remain with her crew for the evening…and avoid him. As that thought entered his mind, a knock sounded. "Enter."

The door opened to admit the doctor. Concealing his disappointment, Remy greeted the man with feigned enthusiasm.

"I thought you might want to get some fresh air and join us topside for awhile. Do you feel up to it, lad?" the doctor asked.

It would certainly be better than sitting in this room a moment longer, bemoaning his situation. "Remy'd love t'. Could y' jus' give 'im a hand?"

The doctor helped Remy to his feet and led him up to the main deck where men were lounging about, some of them still eating their meals. A group of three sailors held instruments in their hands, a guitar, drum, and fife, and they were playing a beautiful ballad while another sailor sang in a deep tenor. Several other pirates were off playing cards or dice.

It was a rather congenial scene, one which might be found in any small town, he thought as he was helped across the deck. One of camaraderie and friendship. No doubt their shared time and experiences had forged strong friendships between the sailors just as they had done on the _Devil's Lust_.

On the poop deck sat John, who was smoking a pipe while he leaned back against a coiled rope. The crisp night air felt so good and the stars shone brightly overhead.

"Crickey! There he is!" John exclaimed as Remy joined him. "Did the doctor finally let you out of that bloody room, mate?"

Remy sighed as he lowered himself onto an overturned barrel. "_Oui_, _mon ami_. 'Bout time." A soft breeze blew in from the ocean and the sounds of the waves enveloped the small crew with a sense of peace.

"Hey, young Chris," one of the sailors called from across the deck. "Isn't it time for you to be in bed?"

Chris stuck his tongue out.

"Chris," Remy said with a hint of laughter in his voice. "Don't be rude." He urged Chris toward a group of men playing cards while he continued to talk with John. A few minutes later, Chris came rushing back to Remy with a winning hand.

Looking at the cards, Remy smiled and warmth rushed through Rogue as she watched the pair from the quarterdeck. Whether he admitted it or not, Remy loved that boy. A boy who had no relationship to him whatsoever. In that moment, Rogue knew why she loved Remy. She loved his laughter, his kind heart. She loved the way he could make her feel happy when she was doing nothing more than looking at him.

Rogue turned to Wanda and asked her to take the helm for a moment. Descending the steps to the main deck, she made her way to the railing where John and Remy sat. John looked over his shoulder and quickly decided to join Wanda above. Patting Remy on the shoulder, "Take care, mate," he said and took his leave.

Remy reclined back on the coiled rope with his long legs stretched out toward Rogue as she approached. His shirt was torn where the sleeve joined his left shoulder, and one of his muscular knees protruded from the rip in his breeches. He wore two days' growth of beard on his face and she couldn't resist smiling.

"What?" he asked.

"Ya look like a pirate. All rough and worn. All ya need is a peg-leg and a patch."

He laughed at her. "Remy's always been fortunate 'nough not t' take many wounds t' his face and head. Jean-Luc used t' say it was a miracle, since my head was so swollen by stubbornness and vanity he didn't know how anyone could miss it."

Rogue joined his laughter as she lowered herself onto the deck next to him. "Jean-Luc…that was your father, right?"

His laughter died and a deep sadness came over his face. Rogue looked and reached out to touch his leg with her hand. "Remy?"

He sighed and plucked a strand of rope from the coil. Twirling it through his fingers, he stared at the stars. "Jean-Luc was Remy's mentor, and de closest t' a father he ever had."

"Did he ever know your mother?"

"_Dieu, non_." He looked up at her as if the very thought offended him to the core of his being. "I met 'im after my mother left me on de streets. I had t' pick pockets t' survive. Jean-Luc caught me and made me a cabin boy on de _Devil's Lust_. I was only a pup and bitter with hatred. Jean-Luc wasn't sure if he could trust me, or trust some of his crew with me f'r dat matter, so he took me in hand and showed me what I needed t' know."

"Ah bet he had his hands full."

"Y've no idea, _chere_." Remy said with a snort. "De man was a paragon of patience. T' dis day, Remy doesn't know how he kept from killin' 'im de first year."

With a sigh, Rogue leaned back and looked up to the stars as well. "Why?"

"T' say Remy was disrespectful would be mild. He never knew de man t' get drunk or curse, and everywhere he went, he toted a book with 'im."

"Ya admired him." She could hear it in his voice.

"Not at de time. Remy was too blind and stupid t' see what others knew."

Rogue turned on her side to look at him. "What changed ya?"

Remy dropped the rope he was toying with and sighed. "Remy had gone off with a group of de crew t' a local tavern and Jean-Luc came t' get us. Dere were pirates dere from several other ships and dey started pokin' at Remy with deir hands and swords. Remy wanted t' kill de men tormentin' 'im, but when he started t' pull his sword, Jean-Luc grabbed Remy's hand and told 'im dat if he killed everyone who annoyed 'im, he'd soon find 'imself alone. Remy was so angry at 'him. He called 'im a craven bastard and said he hoped dey cut his throat."

His tone was remorseful with a hint of shame in it. She couldn't imagine the man she knew being so rude to anyone.

Remy sighed, then continued his tale. "When it became obvious Jean-Luc was Remy's captain, de three men left. Jean-Luc ordered us t' return t' de ship when a young woman screamed."

"It was the three sailors?" she asked.

"_Oui_. Dey had turned deir attention t' a servin' wench. One of dem had pushed her face down on a table and was 'bout t' rape her when Jean-Luc drew his sword." Remy gave a bitter laugh. "Remy couldn't believe his eyes. Jean-Luc showed no anger. No emotions at all. He calmly walked up t' de group and told dem dey had a choice. Let de _femme_ go or die."

"The sailors drew their swords on Jean-Luc?" she asked.

"_Oui_. De girl ran and Remy watched, too stunned t' move as Jean-Luc disarmed two and wounded de third. He used moves with his sword dat Remy had never seen. And de speed with which he dispatched dem amazed Remy even more. It was den dat Remy realized he wanted t' be de man he'd tried f'r a year t' make 'im."

Rogue smiled. "So, he's the one who taught ya ta read."

"T' read, t' think, t' behave, t' appreciate everything in dis world. He made Remy de man y' see 'fore y' today."

There was so much love in Remy's tone, on his face. Rogue could tell he worshipped Jean-Luc like a father. "What happened ta him, sugah?"

"He died in battle," he answered.

"Oh, Remy, Ah'm so sorry." Rogue said as she touched the side of his face. Remy leaned into the gentle touch.

Wanda's voice called over the music, "Captain! I need you for a moment."

"Ah'll be right back, darlin'." Rogue said, standing and making her way to the quarterdeck.

Remy reached into the coiled rope as she left and pulled out a hidden bottle of rum. "Good ol' John." Remy whispered to himself.

One leg drawn up, his arm resting negligently on his knee, Remy drank from the bottle and contemplated the moon. He studied the moon without really seeing it. Soon it would be time to return to the _Devil's Lust_, to return to his responsibilities as captain. Still, he had not settled things with Rogue, either. It was so much easier not to. Just thinking about his choices terrified him. He could propose, vow to love her. Truth be told, that's what he wanted, but did she? He was full of doubt. Rogue had only recently told him that she loved him, and he was far from convinced. On the other hand, he could make her hate him. Make her glad when he finally left. But he couldn't do that either. The thought of her hating him hurt more than any wound he had sustained.

Remy took another pull on his rum bottle, savoring the bite and burn of the alcohol, waiting for that numbing sensation that made sleep possible. The clouds had lifted in the afternoon, leaving the day muggy, the air clinging. But the night was beautiful. It let his mind wander to the past, to other such nights. Anything to keep from thinking about the future.

When he looked back to the deck, he saw Rogue walking back towards him. The moon gave her skin the sheen of a pearl and made her lips as lush as the petals of a camellia. She floated toward him, moving on the deck with a graceful flow. Rogue sank to her knees at his feet holding a small bowl of fruit. "What are ya thinkin' about, darlin'?"

Remy felt her touch on his soul, on that part of him that had stayed free for so long. He closed his eyes and savored the sound of her voice. It resonated through him like a caress. No one had ever made him feel the way she did. With her, he almost felt decent. Free. Heroic. He wanted to tell her how much she had come to mean to him and how much the thought of her leaving hurt, but the words lodged in his throat. If he was half the man Jean-Luc had been, he'd make her hate him now, but he wasn't.

"Nothin', _mon chere_." Remy put a hand to her hair. It was like silk, cool, soft, exotic. He took a long breath and let it out slowly.

Rogue smiled and held up the bowl of small yellow fruit. "Ah brought ya a gift."

"So y' brought _lilikoi_." At her puzzled expression, he translated. "Passion fruit."

"Is that what it's called? Shall Ah peel one for ya?"

"Dat's not de best way t' eat passion fruit, _mon amour_." Remy slid his knife from its sheath, chose a ripe piece, and sliced off the stem end. "Y' scoop out de seeds with your tongue," he said, and, watching her face, demonstrated the process. The tip of his tongue slid into the heart of the fruit, collected seeds, and retreated. The sweet, exotic flavor filled his mouth. "See." He murmured huskily, and kissed her, his lips as light against hers as the evening breeze.

Rogue slid her arms around his neck. "Does passion fruit always affect ya this way?"

"Y' affect me dis way," Remy said.

He tasted of passion fruit and rum as Rogue's lips brushed against Remy's briefly, teasing and tempting him. She sampled the fruit, then shared the cloying flavor of the seeds with him in another kiss.

"Y're cold," he said as she quivered against him.

"Maybe you'd be kind enough ta provide some warmth…later." She murmured.

"Ever as y' wish," he whispered in her ear.

They continued to sit there, just holding each other as they watched the crew enjoy various forms of entertainment and listened to the music. After a while, Rogue noticed the strain the night had had on Remy and helped him back to her cabin. As he slept, she remained on the quarterdeck, thinking over the possibilities of the future.

* * *

The next morning…

When Remy woke the next morning, he was alone. He moved to place his feet on the floor full expecting a flash of pain, but none came. He slowly stood and made a few steps to the privy and was relieved when the task seemed much easier than the day before. There was no pain, only a stiffness.

As he managed to finish his morning routine and even shave, his stomach decided to voice its request for his next destination. His appetite had returned and he was famished. Making his way to the galley of the _Anna Marie_, Remy heard voices resonating down the narrow hall.

Rogue and Wanda stood off to the side while John played with Christian. For a man who swore he wanted nothing to do with children, he sure enjoyed acting like one with the boy. "Here comes the fireball from the cannon." John held an extra large radish in his hand, spinning it as it fell toward the celery stalks and John made noises simulating fire and flying arrow sounds. Not to mention the sound of men crying out for help from the falling radish, or rather "fireball".

Christian laughed as John knocked the celery stalks over.

"Crickey, my head," John said, picking one celery stalk up and trotting it over the tabletop like a man limping. "It's on fire! Ow,ow,ow!"

Christian laughed even harder.

Rogue exchanged a horrified look with Wanda, who stood beside her, finishing off her bowl of leek-pea porridge.

Remy came in and John immediately put down the celery stalk and sat up straight. "Don't play with your food," he said sternly to Christian who looked put out by John's sudden change in manner and command.

Clearing his throat and taking Wanda by the arm, John gave Remy a mock salute. "I'll be goin' now, Captain!"

Remy met Rogue's gaze and laughed. "Was he playin' de flamin' celery stalk game again?"

"Does he do that a lot?" she asked.

"_Oui_, _mais_ it frightens Remy less when he does it f'r de amusement of children and not 'imself."

Rogue laughed at that.

Remy took a seat next to Christian and ruffled the boy's hair. Strangely enough, he didn't seem to mind the attention when it came from Remy and Rogue almost felt envious of the bond the child had with the captain. As Remy began to eat his breakfast and listen to Christian's account of all he had missed in his absence, Rogue couldn't help but let her mind drift to what the next few days would bring.

Soon, they would have the necklace and this unusual alliance would end. What would happen then? Kitty would leave her crew to join Piotr, maybe even marry. Remy was the captain of a magnificent galleon with a loyal crew. Surely he wouldn't be willing to give that up for her, and she couldn't abandon the _Anna Marie_. It was her mother's ship and her freedom. But how could everything go back to as it was before. Her heart revolted at the idea. If she allowed Remy to sail away at the end, they could easily go months or longer without seeing each other. She couldn't bear being separated from him for that long. But what else could she do?

Remy looked up and caught the far off look in Rogue's eyes. With a frown, he asked, "What's de matter, _chere_?"

Rogue paused to stare at him. He looked much better than he had yesterday. His face had regained some color and he had shaved. Rogue preferred Remy clean-shaven. His classically handsome face was something to be admired not hidden with his firm, square jaw and full, sensual lips. All of which spoke of power and ageless strength. He had changed clothes and now wore tight, black breeches and a ruffled white shirt. Wide-top black boots and red sash added dash to the outfit. She'd never seen anyone more appealing, anyone more inviting.

And he had asked her something. But the devil take it if she could remember what.

"Ah'm sorry," she said, reaching for a roll. "Ah didn't hear what ya asked."

"Remy asked if everything was alright."

Christian just stared with his mouth agape and a half-eaten stalk of celery hanging from his lips.

"Ah'm fine. Ya seem ta be feelin' better, darlin'." Rogue said, trying to ignore the unusual expression on the boy.

"_Oui_," Remy nodded. "Remy's feelin' much better. May even be able t' help de crew."

Rogue shook her head. "Oh, no ya will not! Ah'll not be havin' ya get hurt again, sugah. You're goin' ta take it easy until we reach Orcadia. Is that clear?"

Remy raised a dubious brow.

"Don't give meh that look. Remember whose ship you're on. Ah'm the one in charge and ya'll follow mah orders."

"_Oui_," Remy traced the line of her jaw with the backs of his fingers. "Remy'll be good."

The afternoon dragged on slowly while Rogue stayed busy with preparations. They would be landing in Orcadia the next morning if all went well. Rubbing her neck in mild fatigue, she glanced out through the weather-eye window of her cabin and promptly spotted Remy engaged in fencing practice with John and a few of her other officers. What the devil does he think he's doing!

Rogue held her breath and stared.

Shirtless, his bronzed body rippling with muscle and gleaming with sweat in the golden daylight, Remy was taking on several opponents at once even in his weakened condition, while the sun sent blinding flashes off his wheeling sword.

She stood there motionless, awed by the sheer magnificence of the man and by the beauty of his deadly skill; riveted, she watched him deliver blows of massive power, swift, precise…and ruthless.

John called a halt and barked more instructions to the men arrayed around Remy and cautioned his captain, once again, to go easy on himself. Unaware that he was being watched, Remy took a short break from his exertions, spilling water over his head, and taking a few swigs from a canteen.

Rogue's gaze slipped down his glistening chest and abdomen, only stopping to linger over his still bandaged ribs. Christian marched toward him all of a sudden, wielding a play wooden sword. She could not hear what the wee boy said, but he apparently felt it was his turn to practice with his captain.

Remy flashed the child a grin and picked up a nearby mop that one of the sailors had been using to swab the decks. He used the blunt wooden handle to parry Christian's blows.

Little Chris looked positively minuscule battling Remy for all he was worth, a merry David and Goliath match. After playing swords with the boy for several minutes, the big captain let Christian get a hit in and dropped his weapon, clutched his body, and pretended to die.

Down on the decks he fell, playacting his demise. A soft smile touched her lips as Rogue watched the pair, transfixed.

Chris cheered his own victory over the fallen giant, but when the boy pounced on his captain, kissing his cheek in a rare show of affection, Remy affectionately pushed the boy away. He jumped up again, ruffled the boy's hair, and returned to his real practice.

Rogue knew that her heart had been completely won. Never before had having a family of her own ever factored into her dreams, but watching Remy with the boy made her wish for nothing more. She wanted a husband and a child. More to the point, she wanted Remy and Remy's child. What a father he'd be! Now she only needed a way to make it all possible, make him understand that she loved him. It was just so hard for him to believe that since no one had ever loved him before. But she would convince him and they would be happy…somehow.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter is almost finished, but I didn't quite get it all done. The next time I'm in Siena, I'll upload it. Hopefully that will be next Saturday. Thanks again!


	20. Return to Orcadia

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men or anything associated with them…**

A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter and I humbly throw myself at your feet and beg forgiveness for the lateness of this chapter. It has been a crazy summer! I'm back to work now and on a regular schedule, so you can expect the last few chapters to out once per week until the story is completed...which should only take three to four more chapters.

**Chapter 20: Return to Orcadia**

When Remy returned to Rogue's cabin, his practice done, Rogue couldn't stop gawking at the man. She tore her gaze away, her heart racing, and tried to focus on her work, but when she dropped several rolled maps onto the floor on account of her trembling hands, she could only wonder what in blazes was wrong with her. Why could she not act normally around him all of a sudden? She had not had this problem before. She felt awkward, transparent and smitten. If Remy noticed the change, he gave no sign. Oh, _stop_ it, she ordered herself, clearing her throat.

"How was your practice?" she asked in what she hoped sounded like a nonchalant tone.

"_Buon_, 'cept Remy believes he strained a hamstring."

She scowled. "Ah told ya ta be careful and rest, sugah! Sit down and Ah'll look at it."

Heading for the storage closet, he sent her a startled glance over his shoulder. "Dat's all right, _chere_. Bit of a soak in de tub should cure Remy jus' fine."

As he stepped into the closet to retrieve the bathing tub, her face turned scarlet with wildly improper notions. But since he was still in the process of healing, she realized she had better go. Indeed, it suddenly occurred to her that after days of having her underfoot, the man might actually like some time alone. Cringing at the thought of how she had suffocated him, Rogue put down her maps and headed for the door.

Remy looked at her in question.

"Ah'm sure ya'd like ta relax," she explained in a halting tone.

He looked a bit relieved that she did not intend to stay to help him bathe. "Remy'll be topdeck shortly. Look after Chris."

"Aye-aye, Captain." She gave him a jaunty salute in mimic of Christian and then managed to walk into the wall as she realized her feelings for him were probably written all over her face.

"Blast."

Remy furrowed his brow. "Are y' all right?"

"Er, fine, thank ya," she mumbled, flustered. "Well, good-bye, then."

"_Adieu_, _chere_," he murmured in a tone of bemusement.

As soon as she pulled the door closed behind her, she cursed herself for acting like a dolt, but at least she managed to compose herself again before stepping out onto the quarterdeck.

On the elevated poop deck at the stern of the ship, John was checking, cleaning, and putting away the array of weapons that he and Remy had used in their practice. Rogue then spotted Christian and Wanda caught up in a chaotic bit of wrangling. One of the young sailors had managed to make a tangle of some ropes, or rather, sheets, as her crew preferred to call them. They were in the midst of getting it all sorted out, so she turned aft and made her way to the helm.

A few short moments later, Rogue heard a man's shout. She turned to see what the commotion was about only to see her cook sprawled out on the poop deck with a wooden sword twisted between his feet. John was bent on one knee over the prostrate man. He slapped the side of the man's face twice in an attempt to waken him.

In a matter of seconds a crowd gathered around their friend. Each immediately offered a suggestion or two as to how John could bring the man around.

"What the hell happened?" Rogue shouted down to her crew.

"I believe he tripped on something, Captain." Wanda replied as she knelt down next to John.

"It weren't something, ma'am," one of the crew announced. He pointed to the deck. "It was the runt's wooden sword that caught up in his legs."

John glared up at the man. "Crickey! It was my fault, not the boy's. Don't be blamin' the lad."

A man with a full orange beard nodded and then looked up to Rogue. "It weren't that bad, Captain. The back of his head broke his fall."

"Christian?" Wanda called out. "Bring me a bucket of water. That ought to bring him around."

"Will Ivan be able to cook up our meal tonight?" One of the crew asked, frowning at John.

John frowned back. "Is your stomach more important to you than your mate's health?" He patted the elderly man's shoulder, but he didn't respond. His mouth was gaping.

"Bloody hell, Wanda, have I killed him?" he whispered.

"No, you didn't kill him," Wanda returned. "You can see he's still breathing. He'll just have a fair head split when he wakes up, that's all love."

Wanda motioned for one of the men to toss the contents of the bucket in Ivan's face. The cook immediately started sputtering and groaning. He was rubbing the back of his head as he glared at John.

John extended his hand to help the man to his feet, but he could tell from the cook's expression that he didn't want John's help. Wanda pulled Ivan up, but as soon as she let go he began to sway. John was kneeling at his side again. He reached out to grab the wooden sword from between the man's feet just as another seaman reached out to steady his friend. Poor Ivan was suddenly caught in a tug-of-war of sorts, for John was pushing against his legs. He ended up sprawled of his backside.

"Get away from me, all of you," he roared. "You won't be getting my soup tonight, men. My head's aching, and now my arse is stinging, too. Damned if I'm not taking to my bed."

"Watch your tongue, Ivan," Rogue ordered.

"Yeah," another man called out. "We got us a kid present."

John lifted Christian's sword and handed it to him. "I'll prepare the bloody soup for the men," he said.

"Have you ever made soup before, love?" Wanda asked him with a doubtful grin.

Since everyone was staring at him, he decided to lie. How difficult could it be to make soup? "Oh…yeah, many times," he boasted. "I'd help our cook on the _Lust_ all the time."

Christian began to open his mouth when John clamped his hand over the boy's face. "It gave me something to do."

The crew looked as if they believed that lie. "I'll just head on down to the galley, mates, and get started. A good soup needs to simmer for a bloody long time," he added, hoping he was right.

Ivan followed him down to the galley. He continued to rub the back of his head with his one hand as he directed John toward the work area with the other. "Slow down, lad," he said in a grumble when he rushed ahead of him. "I'm still seeing two of everything."

He struck two candles, secured them in glass globes, and then sat down on a stool against the wall. There was a giant stove in the center of the room and an open pit on the other side with a spit. Four giant coppers were sunk low in the top.

"You'll need all four coppers to make my beef stew, lad. There's the meat…some went bad. I've already separated the tainted half from the good beef. Most is simmering in the water I added before I went up on deck to have a word with Wanda. It gets a might stifling down here, and I needed a breath of fresh sea air."

Ivan waved a hand toward the pile of bad meat he'd left on the sidebar, thinking to tell John that as soon as he was feeling a little better he'd toss the garbage overboard, but he forgot all about explaining when his head started pounding again.

"There isn't much else to do," he muttered as he regained his feet. "Just chop up those vegetables and add the spices. Of course, you know all that. Do you want me to stay until you learn your way around my galley?"

"No," John answered. "I'll do just fine, mate. You go on up and have the doc take a look at that head of yours."

"Right, lad," Ivan replied. "He'll be giving me a pint full of grog to ease my aches and pains, or I'll be knowing the reason why!"

As soon as the cook took his leave John went to work. He was going to make the finest soup the crew had ever eaten. He added the rest of the meat he found on the sidebar, a little to each copper. He then sprinkled a fair amount of spices he found in the cubbyhole below the coppers into each vat. One bottle was filled with crushed leaves. The aroma was quite pungent, so he only added a little dash of that. John spent the rest of the afternoon in the galley.

It was just before dusk when the first change was summoned to dinner. Rogue, Remy, Christian, and John would eat later with the small number of sailors regulated to the second change. John was eager to find out what Wanda and the men thought of his soup. The aroma had been quite nice when he'd finished stirring in all the spices. It should have a hearty flavor, he thought.

The watch had turned at six that evening. The first group filed into the galley to collect their dinner just a few minutes later. The men had put in a hard day's work. The decks had been scoured, the hammocks scrubbed, netting mended, and half the cannons had been given another thorough cleaning. The seamen were weary, and their hunger was fierce. Most ate two full bowls of the heavily flavored soup before they were appeased.

They didn't start getting sick until the second watch had just eaten their share.

Rogue had no idea the men were ill. She was still working in her day cabin and had yet to go to the galley for dinner. When a hard knock sounded at her door she stood to answer it. Christian stood at the entrance, frowning at her.

"Good evenin', sugah," she began. "Is somethin' wrong? Ya look worried."

"You haven't had any soup yet, have you, ma'am?" he asked.

His obvious concern worried her. She shook her head. "Ah was waitin' ta share my dinner with Remy," she explained. "Chris, what's that sound?"

She looked out the door to see if she could locate the sound.

"The men, Captain."

"The men?"

John and Remy suddenly appeared at Christian's side. The look on Remy's face made her take pause. He was bloody furious. John looked positively sheepish, and refused to look her in the eye.

"What's the matter, Remy?" she asked. "Is somethin' wrong? Are ya all right?"

"Remy's fine, _chere_." He said as he motioned Christian out of the way. "It's de crew."

"What?"

"Dey believe John tried t' kill 'em."

Rogue placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her gaze on John. "And why would they believe that, John?"

"The soup," John replied in a whisper.

"Twenty of your men are now hanging over the sides of the ship. They're retching up the soup John made. Another ten are writhing in agony in their hammocks. They're not dead yet, but they sure are wishing they were, ma'am," Christian explained.

Rogue's voice was low, controlled, furious. "What did ya do, John?"

"It's not _my_ fault, _sheila_! I swear! Ivan never told me that meat was bad! How was I to know?" John exclaimed, waving his hands in surrender.

Rogue turned her back to John and looked to Remy. "How many men are well?"

Remy shook his head. "Not many, _chere_…Jus' John, Chris, Remy, and a few _hommes_ dat were below securin' de hold." He walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, _mon amour_…It'll be jus' fine. Remy has sailed a schooner wit' jus' two men. Dis won't be a problem as long as de weather holds."

John began to sport a mischievous grin. "Ah…right now…I remember that trip, mate." John chuckled and shook his head. "Quite an adventure that…well, I'll jus' be going down below to look after my _sheila_. Send if you need my help."

Rogue watched John leave her cabin then turned her questioning look to Christian and Remy. "Ah'd like ta hear about this 'adventure' of yours, but we should get ta the helm. Chris, Ah need ya ta round up as many sound men as ya can find and get them on deck, then help in the crow's nest."

Christian rose up straighter and smiled a brilliant smile. Giving an exuberant salute, he said, "Aye-Aye, Captain," and then hurried out the door.

Rogue turned to catch Remy smiling after the boy before he returned her gaze. She smiled and said, "Ah was goin' ta reprimand John, but Ah can't think of any punishment worse than tendin' ta Wanda if she's in a sour mood. He'll be lucky ta come outta the encounter unscathed."

Remy laughed and leaned up against the door frame. "What 'bout Remy, _chere_? Where do y' want him?"

A speculative gleam appeared in her green eyes as she regarded him with her head to one side. "Unfortunately, sugah, given our present state of affairs, Ah'll have ta say at the helm with meh. Can ya fill in for Wanda?"

Remy pushed himself away from the frame and nodded. "_Oui, chere_, ever as y' wish."

The weather did hold for the majority of the evening, but shortly after 2 a.m. clouds began to obscure the stars and rain fell gently onto the deck. The skeleton crew was managing quite well, and the rare occurrence of a mild rain shower actually lifted the spirits of those on deck. Many of the men were filthy from days at sea, since water was generally only spared for the officers of a ship, so wasting little time the men divested and cleansed themselves in Nature's shower.

Remy was stretched out on the quarterdeck, barefoot and shirtless, enjoying the feel of the fresh water on his skin, while the doctor slowly made his way up the wooden ladder to the helm, briefly talked to Rogue, then quickly departed.

Rogue looked over her shoulder to Remy and smiled. "The doctor says most of the men will be better by mornin', but we'll be on our own until then. Help keep meh awake, sugah."

Remy quirked an eyebrow and asked, "What y' have in mind, _chere_?"

Rogue turned to face Remy but kept one hand firmly on the wheel. "Ah really don't know all that much about ya, darlin', and Ah don't believe ya know much more about meh. Ah want ta know everything, so let's play a little game. Ah'll answer any question ya want to know and then ya answer one of mine, alright?"

Remy's face lost a bit of its color and he began to shake his head. "Remy's past isn't somethin' t' be relived. It's better left in de shadows."

"Do ya love meh, Remy?"

"_Oui, chere_…more dan y' could know."

"Then let meh in, sugah. Nothin' ya say could change mah feelin's for ya…Please?"

Remy dragged his hands through his hair as he cursed under his breath. Standing, he reached out and drew her into his arms. He held her, her back to his chest. Inhaling the sweet scent of her hair, he leaned his cheek against her head and curled his left arm about her.

Rogue closed her eyes at the tenderness of his embrace, praying that this one time he would actually open himself to her. Patiently, she waited.

To her amazement, Remy repaid her patience. "Alright, _chere_…ask what y' will."

There was one question blazing in her mind, and though part of her didn't want it answered, she felt she needed to know. "How many women have ya loved?"

Remy rubbed his hand over his chin, then brushed the stray tendrils of her hair down her back. "Four," he said simply.

"Four…who?" She asked as she laced her fingers with his.

Remy gave a light squeeze, then brought her hand up to his lips where he placed a gentle kiss on the back of her fingers. "Tante Mattie for one…She's means de world t' Remy.

Rogue smiled and leaned her head back to look up at him. "Ya love Ororo, too?"

"_Oui_," he confessed with a smile while he caressed her cheek. "And Mercy."

"Mercy?" She gave him an arched look.

Remy tried to suppress his smile. "Dere's no reason t' be jealous, _chere_. Mercy is married t' _mon frère_, Henri."

Rogue drew her brows together. "Ah don't remember ever meetin' her. What's she like?"

"De _femme_ has a special talent f'r getting' herself in trouble, _mais_ a face of an _ange_. Henri's lucky t' have her, and we'd do anyt'ing f'r her."

"And the fourth?" Rogue asked.

"Do y' really need t' ask, _chere_?" he whispered as he stroked her cheek.

Rogue fell silent. "Ah love ya, too."

Sighing, Remy looked up at the stars. "Where does dis leave us? What happens next?"

"Ah don't know…" Rogue cupped his cheek in her hand. She could feel the tautness of his jaw as he held his emotions in check. He rubbed his stubbly cheek against her palm and she pulled him into a hug. He tensed for a moment, then surrendered himself to her embrace.

His arms came around her, drawing her closer to him and he turned his face to hers. Seeing his desire to kiss her, she opened her lips in invitation and he took it. His kiss was warm and sweet and intoxicating. Remy pulled back slightly and nibbled her bottom lip.

"Mmm…that's nice."

"Captain!" Christian came running up the ladder to the quarterdeck, and Remy stepped away from her as the boy appeared.

"_Oui_, What's de matter, _petite_?" Remy asked as the small boy threw himself at his captain.

"I was getting ready for bed and…and I think there's something in my room. Can you come and look…please?"

Remy looked at Rogue from over his shoulder. "Remy'll be back in a few minutes."

Rogue nodded as Remy and Christian disappeared into the lower decks. While she waited, she looked out over the railings to stare out at the sea. Moonlight splashed against the waves. There was such tranquility out here with the ocean sounds to lull her.

She heard the creaking of a gangplank behind her. Turning, she saw Remy watching her. "Was he all right?" she asked.

"_Oui_…he thought dere was a monster in his room, _mais_ it turned out t' be one of his wooden pirates rollin' around under de bed." Remy held out a small wooden figure in the palm of his hand. Rogue took the pirate from Remy and looked up at him in disbelief. The object was delicately carved, depicting a young woman in a white dress. What shocked Rogue the most was the likeness of the figure. It was clear the boy had meant to depict her…in a wedding dress!

She laughed. "Chris has quite the imagination."

Remy came closer and her laughter died on her tongue. "Y' look good in white, _chere_."

"Thank ya," she said quietly.

Below deck…

John sat with a bowl of cold water and a cloth, bathing Wanda's forehead. She opened her eyes and pinned him with a bored stare. "I'm not dead, love. I feel like the devil used me for tilting practice, but still I'm sure I'll live. That is, if someone will stop trying to tie my intestines into a knot. Would you please stop!"

John stroked his jaw with his thumb as he eyed her irritably. "Now I can't be doin' that. You just lie there and let ol' Johnny-boy take care of his Wanda."

"Being as I am in pain, the last thing I want is to have you all lovey-dovey. My stomach is quite queasy enough. Please, just let me lie here in my sweet misery all alone."

"Can I get you anything, love?" John asked her.

"No, just promise me the next time you cook, you'll slap me before I take a bite of it." She rolled over. "Now, may I please preserve what little dignity I have left?"

John smiled. "Look to the bright side, Wanda. You didn't empty your stomach on any of the crew."

"Leave!"

John reluctantly moved toward the door, then paused and looked back at Wanda. "If you need anything, call."

Wanda rolled over and gave him a peeved glare.

"All right, love. I'm going," he said, as he shut the door behind him and made his way to the helm.

On the quarterdeck…

John joined Remy and Rogue and the three spent the rest of the evening managing the vessel the best they could. By the time the morning sun began to rise on the horizon, the coast of Orcadia was just coming into view and the rest of the crew were beginning to emerge from their sick beds.

"We're back." Rogue said as she looked over to Remy who was standing at the railing staring off into the distance. "What's wrong?"

"Look at her…she's…"

Rogue frowned and followed Remy's gaze. The _Devil's Lust_ was off the port bow and looked like a skeleton of her former magnificence. She'd almost forgotten the amount of damage inflicted upon the galleon. This would be difficult.

Christian stepped up beside his captain and took Remy's hand in his own. "She's not as bad as she looks, captain. The crew will have her seaworthy in no time. You'll see."

Remy ran a hand through the boy's hair and gave him a small smile, but couldn't help but feel the loss as he looked over the remains of his ship. True, the _Lust_ would sail again, but would never be the same.

Within an hour, the _Anna Marie_ was docked and the crew was greeted by Kitty, Piotr, Kurt and Reeves. While everyone was congratulating Rogue on the success of her rescue, Remy went over to the _Lust_. As he stood there, staring at his ship he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. Rogue heaved a heavy breath. "Ya've left meh again, haven't ya? Ah can always tell, darlin'. Your eyes turn dull, cold."

He looked over his shoulder to her. "It's gone, _chere_. Everything."

"What's gone?" Rogue asked, confused.

"Look at de cabin. Everything Jean-Luc left me was in dere…every book, every note…I have nothin' left of him." Tears welled in his eyes before he blinked them back.

The hurt in his voice stung her. Oh, Bella would pay for this! "Ah'm so sorry, sugah."

They were quiet for a little while as they stood there on the beach until an unfamiliar voice rang out from the cliff above. "_Mon petite frère!_"

Reeves walked up to the couple and shook his head. "I suppose this would be the time to tell you, my boy, your brother arrived a few short days ago. He has been driving Mrs. Danvers crazy ever since."

That succeeded in bringing a smile to Remy's face. "_Merci_, Reeves." He patted the older man on the back and the shadow disappeared completely from his face.

"Right," Reeves said. "As I always say, sir, a butler's primary duty is to serve his employer thoroughly and discreetly. Valor is the first part of discretion. I find it also helps to possess a large dose of tolerance and a very, very short memory. Unfortunately, Mrs. Danvers has neither."

"Henri!" Remy yelled out as the other man made his way down to the beach. "How long has it been?"

Henri shook Remy's arm and patted his forearm in brotherly affection. "Too long, Rems…too long."

Aye, it had been. The last time Remy had seen Henri was on the day he and John had rescued Mercy. What an adventure that had been! "Mercy?" Remy asked, thinking that she and Henri were attached at the hip ever since that day. "Is she here?"

Henri nodded. "_Oui_, she's back at de manor wit' Danvers. She's been worried sick 'bout your worthless hide, boy. Let's go show her dere was no need t' worry, hehn?"

"_Oui_…It's good t' see y'!" Remy hugged Henri then they all made their way back to the manor.

All along the way, Rogue and Wanda were subjected to Kitty's detailed account of the happenings since they departed. She and Danvers were busy planning a wedding celebration for her and Piotr. Kurt had agreed to marry them in accordance with ship law once the _Anna Marie_ returned to Orcadia. By the time they reached the manor, Rogue's ears were ringing.

As they approached the entrance, Rogue saw Danvers standing next to a very beautiful, tall, blonde woman.

"Remy?" The woman stepped forward and reached out for the captain.

"Mercy, y' look _belle_." Remy took her hand and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

Mercy smiled. "De same t' y'."

Henri came forward and placed a possessive arm around his wife.

"Mercy, Henri…Dis is Rogue. Remy owes his life t' her."

Mercy's eyes widened in surprise, but she quickly concealed it. Henri turned to Rogue and said, "My wife, Mercy."

Mercy laughed. "Could we be anymore stilted, gentlemen? Dese _femmes_ would never know de trouble de two of y' once brewed."

Henri laughed at that. "Us? I recall it was y' doin' most of it while we pulled y' from harm's way, _amour_."

"Lies!" Mercy cried. "I was an innocent led astray by y' demons of Lucifer."

"Innocent?" Remy asked Henri. "Remember dat time she shot de bear with an arrow?"

Henri snorted. "Remember it? I'm still scarred from it. And what of de wolf?"

Remy snorted, then lowered his voice to a child's falsetto. "Look, Henri, Rems, I found a puppy."

"A puppy wit' an angry mother."

"Oh, wonderful," Mercy said sarcastically. "Now, why on earth did I want t' see de two of y' together again? I recant my words."

Rogue smiled at the banter between the LeBeaus. She was glad to see that Remy's mind was being occupied and hoped the presence of his brother would make the loss of his connection to Jean-Luc easier. And there was an open and kind air about Mercy. One that made Rogue feel instantly at home. Though she didn't know the woman at all, she felt a kinship with her.

As John and Christian ran into the manor past Remy, he caught the boy up in his arms and tossed him up over his shoulder to dangle down his back as he walked. Christian squealed with laughter as Remy toted him to where Mrs. Danvers stood in the hall.

"Put me down!" Christian said, his voice broken by laughter.

"Y' need t' eat if you're t' grow t' any size." Remy flipped him over his shoulder and placed him gently on the ground next to Danvers. "Can y' find de boy something t' eat?"

"Of course. Wait here, Christian."

Chris scrambled up, but before he could run again, Remy caught him. "Must Remy tie y' down?"

Christian laughed, then dropped down on the staircase and sat with his legs crossed while Mrs. Danvers returned with a platter of food. While Chris ate, Piotr and Kurt approached Remy.

"Comrade, welcome back. I am only sorry zat I could not be zere with Rogue, but we are glad to have you back."

"_Merci_, _mon ami_. Remy understands. Never a good idea t' throw all your eggs in one basket, _non_?"

Piotr sighed and pulled Remy into a strong embrace. "_Nyet_…I was wrong, and I am sorry. Zank god Rogue succeeded."

"_Oui_, Remy owes _chere_ de world. Mais congratulations on de weddin', _homme_."

"Zank you, _comrade_. I would be honored if you'd stand by me during the ceremony. Zere is no one I would rather have."

"Of course Remy'll stand by y', _mon ami_. _Merci_."

"Someone say my name?" Mercy asked as she came up behind Remy closely followed by Henri.

"Rems, I hear dat no one can beat y' wit' de sword," Henri taunted.

"Remy's heard de same of y', _mon frère_."

John groaned. "Sweet Jesu, not this again."

"What, John?" Rogue asked.

John shook his head. "Ladies, be prepared. You are about to witness the most horrendous thing on earth."

Rogue frowned. "What?"

"Two LeBeaus at odds."

Mercy laughed, until Remy spoke again.

"Remy could take y'."

Henri snorted. "_Non_. Only in your dreams. But I, on de other hand, could make y' cry like a _fille_."

"Ha! Never."

"Y' think not?"

"Remy knows not."

"Den get your sword, _petite_, and meet me outside."

"Henri!" Mercy gasped. "Remy hasn't been here hardly any length of time and y' wish t' spar with him?"

"I'm not goin' t' spar wit' him, _amour_, I'm goin' t' sweep de floor wit' him."

Remy scoffed. "Y' wish."

"Remy," Rogue said as he pushed himself away from the wall. "Are ya not too tired?"

"Even half dead, Remy could beat him wit' one arm tied behind his back."

Henri smiled evilly. "Den do it!"

"Remy will!"

John groaned even louder.

Rogue looked up at John. "They're not serious, are they?"

Mercy answered for him. "I have an awful feelin' dey are."

Her awful feeling turned out to be correct when ten minutes later both men came back downstairs with their swords drawn.

"Won't you at least eat first, mates?" John asked.

They shook their heads in unison and headed for the door. Their voices echoed through the room as they clattered down the foyer.

"Lay on, Rems, and taste your first defeat."

"It's your own feet y'll be tastin', _mon frère_. Dere'll never come a day when y' can beat Remy."

Henri paused at the door and looked back to the group standing in the hall. "Come, John, and watch your captain eat crow."

The men clanged their swords together, then headed outside.

"John," Rogue asked. "Should Ah be worried?"

They heard a scream from outside the door.

"I think we should be worried," Mercy said as she scrambled to her feet and rushed to the door. John grabbed Christian and they followed Mercy to see the men outside in the yard.

"Kitty?" Rogue asked. Kitty stood with her hand over her heart as if she'd suffered a horrendous fright. "Are ya all right?"

"Yeah," Kitty said, "but Remy is dangerous with that sword, captain."

"You have no idea," John muttered as he approached the men.

As soon as the men locked swords, a small crowd of servants and crew members formed to watch them. Mercy and Rogue exchanged a frustrated, weary look, then went to try and break them up.

It didn't work.

Hours went by as Remy and Henri attempted to pummel each other into the ground.

After a time, supper was served, eaten and then grew cold all the while they waited for the two combatants to grow up and join them. Even the crowd outside dispersed as the watchers made their way to their own beds.

Finally, Mercy had a brilliant idea. She and Rogue made platters, then took them outside where their men were still fighting. In spite of the lunacy of their actions, Rogue did have to admire them. They were both extraordinary fighters, especially given the fact they had been at this for many hours.

"Mmmm," Mercy said, taking a whiff of the roasted venison in cherry sauce. "Rogue, you must take a bite of dis. It's delicious."

The men slowed a bit as they craned their necks to see.

Rogue took a bite and moaned in exaggerated bliss. "Ya're right. It's marvelous." She cast a sideways glance to see the men stopping. "The best Ah've ever had."

Remy's stomach rumbled at the thought of the banquet the ladies held. He hadn't eaten much of anything that day. But Satan's throne would freeze before he ceded this battle to Henri.

"Y're lookin' a bit weak," Henri taunted. "I think y' need a bite t' replenish your feeble strength."

"Remy's strength is nowhere near as feeble as your brain."

They began hammering blows again.

Mercy and Rogue exchanged annoyed glares. Men!

They looked to John, whose platter was almost cleared of food. "What?" he asked innocently.

"What can we do now?" Rogue asked.

John shrugged and finished his food.

Henri growled and rushed Remy, catching him about the middle and knocking him back.

Remy roared and attacked full force.

Mercy sighed as they continued their battle. "I think we only made it worse."

They turned to look at John, who was now poking around the other two platters and eating the food from them.

"What?" he asked again as he realized he held their full attention.

Mercy put her hands on her hips. "Is dere truly nothin' y' can do?"

John dropped the food in his hands and straightened. "Should I do this, then I want both of you to promise me you will grab your men before I am gelded, _sheilas_."

"We will," they promised in unison.

"You had better."

Straightening his shirt with a tug, John moved closer until he stood just a little way from the other two men. "Henri," he said, his voice falsetto. "What a big, strong pirate you are. Why, it makes my heart pound the way you move. You're such a great hero."

Remy laughed out loud.

Henri merely growled again.

John turned his attention away from Henri. "And Remy, such a great, big, tough man you are. Why, I just don't know if I can stand here and watch you. It makes me all jittery."

Remy laughed no longer.

John turned to look at Rogue and Mercy. "_Sheilas_, while the men play with each other's swords, what say we go inside and have some…"

Before he could finish the sentence, Henri and Remy charged him.

Remy caught him about the neck at the same time Henri caught his waist. Together they lifted him from his feet and tossed him into a water trough. No doubt they would have done more damage had Rogue and Mercy not run forward to grab them.

Henri made a disgusted noise. "I'll go in when Remy cedes defeat."

"Y'll go inside now," his wife said, "or y'll be sleepin' in de stable dis night."

Remy opened his mouth to taunt Henri but was stopped by Rogue's hand on his lips. "One word from ya and ya'll join him."

Everyone laughed as they made their way back into the manor and prepared to retire for the night. It would be a long day tomorrow and who knows what the next few days would bring their way.


	21. Joining of Hearts

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men or anything associated with them…**

A/N: I hope everyone had a wonderful Labor Day! Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than usual, but I wanted to get something out this weekend for all those who have stuck by this story! Thanks to everyone and especially those who have reviewed! You keep me inspired.

**Chapter 21: Joining of Hearts**

The following day was a blur of commotion as everyone made preparations for the wedding ceremony. The women spent most of the morning assisting Kitty in her quarters while the men helped Piotr and Kurt ready the _Anna Marie_. Mrs. Danvers oversaw the kitchen staff as they prepared the evening banquet and Reeves saw to the crew's comfort.

"Y' look beautiful, Kitty." Mercy said as she helped with her hair, giving her an appealing cascade of ladylike ringlets from the crown of her head, down her back.

"Thanks, Mercy." Kitty smiled as she fastened a necklace around her neck. "I'm so nervous. I can't believe this is finally happening."

Rogue smiled as she watched her friend. "Ah'm so happy for ya, Kitty."

Kitty stood and walked over to her friend and held her in a tight embrace. "I love you, Rogue. God, I'll miss the _Anna Marie_."

"Now don't cry…your make-up will run and look!" Rogue laughed. "You're wrinkling your dress."

Kitty laughed and wiped her finger under her eyes to catch the tears forming. All their heads turned when the door to the room opened and Wanda marched in with a grimace. "I am NOT wearing this!"

Laughter broke out once again as Wanda stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips sporting a pink, ruffled gown.

"Sorry, Wanda, but we had to use what was available. It doesn't look that bad…really."

"Doesn't look that bad…doesn't look that bad! It's PINK!" Wanda shouted as she threw her hands up in the air.

At that very moment, John walked up behind Wanda and winked to Kitty. "Wanda, love, you look bloody beautiful." He wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a feather of a kiss on her neck. "Play nice with the ladies. I'll see _you_, later."

To everyone's amazement, Wanda blushed and nodded. After John left, Kitty walked over to Wanda and started to eye her suspiciously. "What?"

"I was just wondering who you are and what you did with Wanda."

Wanda glared at her friends. "I do not find you amusing…but, fine. I'll wear the dress…but you owe me."

The women continued to talk and work, but when they finished Kitty gazed into her bedroom mirror. The peach lace gown had short sleeves and frothy layers that revealed the darker peach underskirt. A matching ribbon caught the gown high under her breasts, while the skirt skimmed the gentle swell of her hips. The mirror told her the color complimented her complexion. Her tan had faded over the past few days, leaving her skin with just a hint of gold.

"Ya look lovely," Rogue sighed. "The loveliest bride Ah've ever seen."

"Thanks, captain. Is it time?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah, are ya ready?" Kitty nodded and Rogue escorted her to the carriage that would take them to the _Anna Marie_.

When they arrived at the ship, the women left Kitty to take their positions on deck. Since Kitty's father was unavailable and Piotr wanted Remy and John at his side, Christian was to escort her to the altar. The boy was standing off to the side fidgeting with his necktie looking completely uncomfortable…but adorable.

"You ready, sweetheart?" Kitty asked as she held out her arm to the boy.

"Yes, ma'am." Chris straightened himself. "I would be honored to be your escort."

Chris pressed a bouquet of fragrant native flowers into her hands and she thanked him with a kiss on the cheek. But from the minute she saw him, Piotr held her attention exclusively. He wore a dark suit and his hair was groomed perfectly, his aristocratic features glowed like a bronze casting of male perfection in the setting sunlight. And when his warm hands enveloped hers she felt his love flowing through her in wondrous waves.

Kurt spoke of the duties of husband and wife, of the conditions of life that require commitment to weather, of the joys of loving and the necessity of giving. And when he asked them to repeat those solemn words of binding, not a breath was let.

There was a moment of hesitation when Kurt asked if there was a marriage ring. Piotr looked to Remy, who was standing beside him. Remy reached into his pocket and pulled out a golden band. Piotr took the ring and used it to seal the vows he'd made to his Katja. And then, with Kurt's permission, he sealed them again with an achingly sweet kiss. Pandemonium broke loose around them, hugs and laughter and shouts from the lads and chants from the crews. Then they were being dragged down the beach where Danvers had arranged a wedding feast fit for a king.

Kitty was floating, giddy from the intoxicating feel of being in love and being married. She ate and drank sparingly, feasting more on Piotr's dazzling smiles and the unabashed love in his eyes. Toast after toast went around the torch-lit circle and each lifted her heart.

Rogue was enjoying the night's festivities as well. The wedding had been perfect and the bride and groom looked gorgeous. She had stood by Kitty's side during the ceremony, but couldn't keep her eyes from Remy. As they all stood before Kurt, she couldn't help but let herself imagine what it would have been like to pledge herself to Remy. And the way he looked with the subtle light of the setting sun…It wasn't as if she hadn't known he was gorgeous, but it was all she could do to breathe. She'd never seen a man wear a totally black suit before but it was haute couture of the first right.

As the sun completely set, both the _Anna Marie_ and the _Devil's Lust_ let loose a volley of celebratory cannonfire, along with more cheers. Lanterns blazed and rustic tunes filled the night. Men sang ballads and played airs on a bouncy fiddle, a high-piping piccolo, and a hurdy-gurdy. Merriment filled the air.

"Care t' dance, _chere_?" Remy asked as he held an arm outstretched towards her.

Rogue turned and wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head against his soft, silk shirt, then started slow dancing with him. His heart light, Remy brushed his hand through her hair while he silently held her and they swayed to the music.

"Y're beautiful, _mon cœur_," he whispered.

She kissed his chest. "Thanks. Ya, know, ya're not so bad yourself, sugah."

He smiled as he felt her breath against his shirt. He could stay like this, in her arms, forever. "Really?"

"Mmmm." She looked up at him with the sweetest expression he'd ever seen on a woman's face. She twirled out of his arms, then came back flush with his chest. "Yeah, and honestly no man should look…" Rogue raked his body with her eyes, "…that good."

Remy laughed at that, and pulled her even closer.

The sound of a small boy clearing his throat sounded behind Remy as he felt a gentle tug on his sleeve. "Excuse me, Captain, but may I cut in?"

Remy stepped away from Rogue and inclined his head toward the boy, granting his permission. "_Oui, mon petite_," he said and brought Rogue's hand to his lips for a gentle kiss before he departed. "_Bonne nuit, chere_."

Christian took Rogue by the hands as she watched Remy approach Mercy and begin to dance with his sister-in-law. Turning her attention back to Christian, she straightened his tie and smiled. The two danced in silence for a while, until Christian slowed.

"Captain?"

"Yes, darlin'?"

"Are you upset about losing Kitty to Captain Rasputin?" Christian whispered.

Rogue paused for a moment and looked down into the boy's face. "No, Ah'm happy for her. She's in love and Piotr is a good man. Why do ya ask?"

Christian looked down to his feet. "I just thought it must be hard to lose someone you're so close to. Won't you miss her on the ship, ma'am?"

"Of course Ah'll miss her, Chris, but she'll be happy and that's what matters." Rogue reached out and lifted his chin with her finger. "What's this about, darlin'?"

"Is Captain LeBeau going to stay with you? I –I don't know what I'd do without him, ma'am." A slow tear ran down the boy's face.

Rogue wiped the tear from his face and hugged him close to her. "Oh, sugah…you think Ah'm goin' to take Remy from ya? Ah'd never do that."

"Really?"

"Ah promise. He loves ya, Chris. Don't worry, darlin'."

Christian wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered, "Thank you, captain."

When the song ended, Remy parted from Mercy and Christian ran over to the food. Rogue was about to approach Remy when Henri stopped her and ask for the next dance. When Rogue scanned the beach, Remy was gone.

Slowly the wedding celebration broke apart and everyone went their own ways. Many returned to the manor while some walked the beach or retired to the _Anna Marie_. Rogue was walking down the beach when she noticed a small light coming from the upper deck of the _Devil's Lust_.

Remy had spent part of the evening digging away some of the debris from his cabin, searching through the ruins for anything that could be salvaged, anything at all. In truth, the crew had done an amazing job restoring the galleon, but none had had the heart to work in their captain's cabin until his return, so it remained untouched. Remy sat on the floor and listened to the silence. He sat the lantern down and looked over the room and held a small golden chain in his hand.

He hadn't been able to protect Jean-Luc or Christian from the pain that was life. Just as he couldn't protect himself.

But then, maybe life wasn't about protecting. Maybe it was about something else… something even more valuable. It was about sharing. He didn't need someone to protect him from the past. He needed the touch of a woman whose warmth chased away those demons. A woman whose very presence had made the unbearable bearable. At least now he understood.

His heart shattering, he lifted the chain and placed a kiss on its pendant. It was time to let go of the past. "_Bonne nuit, mon père_," he whispered as he placed the chain in his pocket.

Standing up, he blew out the lantern and walked out of the room that had been his alone and out onto the decks of a ship he hoped to share with the woman he loved.

Rogue was just approaching the gangplank to the _Devil's Lust_ when Remy appeared.

"_Chere?_ What are y' doin' here?" he asked.

"Ah was wonderin' the same about ya, sugah."

Remy met Rogue and wrapped an arm around her waist as they walked back toward the beach. "Remy jus' needed t' get away and wanted t' see de ship."

"Did ya find anything?"

Remy moved her hand to his lips so that he could kiss it. "Remy found more dan he could have hoped for, _chere_."

Rogue smiled up at him. When they got into one of the carriages and started back for the manor, she turned to Remy.

"We have ta go after the necklace in the mornin'. Ah wish we didn't but we do." She looked over to the man sitting next to her and the complications that would arise in the future played through her mind. No, she didn't want this to end, but she was powerless to stop it.

"Why do y' look at Remy like dat?" he asked.

"What? What do ya mean?"

"Forlornly. Y' remind Remy of a wishful dreamer starin' after somethin' she believes she can't have."

Rogue blinked and forced all the feelings from her body. She gently extracted her hand from his. "Ah didn't know Ah was doin' that."

"Y' do it quite a bit, actually."

"Well then, Ah have ta be more careful, won't Ah?"

Remy leaned forward as if to impart a great secret. "Remy t'inks y've spent way too much time tryin' t' keep anyone from seein' your emotions, _chere_. Remy's yours as long as y' want 'im."

"Maybe, but ya seem ta be able ta see into mah thoughts with uncanny accuracy."

Remy smiled and took her hand in his again and began rubbing small circles in her palm. "Stormy used t' say it was a gift."

Rogue leaned against Remy as they rode in the carriage. They sat in silence for a while and soon Remy realized that Rogue had fallen asleep. When they reached the manor, Remy lifted Rogue into his arms and carried her into the hall and up the stairs to her room. He tucked her in and watched her sleeping for a short moment. "_Je t'aime, chere. Bonne nuit_."

The next morning…

Rogue, Remy, Piotr, and Kurt met in the library the next morning. Wanda, John, and Henri had taken off earlier for a morning horse ride and to explore more of the countryside while Kitty was still resting. Mercy came into the room carrying a try of cups filled with the sweetest smelling substance Rogue had ever smelled.

"What's this, sugah?"

"Oh…jus' a little family recipe. Tante Mattie always says never t' start a day wit'out a kickstart. Give it a try…y'll like it." She handed a cup to everyone and then sat down in Remy's lap. "So what are y' talkin' about?"

"We need t' find somethin' dat's hidden around here." Remy said as he pushed his sister-in-law from his lap and onto the floor. "Careful, _petite_."

"Remy!" Mercy huffed as she stood.

Kurt cleared his throat and unfolded a map across a desk. "Piotr űnd I have an idea vhere it might be. Vhile you vere in Port-au-Prince, ve looked over the clues and the skull seems to be indicating this area." Kurt circled a section on the map. "Do you know this area?"

Remy and Mercy looked over the map and then looked to each other with a knowing look. "Dat's where de fissure is, _mon ami_."

"Oh…yeah…dat's where Henri and Rems always t'reatened t' throw me when I got int' too much trouble." Merci laughed. "Dat happened a lot."

"That sounds like the best place ta start lookin'. What do ya think, Piotr?" Rogue asked.

"Da," Piotr nodded. "Zat sounds like a plan."

"It's almost noon, _mon amis_." Remy said. "We should go, _non_?"

Rogue straightened, and nodded. "Yeah, Ah think we're ready."

At the crevice…

Remy watched as Rogue vanished into the fissure as he and Piotr slowly threaded the rope through their hands. She hung in the darkness like a quarter moon, suspended by a rope that burned into her chest and armpits. She heard the men talking above her, but couldn't make out the words. When she tilted her head back, the aperture high above her offered no more light than a twinkling star.

"Remy!" she yelled. "Send down a torch!"

Her voice bounced back and forth against the walls of the crevice; she didn't know if he had heard her or not. She rubbed her cheek against her shoulder and peered down. Blackness was everywhere, an inky veil that disoriented her, dizzied her. Nausea rolled through her. She squeezed her eyes shut and moved her hands a fraction of an inch upward on the rope, fearing that in the next second, it was going to snap and she'd fall into the fathomless darkness below her.

There was no space, no time, only the pull of gravity, the suction of the void. She couldn't have dangled more than a few minutes, but it seemed she'd been hanging here for hours, waiting for light to redeem her.

"Rogue," Mercy shouted.

Her name reverberated in the pit. She glanced up and saw a flickering light dancing toward her. The rope that held it coiled and uncoiled, serpentine, its tongue hissing fire. Rogue ducked as the torch darted past her head, then grabbed the rope and snared the end of the torch.

She gripped it, her breath erupting from her chest like hiccups. She peered at the wall in front of her. Maybe there was nothing down here. Maybe they were wrong. She tugged on the rope twice and Remy lowered her another two feet. Then she was directly opposite a tablet. It jutted out from the stone wall like a tombstone in a graveyard, and was tilted slightly downward.

She pulled a four pronged clamp from her pack and pounded it into the wall with a mallet. She was about to place the torch into it when something caught her eye. She held the torch in front of the tablet and leaned forward for a closer look.

"Hey! Ah found somethin', y'all!"

"Vhat is it?" Kurt yelled down to her.

"A tablet…it has some writin' on it…Ah think it's ancient Greek!" She answered. Fortunately, it was a language she could read.

Her eyes skimmed over the words, devouring them. Excitement knotted in her stomach. She put the torch back into the holder on the wall, and pulled a notepad from a side pocket. Quickly, she scrawled the translation. She couldn't believe it. They were right!

She wanted to yell up to the top, but decided to conserve her energy. She stuffed the notebook back into her pocket, pulled out a net, and carefully covered the tablet before fastening the drawstrings to a hook at the end of the rope.

She was about to start chiseling at the wall to loosen the tablet when the rope suddenly jerked against her chest. She dropped several inches; the rope tightened under her arms.

"Hey, what is happenin' up there?"

Her voice ricocheted about the crevice. She was directly below the tablet now and saw pick marks under it. Someone had tried to remove the tablet before. But who?

The rope jerked again. A weird creaking filled the crevice and she knew what it was. Her rope was fraying. She pulled the torch from the wall and held it up. "Aw, Gawd."

_Easy does it_, she thought. She placed the torch in her mouth, and reached for the rope above the spot where it was unraveling. She heard a resounding snap, a sharp, terrible sound that echoed in the crevice. Her fingers snagged the rope.

She dangled by one hand, the frayed end rubbing against her wrist. The torch burned her arm. Her face was contorted in a grimace as she stretched her other hand over her head. Sweat beaded on her brow, trickled into her eyes.

"Remy! Piotr! Anyone up there?"

She felt a hard yank from above, and the rope slipped through her fingers. She reached desperately with her other hand, but her fist closed on black air.

She fell.

"What happened?" Mercy asked as she neared the edge of the crevice.

"De rope broke. Remy doesn't know how it happened." Remy leaned over the edge and yelled down into the darkness. "_Chere!_"

"Which rope?" she demanded.

"Ze one Rogue was on," Piotr answered.

"What? No!"

Remy dropped to his knees and peered into the chasm, but he could see only blackness. He grabbed the rope from Kurt and quickly pulled it to the surface. Then he remembered the other rope. Maybe Rogue had grabbed it when the first one snapped. He scanned the ground, but it wasn't there. "Where's de other rope?"

Piotr glanced to Kurt. "I lost it. Vhen the other rope broke, I got distracted and then there was a heavy pull on it and I lost it."

Just then he heard a sound, a sound he couldn't believe, coming from the crevice. He dropped back to his knees, and cupped his hands at his mouth. "_Chere_, can y' hear me?"

Her voice sounded distant, strained. "Yeah. Ah can hear ya."

"Are y' alright?"

She didn't answer for a moment. "Not really. Ah need help. Any chance ya want ta be mah knight in shinin' armor and lend a hand ta a damsel in distress?"

"Why, _chere_, y' know Remy lives for such moments. Remy'll be right down. Where are y'?"

"Hangin' on the tablet, but Ah don't know how much longer it's goin' ta hold meh."

Remy looked over his shoulder at Piotr. "Can y' lower Remy down?"

Piotr nodded and helped attach a rope to Remy's waist.

Shaking her head, Mercy turned back to the hole. "He's comin', Rogue, in a couple of minutes."

There was no reply. "Rogue, are y' okay?"

Again no reply.

If she had fallen, wouldn't she have yelled?

"Rogue, answer me!"

"Yeah," a faint voice responded after a long moment. "Hurry."

Rogue straddled the tablet as if it were a saddle. She pressed her face against it, and wrapped her arms tightly around it. She could feel the etched lettering against her cheek. How much longer would she have to wait?

She tried to take her mind off her precarious situation by going over what had happened. Her thoughts were interrupted by a creaking as the tablet slipped downward under her weight. It tilted at a forty-five degree angle and it was getting difficult to maintain her grip.

She realized that she was still wearing her pack with the tools. Nothing like digging your own grave. She didn't need the weight. She carefully shed the pack, one arm at a time. She was about to let it drop when she realized that the pick might still come in handy. She slipped her hands into the pack, felt the sharp tip, and pulled it out. Then she dropped the pack, and a moment later heard a clatter as it crashed against something, she thought. She listened for it to strike bottom, but didn't hear anything.

"No bottom. Great."

Talking aloud seemed to ease her fear. "Gotta do somethin', but what?"

She felt the tablet slip another inch. She closed her eyes. She felt the net beneath her legs, and wondered if she should unhook the rope to lighten the load. No, that would require too much maneuvering. A good jolt now and the tablet might break loose. Besides, she was the excess weight, not the rope.

"That's it. Ah've got ta get off."

If she could carve footholds and handholds with the pick, she might be able to balance herself on the wall. But for how long?

"Better ta die tryin' ta save mah ass than doin' nothin'," she muttered.

The tablet groaned and slipped again. It wouldn't hold much longer. Slowly, she worked her way up the tablet toward the wall. A few more inches, she told herself. Patience. Finally she was close enough to touch the wall with the pick. "Now, get some leverage."

She stretched her hand above her head and slammed the pick at the wall. But to her surprise, she struck something, and the pick flew from her hand. The tablet groaned, tilted even further, and she slid down several inches before she caught herself.

"Remy!"

Damn, she'd hit the torch holder. She'd forgotten about it. It was still there, secured to the wall by four prongs. Now it was her only hope. She had to get back up to the wall, and get a hand on it. If she distributed her weight between the base of the tablet and the holder she might save herself yet.

She imagined herself a feather-light acrobat gliding up the tablet and effortlessly balancing herself. The tablet groaned again, and she forgot about acrobatic maneuvers. She froze, but the tablet was shaking, and she was sliding back. She cursed. She slipped another few inches. The further she slid, the more the tablet pulled away from the wall. The groaning grew louder; the tablet was about to fall. Desperately, she clambered up the tablet and lunged for the wall. Her fingers hooked over the torch holder, first one hand, then the other. She tested the strength of the holder. The pick had knocked it slightly askew, and the prongs started to pull away.

"Nice." Carefully, she stood up on the tablet, using the holder and wall to balance herself.

"Rogue…are y' alright?" Remy's voice echoed eerily down the fissure. "_Chere_?"

"No!"

"Remy'll be dere any moment. Hold on."

"Good advice, darlin'," she said.

Remy was coming for her. Lot of good it would do if she fell. A shiver ran up her spine. "Ah hate holes!"

But the morbid thoughts kept coming. She looked up toward the spot of light high overhead. "Hurry, sugah."

"Ah'm goin' ta make it," she said between clenched teeth. "Ah'm not goin' ta fall."

She might even be able to salvage the tablet yet. When Remy got there- and he would get there- and she was firmly in his arms, she'd grab the rope that was still knotted to the tablet. She was sure that a tug from the top would loosen it. But she'd wait until she was out of this damn hole before she'd try it.

"Rogue?" Mercy called down. "Remy's startin' his way down now."

Great. More waiting.

She tried to relax by adjusting her feet. A mistake- but she realized it too late. The shifting of her weight had been all that was needed to jar the tablet free. With a loud snap, it broke and tumbled away.

Her legs kicked out, then scraped against the wall. She heard a crash as the tablet struck something. Her feet searched for a foothold, but the wall was nearly smooth. The torch holder bent downward, the prongs slowly working their way free.

"Oh, Gawd!"

This was it. She gritted her teeth; her heart pounded in her ears as the prongs pulled out of the wall.

She fell. Again.

A/N: That's all for now...sorry for the cliffy, but I won't keep y'all hangin' long. Thanks again!


	22. Hecate

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men or anything associated with them…**

A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger last time! So, we have the conclusion to the search in this chapter, but what will happen to the crews when all is said and done?

**Chapter 22: Hecate**

Rogue was moving through a tunnel, toward a light. It was growing brighter and brighter. _This is death_.

_Chere. Chere._

The sound echoed around her.

She blinked her eyes against the light. So bright. Like a ball of flames. So close now. What would happen when she reached the light? Where would she go?

Her eyes slid sideways and in the light she saw the pack she'd dropped, and the pieces of the shattered tablet. It all came back to her. She'd fallen into the abyss. Her thighs had jammed against her chest. She'd felt searing pain.

Then nothing.

Now her ribs ached. Her right hand throbbed; it was wet with blood. Her throat was choked with dust, and one thigh felt as if it had been struck with a hammer. Was death this painful? Did you wake up feeling all the pain you missed when you lost consciousness? She was still moving toward the flaming light; it hurt her eyes.

Then she realized it was a torch. It was held by Remy, and coming toward her. She was alive and still in the goddamn hole.

She cringed as she sat up. Why was she still alive?

Remy was several feet above her now and she could see that she was on an overhang that loomed from the wall. She squinted up into the light. She couldn't tell where the tablet had been, but she was sure now that she hadn't fallen far. Maybe only fifteen feet, twenty feet. She felt bits of rubble from the shattered tablet underneath her. If she hadn't been wearing her leather jerkin and breeches, she would have been hurt much worse.

"_Chere, _can y' hear me?" The fear in his voice was clear. "Please, _chere_, answer me."

She cleared her throat. With an effort, she yelled, "Remy."

But it came out as a whisper. Her throat was dry and felt like it was caked with dirt. She tried again. Louder this time, a gravely sound.

"Rogue, _chere_!" As Remy reached the overhang, he swung over and crouched down beside her. "_Dieu_, _chere_, Remy t'ought he lost y'."

She reached out carefully and allowed Remy to wrap her in his arms. As they sat there, Remy brushing the dust from her hair and face, she realized they were a half step from the brink of the prominence.

She pulled him backwards, then felt something against her back, jutting out from the wall. "Darlin', ya can let meh go."

"Sorry, _chere_. Remy almost lost y'." He whispered as stood.

"Yeah, some knight in shinin' armor ya are. What took ya so long?" She asked as she gave him a playful push.

Remy stumbled backwards a step, but then nearly tripped over a crumbled piece of tablet before Rogue caught his shirt collar and pulled him back. "Watch it, sugah. Whose savin' who again?" Remy smiled and then kissed her, and they both laughed in spite of the seriousness their situation.

Remy called up to Mercy and then looked Rogue over for injuries. "_Chere_, y' have at least one cracked or bruised rib on each side. Maybe more." He took her bloody palm in his hand and torn a section of his shirt off for a makeshift bandage. "Remy won't be able t' hold y' without hurtin' y'. Y'll have t' go up alone." He untied the rope from his waist. Finally, he tied a loop, threaded the rope through it, and made a swing.

He was about to signal to Piotr to get ready when Rogue stopped him. "Remy, bring the torch over here."

She was looking at a rock jutting from the wall. It was black, shaped like a cone, and still partially buried in the wall. Remy held the torchlight over it. Its surface was thatched as if it had once been encased in a rope sheath and the strands had petrified.

"What is dis?" he whispered.

"Ah don't know, but it might be what we're lookin' for." She scraped away some of the dirt encrusted on it and ran her fingertips over the rough surface. Remy lowered the torch until it was almost touching the cone. It looked like obsidian, or iron, and the thatching, Rogue was convinced, was not natural, but man-made.

"Remy, Rogue, are y' ready?" Mercy called down to them.

They looked up. "Not quite." They'd lost the tablet, but maybe they could salvage the cone. Rogue didn't know why, but she sensed it was something important, something she couldn't leave behind.

Remy handed the torch to Rogue, and wrapped his arms around the cone to see if he could loosen it. He pulled, and thought it moved. He took in a deep breath and pulled again. There. It moved. He was sure of it.

Firmly, he took it in both hands and tested how firmly it was implanted. The cone moved slightly as he wiggled it back and forth. He pulled harder, but his hands slipped off and he tumbled back onto the ledge. He rolled onto his stomach and his leg slipped over the side. He patted the air as he stared down into the abyss.

"Careful, sugah. Careful," Rogue said as she gave him a hand to his feet.

"_Merci_," he whispered, and went back to work.

Rogue sorted through her pack and handed Remy her mallet. He chipped at the stone, pulled and twisted the stone, chipped again, and pulled some more. He was sure that it was almost free. He placed his feet against the wall, grabbed the cone with both hands, and pulled as hard as he could. His hands slipped off, and he sprawled onto his back.

Rogue broke out into laughter. Remy lifted himself up onto his elbows, and stared at her in disgust. He kicked the stone in anger. It was all that was needed; it broke free. He blinked away the dust, and grinned as he lifted the cone from the rubble. He placed it at Rogue's feet, and brushed it off. It was about a foot and a half long and about six or seven inches in diameter at the base, and narrowed to a rounded nub. It felt heavy as iron.

"What do ya think it is?" Rogue asked.

"Remy doesn't know, _mais_ it can wait. Y' need t' get out of here. Remy'll carry de stone." Remy moved Rogue back over to the rope and she sat in the loop. Remy tugged once, and a moment later, she felt herself rising and swinging out from the debris-strewn overhang. Her eyes focused on Remy. Then he was blanketed in darkness, lost in a lightless abyss.

She held the torch out and watched for the place where the tablet had been. Ten, fifteen, twenty feet. She continued rising. It was hazy from the torch smoke, but then she saw it. A dark hole, and above it a smaller indention where the torch holder had been yanked from the wall. God, she had been lucky. People fell three feet and broke bones. She'd tumbled two stories through pitch darkness and survived with cuts, bruises, probably a couple of cracked ribs.

She was exhausted from her injuries and the fall. She pressed her forehead against the rope and closed her eyes. Within seconds, she felt herself drifting, half asleep, half awake.

Her head jerked up, and she grabbed the rope. She must have dozed. She forced herself to concentrate on the rope and keep her balance. _Just hold on. Stay awake. Breathe._ God, she ached.

Another minute passed, an elastic minute that felt like hours, but finally she popped through the lip of the hole, and drank in the cool air. Kurt took her hand and helped her. She climbed to her feet, wincing in pain, as Piotr lowered the rope for Remy.

Mercy ran over to her and held her. "We've got t' get y' t' a doctor."

"Where's Remy? Is he out yet?" Rogue asked.

"_Non_…don't worry. He'll be wit' y' soon. What happened down dere?" Mercy asked. "How did y' survive dat fall?"

"Ah found a stone, a black stone," she mumbled.

"What?"

"Shaped like a cone, thatchin' on it. When Ah fell, Ah landed on a ledge. It was there."

"_Dieu_, dere really was somet'ing down dere." Mercy looked back over to the crevice just as Remy appeared from the darkness. Piotr and Kurt, breathless from their efforts, collapsed on the ground followed by Remy, who dropped the odd stone next to him.

"If y' fine men are done restin', don't y' t'ink we should get Rogue t' a doctor?" Mercy scolded as she stared at them with her hands on her hips. All three men looked over at her with startled expressions.

Kurt looked over to Piotr and then Remy. "Do you ever get the feeling ve are not appreciated?"

Remy heaved a heavy sigh and glared at his sister-in-law. "All de time, _mon ami_. All de time."

Back at the manor…

Everyone was gathered around the strange stone that was placed on the table. Wanda, Kitty, Henri, and John had been briefed on the events earlier that morning at the crevice, and now they sat in silence.

"What next? Is this what we were looking for?" Wanda broke the silence and started to re-examine the stone. "I thought we were looking for a necklace."

"We are. This must be another link in the chain. Maybe it'll tell us what to do next." Kitty took another sip from her cup. "What about that tablet you found above it, Rogue?"

"Well, it was written in ancient Greek, which would make sense. Hecate was a Greek goddess. But the passage was vague, makin' reference to somethin' called the naval of the Earth. It said the naval holds the key."

Reeves cleared his throat. "Excuse me, ma'am, but I may be of some help here. You see we were required to study Greek mythology and culture in boarding school. I do believe that the Delphic omphalos was called the naval of the world. It was lost centuries ago…Stolen from Greece by some adventurer no doubt."

"You do not believe zis could be ze omphalos, do you? Why would it be here?" Piotr asked.

"I do not know, but it does seem to fit the bill. Who knows why things end up where they do. After all, what am I doing in the middle of nowhere. What is a Russian doing in the Caribbean? How does an orphan inherit a legacy? Life is often full of surprises, young man."

Wanda was turning the object over in her hands and then whistled. "I think you all should see this."

On the bottom of the stone, there were five small indentations. Wanda placed a finger into each one for a perfect fit. "Didn't you notice this when you found it."

"Sorry, Wanda, but Ah had just fallen twenty feet down into a dark abyss and Remy and Ah were hangin' on a ledge. We didn't exactly get a good look at it." Rogue narrowed her gaze on her.

Wanda moved her fingers and felt something give a little. The bottom of the stone had moved. "Did you see that?"

She continued to turn her fingers counterclockwise in the grips as the bottom of the stone slowly opened. "Looks like we might have something here."

"Careful, love. You don't know what might be in that bloody thing." John said as Wanda reached into the stone.

When she pulled her hand out, she held a tattered scroll. Nothing else was inside.

"Great…more riddles." Wanda sighed as she unrolled the paper.

The scroll was beautifully decorated with elegant script and colorful pictographs. Along the edges there were symbols representing the zodiac, framing a lengthy passage in a foreign tongue, and images of unknown objects.

"It's beautiful." Mercy whispered. "What language is dat?"

Everyone looked over to Kurt. "_Ja_, it is Latin. Let me see the scroll."

"_Ex terra, ite sescenti undequadraginta pedes. Da fidei quae fidei sunt. Astra via, quod supra est sub._" Kurt recited the words in a hushed tone. "_Visita interiora terraiae, rectificando, inveniens occultam gemmam._"

"What does it mean, _mon ami_?" Remy asked.

"Out from the earth, go six hundred and thirty-nine paces. Give to faith that which belongs to faith. The stars as your path, that which is above is below. Return to the interiors of the earth, and by rectifying you will discover the hidden gem."

"Bloody hell! What does that mean?" John asked as he paced the room. "Why is nothing _ever_ easy?"

"Well, love, I would think we should start back at the crevice. Don't you?" Wanda stood in front of John and placed her hands on his shoulders, stopping him in his tracks.

"Ah agree with Wanda, but Ah refuse ta go back down that hole or any other hole!" Rogue sat down and leaned back.

"Y' feelin' okay, _chere_?"

"Yeah, darlin'. Ah'll be fine." Rogue turned to Kurt. "Do you think this will lead us to the necklace?"

"_Ja_, it would seem so."

Letting out a deep sigh, Rogue stood and took the scroll in her hands. "Let's finish this."

Rogue left the room, leaving everyone looking after her. Remy stood and grabbed hold of John. "What are we doing?" John asked as Remy pulled him out of the room followed by the others.

"We're followin' her," Remy answered.

"Why?"

"'Cause she's in front of us."

"Well, that certainly answers that. It would be difficult to follow her if she was behind us."

Remy smiled. "Y're not getting' out of dis one, John."

"Bloody hell…"

In three hours the nine had reached the crevice and had followed the prescribed path that wound into the wooden hills. Kurt was in the lead, reading the scroll. "There's something ahead. Look at these piles of stone. They aren't natural…it's refuse, shards of chipped rock that have been dumped." Kurt led them around the next corner, which allowed a clear view of the valley. Below was a shimming pool ringed by trees. A pair of birds called out from atop the tallest tree.

"Ve made it."

"It looks like paradise," Kitty said.

Remy murmured his agreement. He was watching Rogue as she knelt at the edge of the pool, her legs folded out beneath her, washing more grit from her face.

"Have you asked her yet?"

Remy looked over his shoulder and shook his head.

Rogue was sitting on the top step of what looked like a row of stairs going down into the water. _This does not bode well_. She dipped her feet in the water and uttered a sigh of relief. She glanced around her, hesitant for a moment, and then lowered herself into the pool.

"Should y' be doin' dat, _chere_?" Remy asked as he knelt by the water's edge.

"Ah'm feelin' much better, sugah. Don't worry."

"What do y' t'ink 'bout dis place?"

"What strikes meh as odd," Rogue began, "is the pool itself. Ah don't think it's natural. The water…it's unnaturally warm, almost as if it's heated. Then there's the matter of the steps…a path that leads nowhere."

"_Non,_" Remy said. "Tante Mattie believes dat pools of water are gateways t' de spirit world. Perhaps de steps lead t' a doorway."

"Do ya actually believe that, sugah? So ya want ta swim ta the bottom and find this door, huh?"

"_Oui_."

Remy unlaced his boots. He placed them together on the top step, then unbuttoned his shirt and slipped off his belt.

"What are you doing, _comrade_?" Piotr asked.

"Remy's goin' t' see what's at de bottom of dis pool. Stay here."

Wearing only his breeches, he walked down the steps until the water was up to his waist. He paused for a moment, filling his lungs with air.

"Remy'll be right back," he said, then took a last gulp of air and held it.

Remy dove forward. He kicked downward, following the steps, using his hands to help pull himself along. The weight of the water pressed against his ears, telling him he was passing ten or twelve feet, and he worked his jaw to equalize the pressure.

The water was clear and the rays of the late-afternoon sun shimmered over the steps. His eyes did not sting, as they would have in sea water, and he had no trouble following the staircase. The pool was surprisingly deep, and Remy had to clear his ears once more before finding that the steps led into the mouth of an underwater cave.

Remy darted underneath the lip of the opening, trailing his hand against the rock, then kicked upward. He proceeded cautiously, feeling his way with his hands now that he had lost most of the light, being careful not to slam against an unexpected outcropping.

Suddenly he broke the surface.

He shook his head, clearing the water from his eyes, and looked around him. In the dim light that filtered in from the bottom of the pool, he saw that he was in a vast subterranean chamber. The steps led out of the water to a carved stone archway. A figure loomed in the darkness below the archway, a statue or something, but he could not make out what it was.

Beyond was darkness.

Remy rested for a moment on the steps, half out of the water. The chamber echoed with the sound of water dripping into the pool from his upper body, and it seemed as if the eyes of the stone figure beneath the archway were on the back of his neck. When his breathing returned to normal, he dove back into the water and returned.

"Remy," Rogue said. "Ya nearly scared meh ta death, sugah. Ah thought ya had drowned."

"_Mon frère, _what did y' find?" Henri asked.

"Dis 's de entrance," he said. "Dere's a cave at de bottom of de pool, and dere are more steps leadin' through an arched doorway. But Remy couldn't see much 'cause it was too dark."

"We'll need torches," John said, smiling. "I can handle that! They won't be perfect, and there'll be a lot of smoke, but they'll work. I'll coat the ends of my matches with wax so we can light the torches on the other side."

"Good. Remy, Piotr, Kurt, John and Ah will go below. The rest of ya can keep a look out for any trouble." Rogue began to strip off her outer jacket.

"Jus' one minute, _chere_. It's a hard swim t' de bottom. Remy doesn't t'ink y' should go."

"Ya need meh, darlin'. And Ah'm not lettin' ya otta mah sight again, so just try and stop meh!"

"Shouldn't you wait until first light?" Wanda asked.

"Where we're goin'," Remy said, "it won't matter."

In the cavern…

Remy emerged into the chamber with his boots slung around his neck and the bundle of torches beneath his arm. Rogue popped to the surface a moment later, gasping and spitting water.

"Ah don't want ta hear it, Swamp Rat!"

"Back t' dat, are we?" Remy smirked.

John struck one of his matches and held it beneath one of the torches. The torch sizzled, a flame appeared, then died. On the third match, the flame finally held, and he used that torch to give life to the others. "I am John, Lord of the Flame!"

Remy rolled his eyes and quickly laced his boots. Holding their torches aloft, the group approached the archway. The stone figure beneath seemed to dart and feint in the flickering light. The statue was that of a woman, life-sized, with a flowing head of hair. Her robes were covered with symbols: the sun and moon, the stars, serpents, and the ram. Her right hand was raised palm out in a gesture of warning, while her left beckoned the travelers forth.

"Remarkable," Piotr said. "Ze goddess Hecate."

"She gives Remy de spooks," Remy said.

Kurt recited the Coptic inscription above the arch: "Behold the threshold. The call is answered. The journey begins vith knowledge, but ends vith faith. V-I-T-R-I-O-G." He paused.

"V-I-T-R-I-O-G… does dat mean anyt'ing t' y'?" Remy asked as he came up to stand beside Kurt.

"_Visita Interiora Terrae, Rectificando, Inveniens Occultam Gemmam,"_ Kurt said. "It's the same as the scroll."

They walked beneath the arch and found themselves in a twelve-sided hall. There seemed to be no exit. In an alcove set into each of the sides was a relief that depicted unusual processes. The reliefs were dominated by furnaces and alembics, flasks and retorts. The floor was made up of an interlocking mosaic of six-sided stones. Each stone had one of the twelve zodiacal symbols carved upon it.

John took a step forward and the stone under his foot plunged beneath him. Remy caught him by the collar and hauled him back. The missing stone left a man-sized shaft that was twelve feet deep.

"Careful," he said. "T'ink 'bout what y're doin'. Deses zodiacal symbols on de floor…can dey be arranged in a sequence?"

"Of course!" Rogue said. "The stars my path…isn't that what the scroll said?"

She began to step forward but was stopped by Piotr. "Wait! Zey are not arranged by month. Look at ze reliefs. In mother Russia, zere is a myth about a magical process to turn lead into gold. It's called alchemy. Zat is what is pictured here. Ze alchemical sequence…each symbol stands for a process."

"Now we know why Lehnsherr wanted us all to look for this necklace together." John sighed.

"Piotr, we'll take it in order," Remy said. "Do y' remember de process?"

"_Da_. Calcination is ze first," Piotr said. "Zat's Ares."

They stepped together onto the stone with the symbol for the ram. The entire floor sank, leaving the stone they were standing upon a foot above the others.

"Is it safe?" John asked.

"We're still here, aren't we?" Remy asked. "Next?"

"Congelation. Taurus."

Piotr and Remy stepped down upon the bull. The stones rumbled and sank another foot, leaving Taurus halfway between the floor and Aries at the threshold. Rogue and the others stepped onto Aries and through the threshold as Remy and Piotr continued on.

"It's makin' a stairway down," Rogue said. "Go ahead. We're right behind ya."

Next was Gemini, for fixation, followed by Cancer, for dissolution. Then came Leo, Virgo, and Libra…digestion, distillation, and sublimation…and Scorpio for separation. The floor was now eight feet below the threshold, and the top of a doorway had appeared above the floor.

When Sagittarius through Pisces had been chosen, representing creation, fermentation, multiplication, and projection, the doorway was fully revealed. The twelve stones that had been chosen remained at various heights, stairstepping their way up to the threshold.

"It's like being at the bottom of a well," Kurt said. "So far, so _güt_, but it's bound to get harder. And I don't like the inscription above the door: the Path of Trials."

Rogue reached out and brushed the cobwebs from the doorway and stepped through the long, narrow passage. It turned at twenty yards, then sloped downward, and took another turn, winding always downward.

"It reminds me of a type of passage you find inside a pyramid," Piotr said.

"Ah think this is a pyramid, only inverted," Rogue said. "It should end in an apex-shaped chamber."

"Dat which is above is below," Remy recalled.

"Right, but what are these gouges on the floor and wall?" Rogue asked as she ran her hands over the marks. "Marks of the stonecutters?"

"_Non,_ dey're fresh." Remy paused. "Remy's got a bad feelin' 'bout dis, _chere_."

They turned a corner and the passage ended in a blank wall. Remy handed his torch to Piotr, then ran his fingers along the stone, searching for a seam. There was none. Then he tapped on the wall.

"Solid," he said.

"What's this white stuff hangin' against the wall?" Rogue asked, holding her torch up to it. "It has a strange green glow to it. There's a heap of it on the floor, too."

Remy examined his hands, then tasted the residue that clung to his fingertips from touching the wall.

"Awww! I can't believe you just did that, mate! I think I'm goin' to get sick!" John yelled as him mimicked gagging.

Remy glared at John. "It's powdered bone."

John's eyes widened and he stared in disbelief at the floor. He touched the pile on the floor with his boot, and the pile shifted and diminished, draining through a funnel-type hole in the floor, like sand through an hourglass.

"Listen," Remy said"

Something rumbled behind them. Then the floor began to quiver.

"Whatever dat is," Remy said, "it can't be good."

The sound grew louder. Something was scraping and sliding down the corridor, the frightening sound of stone against stone. They waited, their eyes riveted to the last corner they had turned. Dust fell from the ceiling, shaken loose by the vibration.

"We've got to get outta here," John said. "Let's run for it."

Piotr held him back.

"Wait," he said.

The sound was like thunder now.

Remy went to the corner and dared a glance. A huge stone filled the passage, advancing inch by inch.

"Okay," he said, moving the torch along the walls, searching for something, anything. "We're trapped in a giant mortar and pestle and are 'bout t' be ground up and drained down a hole in de floor, leavin' only bone dust."

They all stared at him with their mouths agape. "What?" he asked.

"That's mah man! Always the optimist!" Rogue sighed. "Well, we know we can't wait here against the wall, or we'll end up like him. Them. Whatever. Let's walk toward the thing and see what happens."

"Toward it?" Kurt asked.

"_Oui_…_chere's_ right. It's takin' too long t' get here. Whoever designed dis 's tryin' t' make us afraid out of our minds, cowerin' by de wall, waitin' f'r death. So let's do de unexpected. Greet death."

"_Da_, of course," Piotr said. "Ze wise man welcomes death, ze fool fears it."

They walked forward, torches raised, and turned the ninety-degree corner. The pestle was three yards away and rumbling toward them. Rogue examined the back wall.

"This is the only place in the passage that hasn't had grooves gouged out of it," she said. Then she held her torch low, examining the floor.

"No bone dust," Rogue said. "Here's where we stand. As it closes in on us, it'll seem the only direction we can go is back ta the wall at the end of the passage, but don't, no matter what happens."

The stone had passed the edge of the corner, narrowing the space in which they stood. It was now three feet away and coming closer. They tossed away their torches. At two feet, John shifted nervously. At one foot, as the stone touched their clothes, he made a move to slide out of the way, but Remy gripped his arm.

The stone touched their chests, and what began as the lightest of pressures quickly became intolerable. Rogue's face was turned toward Remy, and the rough surface of the pestle pressed against her cheek. It felt as if the life was being squeezed out of her.

"Ah could have been wrong, sugah," she whispered. "Ah love ya."

Remy squeezed her hand. There was a thud as something fell into place and the wall behind them began to move backward, easing the pressure on their chests. They were plunged into darkness as the stone hid the last of the light from the torches. The pestle's motion changed, and instead of coming forward, it slid to the left, toward the blank wall.

Standing motionless in the darkness, Remy no longer felt the stone wall against his back, and he felt a wisp of air on his neck. He took another torch from his bundle, struck a match, and lit it.

The wall was gone, revealing a passage that sloped gently downward. At the end of the passage they could hear a murmur of running water.

They emerged in another chamber, resembling a Greek temple set above a pond. The water flowed from one end of the pond and disappeared down a twisting series of baffles at the other, cascading into the earth. In the center of the pond, on a pedestal, was a stone lion, with unusually flared nostrils.

Remy dropped his hands into the water. "It's hot."

"What do ya think these baffles are for?" Rogue asked.

"I zink zey are meant to dissipate ze heat," Piotr answered. "It must be fed by some sort of heated underground river. It's so hot in here."

"Ah don't think Ah want ta look for a door in that pool. Look around," Rogue ordered. "There must be another way. Ah feel air comin' from somewhere."

Remy held the torch aloft and watched as the flame flickered. Then he went to the opposite side of the pond, stepped behind the Doric columns, and inspected the wall. The torch burned a brighter orange.

"It has t' be along dis wall," Remy said.

"Hello, mate," John said.

"What have y' got?"

"A fellow adventurer," John said, holding another torch over a skeleton slumped against the wall. The jawbone hung in a crooked grin beneath the skull. "Pretty old, judgin' by these clothes."

"Any sign of vhat killed him?" Kurt asked.

"Nope," John said, gently probing the fragile cloth. "No indication of bein' crushed, shot, stabbed, hung, decapitated, or any other type of violent end."

"Dat's bad," Remy said. "Come here, _chere_. Tell Remy what y' make of dis."

He was standing in front of the stone orb protruding from the wall. Carved into it was the acronym VITRIOG.

"Do we push it or pull it or what?" Rogue asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. "If we keep goin' down, should we push it down?" With both hands, she pushed downward on the orb. It dropped a few inches.

Something began to hiss behind them.

Gas billowed out from the lion's nostrils. The air was filled with the stench of rotten eggs.

"Sulfuric acid," John shouted. "Douse the torches. We've got to get out of here before we're poisoned or blown to bits."

Remy stomped on his torch, putting it out, and Rogue did the same. They were left in darkness, listening to the hiss of the gas as it filled the chamber.

Remy grasped the orb and tried to move it, but it wouldn't budge. "Down on de floor."

As he crawled on his hands and knees along the wall, Remy's nostrils picked up a whiff of fresh air. His hands searched the base of the wall, and when he touched one section it unexpectedly moved inward.

"Here," he called in the darkness. "Remy's found somet'ing."

Remy crawled into the shaft, followed by Rogue, who was holding the belt loop in the back of Remy's breeches, and then John, Kurt, and Piotr.

"It must be some type of air passage," Rogue commented.

They went forward on their hands and knees. They had gone only a few yards when the shaft began to tilt, turning downward at an alarming rate.

"It must be cantilevered somehow," Remy yelled back. "Triggered by de weight of our bodies. Use y'r back and legs t' jam in de shaft."

The shaft continued to turn until it became vertical instead of horizontal. Remy was well wedged in the shaft, but Rogue did not have a good purchase on the walls and began to slip. She slid down against Remy.

"_Chere_," he said. "As good as dis feels, Remy can't hold both of us."

"Ah'm tryin'," Rogue said, "but Ah'm no mountain climber. What can we do now?"

"Dis," Remy said as Rogue's rear pressed down upon his head and the soles of her boots began to slide down the wall, "is de faith part, Remy t'inks." Remy let go and plunged down the shaft, dropping through the darkness, with Rogue above him. Kurt, Piotr, and John looked at each other, shrugged. "All for one, and one for all."

The shaft twisted first one way and then another, and they tumbled like marbles down a chute. The shaft gently curved and became horizontal again, but before they could slow their momentum, they passed through a warm waterfall and spilled out into yet another chamber.

Remy lay on the floor, his head spinning.

Rogue sat up and held her head with her hands. "Remy," she breathed. "We're there."

Remy looked up just as John, Piotr, and Kurt fell from the shaft. The chamber slowly stopped swaying. They were inside the apex, the tip of the inverted pyramid, and it was half-filled with water. They were in a sort of causeway that led to a twenty-four-sided solid in the center of the chamber. Above the polyhedron, seeming to float in the darkness, was a glass sarcophagus.

"The Tomb of Hecate," Kurt whispered.

The polyhedron was made up of what seemed to be leaden panels, and three of the panels, spaced equally around the middle, bore recessed handholds inside of a golden circle that seemed to be the end of a tube. The tubes corresponded to three leaden cylinders in a rack on the floor. Remy touched the polyhedron with his hand, and he could feel a soft vibration travel up his arm to his shoulder.

"It feels alive," he said.

The chamber was filled with a mistlike purple glow. Through the dark panes of the sarcophagus that floated above, they could see a mummified figure sitting on a throne, a necklace clutched in one skeletal hand. Remy was close enough now to see that the sarcophagus stood on a thin pedestal of some pale bluish material.

"Cobalt?" he asked.

"Beryllium, Ah think." Rogue said as she grasped one of the handholds in the polyhedron. "These are obviously meant to be turned."

"_Non_," Remy said, taking her hand. "Look at de floor."

There were footprints in the floor, one to each side of each of the three panels with the recessed handholds. There were no footprints in front of the panels.

"Y're not supposed t' stand directly in front of it."

Rogue nodded.

They took up positions on either side of the panel, while Piotr took the third. Remy reached over and grasped the handle. "Are y' sure y' want t' do dis?"

They all nodded.

Together, they gripped the handles and rotated them ninety degrees. The sarcophagus floated downward, the beryllium rod disappearing into the polyhedron. The misty purple glow subsided, then all but died. The waterfall over the entrance to the chamber slowed and finally dribbled to a stop.

"Amazing…" Piotr said in a hushed voice. "Zere are no moving parts except for a beryllium rod."

The handles slowly became free. They began to slide them out of the polyhedron. As they did, the humming began to subside. The sarcophagus opened and John reached in to take the necklace from the hand of the goddess.

"It's warm," he said.

As the necklace came free and the handles were pulled completely from the polyhedron, a brilliant shaft of purple light shot from the openings, as if furnace doors had been opened to reveal a mock sun.

"Now let's replace the handles vith those from the rack." Kurt suggested.

He lugged one of the cylinders over to the polyhedron, and fitted it into the vacant slot. He locked the new handle back in place, and did the same for the other two. The sarcophagus rose once more, exposing the beryllium rod, and the glow was restored to the chamber. Water began to cascade over the entrance once more.

"Now, can we get outta here?" John asked as he placed the necklace in a pouch attached to his hip and wiped sweat from his brow.

"Yeah," Rogue smiled, and took a deep breath. "Let's go home. We have a necklace ta deliver."

A/N: The next chapter will be mostly ROMY and will deal with what their future holds... We'll also find out what's so special about this darn necklace! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You're the best!


	23. Goodbye, Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men or anything associated with them…**

A/N: ROMY chapter! Don't hate me, but it's an angsty chapter for our couple. Come on...you had to have expected that, right?

**Chapter 23: Goodbye, Love**

It was just before dawn when the group returned to the manor with the necklace. Their adventure was finally over and soon they would be able to begin the next phases of their lives. Kitty and Piotr would buy their own ship and sail together, while Kurt would join Rogue and Wanda on the _Anna Marie_. Remy…Well, Rogue wasn't sure what was in their future, if they even had a future.

Remy and Piotr had left for the beach to ready the ships for their departure in the evening, while Rogue sat in her room holding the necklace in her hands and rubbing her fingers over the gem. It was truly a magnificent piece of craftsmanship. No wonder Erik wanted the artifact. Suddenly, the necklace began to radiate an odd warmth. The sensation spread across her chest until the warmth had imbued her, made her drowsy. She closed her eyes, drifted…

It was light as day. She was looking at a small boy, Christian, and he was perched in the crow's nest of a great galleon. She saw crew members busily working and singing sea chants, while the vessel skimmed easily through the gentle waters. The ship was strange to her, larger than the _Anna Marie_ and just as grand. She was dreaming and awake at the same time. She felt ecstatic, better than she'd ever felt. But what was happening? What was she seeing? Remy was walking along the bow of the ship with a beautiful baby girl in his arms. She was smiling up at him and laughing at all the activity around her. Remy turned and graced Rogue with a smile that made her heart stop.

With a bright flash of light, the ship and Remy were gone, and Rogue saw herself with Belladonna in a dark room crowded with men…a tavern. Belladonna wore a blue satin shirt and tight black breeches. Oddly, she suddenly knew Bella would be the cause of more problems in her future, but she also knew that the worst was yet to come. It was as if it had already happened.

She noticed that Bella held something in her hands. It was a golden locket with the LeBeau crest on the front. Bella laughed evilly and as suddenly as she had appeared, she was gone, and Rogue was now holding the locket in the rain. Standing next to her was Christian and a small girl. They were holding her tightly and crying. Her friends were there as well and Kurt was reciting words as he looked out over the stormy sea from the deck of that great galleon. Rogue scanned the group, but Remy was not there, and she felt a sudden wave of loneliness and despair. It was if something had ripped her heart from her chest…a debilitating pain. The scene wavered, and Rogue's pain compounded and grew to rage. She heard Wanda's voice: _Gone. He's gone, Rogue_.

But the outrage she felt was cut short as another flash of light appeared and the scene changed. She was talking to Remy's Stormy. Ororo was excited, telling her she must do something. She had to act fast. But what was she supposed to do? Then Belladonna was facing her. She raised a gun and pointed it at Rogue's heart. She fired.

The light again. Another scene manifested, and this time the images came at her fast and hard. She glimpsed a gorgeous woman dressed all in white in an office crammed with books. She spoke in a tone of voice that inferred authority. "Do not believe all that you see, dear. Everything is not as it appears. Listen to your heart."

Then the woman dissolved. When she solidified again, she was Bella. She raised her gun, and fired.

A flash of light, and as it faded Rogue saw herself standing in a courtyard watching Christian playing with that same small girl. She couldn't hear their words, but she knew they loved each other and she loved them. Suddenly, the courtyard faded; she was on the beach of a small island embracing a man. She couldn't see his face, but she knew she was close to him like no other man.

Then the man was gone. Bella again…aiming…she fired.

Another flash and yet another scene. Rogue saw herself again, older now. She looked beautiful, more adventurer than captain. The vision winked out and was replaced by a collage of images: jungles, deserts, ruins, storms, relics of power. More ominous now: a noose, a close-up of an insignia of a black X, a hand bearing a dagger, but another offering help. A voice overlaid the images: "Adventures beyond imagining, but not without serious danger. Ultimately, there is a chance for love of the strongest kind, if you are brave enough to accept. Whatever you seek, you will find."

The changing scenes vanished as a harsh light struck her. Rogue squinted her eyes against the light. She was on her bed, still gripping the strange necklace.

Rogue felt numb, overwhelmed, unable to speak. She blinked her watery eyes, as her head began to clear. The dream, the fantasy, whatever had happened to her, was over. She tried to concentrate on what was real, here, and now.

There was a knock on her door. "Rogue? Can I come in?"

"Sure, Kitty. Come on it."

Kitty entered the room and sat on the bed next to Rogue. She noticed the distant look that lingered in Rogue's eyes and the beads of sweat on her forehead. "What happened? Are you alright?"

Rogue opened her mouth, but didn't speak right away. "Ah'm not really sure. It all happened so fast."

"What?" Kitty asked with a frown.

"Ah was just holdin' this necklace and started seein'…Ah don't even know what Ah was seein'! Ah was standin' at the helm of a ship, but it wasn't the _Anna Marie_. Remy and Christian were there and it all felt so right. Then Bella was everywhere and it started ta rain. Chris was cryin' and Wanda kept sayin' 'He's gone.' Ah…Ah felt so…so lost and lonely. Ah've never felt so helpless, Kitty."

Rogue hugged herself and shivered. Her hair fell over one side of her face. "It felt so real."

Kitty put an arm over her friend's shoulder and gave her a small hug. "I'm sure it was nothing. You've had an exhausting day and it's probably just catching up, Rogue. And we're getting close to the end of this…you aren't maybe feeling a little nervous about Remy, are you?"

Rogue shook her head. "No. There's somethin' strange about this necklace. Ah don't want ta see any more, Kitty." Rogue pulled out her leather pouch and dropped the necklace inside. "What if all those things Ah saw actually happen? Ah don't think Ah can handle that much pain. Ah…"

Kitty wrapped her arms around Rogue and hugged her tightly. She'd never seen her friend so uncertain before and it worried her. "Don't worry, Rogue. I'm sure that you were just dreaming. I mean, it sounds like what you saw could be explained by all the stress and events over the past few weeks. I think you're more worried about losing Remy than you care to admit." Kitty pulled back and looked into Rogue's eyes. "You really have nothing to worry about."

"Ah hope ya're right, sugah. It just felt so real."

* * *

Later that evening… 

The crews were assembled on the beach in front of the _Anna Marie_ and the _Devil's Lust_. Both ships were ready for the voyage back to Scar Island. The crew had done an amazing job restoring the _Devil's Lust_ but the captain's cabin was still a mere shell. Remy would be sharing Christian's room for this voyage, which thrilled the young boy. He was practically attached to his captain's hip ever since the execution.

Kurt, Piotr, and Kitty boarded the _Anna Marie_, while John stood to the side pulling Wanda into his arms. Rogue watched as the two whispered words to each other and kissed. Remy was near the _Devil's Lust_ issuing the last few orders needed to his crew and said his goodbyes to Mercy and Henri. As she was watching, Remy turned and caught her eyes. Suddenly her mind returned to her vision and she saw Remy as he had stood on that great galleon and felt a weight on her heart as the words '_he's gone_' repeated over and over again.

Remy saw the sudden change in Rogue's expression and tilted his head in consideration. Remy crossed the distance between them, but Rogue didn't move. Her features were frozen with a look of bewilderment. He reached his hand out to her and placed it on her shoulder. "_Chere_?"

Rogue sucked in her breath as Remy's touch brought her back to reality. "Remy…" She placed her hand over his and he smiled.

His eyes were gentle and kind as he stared down at her with a look that made her breathless and weak. Leaning down, he rubbed noses with her, then he dipped his lips to kiss her. She buried her hands in his silken hair and held him close. _Don't leave me…_

The silent plea burned through her and then the weight returned to her heart and the feeling of loss.

"Be careful, _chere_. Remy'll be waitin' for y' at de island." He kissed her palm gently. "_Dieu, _it's hard t' be away from y'."

"Ah know, darlin'," she whispered.

He pulled back with a frown, noticing her somber look. "Is somethin' wrong, _chere_?"

"No," she said softly. "Ah was only tryin' ta imagine what tomorrow might bring our way."

Remy pulled her against him. "Tomorrow will come no matter what we plan. Remy'll be wit y' as long as y'll have 'im, _chere_…dat I swear."

Rogue smiled up at him. "Be careful, Remy. Ah hate ta have ya out of mah sight."

Remy laughed. "Remy'll try t' stay out of trouble dis time." He sighed as he saw John board the _Devil's Lust_. "We need t' go."

He reached out to lay his hand on her cheek. The softness of her skin never failed to amaze him. She was a part of him in a way no one had ever been before. Deep. Integral.

He'd almost lost her yesterday. The pain he'd felt still simmered inside him. He didn't want to feel this way. Didn't want to know that one person held so much power over him that by simply leaving or dying she could utterly destroy him.

It was humbling.

And it was wonderful. Being with her…feeling her…there was nothing else like it. Her presence gave him strength. There was so much emotion in her green eyes. It took all his will power to take that first step toward the _Devil's Lust_. He was determined. Before they left Scar Island, he would ask her to be his.

* * *

Aboard the _Anna Marie_… 

The journey to Scar Island was a difficult one for Rogue…not physically, but emotionally. She wished she had never touched that cursed necklace. She wished she didn't know what she did. Wished she didn't know how it would all end. Over the past few days, she had used her separation from Remy to consider the future, her vision, and the consequences that could follow.

The more the scenes ran through her mind, the more they made sense to her and the more she believed in their truth. Belladonna would never leave her in peace…that would be too much to wish for. They had been at each other's throats since childhood, and she saw Rogue's closeness to Remy as a personal attack.

In her vision, she was certain that Remy was hers and they were happy. The small girl…she could have been their daughter, and Christian was already like a son to her. But the ominous scenes that followed, and that unbearable pain in her heart nearly brought tears to her eyes. If she accepted Remy's love, he could die. She would lose him, and she couldn't bear the thought of life without him. Bella would take him away from her. She was certain that was the message behind the vision. Was the brief happiness worth the pain that would follow? What if her choice to love Remy brought about his death…how could she live with herself?

No… She would have to harden herself and reject him. It would be the only way to save him. As much as it would hurt her to lose him now, it would be far worse to lose him later after becoming closer still.

"Rogue?" Kurt stepped up beside her and wiped a small tear from her cheek. "_Was ist los?_"

Rogue didn't say anything, nor did she look at him. She just sank down under the shelter of the railings and hung her head in her hands.

"Rogue?"

She finally looked up to see Kurt standing beside her with clear concern etched on his face. He had never seen his sister so upset before. He knelt down beside her and brushed her hair back from her face.

"Talk to me, Rogue. _Bitte_."

"It's Kitty," she lied. She couldn't tell Kurt the true reason behind her mood. He could tell Remy and what good would that do. No, everyone had to believe her conviction when she let Remy walk away and leave her behind. They had to believe that's what she wanted.

Kurt looked as though he didn't believe her. "Kitty? Vhy?"

"Ah really don't feel like talkin' about this right now, sugah."

Kurt sighed deeply. "Rogue, I know that you are not upset about Kitty. Vhen you decide you need to talk, please come to me. I hate to see you like this." He stood and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We'll be docked by morning."

She turned to look back toward the sea and away from her brother. The _Devil's Lust _was ahead of the port bow. One more day…then she would have to let him go.

* * *

Scar Island… 

Rogue was seeing red. Barely able to control her anger, she paced the quarterdeck of the _Anna Marie _with an angry tick working in her jaw. Waiting for them…she had been waiting for them! The _Dark Ruby_ was docked not 3oo feet from the _Anna Marie_, and looking better than the first day it had set sail. Belladonna had made some generous improvements. No doubt with the money given to her by Essex. Rogue chastised herself for being a fool. She should have expected as much from the crazed woman. Well, she wouldn't be leaving here without giving the blonde a piece of her mind, and it would be a lesson she would never forget.

Rogue disembarked from her ship and made a determined path towards the _Dark Ruby_, but was stopped by an arm around her waist.

"_Chere_," Remy whispered in her ear as he pulled her close to him. "Let it go. De _femme_ is crazy. Remy's missed y'."

Readying herself, Rogue turned and looked into Remy's brilliant ruby and onyx eyes. She was about to open her mouth and begin the conversation that would lead to their end when she felt something smooth and cold touch her collarbone.

Remy fastened the chain around her neck and gently caressed the locket that hung perfectly in the hollow on her neck. "Remy wants y' t' have it, _chere_."

Rogue reached up to touch the beautiful locket, her fingers slightly shaking. It was the same as in her vision. She blinked and a drop of wetness began to trickle down her cheek. "Thank ya, darlin'," she whispered. "Ah'll cherish it always. Where did ya get it?"

Remy smiled as he looked at the beautifully etched crest on the front. "It belonged t' Jean-Luc. Remy found it in de cabin." Remy picked the locket up into his hand and opened the front. "He had given it t' de woman he married. When she died, he kept it wit him til de end."

Remy bent his head and kissed the vulnerable notch at the base of her throat; closing his eyes, he was overcome by a deep and sudden surge of possessive devotion. "Rogue," he whispered, his breath warming her skin as he made this woman a solemn vow: "I will always take care of y'. I'll always be dere when y' need me. I will be good t' y…if y'll have me."

Rogue pushed him back by his shoulders, just far enough to stare into his eyes. Her own were wide with astonished uncertainty, as though she wasn't sure she'd heard him right.

He stared at her almost fiercely. "Marry me, _chere_."

Rogue said nothing, unable to trust her voice to deny the truth that cut like a saber's slash into her heart. But if she did not stand firm now, she sensed the force of his persuasion and her own treacherous longing would sweep her into actions that would lead them to destruction.

Looking down at the locket and the feeling of her helplessness echoing in her mind as the vision replayed itself, she shook her head. "Remy, Ah…"

He looked from her hands clutching the locket to her set face. "Y' would send me away? Does what we share mean so little t' y'?"

The anguish in his eyes echoed his tone, but she made herself meet his gaze firmly. "Don't get angry, Remy. Ya know as well as Ah do that we can't go on like this. Especially not now."

"Y' can't leave," he insisted. "_Especially_ _not now_."

Rogue turned away to hide her building tears. "Ya're bein' ridiculous."

"Me?" he said, grabbing her by the shoulders. "I'm not de one t'inkin' of leavin'."

He could see the pain inside her, the fear. But worse than that, he saw her determination. The raw determination that she always got once she had set her mind on something.

He remained silent for a long time, as if her words were so difficult he must struggle to comprehend them. "We'll have t' part, den?"

"Yeah."

"Permanently?"

"Yes."

"And dere's no way, no circumstance dat we might be together?"

Tears scratching at her eyes, she shook her head. Why must he make this so difficult?

"I would pledge de world and everyt'ing in it not t' have y' tell me goodbye, _chere_." Remy stroked her cheek, the wispy tendrils at her temple. "I know dat what we have together is pure. Can y' deny it?"

She could not look at him and withstand the hurt she knew she'd find in his eyes with her next words. She had to hurt him to save him. "Remy, Ya've been a useful convenience, but it's time ta move on."

"Convenient?" A fist tightened around Remy's heart. He could not have been more stunned if she had pulled out a pistol and shot him. _Non, she didn't mean it. She couldn't be dat cruel_. In the back of his mind he heard his mother's laughter mocking him.

She had used him.

Just like his mother had.

She kept her face averted.

This cut much too close to the bone.

Remy leaned over and seized her. "Tell me, _mon cœur, mon chere_," he snarled as he pulled her close against his chest, "tell me dis is just 'convenient.'"

He kissed her mouth and throat roughly, scouring her with his lips, his stubbled face.

As his lips lingered, their touch altered, became taunting, seductive. "Tell me," he whispered hoarsely as kissing deep, nipping gently, he assaulted her collarbone, "tell me y' feel nothin'. Y' feel it? Even our hearts beat as one."

Rogue wanted to resist, to reinforce with her body the lies of her lips, but, battered by her own anguish and his, she was helpless. Tears came, welling in her eyes. She broke completely, bringing her arms up to cradle his head.

At her touch he shuddered and went still. His arms slid around her shoulders and he bound her to him in a long, fierce, breath-stopping embrace, his own face searing her skin with hot wet tears.

The sudden coolness struck her when he pushed himself away from her. He turned to face her, his eyes stark. "Deny it t' y'rself, _chere_, but never t' me."

He turned on his heel and strode down the docks.

Rogue didn't know how long she stood immobile. She concentrated all her will on taking one slow steady breath after another, shutting out everything else. To think at all would be too painful.

Gradually the chill of the morning air penetrated her, each faint stir of breeze frosty over her damp eyes and cheeks. With shivering fingers she reached down to cover the frigid wetness at her collarbone. And touched the small, cold pool of his tears.

It was over.

He's gone.

* * *

At the tavern… 

"So this is it," Erik said. "The necklace of Hecate."

He slowly pulled the beautiful gem from the leather pouch and touched it gently. Rogue shivered slightly as a glazed look appeared in Erik's eyes and she knew it was happening again. He had known the power the necklace held and that's the reason he wanted to claim it as his own.

The others in the room watched as Erik stood frozen in time with a stunned expression on his face and his breathing turned erratic. "What's happening to him?" Kitty asked as she held onto Piotr's arm.

"It's the necklace, sugah."

"Oh," she whispered in a hushed tone. "Is this what you were talking about before? It really shows you things?"

All eyes turned to Rogue and she saw Remy's concern for her even after their heated words. "Yeah…Ah don't know what it all means, but ya see visions."

"Vhy did you not tell us about this before?" Kurt asked, worried.

Rogue shrugged and tried to keep her eyes from Remy. "What does it matter? Ah'm just glad ta be rid of it."

The haze began to flee from Erik's eyes and a smile formed on his lips. "Ahhh, yes! You, children, have done me a great service. The necklace is even more powerful than I could have hoped for, and I owe you a great deal for your work. I knew I had made the right decision in selecting you. Congratulations."

The look that haunted Erik's eyes made Rogue feel uneasy and briefly wonder whether they had made the right decision in handing over the necklace to this man. Surely, what harm could it possible do?

They were, in fact, rewarded greatly by Erik and a few hours later, everyone made their way back to the docks. Piotr and Kitty took their portion of the reward and went in search of their new ship and the start of their life together, while Wanda and John disappeared into the darkened streets to enjoy some time alone.

Kurt was walking beside his sister, wondering what had caused her latest withdraw. He was about to ask her yet again to open up to him, when she stopped suddenly and he ran into her arm.

"Ow!" Kurt shot her an irritated glance at the lack of warning, only to notice the piercing glare on her face.

"Shhh!" Rogue held her arm out, blocking his path. "What is she doin'?"

Before them, Belladonna stood in front of the gangplank to the _Devil's Lust_, blocking Remy's path. They were in a heated conversation and Rogue inched closer to make out their words.

"Y' should have listened t' me, _mon amour_. I told y' she only wanted y'…" Bella smiled as she looked Remy over in a slow perusal from his head to his feet, and back up again, "…f'r obvious reasons."

_Ah'm goin' ta kill her!_ Rogue thought in offense.

Remy was clearly put off, too. He bristled and kept his distance. "Bella, Remy's done talkin' t' y'. Jus' be glad Remy's not de type o' man who would hit a _femme_." With that, he pushed his way past her and left her looking after him with a familiar determination and evil twitch to her lips.

Bella turned to walk back toward the _Dark Ruby_ only to run into a something…or more precisely, someone. "Rogue?" Bella asked with eyes widened in surprise.

"Remy may not want ta hit ya, but fortunately Ah do _not_ suffer from that same sentiment." Before Bella's mind could register the threat, Rogue's fist landed squarely on her jaw, knocking the blonde on her backside.

"Ach! Rogue, you knocked her out!" Kurt exclaimed from behind her.

With a satisfied smile on her face, Rogue looked up to the deck of Remy's ship only to see him looking down at her.

He walked back down the gangplank closing the distance between them, and it took all she had not to reach out to him. The warmth that normally danced in his eyes was gone, and she briefly wondered if she had completely succeeded in banishing herself from his heart. She might have believed it was true had he not reached out to touch her cheek once last time, a final brief moment when his long fingers caressed her and she felt him tremble.

"Remy hopes y' find whatever it is y' seek," he said softly, gruffly. "Remy hopes dat y'll be happy."

Rogue fought back tears as Kurt stood speechless as he watched the heartbreaking scene unfold. "Ah wish the same for ya, sugah."

He only nodded. "I'll never forget y', Rogue." Bending his head, he brushed her lips with a kiss, but even as he made his final farewell, his mind seemed to drift away, as if he had already returned to the sea, to his ship. He turned and started walking, his long legs moving purposefully up the gangway. He paused at the top, stopped and looked back at her one last time, a long, slow, penetrating glance that could have meant a dozen different things. Then he was gone.

Rogue felt her heart break with every step he took away from her. And she would never admit even to herself how much it hurt for him to call her by her given name…how much she needed him call her 'his dear' again. _It's for the best. It's for the best._ She repeated over and over again in her mind and prayed she was right.

* * *

Aboard the _Anna Marie_… 

Kitty and Piotr stayed behind on Scar Island with a large number of crew members from the _Neptune's Pearl_, while Kurt joined Wanda and Rogue on the _Anna Marie._ It had been hard to say goodbye, but nothing hurt Rogue as much as the empty hollow that formed in her heart as she watched Remy sail away on the _Devil's Lust_.

With a knot in her stomach, Rogue watched from the railings as Remy's ship lengthened the distance between them. The setting sun glinted off the masts, and the ship swayed and dipped against the waves. Gulls flapped and called out loudly overhead. Was Remy looking back at the _Anna Marie_? Was he thinking of her as she was of him?

_Ultimately, there is a chance for love of the strongest kind, if you are brave enough to accept._ The final scene of her vision flashed before her eyes and she felt a sudden wave of doubt. What if she had been wrong? Could she really live without Remy?

_Gawd, how Ah need him_! Needed him more than she needed the very air she breathed.

Gripping the railing until her knuckles burned, she fought the urge to sail after him. She didn't want to leave him.

She would give anything in the world to stay with him.

_Go after him!_ Her mind screamed.

But her vision still haunted her. She'd lose him sooner or later.

_You're bein' selfish_._ Think about Remy. What does he want?_

No. It's for the best. "Good-bye, Remy," she whispered to the evening mist.

* * *

Aboard the _Devil's Lust_… 

Remy didn't sleep at all that night. He lay quietly in the bunk next to Christian, one arm raised above his head, as he stared up at the ceiling lost in torturous thoughts.

It was hard enough to explain to Christian what had happened and why Rogue wouldn't be around anymore when he couldn't even understand it himself. Over and over he saw Rogue before him, the look on her face as she'd walked gracefully out of his life.

He drew a deep breath against the pain that lacerated his chest. It felt as though his heart had been torn out.

She was gone.

And he had let her go. He had just turned his back and let her walk out of his life.

"So," he whispered to himself. "Remy's a coward after all."

In his mind's eye, he saw his mother laughing at him. _If your own mother couldn't stomach you, why would she?_

"_You're worthless, boy"_ his mother's voice whispered in bitter, drunken anger. "_Absolutely worthless. No one could love you. I should have drowned you at birth. Be gone! I don't even want to look at you."_

He would survive. He always survived, and pain was nothing new to a man who'd lived most of his life with it. Restless, he got up and walked out to the poop deck, and saw the _Anna Marie_ falling behind and drifting along on its own course. An ache so fierce it was almost crippling consumed him.

He was half tempted to jump overboard and swim out to her. But that was ridiculous.

It was over.

Rogue was gone.

"Captain?" John started him.

"_Oui, mon ami?_"

"Nothin' really, mate. I just thought you drifted off for a moment. You had me bloody worried all day. What's up?"

Remy shook his head. "Remy asked Rogue t' marry 'im."

"_You_ asked her?" John gasped in disbelief. "_You?_"

Remy snorted. "_Oui_. Makes y' want t' run for cover before de Apocalypse strikes, _non_?"

John shoved him good-naturedly. "So? What happened?"

Remy sighed. "She said no."

John hung his head. "I'm truly sorry, mate."

John went back to his station on the quarterdeck leaving Remy in his solitude. He continued to watch the fading form of the _Anna Marie_. Right until the moment the ship vanished from his sight, a part of him longed to see it change course, to bring Rogue back to him and to hear her say that she loved him too much to let him go. That she would do anything to stay with him.

It was a fool's dream and well he knew it.

Closing his eyes, he summoned an image of her face and held it dear. It was only then the full impact hit him. Rogue was really gone. She didn't care for him. And worst of all, while she was everything in the world to him, he was absolutely nothing to her.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter should be the last for the story. But as you might have guessed from this chapter, I already have a sequel planned. 


	24. Amor Omnia Vincit

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men or anything associated with them…**

A/N: Wow...the last chapter got more reviews than any other I have ever written! Thanks to y'all! I must say that Remy was not happy with the way I ended the last chapter. He just wouldn't stop whispering in my ear this week until I made it right. Hope y'all enjoy the final chapter of this story!

**Chapter 24: Amor Omnia Vincit **

Rogue was woken from a fitful sleep by the slamming of her door. In the flash of lightning that lit her darkened room for a split second, she recognized him. Remy. He had come after her!

"Remy?" she asked softly, as he stared at her with a hunger in his eyes. His hungry gaze could have burned a hole in her silk bedding.

He moved silently across the wooden planks toward her and stared down at her with his eyes glazed and probing before he buried his lips against her neck. Rogue gasped as chills spread over her while he moved onto the bed above her.

"I want' y', _chere_," he breathed.

Rogue realized how much she had thrown away, looking into his eyes and feeling the strength of his embrace. She needed this connection to him in a way that defied her best abilities to understand. He was her soul. A part of her that she had long ago forsaken.

In his arms, she found the sanctuary she'd been searching for. She pressed her cheek to his and inhaled the fragrant, spicy scent of his auburn hair. "Ah'm so sorry, sugah. Ah can't believe ya came for meh after the way Ah treated ya. Ah love ya…" she kissed him gently, "…Ah'll never let ya go again...never. Ya're mine."

"Remy is yours, _chere_," he whispered. "Remy's always been yours."

* * *

Slowly, Kurt opened the heavy door to his sister's cabin. It was unlike her to linger when she was needed on deck, but he loathed waking her all the same if she had finally found sleep. Something had been eating at her these past few weeks and it pained him and the rest of her crew to see her suffering.

"Rogue?" he whispered as he slowly moved into her room. "Rogue, are you awake?"

"Remy," Rogue moaned as she pulled her pillow closer to her in a tight embrace. As Kurt moved alongside her bed, he noticed the soft smile on her face and a light sheen of tears on her cheeks.

"Rogue?" he asked again, and lightly touched her shoulder.

Startled, she opened her eyes to find Remy gone and Kurt standing over her with a worried expression on her face.

"Kurt?" she asked, as she tried to clear her mind and become adjusted to the reality that it had all been a dream. She was still alone, and he hadn't returned. And she had banished herself into a life without him.

"Sorry, but you are needed on deck. Ve are almost to the island." Kurt sighed, and then added, "Are you alright, _mein schwester_?"

Rogue gifted him with her trademark glare. "Of course, Ah'm fine."

She stiffened as Kurt reached out to brush away the wetness from her cheeks, and cast a meaningful look toward her moist pillow. "Of course you are."

Kurt turned and left her alone in her room to ready herself before steeping on deck. She blinked her eyes to adjust to the light of day as she made her way up the quarterdeck to join Kurt and Wanda. The crew was busy on deck tightening the riggings and checking the anchor in preparation for their arrival. They had been at sea for a few weeks, but Rogue had ordered the ship back to Scar Island, and now they were nearing their destination.

They were only two hours out from port, the ship running strong, a stiff wind puffing out the sails and helping to shorten their voyage. When they finally made anchorage, a bright, golden sun glistened overhead and Rogue looked out over the white sand beaches, the clear blue water and the equally clear blue sky. It almost seemed unfair that such a day could exist when she felt so miserable.

A shiver ran up her spine when she spotted a familiar vessel down the harbor. It was the _Devil's Lust_. Remy was here.

Wanda, Rogue, and Kurt disembarked and walked through the city streets, making their way to the Wolverine's Den. They passed along a line of vendors in front of a covered market. Inside, tradesmen sold vegetables and fruits, conch and fish. Rogue wrinkled her nose at the pungent smells even as her eyes locked on the establishment on the corner. Would he be in the tavern with Ororo?

As they opened the door to the tavern, the boisterous din hit them hard and they had to push their way to the bar through a sea of bodies. Logan was working as usual and kept a sharp eye on his wife as she worked laying whiskey down for the rowdy lot.

"What can I get y', Stripes?" Logan asked, standing in front of her.

"Rum for meh," she answered. "How about y'all?"

"I'll take the same." Kurt replied, but Wanda remained silent.

"Wanda?" Rogue looked to her right to see Wanda staring at something in the darkened corner of the tavern.

"Sorry, captain, but I think I'll be joining my Johnny-boy." With that she stood and forced her way to the back with a smile on her face. Rogue felt her heart tighten as John quickly stood and wrapped Wanda in his arms.

He was alone, and her heart sank even more wondering where Remy might be and who he might be with. But she had no right to him now, she had rejected him. But the thought of him smiling at another woman, of him holding another woman, of him kissing another woman the same way he'd kissed her…it tore at her heart.

Rogue felt a gentle touch at her shoulder, and turned to look into the sympathetic eyes of Ororo.

"Logan, love, I'm taking a break. This dear woman and I need to talk."

Rogue almost declined, but something in the tone the other woman used told her that 'no' was not an option. Gathering up her flagon of rum, she followed Ororo into a quieter corner of the bar.

"What's on your mind, sugah?" she asked, taking a seat.

Ororo stood with her hands on her hips, and Rogue could have sworn she saw a flash in her eyes. "I was wondering how long it would take you to return. Why, Rogue? Explain to me why you hurt him the way you did?"

She looked away. "Ah don't know what ya're talkin' about."

Ororo took a seat opposite Rogue and met her gaze. "Yes, you do."

Rogue felt a pain rising in her temples. God, it was so hard to relive this again, especially with her. How could she possibly make this woman understand the motivations she had when she was beginning to have her own doubts. She wanted nothing more than to be in Remy's arms now and feel happy again. If only she could be certain he would be alright.

"Ororo, Ah had to let him go." A heavy sigh escaped her lips. When she looked back up into the other woman's eyes, Ororo saw the tears threatening to pour forth. In all her years, she had never known Rogue to show her emotions.

Moving around the table and forgetting her earlier frustration, Ororo hugged Rogue close to her and whispered small encouragements into her ear. "Shhh, dear…It'll be alright. You'll see."

"Have…have ya seen him?"

Ororo frowned and nodded. "Yes, I've seen him. He told me, but I need to hear why you felt the need to turn him away. You must have realized how hard it was for him to trust again…to love again." She shook her head. "The pain has nearly destroyed him."

Rogue opened up to her and explained the vision she had seen when she had touched that necklace weeks ago, and her fear for Remy. How she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she caused Remy any harm, how she couldn't bear a life with him. The pain in her vision was too great…the loneliness too paralyzing. She had hurt Remy in order to save him. If their love would bring about his end, she couldn't risk it.

Ororo sat calmly as Rogue finished, and thought over what she had learned. When she spoke, her words shocked Rogue. "Isn't that selfish, dear?"

"What?"

She reached out and took Rogue's hand in her own. "What of Remy? Did you give him a choice? You based your decision on something that may or may not come to pass without any consideration to what Remy would want. Let's assume that what you _think_ you saw actually comes to pass. The time that you would share with Remy could have been wondrous. You could have loved him and corrected so many wrongs that young man has already faced in his life. True, losing him would be painful beyond words, but everyone dies Rogue. You can't save him from fate, but you could make his years on this Earth joyful. Remy has known such little kindness."

She squeezed Rogue's hand. "I know that this last blow has wounded him deeper than any before. I doubt that he'll ever allow someone close to him again. I doubt he'll love again." Ororo released her hand. "Are you familiar with the 'Romance de Silence'?"

Rogue shook her head.

"It's the story of a woman in love with a man she sees every year at a fair. She watches him as he grows to love another, and as the years pass, she sees him with his wife, his children and such until he is an old man. On his deathbed, she goes to him and tells him of her love. That she was dreaming of him since she was eighteen and she was just a bright-eyed youth. That because of him she never married and never knew happiness except in her dreams, where she could pretend he was hers."

Rogue's throat tightened in sympathetic pain. "How sad."

"Aye, but the saddest part of all is that right before he dies, he confesses to her that he always loved her as well. That he would go to the fair every year just so that he could watch her from afar, but since she refused to even meet his gaze, he assumed she felt nothing for him. So the two of them spent the whole of their lives aching for what they could have had, had they just talked to one another."

"Why are ya tellin' meh this?" Rogue asked.

"Rogue," Ororo looked directly into her eyes. "If you don't go to him, you'll spend the rest of your life _wondering_…breathing but not really _living_."

Rogue thought over her words. There was truth to them.

Ororo stood and motioned for Rogue to follow her up the stairs. "I've heard enough, dear. I want to show you something."

They passed a pretty blonde on their way up. She stopped and spoke to Ororo. "Och, what a pity, ma'am! Such a waste of a fine man! He dinna even lift his head when I left him the tray." She continued on her way down the stairs.

Rogue gave Ororo a questioning look. "I'm only taking you up here because I believe you both need this. But by the goddess, I swear you better not hurt him more, Rogue." Ororo stopped at the second door and shook her head. "I haven't seen him so grief-stricken and angry since Jean-Luc died."

Rogue swallowed at her words. Poor Remy. She pushed the door open slightly and saw him sitting at a table with his head between his palms. Christian was sleeping in the bed beside him and looked like a small angel. How she had missed them! Ororo was right. How could she throw all they had away for something that may never come to pass? Better to spend the rest of their time together trying to show him how much he means to her, than to have him in pain like this.

She needed to fix this. Taking a deep breath and steeling herself against his anger, she stepped inside.

* * *

Downstairs…

John was playing a soft tune on his lute as Wanda watched in amazement at his talent. Stunned, she cocked her head and watched at the expert way he held and strummed the instrument.

"You play?" she asked rhetorically.

He answered by playing a livelier tune.

Wanda gaped at his expertise. Who knew her comedic, Australian would be so talented? She'd never heard anyone play better. His hands made the cords with an ease that bespoke years of tender practice.

Wanda didn't miss the attention he was receiving from the women listening to his music either. Well, they could all bugger off. John was hers!

"What are you doin', love?" John asked as Wanda moved closer to him with a peculiar impish look on her face…the look that made the hair on the back of his neck rise.

She smiled at him while she sat down next to him.

_Close_ to him.

"Will you show me how to play?"

Swallowing, he nodded and handed her the instrument. Wanda sat with the lute in her lap, held at an awkward angle. Seeking to correct her, John put his arms around her to show her how to hold it and was immediately assailed with the fresh, sweet scent of her hair. With the softness of her hands on his. With the way she felt like heaven in his arms.

Wanda was all too aware of John's arms around her…of his breath falling against her neck. Of the way his strong hands led hers to the frets and strings to show her how to play.

She savored the warmth of him and realized how much she had missed being with him over the past few weeks.

John lost track of time as he sat there with her practically in his lap, as he ran her hands through a series of chords to teach her an easy song.

Before he realized it, he was lacing his fingers into her hair.

She didn't protest.

Wanda leaned back into him. "How old were you when you learned to play?"

"Twelve."

She rested her head against his shoulder and tilted her head so that she could look up at him. "What made you decide to learn?"

He shrugged.

"You're very good at teaching," Kurt said as he sat across from them.

"Yes, he is," Wanda agreed.

John cleared his throat and showed her another bar. "A teacher is only as good as his student."

Wanda smiled up at him.

Enchanted, John couldn't take his eyes off her face. Her eyes were clear and bright. Her lips were made for long kisses…for driving a man crazy. Her presence took him past sanity and reason.

"I love you, Wanda."

She looked into his eyes and saw the heat. There was no ice in them tonight. They burned for her.

Wanda stood and took John's hand in hers. With that same impish look on her face, she handed the lute to Kurt and pulled John through the crowd and out the door. Kurt watched them leave with a humorous glint in his eyes, and downed the rest of his rum in one fluid motion. Heaven help them.

* * *

Rogue stepped into the room and reached out to touch Remy's shoulder but paused. "Remy?"

He jumped in startled alarm at Rogue's voice coming out of the darkness.

"What are y' doin' here?" his asked, his voice gruff.

"Ah…Ah'm sorry Remy."

"Sorry?" He stood and turned toward her. Rogue had never seen him look so rugged…so pained. His cheeks were pale and sunken in, his hair unkempt. He wore no coat, and his light shirt was rumpled in a way he never would have allowed before. And yet in that instant she saw past his ravaged state. He was her Remy and he was hurting.

It was all she could do not to run to him, to wrap her arms around him and hold him tightly against her. She wanted to comfort him, and heal his tortured soul.

"Remy…" she whispered. Ignoring the thunder of her heart and her trembling limbs, she started toward him. The narrowing of those piercing red-on-black eyes, the tic that started in his cheek, told her that he was furiously angry.

"_Dieu_… sorry!" he said, storming over to the balcony doors. He swung them open and leaned on the railing, taking deep breaths.

Rogue swallowed. She closed her eyes a moment, willing herself to be strong. Ororo had warned her. She had known this wouldn't be easy. Taking a few steps forward, she moved out onto the balcony next to him. The cool breezes carried his scent to her, and her heart screamed for his touch and understanding.

"Remy doesn't know why y're here and he doesn't care. Go…please go." The last words were so low that she wasn't even sure she had heard them. "Y' should have stayed away, Rogue."

"Don't…Don't call meh that."

He turned to look at her and felt a lump in his throat at her earnest gaze, his face softened by the light of the full moon. "What?"

Rogue looked into his questioning eyes. "Ah don't want ya callin' meh by mah given name. Please, darlin'. Ah'm so sorry for hurtin' ya. Ah love ya. You are the center of mah world. Ah know Ah haven't given ya much reason ta believe meh…but ya are. Ah was scared, but now Ah know Ah was wrong."

"Don't touch me, _chere_," he breathed as she reached to touch his face.

"Please…"

"When y' touch me like dat, y' almost make me believe y' love me." He stepped back from her and she saw the pain clearly in his eyes. "Remy would move de world f'r y', _chere_." He shook his head. "_Dieu_, y' know what hurts de most? When y' left Remy, y' took his heart wit' y'…and now y' want t' tell him y're sorry. How does your heart beat, _chere_? How can y' breathe when Remy died dat day?"

Remy sank down onto his knees.

Without a word, Rogue reached out to him and pulled him into her arms. They held each other for a long moment in silence as she thought about what he had said. Rogue wasn't sure where to begin, or what she could say to ease his pain, make him believe how much she needed him. "Sometimes…sometimes Ah wake up cryin' at night, and call out your name. Ah love ya more than anything, darlin'. Ya're everythin' to meh." Tears began to fall from her eyes and she buried her face against his chest. "Ah don't want ta live without ya. Please…"

Remy trembled with emotion at her soft whisper.

By the light in her eyes, he could see the truth behind her words. Here there were no more lies, no hiding. She loved him…he could see it in the depths of her eyes. And there was no doubt he loved her. Wildly, passionately, and forever.

"_Chere_…"

"Please…say ya'll still marry meh."

He smiled at her with such tenderness something sweet tore open inside her. "Y're de bravest, most passionate _femme_ Remy's ever known. Y're de sunlight in de darkest of shadows. Y're de joy in sadness. Y're my life and my love and I want t' be with y' always."

Rogue leaned against him, her heart aching at the beautiful words. She knew that he meant them. "Ah love ya, Remy. Ah think Ah always have."

Remy kissed her then, a fierce, burning, passionate kiss that left her breathless and wild with yearning.

"I need y' so much, _chere_. More dan y' could ever imagine. Will y' marry me?"

She rested her palm against the hard, strong line of his jaw. Remy needed her, and she loved him. No matter what happened in the future, she couldn't deny him. "Yes, Remy. Ah'll marry ya."

His eyes closed and he dragged her into his arms, pressing his cheek against the top of her head. "T'ank God." Then he was kissing her again. God, it had been so long and she had missed him so badly.

"_Je t'aime, chere_."

"Ah love ya," Rogue said, brushing his hair back from his face. "Ah was a fool to leave ya."

They held each other on the balcony for a long time, unaware of the eyes watching them. Christian smiled to himself as he saw them embrace and declare their love. Even in his young age, he knew theirs would be a union of spirit and fervor. They would clash and argue with the same passion they shared for one another.

He would never leave her, nor she him. Life was about to become very interesting for them all.

* * *

Two months later...

With a loud holler, Tante Mattie rushed from the kitchen wielding a large wooden spoon. "Where is dat boy! John, child, y' better be getting' back here!"

Kurt and Piotr laughed as they watched John dart from the main house towards the courtyard carrying a tray of pastries intended for the evening celebration. All the children of the village were giggling and following close behind.

"Wanda, help!"

Wanda came running from upstairs into the rose courtyard behind the house at John's frantic shout. She stopped as she caught sight of him surrounded by four small boys who began to pummel him with wooden swords while another hung on to his left leg and yet another hung precariously about his neck.

Wanda laughed at the sight. "It's your own fault," she said to John.

"Why?"

"You the one who came running into a crowd of youngsters with those pastries, love," she pointed to the tray that was now on the ground at his feet.

John laughed as Pete climbed further up his back and wrapped one spindly arm around his head, over his eyes.

"Lady!" six-year-old Jace shouted, stamping his foot. "You're not supposed to make the dragon laugh. It makes him less fierce."

"Less fierce?" John asked as he gently flipped Pete over his head to land on his feet, then scooped Jace up into his arms and tickled him. "I'll give you fierce, mate!"

Wanda laughed and returned to help the other women upstairs.

Rogue trembled with nervousness as Kitty, Wanda, and Mercy helped her dress for her wedding ceremony. She wore a strapless wedding gown and was barefoot at the moment, refusing to don her high heels until the minute they left for the small cathedral.

"Y're beautiful, _petite_." Mercy said as she plaited two small braids and draped them gently to rest atop her auburn curls, which were held into a semblance of order by pearl-tipped pins.

Rogue smiled at her friends as Kitty handed her the locket Remy had given her. "Thank ya."

A knock sounded at the door.

She turned to see John pushing it open. He paused as soon as he saw her and gave a wolf whistle. "They're ready."

Christian opened the door wider and fell into the room between John's legs. The boy had been creating mischief with John as of yesterday, and she hadn't seen much of him since.

Chris' eyes were wider than moons as he regarded her. "Lordy, ma'am, you look like vision."

Rogue smiled at the boy and touched his shoulder. "Thank ya, darlin'. Now behave...both of ya," she said looking to John, "…or Ah might be tempted to stew up a bit of a scamp!"

Chris stuck out his tongue and ran back into the hallway. Laughing at the incorrigible imp, she took a deep breath and faced John.

"Are you all right, _sheila_?" he asked as he offered her his arm.

She stepped into her shoes and placed her hand in the crook of his elbow. "Aye, John. Ah've never been happier."

The chapel was bright and cheery as she entered. The stained-glass depictions twinkled over the cobblestone floor, while Wanda, Kitty, and Mercy stood at the altar opposite John, Piotr, and Henry. Her body warmed instantly when she laid eyes on Remy. He looked completely elegant in his black attire, but then he always looked that way.

Well…all except a damp spot on his jacket, where the priest had 'accidentally' spilled holy water on him. No doubt the man had expected him to shriek in pain and explode into a puff of smoke. His lips twisted cynically as a sudden movement of his hand made the priest start. The simple man had never grown accustomed to Remy's unique eyes.

As Rogue drew near, Remy reached his hand out to her. She left Kurt's side, who had agreed to walk her down the aisle, and placed her hand into his. Remy paused at the softness of the touch. A wave of tenderness tore through him, that she had agreed to come to him…love him. He was humbled by it.

She looked up, and he saw the promise in her eyes, and it shook him all the way to his heart.

The mass started and the priest led the couple in their sacred vows to one another. When the priest asked for the ring, John handed him a small silver box. He'd searched countless jeweler shops trying to find something Rogue would like.

The task had seemed simple enough on the onset, but the many choices had given him pause. After an eternity of careful debate, he had found one he hoped was perfect…

Rogue bit her lip as Remy placed the ring on her finger. As she looked at it, tears filled her eyes. The dainty gold band was elegantly carved with roses and thistles, and the deep, dark green emerald shone even in the dim light of the chapel.

She remembered John asking after her favorite color. How kind of Remy to base his choice on that. And her mother had always said that emeralds were the stones of love. That they signified the unification of the heart and soul, and would bring eternal love to the one who wore it.

"It's the most beautiful ring Ah have ever seen. Thank ya." She brushed her gentle fingers against his jaw and dropped her hand to his, then rotated the ring on her finger.

For Remy's part, he had opted against the traditional wedding band. The day before the wedding, he had visited on old friend to invest in something more permanent. When the priest looked to Rogue and asked her for the ring, Remy held up his hand and pointed to the decorative tattoo around his ring finger. "Dis ring never come off, _chere_. Remy's your as long as y'll have 'im." He whispered low.

After the ceremony, everyone moved the celebration back to the manor. Rogue had kicked off her shoes once they arrived and was now enjoying a moment of quiet inside.

"What's wrong, _chere_?"

Rogue turned to see Remy standing behind her. "Nothin', darlin'." She took his hand and placed a small kiss on his tattoo. "Are ya ready to get rid of meh yet?"

"Never, _mais_ dere's a large crowd of people in de garden who are wonderin' where de bride is."

She wrinkled her nose at that. "Okay, Ah'm comin'." She said, taking him by the arm.

Tante Mattie grabbed her and pulled her away from Remy. Rogue promised her return before the women surrounded her. Remy smiled at the sight, then turned to get them both a glass of champagne. Laughter echoed in the courtyard, amidst the music.

Taking a drink of champagne, he scanned the crowd until he found his wife with her friends. Rogue was absolutely lovely with her auburn hair down around her shoulders. Mercy had placed little sprigs of flowers all through her hair. She looked like some ethereal fey out to seduce him.

Tante Mattie came up to him to inform him that dinner was ready to be served. Inclining his head to her, Remy went to tell Rogue that they needed everyone to be seated. Rogue laughed under her breath as she sat in the chair and they actually got her scooted up without incident. She was finally learning how to do this properly. The first time Remy had held a chair out for her had been a complete fiasco.

Remy took her hand into his, then kissed her knuckles. The sensation of his lips on her hand set fire to her. She'd never known a human being could be so happy and yet terrified at the same time.

Henri stood up to toast them.

"I know dat it's typical f'r de best man t' toast de couple, _mais_ I t'ink John might forgive me for usurpin' his place." Henri paused directly in front of them and stared meaningfully at his brother.

"Weddings signify a new beginnin'. After all, no human alive has ever been able t' choose his family…God knows, Remy would never have chosen his." He quirked a smile at Remy. "But as de Roman playwright Terence once wrote, 'From many a bad beginnin' great friendships have formed.'"

Henri lifted a glass to them. "Here's t' _mon frère_, Remy, and his wife Rogue. May y' both come t' enjoy de happiness I have known wit' my own wife. And may y' give one another all de love y' both deserve."

Rogue turned her head to look at Remy and smiled. She knew the truth of those words. She loved Remy, he loved her, and he would never leave her…never. There was just one more truth they needed to share.

"Remy?" she asked sweetly. "When it comes to children, do ya prefer a boy or a girl?"

"As long as it comes with your fiery spirit, _chere_, Remy couldn't care less. Why?"

She leaned over and whispered softly in his ear, "Well, Ah guess come next summer we'll know exactly what he or she looks like."

Remy's entire face lit up at the news. With a triumphant shout, he lifted her up in his arms and kissed her deeply. The crowd carried his shout as they cheered his kiss.

"Long live Remy and Rogue!"

And long live their love.

* * *

A/N: So ends this installment of Savage Seas. I already have the sequel planned out. The next story is currently untitled, but will take up about three years after the wedding. Many of the same characters appear with an appearnce by Emma Frost and a few others. I have already started working on a Roman version as well that takes place right before the eruption of Mt. Vesuvius where the characters do have their powers. I'm not sure which one to post first, but I'm open to suggestions on either one! Thanks to all my loyal reviewers and readers and I'm sorry for some of the long delays in the completion of this story. I'll do my best to keep those to a miminum in the future!


End file.
